You thought you'd never seen the last of me, didn't you?
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: After taking his own life due to unfair cruel world, Izuku was brought back to life with a purpose. From being a former member of League of Villains, went alone to have his own ideal as a lone wolf now being a captive and now monitored by police force/hero community as a student at U.A. Can he still keep up with them after everything that happened?(BakuDeku alert/rated 18 for smut)
1. Introduction - The Lore

**Author's Note:** _The last time I created a fanfic was year 2013-2014(?) and it was everything Hetalia (You may check my profile and feel free to read) and stuff but now I do not have a reason to continue my works considering the spark was gone and I lost my interest with the anime. Moving forward, I finished school and have decent work, life has been complicated than before and now I got interested of watching My Hero Academia, I decided to write this Alternative Universe Villain! Deku. This is also inspired by League of Legends Champion, Jhin. The Virtuoso._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Introduction - The Lore

 _"My genius will be understood – eventually."_

 _Midoriya Izuku is a meticulous criminal psychopath who believes murder is art. Once a prisoner in an infamous villain detention facility, but freed by shadowy entities within Heroes ruling council, the green-haired serial killer now works as a lone wolf, the cabal assassin. Using his gun named 'Whisper' as his paintbrush and his adamant knowledge of hero/villain analytics, Izuku creates works of artistic brutality, horrifying civilians, heroes, and even villains. He gains a cruel pleasure from putting on his gruesome theater, making him the best choice to send the most powerful of messages: fear and terror._

 _For months, multiple provinces of Japan were greatly plagued by the infamous "The Deathsinger". Throughout the province of Japan, a monster slaughtered scores of travelers and sometimes farmsteads, leaving behind twisted displays of lifeless corpses scattering on streets. Police force, military and pro-heroes from different hero agencies searched the forests, and patrolled the roads – but nothing slowed the beast's grisly work._

 _A great desperation to speed-up the investigation, the Hero Council sent and envoy to beg the hero, All Might of U.A for help. Upon hearing of the nation's plight, All Might feigned an excuse for why he couldn't help, as his strength has been weaker than before. But a week later, All Might along his star students and hero in-training, Young Bakugou and Young Todoroki disguised themselves as merchants and moved to provinces. In secret, they visited the countless families emotionally shattered by the killings, dissected the horrific crime scenes, and looked for possible connections or patterns to the murders._

 _Their investigation took weeks, and left the three men changed. All Might, as usual have weakened due to long and tiring case; Bakugou, known for his arrogant and unruly attitude became somber; and Todoroki, one of the Class – A's brightest star of U.A began to struggle with his studies and trainings. Upon finally finding a pattern to the killings, the All Might is quoted as saying: "Good and evil are not truths. They are born from men and each sees the shades differently."_

 _Depicted in a variety of plays and epic poems, the capture of "The Deathsinger" would be the seventh and the final great feat in the heroic career of All Might. On the eve of the Cherry Blossom Festival in Tokyo, All Might disguised himself as a renowned calligrapher to blend in with the other guests. Then he waited. Everyone had assumed only an evil spirit could commit these horrifying crimes, but All Might had realized the killer was an ordinary teen. He was wearing black leather boots, dark green silk textured cloak and hauntingly crafted wooden mask hiding his real identity._

 _Bakugou and Todoroki were given a break after tiring investigation and they were replaced by Kamui Woods and Ingenium. When they caught the killer, Ingenium marched forward to kill him, but All Might held him back. Despite the horrors of teenager's actions, the legendary All Might decide the killer should be taken alive and left at high security detention and prison center for infamous villains and criminals alike. The two disagreed, but accepted the heroic logic of All Might's judgement. Meanwhile at U.A's class – A room, Bakugou and Todoroki disturbed and haunted by the murder scenes they had witnessed and endured, but thankfully their classmates and teachers such as Aizawa and Midnight helped them recover and regain their sanity and accept the real cycle of life and death. A day after the killer's imprisonment, the Hero council and government did not disclose the killer's identity for safety of all citizens despite the backlash of mass media of both national and international press._

 _Though, imprisoned for a few months, the polite and shy Midoriya Izuku revealed little of himself – even his history remains unknown. But while as a prisoner, the police and hero wardens noted he was a bright young man who excelled in many subjects, including analytics of future heroes and villains, sketching detailed costumes on his sketch pad, physical and combat session in prison. Regardless, they could find nothing to cure him of his morbid mannerisms such as talking and mumbling to himself while facing at the wall; staring and smiling at his co-inmates and wardens sometimes scared the shit outta them._

 _Outside the prison, Tokyo fell into turmoil as the League of Villains wrath led to instability as they unleashed destruction first at U.A, where students and heroes frightened, some were fighting back towards the villains. The uprising awoke the tranquil capital's appetite for bloodshed. The Symbol of Peace All Might had famously fought to protect was shattered from within as dark hearts rose in power. As the detention center had started to ransack due to chaotic situation. Izuku is completely clueless on what was happening outside and inside the facility, until two dark shadowy entities suddenly appeared to him and casts a warp quirk to offer him the most powerful weapon ever created and will use as destruction._

 _With the escape from solitary now approaching towards the U.A which he used to dream about studying and training to become the greatest hero. With fully equipped villainy costume and a mask he looked around the campus before closing his eyes and took a deep breath… that was the kind of chaos he wanted and dreamed of. Some came to kill him, while villains believe he came to rescue and aid the League of Villains._

 _But Izuku unleashed chaos upon them all! He refused to be a pawn in someone else's game. Killing and blasting both parties with his whisper gun. With satisfaction, the true purpose of coming to the U.A was to track, confront, and kill his old childhood friend….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki Bakugou.

He would not be touched nor imprisoned.

Not ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Let me know on the comments section if you like the story of my version of Villain! Deku. I made him psychotic enough to shoot whoever he desires. Hahaha Also, comment if you want me to continue his 'badventures', you know bad + adventures = badventures? Omfg I suck at making puns. Anyway, thanks again and will update you asap!_

 _Cheers!_


	2. Izuku Midoriya: Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:** _Here's the chapter 2 I promised. I am bilingual and I speak both Filipino and English, but since I'm going to post my fanfic in English, you'll expect 'grammar errors' or 'sentence construction' so please bear with me. *bows twice* Moving forward, this chapter is all about origins of Deku and how he became a villain. What were his downfalls and how he got succumbed by corruption inside him? Welp, let's find out!_

 _Another Note: This origin will be slightly different from the anime. Like I said before, I'm new to the series and I'm still catching up (watching season 2 btw) before waiting the 4_ _th_ _season(yep, it's confirmed on Netflix)_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya: Origins Part 1

"I have no goodness left, it was taken from me, stolen! I... am the nemesis of life."

Half an hour have passed as The Deathsinger started fighting and shooting heroes, students, and villains whenever he saw them. One shot directly to a person would cause critical damage or sometimes may paralyze them temporary from moving or fighting, depending on what type of bullet he pulls his trigger. All Might and Endeavor were not in the U.A's vicinity as they were fighting back against the Nomu, a large black humanoid monster with a horrifying appearance….in which Deku looked disappointed.

"I may seem to enjoy on toying people around the campus, but where are the others?" He yawned until he felt a gush of air behind him. He glanced back as he saw two people wearing heroic silver armor costumes. The Iida brothers

"Hold it right there!"

"You were supposed to be in prison?! How did you get out of the solitary?!"

Izuku turned around and let out an evil chuckle. "Doesn't matter how and why I got out. Being liberated is what matters. Quite disappointing to you guys for having a weak security system when shit has started to spread violence in this city."

"Without All Might in the blossom parade, I should've terminated you in the first place!" Ingenium let out anger and desperation towards him as his younger brother just observed him and mumbled. "So, that's the Deathsinger, huh?"

"Too bad, this would've happened if you killed me or maybe things would get worse even if I died by the hands of you or anyone." He looked at the brothers. "You two must be the Iida brothers. A prestigious and reputable family that has been heroics in generations. I like you….but I hate to kill you!"

With no time to waste, the brothers started to empower their engine quirk allowing to create blasts and shoot themselves at turbo speed. They rushed towards him with their signature move "RECIPRO BURST!"

"Really? You would rush towards me, boys?! What fool would build a strategy on that idea?!" Without hesitation he drew his gun, pointing at them with a smirk. "Submit to me as you've already lost!"

As the two parties started a violent clash…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Back in middle school, the adviser announced only two people who passed the admission test at the prestigious U.A: Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku. Half of the class cheered but somewhere questioned Izuku's capability of how he got passed the test for the fact that he is quirkless._

 _"Maybe the school picked the wrong guy!"_

 _"Once a quirkless, always a quirkless. You'll never be one of them!"_

 _"That little shit might've cheated the test….or maybe bribed the school just to get into U.A!"_

 _All class laughed at him, but young Midoriya's dream of becoming a hero hasn't changed. He believed himself that he has a hidden quirk one day he would show it and prove them wrong even if the doctors have the result that he has no chance of acquiring a quirk which made his mother cry and apologizes a thousand times._

 _"DEKU, YOU QUIRKLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE JUST GETTING IN MY WAY OF BECOMING THE GREATEST HERO! HOW ABOUT YOU WITHDRAW YOUR APPLICATION AND GET LOST!" Bakugou screamed at him at the back of the school building holding up his collar. "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO, HUH?! YOU SURE NEVER QUIT, AREN'T YOU?!"_

 _"Ka-Kacchan…" Izuku stutters with fear while staring at his old childhood friend with tears, trying to explain himself with dignity. "D-D-Don't say that even without a quirk, I-I can—"_

 _"You can save everyone?!" Bakugou cut him off. "That's the most bullshit thing I have ever heard coming from you!" He leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "How about this…do me a favor, go up to the rooftop, spread your arms like a wing and jump off the roof. Soon, you'll get a quirk you want….in the afterlife."_

 _He let go of him and turned away. "You'll understand eventually that you're useless without a quirk. Do not test my patience nor dare follow my path, little shit!"_

 _Months have passed after the incident, Izuku's journey of becoming a hero went hell. He still remembered Bakugou's hurtful words that made him traumatized, causing him to skip classes and school works. Crying and sulking in a corner of his bedroom which made his mother worried; couldn't eat, drink or sleep; his mother asked if there was a problem but the boy kept denying that he's being bullied by his childhood friend._

 _Few days before graduation…_

 _It was homeroom time as the class was of course, noisy as usual. Sharing their plans after middle school and what hero schools would they go and train. Bakugo glanced at Izuku's seat in which he was not around. He grunts, "Fucking great…"_

 _The adviser arrived, closing the door while holding a piece of paper with a serious look._

 _"I would like to inform you that Midoriya Izuku won't be attending the ending ceremony anymore." He informed them with a serious look and regret that he couldn't even convince or save his student._

 _"Good for him—"Bakugo commented until one of his classmates shut him up._

 _The teacher looked at him before turning away, grabbing a remote to turn on the TV. Later, an image of Izuku Midoriya appeared on the screen before a reporter started talking on air._

 _Headline: A 14-year-old boy who dreamed to become a hero commits suicide by hanging._

 _Reporter: A 14-year-old boy named 'Midoriya Izuku' took his life days before his finishing ceremony at middle school by hanging. He had recently found out that he do not have an existing quirk according to doctors in which could be a factor of his death. Rumors reported from multiple sources that bullying was also a factor in his death because of being quirkless causing his dreams of studying and becoming a hero at U.A shattered._

 _"It's all my fault….it's all my fault that I couldn't give everything to him! M-My baby, he deserves more than you could ever imagine…" The mother wailed in pain and suffering after she lost her son. "Forgive me, Izuku. Please forgive me…!"_

 _Reporter: Some cryptic messages were found by the police which could link to his death, but they decided not to show to the media for privacy. The school he attended has yet made a statement while the U.A. administration has sent thoughts and prayers to the friends and family of the departed boy. They also pledged that bullying and violence have no place in their institution and should respect all students with dignity, regardless of who they are._

 _The teacher finally shut the TV off as he couldn't watch the remaining details regarding the issue before facing his students._

 _With a mixed reaction of the students, they couldn't even say a word and stayed silent. Katsuki in the other hand wasn't sure how he felt. It's like a big wrecking ball falls directly to him. He felt numbness all over his body, couldn't move a single muscle as he just kept staring at the whiteboard._

 _"W-Why….D-De…I-Izuku…?" He mumbled to himself._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I need to freeze this for a moment as I can't handle the feels while typing I almost cried AF (reminds me of 13 Reasons Why) I'll be posting the 2_ _nd_ _part next week. Leave a review as I really need it! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Izuku Midoriya: Origins Part 2

**Author's Note:** _When I published my first MHA fanfic here I received overwhelming reviews coming from this site and on Facebook and right now I feel so happy. Despite the time and the curse of so-called "adulthood", I will try finishing this regardless of the outcome. Like I said before, writing is not my forte which is way far from my profession today, but also part of my hobbies (only if I'm in a good mood to write a piece like this). This chapter tackles about short continuation of fight between Iida brothers and Deku, another flashback of Izuku's origins and other students of Class 1-A_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya: Origins Part 2

 _"Father, please tell me a story."_

 _"There was a young man with green hair and freckles who was very quirkless."_

 _"Why was he quirkless?"_

 _"All people around humiliated him for being different….So they shunned him"_

 _"What did he do now?"_

 _"He created a knot, placed around his neck and killed himself inside his cold dark bedroom"_

 _"So he would end his suffering?"_

 _"So he would end his suffering…."_

 ** _Bakugo POV_**

 _It was 8:00 PM, dinnertime at Bakugo's household. The family has been sitting and barely touched their food after they found out the news. The mother, Mitsuki had been trying to control her tears, thinking about young Izuku, but she gave up, sobbed even more and walked out from the dining room. The father, Masaru followed his wife afterwards to comfort her, leaving Katsuki in the room, looking down and still feeling the guilt inside him._

 _"I-I just….just can't imagine Inko about the loss of her son. That boy's smile and innocence were the things I missed the most…!"_

 _Mitsuki was covering her face with her hands crying. "It's too late…we're too late to save him."_

 _"I feel the same way, Honey. We must visit his wake soon." Masaru wrapped his arms around his wife for a hug._

 _Katsuki finally walked out of the area, rushed upstairs and entered his bedroom with overflowing tears on his face. He started ransacking his stuff, shouting and screaming his old childhood's name out of frustration._

 _"WHY?! FUCKING DEKU WHY?! AAAAAAHHHHHRGGHH-!"_

 _With a loud roar coming upstairs, his parents rushed to their son's bedroom as Mitsuki looked her son sulking in a corner and screaming 'Deku' before hugging him tightly._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Izuku…I'm sorry, Izuku…p-please forgive me..!" Katsuki hugged his mother tight, feeling all apologetic._

 _"H-He's in a better place now, Katsuki." Mitsuki rubbed her son's back, trying to calm him down before kissing at the top of his forehead._

 **(Present)**

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, the brothers were taken heavy damage coming from the Deathsinger. They couldn't even come close at him nor even give a single scratch or hit at the villain.

"What happened to the great Ingenium? I've expected even more from you."

"Do not underestimate me!" He dodged and tried to block some of the attacks as the villain continued to belittle him in front of Ingenium's little brother.

"If I were in your little brother's shoes and observe your combat styles I'd be so disappointed—"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" The younger brother shouted

"Can't handle the truth?" Izuku smirks before firing a barrage of bullets directly at them.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH-!"

"G-GODDAMMIT!"

Both fell to their knees on the ground as their armor costumes ruined. Izuku let out an evil laugh.

"I-I've trained….mastered…and f-fought everyone before…B-But I can't…I-I just can't feel my body.." Ingenium lied on the ground. Tenya crawled towards him as he placed his hand on his older brother's face., cupping it.

"Ah, mastery~ I must congratulate you, obviously your parents never had reason to. Though, I suspect your quirk lacks….impact. Hmm?" He watched while spinning his gun, chuckling.

"B-Big brother… No…no, no…I-I thought we were going to get through this…!"

"M-Maybe it's time…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! R-RECOVERY GIRL WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW! J-JUST LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME—" Tenya started to cry while holding him

"W-Would you…carry….the name of 'Ingenium'...once you get stronger. I-I don't think I'll be able to keep….my duties as a ….pro-hero…" He coughed out some blood before letting out a smile, ensuring that everything will be alright.

Tenya shook his head, pleading him to just relax and look at him until Ingenium passed out.

"NOOOOOOO-!"

Izuku was approaching towards them with a serious look on his face.

"Such befalls who bear the pain I give and all his life has led to this moment."

He grabbed Tenya by the collar in one hand.

"L-Let go of me! L-Let go of me!" He tried to protest but failed.

"You know what it's like to lose everything, stole everything from me! So you know why I must fight." On the other hand, he pointed his gun directly at his stomach as Tenya was breathing heavily, shut his eyes as he was ready to welcome death.

"This is for your own good~" Izuku was about to pull the trigger until he heard a blazing fire approaching towards him. He glanced and later got tackled by one of Tenya's classmate, letting go of his captive.

"BLAST RUSH TURBO!"

Izuku knocked down on the ground. He didn't expect another intruder while enjoying on torturing the brothers.

"Quick! Get the brothers out of here!" A young man with a half and half appearance requesting his classmate to rescue them.

"As you wish, ribbit~!" A girl with a frog-like appearance used a frog quirk to lift the brother's body to escape on the battlefield.

"OH NO YOU DON'T-!" Izuku tried shooting the brothers but was blocked by Todoroki using a giant ice wall.

"Too late." Todoroki glared the villain with a burning passion.

"IF YOU HURT AGAIN MY FRIENDS I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE A SINGLE LIGHT TOMORROW!" Katsuki shouted at him which Izuku chuckled and mocked him straight to his face.

"Ooooh~ I'm scared help me, help me~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "So far, the not-so-heroic thing I've ever heard in my life….next to Ingenium, of course~"

 _"Now I've finally met him. Still, I won't blow up my cover…yet" Izuku thought to himself._

"DON'T MOCK ME YOU MASKED BASTARD!"

"H-Hey, Bakubro calm d-down. We still have no idea what he's capable of. Is this the one who terrorized villages before?" Kirishima added.

"Aizawa asked us to join All Might on doing the investigation before a long time ago. He is indeed, the Deathsinger." Todoroki let out a fire blaze on his half-body, preparing for battle.

"Ahh...you've done your homework well, I'm impressed." Izuku chuckled before spinning his gun while looking at Todoroki and Bakugo.

"YOU WERE THE REASON WE GOT TRAUMATIZED FOR WEEKS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"I'd like to congratulate both of you for overcoming the nightmare I brought during your manhunt investigation. I admire your optimism, well done." He clapped slowly before pointing at Bakugo.

"But that one over there, I don't like his shitty attitude."

"Tch…are we gonna beat his ass instead of having chitchat—" Izuku interrupted him.

"Ahhh Katsuki Bakugo, one of the star students of Class 1-A of the U.A. So, according to my research, you make powerful explosions with your hands? How quaint…were your parents trapped in the fireworks section before you were born?" Izuku tilted his head, taunting him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugo looking irritated, wanting to blast him off.

Kirishima looked away, trying to hold his laughter until Todoroki glared to him.. "S-Sorry."

"I applauded your performance during the Sports Festival, although I wanted Todoroki to fold your ass in the arena. I kinda question this institution that they accepted him with open arms without having a background check~"

Todoroki blinked "W-What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what are you saying to my Bakubro, huh?!"

Bakugo's heartbeat started to go fast as his body felt a tremble, remembering his dark past.

Izuku's mood changed to a serious one before spilling the tea.

"The Middle School incident…"

Todoroki and Kirishima's face looked confused before looking back at their classmate.

Bakugo's eyes widened as the cold sweats coming from his head started to drip. Hearing words inside his head.

 _"YOU QUIRKLESS LITTLE SHIT!"_

 _'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY, YOU BASTARD!"_

 _"YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY OF BECOMING A HERO!_

 _"JUMP OFF THE ROOF AND YOU'LL GET THE QUIRK YOU WANTED…IN THE AFTERLIFE…"_

Bakugo stepped back and shook his head, trying to forget and remove those repetitive words inside his head.

 _He thought to himself. "This is I wanted to see. That face. That damned face before I make my move."_

"You three should feel honored to face me, but don't worry…" Izuku fixed his mask, pointed his gun towards the three. "I'll make this battle of ours as an art….a climax…..A STANDING OVATION~"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I need to stop this for now as I'm currently brainstorming about a continuation of Izuku: Origins (yep, I stopped the Bakugo POV part which was depressing as hell!). I need your reviews as usual and I'll be posting another chapter this week. Thank you again for your support!_


	4. Izuku Midoriya: Origins Part 3

**Author's Note:** _I'm back, y'all! If you know someone who writes a My Hero Academia fanfic especially Villain! Deku AU fanfics please message me on my profile. I'm totally in need of assistance on how would I finish this. I have so many ideas to type yet I'm bad at decisions it might ruin the content otherwise. Moving forward, this is the continuation of Izuku Midoriya: Origins Part 3._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya: Origins – Part 3

 _"As long as life exists, as long as time has meaning….I am not done!"_

 **Midoriya POV**

 **(Flashback)**

 _"U-Uhhh….Am I….dead?" Izuku let out a soft moan as he looked around but in a low blurry vision. Everything was dimly lit until he can finally see images properly after rubbing his eyes with both hands. It seemed that he was lying on a soft couch with a warm and fluffy blanket placed on him. Later, he could hear the sound of background music around the room – relaxing and soothing piano music coming from classic tracks of Mozart. He slowly sat up and looked around once again….no one was around except for the music playing._

 _'Is this what purgatory looks like when I died?' He thought to himself._

 _Minutes later, he heard footsteps coming outside as Izuku felt a little fear, his heart started pounding, sweats coming out from his head and his body trembling like there would be a boogeyman or grim reaper approaching through the door._

 _The door opens._

 _"You're finally awake, kid." The man's entire body is made of dark purple mist, wearing an elegant suit and tie and has five metal plates around the collarbone just below the eyes._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Izuku shrieked in fear making him jump out of his sofa and fell to the ground._

 _"T-T-T-Tell me you're not the grim reaper please please please please I'm not yet ready to go to hell—" He crossed fingers and shut his eyes, pleading not to end him immediately._

 _The man blinked before trying to calm him down. "In all frank, I've been dreaming of becoming one someday. But don't worry, I'm not the person you wanted to expect."_

 _Izuku tilted his head and blinked before asking him a question. "W-Who are you then…and where am I?"_

 _"Kurogiri…." The mist man placed a tray of food and a glass of juice on the coffee table before checking on the boy up and down. "It seems you haven't eaten for days. For now, you should regain back your energy. I must go now…" He was about to walk out of the room until Izuku asked him again._

 _"W-Wait! Y-You…. haven't answered the other question…w-where am I and what is going on here?"_

 _"You'll find out when you meet our master. The only answer I could give you right now is you're alive." Kurogiri glanced back to him before walking out of the room._

 _Alive?_

 _A confused Izuku placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head a few times. He finally remembered the day when he committed suicide inside his room by hanging. He, later on, moved his hand down on his neck as he felt the soft texture of a bandage around his and could feel the scars and little sting on his neck, letting out a soft moan. After realizing on what he did before departing, he wrapped his arms around his legs and cried in silence, thinking about his mother, Aunt Mitsuki, Uncle Masaru, and his former childhood friend now a bully who humiliated him for being quirkless: Kacchan._

 _Kurogiri who was outside of the room could hear the silent cry of the young boy by leaning on the wall._

 _He sighed and stayed still before resuming his duty at the bar._

 _Hours after reflecting himself, he slowly dug in the food he received from Kurogiri. Munching like a little kid, but carefully swallowing it as he was still feeling the pain on his neck. After finishing his fill for a few minutes, Kurogiri walked through his room, looked at the empty tray with an amused look on his face and offered new clothes to the boy._

 _"Can you move properly, kid? Stand? Walk?"_

 _Izuku slowly nodded. "I-I think so…"_

 _"Good. If you don't mind making a change. Our master wants to see you after 30 minutes. The shower is located on the left side of the room" He placed it on the couch._

 _"W-Who?" Izuku looked confused._

 _"Don't make me repeat myself…" He walked out with an emotionless tone._

 _"How rude…" Izuku pouted._

 _The young man complied with the order as he went inside the shower to take a quick scrub and get change._

 _After 30 minutes, Izuku left the room wearing a crisp classic white shirt, black slacks, black leather shoes, and a dark green necktie. He roamed around the hallway with dim lights with awe. He later found by Kurogiri and assisted him downstairs where the so-called 'Master' was waiting for him to show up._

 _Once reached the ground floor, he glanced around the area and it looked like a lounge…or a bar for fancy/high-class people with a cool ambiance. Unfortunately, there were no people hanging out for a drink as he was the only one in the area and Kurogiri until another man showed up to him sitting on a brown leathered recliner chair holding a rum glass._

 _"Sir, he's here~" Kurogiri reported as the master started talking._

 _"Betrayal ripples through time._

 _It reshapes previously immutable truths into dark questions…._

 _It transforms future dreams into fears._

 _It recasts all you thought you knew and all_

 _You thought you could hope for…."_

 _The man, wearing a black, skull-like glass mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit ended his expressive poetry._

 _"Uhh... a-are you the master grim reaper….sir?" Izuku was stuttering in fright of the big man's appearance and baritone voice._

 _"What food did you give to him, Kurogiri?"_

 _"I prepared and cooked the food properly to him, sir. No more and no less." Kurogiri complied._

 _The man chuckled as he scratched his leg using his other hand. "Do not fret, child. No one is going to hurt you here."_

 _"I really have no idea what's going on sir, but who are you? A-And why is the mist man beside me is telling me that I'm still alive?" To cut the chase, Izuku asked with all the remaining courage he had._

 _"You may call me All For One. To think you ended your life for being powerless after all the suffering you'd carried in your life….I don't think it should end that way."_

 _"W-What are you talking about? I tried explaining it to them that even though I don't have such power—"_

 _"That you can be one of them? The hero you've always dreamed for?"_

 _The young boy looked down._

 _"I've been observing your younger youth I can directly see in your eyes that you have potential and I know it." He brought some notebooks from the coffee table and threw it towards the boy. Izuku looked at it and realized it was his notebooks during Junior High._

 _"How did you get these?" He knelt down his knees to collect the notebooks._

 _"Hero Analysis for the Future~ I've read the whole collection after you died and I'm impressed with your analytical skills even if you haven't attended in hero schools. Seriously, I can't even understand people losing their opportunity to meet the real you….you really are a genius."_

 _"And this is why we stay here and avoid people as much as possible~" Kurogiri added_

 _Izuku blushed a little and smiled, appreciating the compliment from the man. "T-Thank you, sir. This would've happened if they appreciated my works even if I'm quirkless…Only my mom believed me…but the effort I gave my all….it wasn't enough and felt frustrated.."_

 _All For One nodded slowly, understanding the boy's frustration._

 _"If you're still thinking who revived you from the grave…it was me. And with that, you owe me a debt of gratitude, child."_

 _He gulped and looked at him with curiosity. "Okay….what do you want me to do then?"_

 _"I'll be your guide from now on. You'll comply my tasks to reach our main goal. Your colleagues in this organization will train you to help you grow stronger and powerful and able to defend yourself. Don't look surprised when I tell you…" He grinned._

 _Izuku already felt that he was revived and encouraged him to join in the opposite organization, but since there are still people who believed in him he later on nodded and clenched his fists. "You don't need to spill the name…I've already got it."_

 _"Well then…you'd better get prepared and once you have all the strength and will to live for survival, I'll let you know what my main goal is…"_

 _He nodded and stepped twice to come closer to him, asking requests. "I will comply all your missions and that goal…in 3 conditions."_

 _"It depends what 'conditions' you want me to grant, but since you're still a little puny munchkin, let me hear your appeals" The villain smirked._

 _"First is….if anything happens, don't touch or hurt my mother as she's the only one I have in the world. I don't have an idea what happened to my father, but I need my mom to live without violence."_

 _The man slowly nodded. "Go on…"_

 _"I will comply to your tasks regardless of how difficult would be, but I won't kill people without a valid reason…"_

 _He pondered for a couple of minutes, snapping his neck and cracking his knuckles. "You're smart, child….you're giving me a headache already."_

 _"Would you like some aspirin sir?" Kurogiri asked in a playful manner._

 _"Shut up-!"_

 _Izuku rubbed his temples._

 _"Make it quick kid before I change my mind…"_

 _"O-Oh yes! Uhhmm…. The last one is….once you fulfilled your 'main goal', I will leave this organization and work as a lone wolf with no affiliation….or maybe leave me in peace."_

 _"I should've refrained myself to use my reviving quirk, you grateful brat!" He threw the rum glass on the wall and sighed deeply._

 _"…..Granted!"_

 _Izuku smiled upon hearing his granted wishes. "Thank you so much sir for acknowledging my plea."_

 _The man stood up and made a few steps closer to him before ruffling the younger boy's hair roughly._

 _"Your secrets are safe with me, Izuku Midoriya….._

 _Remember that kindness_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Aaaaand scene. I'm cutting this story because, in the next chapter, I will publish the continuation battle of Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo vs Izuku so watch out for that! Once again, thank you so much for supporting this story. Please, please, please leave a review as I love to read feedbacks both good or not so good for me to improve the story. See ya later!


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note:** _Hey lovely potatoes I'm back for another chapter. Let me tell you, the chapter 3 of Izuku origins was so far one of the hardest chapters I've made for this fanfic, but maybe someday it would be much difficult dammit I don't even know anymore lmao. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. A 3v1 battle between Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo vs Izuku Midoriya, plus surprise characters and….THE BIG REVELATION! So, what's the revelation? Well, you'd better read this chapter like, now! *^*_

 _Enjoy reading!_

 **Warning:** _Prepare your inhalers and paper bags…just kidding LOL *coughsIamtotallynotkiddingcoughs*_

* * *

Bittersweet Reunion

 _"You've awoken something deep inside me~"_

Two parties have been clashing violently since the villain declared the battle against the three students: Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima. With his countless of experience of combat and quirk training he had with the League of Villains in the past, he gladly applied to it in actual battle. Kirishima's hardening quirk, making him the tank and bruiser in the team found the villain very difficult to deal with. Even Todoroki raised big and thick ice barriers to cover him from the attacks, he gave his all making multiple attempts to dash and attack him but was heavily damaged with the barrages of bullets and tricks from the masked man that pierced his armor and hardening, causing him to exhaust and lose stamina to fight back.

 _"Impossible. His attacks withstand my defenses even if I release my flames in high temperature there's no way I could melt the bullets. What are you…"_ Todoroki thought to himself, struggling to find the best way to attack the villain.

"Shit, I can't come close to him! What a cocky villain you are…" Kirishima panted heavily.

"I was envious that you have a hardening quirk, Eijiro Kirishima. You have a one of a kind quirk yet having a limited time to use it. How unmanly~"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Kirishima shouted with blank eyes and annoying look on his face.

He laughed before making another taunt. "Crimson Red would be so disappointed in you, you couldn't even reach to attack me with all your strength… to bad, he's no longer here anymo—"He stopped when he heard an upcoming attack behind him.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! NOW DIE!" Bakugo propelled himself to fly before firing a big explosion, creating a massive area on effect.

Todoroki and Kirishima couldn't see their surroundings after the blast, nothing but smokescreen. They made them wonder if their classmate managed to attack him with single airstrike.

"Did my Bakubro finally hit him?"

"I-I think so." Todoroki coughed a few times.

"Tch…" Bakugo, who was far away from his classmates hoped he was managed to hit the enemy. After a while, the smoke faded only to see the villain's burnt cloak on the ground. "W-Where the fuck are you now..?" He grunted until he felt someone was behind his back.

"Missed me?" He whispered behind the back of his ear.

Bakugo was about to glance and attack him behind but the enemy was quick as he already know what he would do. The villain kicked him with force and fired a blast behind, knocking him back like it was almost blowing like a strong gale.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" He moaned in pain.

Izuku smirked with a chuckle. "You're exaggerating! I wasn't even using my bullets to blow you up. Man, you really are annoying…"

"Katsuki!" Todoroki and Kirishima quickly rushed towards him.

"I'm fine, godammit!" He tried to stand up and wiped his lower lip using his wrist.

The three man squad managed to hit their enemy thanks to Bakugo's aerial attack and with that, Todoroki came up with the idea and approached the two.

"Okay…I have a new plan."

"What now, half-and-half, bastard?!"

"Can't you just listen me for once? The whole U.A. is struggling now and we do not have time for complaining!"

"Now, now… Calm down both of you. ^^" "

"What's your deal now, huh? Another failed plan?"

"N-No. Did you remember our mission with All Might before?"

"Yeah, what about it? They didn't even invite us anymore because we got our minds disturbed after the investigation—"

"Maybe we could make attempts of breaking his mask. We all know, he's the Deathsinger, but the council decided not to disclose his true identity. Maybe we will now have answers."

"Oh yeah. I remember when he mentioned about Bakubro's past."

Bakugo looked down and stayed silent. Todoroki and Kirishima placed their hands on their classmate's shoulder before looking at him.

"For now, we do not have time to dwell in the past. Stopping what this guy is trying to do must have to come first." Todoroki tried to comfort him in the most awkward way, even though they do not get along well in both class and training.

"Yeah, for whatever reason you had in the past, you're still my Bakubro!" Kirishima winked.

"You don't have an idea—"The ash blond gritted his teeth with his fists clenched, trying to hold back his tears. "Dammit, you guys!" He let them go as he finally understood the plan.

"Your tears are so manly~!" Kirishima teased in excitement and a blush.

"Fuck you!"

Kirishima chuckled.

"Are you three done reciting your script?" The villain clapped his hands slowly, letting out a loud yawn. "Whatever the scene we'll be having, defeating you three will be the most memorable of all~"

"NOW!" Todoroki signaled the other two as he unleashed his power of ice quirk. He stomped on the ground turning into frozen ground in a large perimeter.

With his undoubting experience of dealing multiple opponents in the past, the villain managed to dodge by avoiding all things frozen thinking that if he touches his foot on the ground his body would get rooted for a short duration.

"I would totally condemn my father on what he did to my mother if I were you." He directly taunted at Todoroki, having a piece of knowledge about Endeavor's little family issue.

"My family has nothing to do with this fight!"

"Ah, so the rumors were true after all." Up in the air, the villain fired a gun blast directly at him but was blocked with ice barriers. "Ironic. What kind of a number 2 hero would hurt your mother like that? Damn, I can't wait to see your father's face when I spill the tea—"

"HAAAAAAA" Todoroki screamed and fires a big flamethrower in the air until it reached to the enemy.

The masked villain threw two flashbangs to counter the flame attacks. Blinded him temporarily.

"G-Gaahh…!" Todoroki knelt his knees on the ground while shutting his eyes with pain.

"Now it's my turn!" Kirishima quickly dashed towards the opponent and bumped his fists, activating again his hardening quirk before delivering hard punches.

On the other hand, he was able to block the attacks using his weapon. While in a defensive state, he started muttering.

"If you're a real man, you have to fight back! Is that all you can do?" Kirishima smirked, giving his all offensive strikes towards him.

The villain managed to place a mark on his chest after muttering.

The red-haired stopped and noticed a glowing mark on his body, backing away. "W-What is this mark? What kind of sorcery is this?!"

"Analyzing from the strongest and the weakest of the three I selected you as the weakest. Therefore, I offered you that mark." He grinned.

"What do you mean by that? I'm still capable of beating you!" He looked at him with anger.

"I admire your manly spirit, Eijiro. Unfortunately…" He pointed his gun at him, charging his gun "…you've done your part." After a few seconds, it released the arcanopulse, hitting directly at the hardened body.

Kirishima screamed in pain before passing out.

Todoroki's vision finally cleared before witnessing his classmate's defeat.

"K-Kirishima, no!"

He rushed towards him to check his pulse and gladly he's still fine. He laid him on the ground, trying to catch up the battle, but now with Bakugo against the masked man.

"AP SHOT: AUTO-CANNON!" Using his explosion quirk, he made rapid-fire blasts, increasing the fire rate towards the target.

The villain, of course, countered his attacks by a barrage of bullets, dealing large amounts of damage. Each wave of bullets can critically strike those who gets damaged. The attacks they gave collided as it created a big smoke around them until they finished shooting each other for few seconds.

Their war playground completely went silent and as the smoke started fading, the villain looked around the area and found Bakugo was not in the vicinity.

"Heh.." The masked man chuckled a little as he started reloading his weapon. "It's better to be above ground doing this than below ground doing nothing—"

"WELL YEAH, HOW ABOUT YOU LOOK ABOVE THE AIR, YOU FUCKTARD?!"

He quickly looked up above and saw Bakugo preparing his ultimate quirk.

"U-Ugh... Y-You-!"

"THE NAME'S KATSUKI BAKUGO AND EAT SHIT!"

He tried to move, but his legs were snared by Todoroki's icy ground.

"No escape!" He strengthens his ice power just to make sure he won't get away.

 _Izuku thought himself by muttering "I see. Whenweexchangedattacksandcollidedeachotherheusedthethicksmokeasacamouflageandusedasanescape! Damn you both!"_

Todoroki quickly ran away and dragged the unconscious Kirishima away from the incoming blast to find a safe place to hide _._

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" He performed his super move using his explosion quirk. He took to the air and used explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. The ensuing twister collected enough oxygen and momentum to fuel the subsequent explosion. The last time he used his deadly quirk was his final battle against Todoroki in Sports Festival leaving the audience with awe.

With the incoming blast he would receive, the villain opened his arms widely a feeling that he welcomed the final performance of his art and thus the final moments of the 'Deathsinger'.

The strong blast could be compared to an actual missile used in the military as it reached the violent noise through the U.A vicinity.

 **Flashback (Kindergarten)**

 _"Wow, Kacchan! You have finally acquired your quirk it's so cool~!" The young and toddler Izuku's green eyes sparkled upon watching his closest friend, praising him and giving warm compliments. "I wish I could have my quirk activated!"_

 _"Heh, you will have the quirk you wanted! Maybe a great quirk but not as awesome as mine!" Katsuki grinned before looking at his best friend._

 _"Oh really, Kacchan? I'm looking forward to it!"_

 _"Maybe you already have a quirk, Izuku. You just can't see it."_

 _"Huh? Well, what quirk is it?"_

 _"Well, you're smart! You can be a smart hero and my sidekick while waiting for your quirk!" He placed his hands on other's shoulders with a smile. "Just believe in yourself okay?"_

 _"Yes, Kacchan!" Izuku blushed with his tears started to fall._

 _"You're the best bestfriend ever~!"_

 _"Hey! You said 'best' twice you nerd!"_

 _They both laughed._

 **(Present)**

After the powerful blast that Bakugo gave to the opponent, the brown smoke and violent gush of winded faded as Todoroki started looking and shouting at his classmate to check if he's alright until he found him with a traumatized look on his face. The half-and-half boy found a broken mask on the ground before taking a glance at him.

"Y-You've finally defeated him, Katsuki. T-Tell me what happene—"

"I-It's him." Bakugo's eyes were widened as he his face looked shocked in horror upon seeing the real face.

Behind the mask is another mask. The reign of the Deathsinger had ended, but one thing they didn't know is the true revelation behind his past. He started making his debut. The real debut.

"I was once dreamed to be the greatest hero...

until the tyrant tested me, defiled me!

But when you shattered my spirit...

I became sharpest at the break.

I am Izuku Midoriya and I remember the cost of what you did to me

And by my hand, I will rise once more!"

The serious face with a dark red demonic aura around his body made Katsuki shocked at the meeting of his late childhood friend. Todoroki, on the other hand, backed away as he had no idea regarding the boy's unknown yet dangerous quirk.

Bakugo froze in fear after hearing those words and the revelation after breaking the mask. His body started to tremble as his cold sweats started dripping down through his face.

"D-Deku...I-Is that really you...?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I was wrong. This was the most difficult chapter I've created…so far. LMAO Here's the revelation yey! I would like to thank Hardcasekara for his/her ideas on finishing this chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave a review for I need it so bad! T_T Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter. Buh-bye Felicia!


	6. Awaken

**Author's Note:** _I know, I've said this many times, but I would like to thank you for supporting this story of Villain! Deku. It was pretty overwhelming for I received positive feedback from our lovely readers on Fanfiction after I posted the latest chapter. So, has anyone of you cried or shit your pants after the revelation? I think most of you did (Just kidding hahaha). Anyways, I'm back for another chapter! This chapter tackles about of course, the continuation of Izuku's face reveal and the uprising of League of Villains._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Awaken

 _"No one is the villain of their own story. Everyone thinks they are the hero, and the people who oppose them are misguided, or not as gifted…"_

 **Mr. Aizawa POV**

After handling a group of villains and a nomu monster from the said organization, Shota Aizawa, a Class 1-A homeroom teacher and a pro-hero of U.A. together with Endeavor, a number 2 hero and the father of Shoto Todoroki heard a roaring blast and violent explosion a few kilometers away from them. To the looks of it, the teacher recognized the quirk and it seemed like it was one of his pupils.

 _"That quirk looks familiar…"_ Aizawa thought to himself.

"Right before the villains start to get crazy, I told my students not to overuse their quirks and when the time they ran out of power on fighting the villains I advise them to fall back without hesitation. That's the only thing I said to my students before we separated ways." He paused for a moment and let out a deep breath.

"And upon observing the blast, it must have been my student who used his super move to the enemies." He also added, thinking about Bakugo.

"I can also sense my son is fighting along with your student against villains. Still, with no doubt, I believe Shoto knows what he's doing." Endeavor grinned.

Hours when the League of Villains declared an uprising against the heroes, dozens of villains were defeated and getting outnumbered, but later on the two heroes heard rumors about the breakout of the 'Deathsinger' from prison and stepping on foot inside the campus to aid the league. Endeavor grunted as he clenched his fists.

"So the masked man joined the uprising, huh?"

"Without a question. The Hero council still have no answers from the unknown young man. When Ingenium and Kamui Woods tried to interrogate him after his capture, he didn't answer their set of questions and so they decided to lock him up. When he was in prison, he had good behavior and excelled in subjects and activities, according to the guards. They tried searching his personal background and reached out to the government for assistance. Unfortunately, the two parties couldn't find any piece of information about him. There was some kind of inside job in the past where anonymous people hacked and sabotaged the system and many of the data were permanently deleted."

"All For One was behind the cybersecurity shutdown with his resources. I'm not surprised, really. Moving forward, since we're done cleaning the mess here, how about we go after the young man?"

Aizawa yawned before nodding. "Well, you're the boss~ I just wish All Might was here"

Endeavor rolled his eyes. "We don't have time waiting for him as he is busy beating big monsters outside of the school. He'll be here soon or once everything is neutralized."

The two dashed in a great hurry to track the explosion site happened earlier.

 **Shigaraki and Kurogiri POV**

Observing their outnumbered comrades at U.A., the two villains have been observing the invasion while staying as watchers on the rooftop of the highest building where no one could notice them. Tomura started scratching his neck with his two fingers to the point it starts to get lacerated.

"Every moment we do not kill them, their advantage grows. Those shitty heroes are ruining our plan.."

"I wonder if they have already encountered the one that we set him free from the prison earlier." Kurogiri glanced at him.

"That brat only reported to our master and complied all the tasks he received. He rarely listened to me. When the day when he got succumbed by the corruption he acquired from All For One. We shouldn't have freed him since he's no longer useful….or we could've killed him before for stealing my spotlight!"

"Are you still envious with his power, sir?"

"I wouldn't hesitate to bring you back to the void if you don't shut up—" He glared.

Kurogiri paused for a moment.

"Although he left the league of villains, there would be a time he will come back to our hq to beg us for help. It may not be today, but soon."

"His goals and values are not aligned with us. Let's keep it that way."

Upon smelling the scent of defeat, Tomura commanded him to send a message to all villains to withdraw and leave the school. Later on, they left the area using a warp quirk.

 **Now back to the battlefield.**

After their intense fight against the 'Deathsinger', Todoroki and Bakugo finally witnessed the true identity behind the mask. The ash blond was still speechless upon gazing his former childhood friend, now turned villain of his life.

Izuku looked at his broken mask and gun on the ground before looking at the two.

"The Deathsinger's terror you'd been hearing since I don't know when was all for a show to hide my persona and look…you've finally done it. He's already gone."

After the reveal, Izuku revealed a formal attire as his villainy costume. A formal white long sleeve shirt, a black vest and a dark green necktie with a double silver hoop earrings on his left ear. His physical appearance has changed from small and scrawny Deku in the past to slim and muscular look. It seemed like his hard work from his stay at League of Villains paid off.

"Like what you see? Do you think this would be easy? Now that you've blown up my cover, it's been a long time…" Izuku paused for a moment before letting out a smirk.

"Kacchan~"

Katsuki gulped a bit and gritted his teeth. "D-Deku….y-you're alive. H-How did you-". Todoroki interrupted him.

"Bakugo, who is he? And why he is calling you 'Kacchan'?"

"He was my neighbor. A childhood friend of mine. My classmate back when we were in middle school."

"Heh" He let out an evil chuckle. "W-W-Wait, what did I hear? A 'childhood' friend? Wow, Kacchan! BIG WORD! How about your childhood friend who treated him like **shit** ever since you got a quirk when we were in kindergarten? How about your childhood friend who always beats him like a fucking punching bag 24/7 with shitty slave friends of yours? How about your childhood friend who was always praising you all the way even you are an asshole to everyone! How about that, Kacchan?" He laughed making Todoroki startled a bit upon hearing his past.

Bakugo looked down and went speechless.

"Let me formally introduce myself to you guys, especially to your hot and cold friend. Damn, he fought so well and I can't wait to fight you again soon~! Hahahaha!" He let out his last laugh and a few moments, he started to get serious.

"Weeks after I died and buried six feet below the ground, someone revived me using his quirk resulting myself to cheat death. When I came back alive, there were few people who had seen my potential telling me that my death shouldn't end that way. They helped me rise up, trained me to become stronger and powerful. They almost treated me like a member of the family…"

"B-But, when you got revived and alive…why didn't you come forward?!" Bakugo asked with a worried face.

"Because it's irrelevant if I got revived or not. They gave me a second life to start over. Our history would just repeat itself over and over again if I had to come back and so I did it my way!" He paused before clenching his fist and continued speaking.

"I analyzed everyone, heroes and villains…even you." He pointed his finger at Bakugo. "I wanted to learn everything I could about them. You can call me 'Deku' if that's what you want…but it means nothing to me. I'm not the same helpless and defenseless kid who'd always beaten up by the likes of you."

With anger and starving for revenge, the dark red demonic aura appeared once again as his emerald green eyes changed into a fiery red.

"You've always been stronger, even when we were kids, Kacchan~ I would always know that you were better than me, powerful than me! I'd always believed in you and I really did! But now, the tables have turned…" He launched a red demonic wave at Bakugo as it passes through, hearing his childhood friend a loud moan from the pain he received.

"Bakugo, no!" Todoroki protested, couldn't do anything to repel the enemy as he thinks that his quirk is powerful than the 'Deathsinger's'

Upon reaching maximum distance, the wave returns to Izuku, detonating and rooting him for few seconds. He came closer to him as he nearly felt the hot and nervous breath that Bakugo produced as it almost looks like they were going to kiss each other. "And I will show you no mercy~" He whispered on his ear with a seduced tone.

 **(Demonic Quirk: Nevermore)**

Bakugo closed his eyes and shivered upon hearing Deku's voice. "G-Godammit, Deku..!"

Izuku chuckled as he leaned closer to him before whispering with a seduced tone.

"Am I to seek revenge for my past and weak self? If anything my sweet Kacchan, you did me a favor~"

He quickly strangled him with one hand and raised him up with a smirk. The ash blonde struggled as he tried to break free from the grip. "How disappointing. From the looks of your face it seems you ran out of strength to fight. I'm just getting started—"

He got interrupted when he heard somewhere far away from their area that the league of villains was withdrawing and leaving the campus, resulting him to knock Kacchan on the wall with brute force.

"GAAAAAHHHH-!" Bakugo shut his eyes in pain

"Tch… Too early to retreat from the uprising they made in this city? This is one of the reasons I left the league." He rolled his eyes.

Todoroki rushed towards Bakugo to check on him before looking back at the villain.

"S-So you're not one of them?"

Izuku didn't answer except a grin on his face, confirming he used to become a member of the league.

A few pro-hero teachers, a few Class 1-A students, and Endeavor finally found them on the ground.

"Katsuki!" Their classmates quickly rushed at the injured blonde.

"Oh look, a group of incompetence surrounds me. How cute~"

"Your little uprising has ended! You've finally outnumbered! The uplifting spirits of this school still stand and now we've got you cornered!" Mr. Aizawa or also known as 'Eraserhead' spoke to him.

"Here are our terms. You leave and you live. Don't ever come back!" Endeavor grunted.

"F-Father." Todoroki sighed in relief.

"Shoto…" The number 2 hero glanced at him before ruffling his son's hair. "You did well, my son. Now let me take out this trash out of the school!"

"Save your energy as I'm about to leave, woman hitter~" Izuku smirked which made Endeavor triggered as hell.

"SHUT UP!" He unleashed violent hellfire before making attempts to attack the green haired teen.

Izuku dodged and teleported at the top of the building.

"It's been nice to see every one of you who witnessed my comeback." He activated his quirk, appearing dozens of black ravens around him. He bid farewell especially Kacchan.

"This is not over, yet. You hear me, my sweet Kacchan~"

Katsuki slowly got up and plead him to stay for a moment. "F-Fucking D-Deku…w-wait…"

He let out an evil laugh before disappearing with the help of ravens to cover him up. He was nowhere to be found afterward.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm cutting this scene for now and yes, I made Deku a little yandere at Kacchan. Yep…. Let me know what you think. Leave a review and share it with your bnha friends who prefers Villain! Deku. Again, thank you so much and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	7. Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody! Do you know the feeling when you have so many ideas to write on a certain chapter and to the future contents, but you are very hesitant which choice suits the best for the story? That's freaking me! So expect this story to be a little bit delayed and starting today I'll be posting 1-2 chapters per week. Anyways, I'm back for another chapter and this story tackles the aftermath of the uprising and ongoing investigation. Will Kacchan spill the tea to his friends regarding his past with Izuku? How would affect their bonds in Class 1-A? Let's find out._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Calm After The Storm  
" _I was born quirkless. But now, the society made me a criminal. Once you've seen the truth, you can't keep living the lie."_

Two days after the League of Villains invasion in U.A, the school administration had announced class suspension and other curricular activities until further notice for safety and welfare of all students. People who are affiliated with the said organization and participated in the uprising were arrested for questioning. Hundreds of local media outside were seeking for answers about what happened, but none of the representatives came to answer their questions as the main entrance of the school was heavily blocked by gigantic walls.

With the ongoing investigation lead by Naomasa Tsukauchi, a police detective found three pieces of evidence of the masked man (Deathsinger) at the school grounds: A burnt cloak, a broken mask, and a gun. He gathered the samples to send to a crime lab and check traces of DNA and hopefully his whereabouts, noting the young man is still at large. He also requested the school's security and safety department to have all CCTV footage around the campus as soon as possible to speed up the investigation.

 **A week later**

The harmony and positive environment of the campus went back to normal. The class and other activities have resumed, but some students were a bit bothered after what happened. Others were all sharing how they fought the villains with their unique yet powerful quirks to their friends; some decided not to talk about it and kept their thoughts to themselves, just like Bakugo Katsuki who still haven't shared the story about his surprise encounter with the young man behind the mask: Izuku. Their teacher, Midnight ended her lessons and a pop quiz, leaving them a take-home hero case study to finish before leaving the room. The class ended a bit early, but he had no plans of going home yet as he was still thinking about him.

 _"It's been a long time, Kacchan~"_

 _"I remember the cost of what you did!"_

 _"Am I to seek revenge for my past and weak self? If anything, my sweet Kacchan you did me a favor~"_

Those words had been stuck inside his head for ages. The grown-up and all matured Deku he'd witnessed, he couldn't stop thinking about him. All these things that happened and yet he's still concerned with him?

"Deku…" He whispered to himself.

His minutes of pondering and staring outside of the window were later cut by his annoying classmate and friend, Kirishima.

"Hey, Bakubro! How you feelin'? What's on your mind right now, hmm?" He placed his hand on other's shoulder with a wide smile.

Bakugo glanced to him before looking away, not minding the hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to ask again about that day you passed out, I don't want to talk about it—"He grunted.

"Aww come on!" The red-haired whined. "That's exactly Todoroki answered to me and now you two just ignored my question?! Not cool!"

"Aren't we all affected by the invasion?" Hanta Sero joined the conversation

"Maybe he needs time to sink in everything before sharing his experience. But hey, I still can't believe you three managed to fight the infamous Deathsinger!" He added.

"Yeah right! They did fight the villain when I passed out and I woke up a few minutes later, the fight ended and Mr. Aizawa told me that he got away and retreated. Ugh! It was so unfair I couldn't even watch them brawling each other! I need to improve my hardening quirk and for the next time I see him, I'd finally kick his ass!"

"Your battle with him spread like wildfire as the other sections were also aware of what happened." Kaminari grinned. "Can't you see other students have been glancing at us in our classroom and it feels like we're rock stars or something."

Bakugo stayed silent and looked away as he let the other parties talking.

Todoroki, on the other hand, took a glance at the ash blonde with a worried look on his face. They haven't talked to each other since a few days ago. He tried to ask again about his relationship with the villain, but they ended up having a pointless argument.

 _"I still don't want to jump into conclusions about the villain's past. He did mention his full name? Izuku Midoriya, huh? I really need to talk to him as soon as his head feels a bit cooled down."_ Todoroki thought to himself.

As for Iida, he felt a little relieved after he found out that his brother was all well without any critical condition. The doctor that monitored his brother told him the villain only managed to block the pressure points on different parts of his body which made him immobile during his fight and thankfully it wasn't fatal. Still, he won't forget those words he heard from the masked man. He promised to himself from this day forward, he will train hard to become stronger and able to defeat the odds without a single struggle he would face in the future.

The whole class was pretty loud after their last teacher left but in a more constructive noise. They all talked about the invasion, the villains they fought, school works, and the upcoming school trips and training. Their homeroom teacher finally appeared in the class when he slid the door open. The whole class greeted him, but he didn't enter the room as he called three of his pupils.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Aizawa!"

"Your class with Midnight ended early. Why I am not surprised? Anyway, I'm calling Kirishima Eijiro, Todoroki Shoto, and Bakugo Katsuki. Our principal and All Might want to see you in the office."

The whole class went all surprised upon hearing their classmates' names.

"Eh? What's happening?" Kaminari asked

"Did they do something wrong, sir?" Momo Yaoyorozu, the class vice president asked her teacher.

The black haired teacher waved his one hand. "It's nothing important, really. They just want a talk. I think your class has already ended. You may all go home now except…." He pointed at the three in which they complied.

"You three, follow me…"

Before the trio left the room, Kaminari whispered at Kirishima.

"Psst… update me what's happening, okay?" He winked.

"I-I'll try, but I won't make a promise." The red-haired answered back.

Todoroki glared at him which the other one let out a nervous chuckle and rubbing his temples. ^^"

While walking at the school corridor and following their teacher, Kirishima whispered at Todoroki.

"Do you know why we are called by the principal? Is it because of the invasion before?"

"I think so. I guess they'll ask questions to us since we faced an isolated enemy back then."

"What do you mean 'isolated'? Wasn't he part of the—" Bakugo cut him off.

"Can you just shut the hell up?"

"Jeez, chill out bro~!" He pouted.

A few seconds later, they reached the principal's office door before their teacher knocked before opening the door.

The three entered the office and were greeted by Principal Nezu and All Might.

"Ah~ welcome to my office, students of future heroes! Please, have a sit."

The three sat on their chairs facing, feeling a bit nervous and clueless about what's going on. Mr. Aizawa leaned on the wall, watching.

"Young Bakugo, Young Kirishima, and Young Todoroki. How was your school today?" All Might asked them with his signature bright smile.

"It was fine, I guess. Our class ended early thanks to Ms. Midnight." Kirishima answered.

"Everything here is normal now." Todoroki nodded.

Bakugo decided not to answer, looking away.

"It's good to know that you're all right now despite the villain invasion in our school." Principal Nezu took a sip of his tea. "And do you still wonder why you three are here, hmm?"

"I-I know where this goes." The hot and cold teen mumbled.

All Might glanced at him. "Exactly, Young Todoroki as we are here to ask you three a few questions. We would really need to know what exactly happened when you fought the masked villain. During that time I was fighting Nomu monsters and other villains outside of U.A. vicinity so I didn't witness your encounter with him."

"Everything happened quickly and all of us had suffered from the attack and I thank the heavens for none of our students, faculty, and pro-heroes lost their lives. Since you three had encountered with the said villain, could you tell us more details about him." The principal smiled before sipping his tea.

"His appearance like his facial features, the costume, his quirk, name everything you could to improve the investigation." The hero added.

Kirishima volunteered by raising his hand.

"Ah, yes. Young Kirishima."

The red-haired scratched his head twice. "W-Well, when we first met him he was wearing a dark green cape with a creepy crafted wooden mask to cover his face. Oh! Oh! He was also using a big pistol gun as his weapon."

The principal nodded while writing some important notes on his paper.

"I see. Tell me more.."

"Regarding his quirk, I could judge him that he is an excellent marksman just like our teacher Mr. Snipe, but….."

"But what?

"When I fought him and delivered attacks towards him, he placed a cursed mark on my chest by mumbling or some kind of enchantment. After that, he charged his gun before releasing a blue pulse attacking me and breaking my hardened armor. That is all I remember since I didn't know what happens next because I knocked down unconscious."

"I see…" All Might slowly nodded.

 _"What a strange mark he has."_ Mr. Aizawa thought to himself.

"What about you, Young Todoroki? Could you tell me what happened next?"

Todoroki cleared his throat before answering.

"I remembered when he had a piece of knowledge about my family…especially my father. He directly taunted me in the middle of the fight, making me furious to give my best attacks against him. I believe he knows every pro-heroes' backgrounds."

"I guess that solves the data breach incident a long time ago." Mr. Aizawa said. "It's confirmed. The League of Villains were the perpetrators."

"Good point." The principal jutted down more details. "Please continue if you have any more to say."

Todoroki nodded. "Ah, yes. When the day Bakugo and I finally beat him, the aura that surrounds us changed….and so is the Deathsinger… we'd really thought he was finally defeated"

Bakugo, on the other hand, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, reminiscing that certain event they met the alter ego.

"That's strange, Young Todoroki."

"It was strange indeed. When we found out that his mask was all broken, he started an introduction with a creepy red aura around him and he revealed himself as Izuku Mid—" Todoroki stopped when Bakugo slammed the table with his hands before walking out of the office.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

Todoroki and Kirishima shocked at his classmates' reaction, leaving them speechless.

His tears started to fall on his face and were about to exit the office when Mr. Aizawa tried to stop him.

"Katsuki—"

"P-Please….I-I just want to leave…! I-I'm so sorry…" His rough and arrogant attitude turned into an emotional one. He exited and later on ran away.

"Aizawa, let him be. I think we've had all the information from them and it's quite enough." All Might commanded his colleague. The homeroom teacher sighed.

The principal looked worried at the ash blonde as he requested the two students to comfort him.

"Please look after him from now on. I think he's been through a lot. Any kind of emotional help would be necessary. When in doubt, you could seek assistance to Recovery Girl"

The two nodded as they bowed down before leaving the office to find him. After a few searches, they gave up on him and sent a message to check if he's alright.

"The way you tell your side of the story is too detailed and blunt you made Bakubro upset!"

"I was just trying to help! I didn't expect his sudden outburst in the office. Seriously, every time I tell my side of the story a person would just feel upset and go crazy." He looked at his hands before muttering.

"Am I cursed or something?"

Kirishima tried to laugh but facepalmed. "Ha. Ha. Ha. This is not the right time to tell a joke, bro. Not cool!"

"B-But I insist—"

"Okay! You're not funny anymore. I'm totally blaming you all the way for making him cry!"

Todoroki shrugged.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Putting a little humor of the two at the end of the story was probably a bad idea, but I hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting the continuation of this tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. :) Leave a review and thank you so much for following this story! Au revoir~!_


	8. Confessions of a Former Bully - Part 1

**Author's Note:** _I know one of my friends have already seen this message on messenger, but_ _I would like to share this to you guys that I've never felt this kind feeling before...like, ever! I really don't know if I should be happy with myself of what I've done. That certain inspiration makes my head feel cool down regardless of how heavy the workload I have at work. The stress converts it to creating ideas/brainstorm on future chapters I will create soon. I hope you know what I'm saying I wish this feeling would stay a little bit longer and also support this story of mine. Again, thank you so much!_

 _Okay, that's too much drama. This chapter tackles Kacchan's confession to his most trusted friends. How are they going to react after the tea spill? Did the defective already find out the true identity of the said villain who attacked the school? Let's find out!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Confessions of a Former Bully - Part 1  
 _"What is broken can be reforged."_

 **Bakugo POV**

After his sudden outburst at the principal's office, he left the school without notifying his classmates on their messenger, running like he's being chased by his tainted past with tears falling down on his face until he and finally arrived at home at 5:45 PM. The tears on his face were all dried up, once he entered the house, he found a note on a coffee table and it was written from his parents saying they went out for grocery shopping and will be home soon at 7 PM. Instead of having an early supper all by himself, he decided to lock himself inside his bedroom. He sat on a chair, facing the sunset through the window. He randomly played a song on his phone to match his sad and emotional mood.

 _If I'm caught in the fire_

 _If I'm stuck under water_

 _Would you give away your_

 _Last breath to save me_

 _Done a lot of things in life_

 _I regret I regret_

 _Things today I'd never do_

 _My story's nothing I talk about_

 _But I show it to you_

 _I'm not good at talking_

 _But I can explain it in a tune_

 _Sometimes you wild out_

 _Don't know when it's time out_

 _Forgetting things like respect_

 _Being too cool to apologize_

Later, he opened his drawer from his study table and grabbed an old photo of him and Izuku. It was taken the day when the two started studying in middle school. There were things that he missed the most, his adoration of All Might, his never-ending smiles, his uplifting and carefree spirit, his greatest ambition to become a hero and help people with a wide smile, the soft and messy green hair he ruffles most of the time when he wasn't a big jerk to him during childhood years.

 _Not respecting your own peeps_

 _But I promise that's the old me_

 _Hope that you don't judge me_

 _Forever for all my own pieces_

 _I've changed_

 _A lot of people, yeah they took me wrong_

 _For all the bad moves I've made_

 _And all the things that I've done yeah_

 _But I promise you I'm a good man_

 _Behind every stupid move_

 _I promise you I'm a better man_

At the end of the song, Katsuki mumbled himself while looking at the photo, thinking of him.

"Where did you go wrong, Izuku? Is there anything redeemable in you? I need to know how I could make it up to you. I-I want to find out how I could forgive myself for the mistakes I made…"

The ash blonde wiped his tears before grabbing his phone, sending a text to Todoroki and Kirishima.

 _"Maybe it's time for me to tell the truth. I'm tired of running and escaping from the dark past. There will be a time I will lose bonds with my classmates because of this or might expelled from the school because of what I did, but the important is that I'm being true to myself…..from now on. It's now or never then."_ He thought to himself.

"Katsuki! We're home!"

After sending the message, he was called by his parents downstairs knowing they returned home from grocery shopping. He fixed himself before going downstairs to help his parents in the kitchen, unpacking the items they bought.

The mother noticed her son face looking all puffed red and dried tears. She raised an eyebrow.

"Your face is all red, Katsuki? Are you sick? Did something happen at the school again?"

"It's nothing, mom…" He answered with lack of energy.

"You're not the Katsuki I raised~! What happened to the arrogant and rude side of my son?" She chuckled.

"Seriously, old hag. I'm alright." He let out a sad smile. "By the way, my classmates will be here at 8 PM to finish our take-home case study and also sleep in my room. I hope if you don't mind since its weekend."

"Anything for you, my son and with that, I'll be making dinner for all of us!" She grinned. "How about you go upstairs and clean your room. Prepare some sheets and pillows for them."

Katsuki nodded and left the kitchen to cleaning his room.

Masaru suddenly popped out of nowhere, holding a frying pan and was supposed to give it to his wife.

"I thought you needed this…just in case" The father chuckled a bit. ^^"

"How about you help me make dinner otherwise I'd shove that pan in your face?!"

"Come on, I was just kidding!"

 **Todoroki and Kirishima POV**

 **At the school's main entrance**

"Since you ruined everything, what are we going to do now?" The red-haired crossed his arms with a huff.

"Before we left the office, our principal told us to look after him starting today. Who knows what will happen to him next."

*their phone beeps*

The two checked their phones and it seemed Bakugo sent a message to them.

"It's Bakubro~!" He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Let me just read the message."

 _To red-haired freak and half-and-half bastard…_

 _I don't know if you could be trusted but…._

 _Could you come over to my place at 8 PM?_

 _I know you two are still curious to know the whole truth_

 _Bring some extra clothes if you want to sleep in my room._

 _I'll send you my address…_

 _Thanks…_

 _Katsuki_

Kirishima blinked twice upon reading the message… "Truth? What truth? He rarely sends messages to us before, but now, he's scaring me!"

Todoroki rolled his eyes. "You really don't have an idea, huh?"

The two replied back saying they will come.

"Let's pack our bags at home, tell our parents that we'll be having an overnight and we'll meet up at the nearby convenience store." Todoroki looked at Kirishima. "Don't be late."

"And now you're acting like a boss~! Yeah, yeah…" He rubbed his temples.

The two was about to leave the school in different paths until they saw a man in a detective/investigator outfit hurriedly walking inside the school campus. He was talking on the phone.

"All Might! You wouldn't believe what I've found! Please, don't leave the U.A. yet. Tell the principal and Mr. Aizawa that I solved the mystery. I repeat I have already identified the Deathsinger's background! Let's discuss in the principal's office for the rest of details and let's keep this as private and confidential as possible!" He hung up, holding an envelope as he rushed towards the campus, leaving the two students with a confused look.

"Who could that be?" Kirishima tilted his head.

Todoroki, on the other hand, blinked twice and thought to himself. _"It must be him…"_

And with that kind of unexpected surprise, they made them curious even more. The two hurriedly left the school to go home and pack some pair of clothes. They later met at the meeting place at 7:30 PM and walked together to go to their classmate's house.

 **Detective Naomasa POV**

 **6:30 PM**

Once he entered the principal's office, he was welcomed by Nezu, All Might, and Mr. Aizawa. The detective looked all exhausted from panting and the difficult case he'd handled.

The principal offered him a glass of water. "Before you present the case, drink up and rest for a couple of minutes. You must be really tired from running at the campus just to see us." He chuckled a bit.

"T-Thank you, sir." He gulped the glass of water without hesitation. There was a moment of silence for a few seconds before Aizawa asked him.

"What's the case you want to share with us? It's getting late and I still have to check some test papers~" He yawned.

All Might, but in a weaker and thin appearance chuckled. "There's still time to finish your work and its Friday. You could continue on the other day."

The detective stood up from his chair as he opened the envelope containing footage pictures from school's security cameras, one old newspaper article, personal background folder containing birth and death certificate, school records, medical test results, and surprisingly…. a copy of U.A. application form. He placed the evidence on the wide table, leaving the three completely speechless…especially All Might.

 _"That boy….he looks familiar. I think… I've seen this face before_." He gasped while looking at the evidence. He didn't want to believe at first but started tracing some past events.

Detective Naomasa started making his presentation.

"Remember the time when we had a cybersecurity breach two years ago? Fortunately, a friend of mine from tech operations have a backup data storage and borrowed it for a short time. Thankfully, it wasn't affected so I owed him big time and became of the big contributors to help me solve this case." He grinned.

"I've finally identified the young man named 'Izuku Midoriya' A.K.A 'The Deathsinger'. A fourteen-year-old middle school student who committed suicide by hanging days before his graduation which happened three years ago. Countless medical results were found negative without the chance of having a quirk and multiple cases of bullying were the main causes why he gave up his life. His death sparked outrage and a debate from the quirkless society who had been discriminated for not having a special power." He pointed at the application paper.

"As you can see on the other paper, he applied at U.A. to study and one of the hopefuls to enroll in a hero course and I believe during the day he died…" He glanced over at Nezu. "….the U.A administration sent condolences to the family if I remember correctly."

The principal paused for a moment before he slowly nodded. Later on, he grabbed an old picture of the boy. "I was the one who made a statement regarding the issue, so yes, I did remember him."

The detective continued. "For us to make sure that he is the one, I asked some pro-heroes and police force some assistance at the local cemetery to check the boy's grave and we found out that…."

"Found out what?" All Might looked directly at him.

"The casket is empty. The body is missing and only found a black rose which symbolizes that someone or a group revived him from the dead using a quirk."

"Does that mean someone brought him back to life? Could it be from the League of Villains? All For One?" Mr. Aizawa reacted. "I've never heard that type of quirk before."

"It is possible that someone from the League of Villains and I have two primary suspects…" He brought two pictures from his pocket. "it is either Shigaraki Tomura or their boss, All For One."

"I can already judge AFO since he has multiple quirks to use without a limit. What were his motives to revive the boy anyway?" All Might said.

"In the meantime, I really can't answer that question, sir.." He paused for a moment before continuing his last final say.

"Upon gathering his DNA samples from his clothing and weapon he used during the uprising and samples from the casket, I have finally concluded that the Deathsinger is indeed Izuku Midoriya~!"

The whole room went silent for a few moments. All Might stood up and faced the three with a disappointed look on his face, ready to confess something they haven't told about.

"Upon reflecting myself after doing your presentation…. There was a time that I met this young boy once."

The three looked surprised upon hearing the confession from the hero.

"I know, it was shocking. It was after the sludge monster incident when I saved him from being drowned by the villain. He requested me to sign an autograph and before I left him, he asked me if he could also be a hero in the future even though he doesn't acquire a quirk. I was not thinking straight during the time he asked me that certain question….and so I answered no. I told him that he could be a police officer, firefighter, or even a soldier, those are also a decent profession to take up..or an alternative. That day was the most regretful thing I'd ever done in my life." He coughed a little bit.

"I-I wish…I could go back in time…and shouldn't have said it in the first place. But what caused this…is my responsibility."

And so, the urgent meeting ended with bliss, but with a hurtful revelation coming from the number one hero.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _If you're curious the song and lyrics Kacchan was playing while being sentimental, it's called 'Last Breath' by Swedish singer Liamoo. I'll be posting the second part of the confession at the end of the week! :D Again, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you on the next chapter._


	9. Confessions of a Former Bully - Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody and sorry for the long cliffhanger! This is the continuation of the chapter I posted last time and yes, Kacchan will finally confess to his most trusted friends regarding his past with Izuku. Another thing, the council will release the identity of the Deathsinger and what would Inko's reaction when her son turned into a corrupted villain? And also, a strange encounter…. Let's find out and start reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Confessions of a Former Bully – Part 2  
 _"The truth may hurt a little while, but a lie hurts forever."_

 **Izuku (Deku/Deathsinger) POV**

At the old, abandoned, and dark alleyway where no one could see his notorious wrongdoing, the young man with his formal villainy outfit together with his three captives who were all chained up with warm and heavy chains around their bodies and later hung upside down on a bent metal lamp post. He couldn't help but to laugh sinfully while watching them suffer, with his trusty little notepad on his hand he marked a strikethrough line on their names, concluding that his side objective had finally finished. What the three men realized for a short time that the villain was his former classmate who died a long time ago.

"D'aaaww~ I'm surprised you didn't join that asshole's footsteps in going to the U.A? And now you're all chained up like Karma is giving you a taste of your own medicine. What happened to your boastful attitude towards me, huh?"

"I-It can't be you…."

"Y-You were….t-the one who attacked the…U.A. T-The….Deathsinger?"

"Y-You can't be Izuku Midoriya….he died…years ago.."

"What does it feel like when your bodies are all chained upside down? Hurts, doesn't it? Did you still remember when you were all slaves of my old childhood friend? Always following orders to please him by beating me into a pulp at the back of the school just because I was quirkless? You all treated me like a joke in middle school and now you face the consequences. Hmm?" He let out an evil smirk before manipulating his chains to crush their bodies a bit tightly, resulting in the former bullies moaning in pain.

"G-GGAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oooh~ I can hear someone just broke his ribs while toying with you three? It's not too much to ask, but I would like to hear your apologetic words from you all otherwise I'd tighten the chains even more and say goodbye to this cruel world~" He chuckled.

They couldn't able to speak nor breathe by the chains until one teen nervously let out an answer.

"W-We're…s-so…sorry…"

Izuku came closer to the teen before placing his hand on other's face, caressing it in a teasing manner. "Hmm? What did I hear? What is it again?"

"W-We're very….very…sorry…I-Izuku. P-Please forgive us…"

Upon hearing those words, the villain let out a chuckle before loosening the grip of the chains to let them breathe properly.

"You all should've said it before I made a knot to kill myself inside my room. People start to care when it's too late. What a hypocrite world we have~" His green eyes turned red before letting his final say.

"Consider this as a gift for my comeback….and I hope you learned your lesson…!" He unleashed multiple red bolts of lightning eldritch power in the large direction, dealing damage to his captives and released powerful sting on parts of their bodies, screaming in pain they received until the moment they passed out, all unconscious.

The villain released them from the shackling chains, placing them on the ground with an emotionless look on his face. He left the scene before muttering.

"Be thankful, I still have a little amount of mercy in this world….this unfair world…"

 **Bakugo household (Evening).**

Kirishima and Todoroki arrived at the house and was welcomed by Katsuki and his parents. His classmates gladly joined the family for dinner and everything went well. The mother, of course, asked so many questions at the two, mostly about their personal and family background in which the two didn't mind at all. They also talked about school and training and it's like a couple of years left before graduating and become a fully pledged pro-hero. Moving forward, they finished eating dinner and the two thanked the parents by bowing before Katsuki assisted them upstairs to proceed to his bedroom.

"Hey, Bakubro! Your mom told me you're a good cook! Every food I ate was so damn good!" Kirishima teased him.

"I was only preparing ingredients and my mom was the one who cooked for us, you idiot. Besides, she doesn't want me to go lazy around this house otherwise I'd get ass whopping again…" He huffed.

Todoroki gave a slight chuckle which the red-haired looked surprised.

"Oh my God, you smiled and chuckled! Probably, the rarest thing I've ever seen!"

"Am I not allowed to have a positive reaction when you're making lame and puny jokes?"

"And yet you were chuckling! Ha!"

"Oh my God…" Todoroki rolled his eyes.

The three arrived at the door as the ash blonde opened it before letting them in. "My room is not that big, but if you want to sleep here afterward then I added some sheets and pillows on the floor. Just place your bags at the side"

"I was expecting a messy and unorganized bedroom, but I really don't mind this neat and clean room you have."

"My room wouldn't be like this if I didn't invite you two in the first place."

Bakugo walked towards the door and closed it before going back to the two. Todoroki found a chair to sit on as his mood started to get serious.

"So….what truth you want us to know about? Whatever the outcome will be, we're still here for you. Don't ever think the whole class will neglect you regardless of what happened"

"Yeah, I won't leave my Bakubro no matter what!" He raised a thumbs up with a wink on his eye.

He let out a sad smile and sat on the bed, under his pillow, he grabbed an old picture of him and Izuku when they were kids and even before he became a hard-headed jerk. He gave the picture to Kirishima and later shared it to Todoroki.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. I mostly call him 'Deku' as his nickname which I made just to make fun of him when we were kids.." He glanced over at the red-haired. "During the uprising at U.A., the day you passed out from fighting, the time when Todoroki and I managed to fight him and finally broke his mask….the Deathsinger we'd encountered was him all along. So this is the answer you've been asking for earlier."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? That's impossible. How did the Izuku guy become a villain? You two were childhood friends."

Katsuki cleared his throat as he looked at his friends. "I know Todoroki witnessed what Izuku said during his introduction, am I right? Which is why I'm going to tell you my side of the story."

The half-and-half teen slowly nodded.

"My family moved to Musutafu when I was 5-years old and the time that we'd finally settled here by buying a house, there was someone beeping the doorbell at the gate and so my mom and I walked outside of the house and saw a lady holding a welcoming gift and it looked like a big plate of food. She introduced herself as our neighbor a few meters away and behind her was the green-haired shy kid holding an All-Might action figure with a nervous smile. From my first impression of him, he's somewhat reserved and introverted, but open to make friends around the neighborhood."

 **Flashback**

 _Inko greeted her new neighbor holding a welcoming gift with a smile. "I've noticed that your family have finally moved in and still unpacking some stuff. It's not too much but, please accept my gift. I am Inko Midoriya and if you need assistance on tidying up your home or anything, I'd be glad to do so."_

 _Mitsuki happily accepted the gift with a blush. "Wow, this kind of custom rarely happens these days, but thank you so much! That was thoughtful of you and I really appreciated it. We'll enjoy this gift to my family and I can't wait to taste this! Oh! I'm Mitsuki Bakugo by the way." She chuckled as she noticed there's a young boy hiding behind the mother. "Uhh…is that your kid holding an action figure?"_

 _Inko introduced her son with a smile. "Yes! His name is Izuku and he's my only son. He loves roleplaying as a hero and watching All Might videos on the internet although it shows a little violence."_

 _"U-Uhmm… h-hello.." Little Izuku shyly bowed twice._

 _"He's so cute! My son admires All Might too and I bet they'd be best friends!" The mother brought her son. "You have a new friend on the block. Come on and greet him."_

 _The little ash blonde's eyes widened upon seeing the action figure Izuku was holding. "Awesome! I love All Might too!" He offered him a hand with a grin. "The name's Katsuki! Katsuki Bakugo."_

 _The other kid blushed a bit before the two made a friendly handshake. "W-Well… I'm I-Izuku…Midoriya.. I-I admire All Might a lot…and I want to be…a hero like him someday.." He chuckled._

 _"That's my greatest dream too! Heh, you're not bad for a friend. From now on, you're my best friend in this city!"_

 _"E-Eh? B-Best friend? I-Is it…too early?"_

 _"I don't care! We'll play villains and heroes and watch all of All Might's videos on the computer and we'll discover our quirks in the future!" Katsuki placed his hand on other's shoulder._

 _Izuku's eyes sparkled upon hearing his newly found friend's words. "O-Of course!"_

 _The two chuckled as the mothers just watched their kids making new bonds._

 _"Your son sure looks confident on my Izuku.."_

 _"That's the Katsuki I raised so it couldn't be helped."_

 **Present**

"Okay, that was cute.." Kirishima giggled.

Todoroki blinked "To think that you two were a huge fan of All Might, I used to be a closet fan of him, but since I've finally confessed to you guys, it's not a secret anymore…"

"I don't know if you're trying to be funny or what? Aren't we all a fan of All Might? Of course, we do! You're not a true U.A student if you're not All Might's fan."

"It's not even a mandatory requirement—" . He mumbled.

"Believe me or not, it is—" Katsuki interrupted them.

"Do you guys want me to throw you out of the house and debate all night instead? That is only the first part and I'm just getting started."

The two apologized for being an arse and continued listening to their classmate's story.

"We've become best friends and also part of my life back then. We did silly roleplaying of heroes and villains, doing a crazy re-enactment of All Might's heroic adventures in a public playground, everything friends would do in their childhood years. He was like a little brother to me until that day….everything changed when I finally discovered my own quirk in kindergarten. I felt amazed and very cool, with that I made more friends and forgotten my childhood friend who was always there for me. Though I could still believe one day he would receive his quirk, maybe he was just a late bloomer or just shy to show off his power" Katsuki clenched his fists. "….until I got tired of waiting. I was overconfident, stupid, and always self-centered I parted ways with Izuku. Hell, I even teased him for being unable to do anything or cannot achieve anything which is why my peers and I called him 'Deku'. He didn't mind at the nickname, but from the first reaction of him, he was very upset that I made fun of him. Our bonds had faded when we reached middle school. We rarely talk nor hang out at break time for I have my own group of friends, while Izuku didn't have many friends just because we think that he's one of the weirdos in the whole class. Our parents didn't even know that our spark of friendship isn't there anymore so we decided to keep our thoughts to ourselves. I treated him like shit and teased for being weird and quirkiness. Sometimes, we beat him up at the back of the school after class for no reason at all and ruined the stuff that is special to him.

 _"Hero Analysis for the Future, huh? What are you gonna do with this trash?"_

 _"P-Please, Kacchan! Give the notebook back to me!"_

 _"You still don't have a quirk and yet you're writing this nonsense? Seriously, Deku when will you stop doing this?" He prepares to blast the notebook he was holding using his quirk, making the teary-eyed Deku plead loudly._

 _"N-No, Kacchan don't!"_

 _The notebook had scorched and exploded before getting thrown off at the window. Katsuki let out an evil smirk and came closer at Deku._

 _"What are you gonna do about it, huh? Can you just stop pursuing your ambition to enroll at U.A. and become a hero? You're only getting in my way to achieve my dream! I don't think students and teachers at the school will accept you in open arms for being quirkless. You, already disgust me, Deku."_

 _"K-Kacchan, d-don't say that even without a quirk, I-I can—"_

 _"You can save everyone?!" He cut him off. "That's the most bullshit thing I have ever heard coming from you!" He leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "How about this…do me a favor, go up to the rooftop, spread your arms like a wing and jump off the roof. Soon, you'll get a quirk you want….in the afterlife."_

 _He let go of him and turned away. "You'll understand eventually that you're useless without a quirk. Do not test my patience nor dare follow my path, little shit!"_

Katsuki stopped for a moment as his tears started to fall. He covered his face using his one hand while the other one hammered it on the bed with frustration and guilt. Todoroki and Kirishima came towards the ash blonde and sat on the bed to comfort him.

"Ba-Bakugo…" The red-haired looked at him with a worried expression.

"Take your time." Todoroki sure understood the pain before he slowly nodded.

"Y-You don't have…an idea…how foolish I was to Dek…to Izuku." He wiped his tears using his wrist before he continued talking with a sob. "A-And then, few days before…our graduation. W-We received unexpected bad news coming from our homeroom teacher regarding Izuku. Our teacher opened the television and the first thing I saw on the screen was a picture of him and later I looked down at the headline that…"

"What is it?" Todoroki looked at him.

"H-He committed suicide by hanging…he died because of me…! All the pain and bullying I gave to him…All because of me." He burst in tears once again, decided not to continue anymore. "Sh-Shoto….Eijiro…he d-didn't die of suicide…I-I killed him….HOW COULD YOU BE A FUTURE PRO-HERO WHEN YOU KILLED YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND?! HOW?!"

He silently cries as he grabbed the two for a tight hug. The two, on the other hand, couldn't say anything but they tried to encourage him to stay strong and hold on a little bit.

"I might not understand exactly how you felt before and now, but as I said before…we are here and will always help you. Help me understand the pain you've been going through. I can sense somewhere deep inside your heart that you didn't mean it…you didn't want to happen….and you still care for him even if he changed differently."

"W-We're really sorry, Bakubro…for you had to go through with it."

"T-Thank you…Thank you…for understanding my pain..for being here with me…I-I won't forget this."

 **Inko Midoriya POV**

The mother placed a bowl of Katsudon and lit a white candle at the picture of his 'departed' son, Izuku on the table before muttering a prayer to keep him safe and well in the afterlife.

"Here's your favorite, my Izuku. A generous amount of Katsudon just like you wanted." She smiled and left the dining area to watch the television. Sitting on a sofa and changing the channels for a few seconds until she found the channel where she is binge watching some drama series. A half an hour had passed, breaking news interrupted her show and started to listen to the latest report.

 _Reporter: We have to cut the program you're currently watching as we bring you the breaking news for tonight. The Hero Council and police force led by Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi have finally identified the person behind Hero-Villain hunter, 'The Deathsinger'. The two parties are confident enough that they have sufficient evidence to prove that the villain's real identity is the late and departed boy named 'Izuku Midoriya' who died three years ago by suicide, but the investigators hinted that a group of League of Villains revived him as the true purpose of bringing this boy's life is still unknown. His last whereabouts were two weeks ago when the said organization invaded the U.A. and he was also present at the scene. Hero wardens from prison made a statement that two shadowy entities with a warp quirk helped him escape the facility. This young boy is still at large, armed and dangerous and if you have encountered this before, don't hesitantly call to the authorities with the numbers on your screen. Take care and stay safe._

After the shocking news she heard ever in her life, her tears suddenly came out and later on dropped on the floor as she couldn't believe on what she saw on the news. Her boy, her baby, her only son Izuku, is alive and turned into a corrupted villain by the forces of evil. She didn't know what to do or how she would react of the outcome. She was just…all speechless and hysterical at the same time.

"M-My I-Izuku…w-what did…they do to him..?" She covered her face with sadness pouring all over to the devastated mother.

 **All Might POV**

 _"I really wish he didn't make a mistake. Disclosing all the information to the press is not a problem, but why am I still seeking answers for me to come up with a solution to maintain the symbol of peace? The balance of all things?"_ He made a doubtful thought, thinking about his close friend detective while looking at the night with stars dazzling at the skies.

"This colorful past, the bright and the dark are like a handful of dust. It filters through your fingers, little by little. I wish, for one day I could go back, in another life, I will do things differently."

All Might in a weak and thin form talked to himself at the coast and lasted for almost an hour. He was about to leave when a boy in a black hoodie appeared by his side. The hero slowly approached him and asked.

"It seems you are as well pondering. Care if I join you, young man?"

The boy didn't respond for a few seconds before answering...

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. But first, I would like to have an autograph from you. I used to be a huge fan…." He finally looked at him with glowing red eyes and a slight grin

.

.

.

"Mr. All Might.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I was having a bad cold and dry eyes while finishing this chapter so hopefully on the next day or two I'll regain my strength to continue the future chapters I haven't started…yet LOL I'm done for today and yes, a fateful encounter between All Might and the boy with a hoodie(could it be Izuku?). Thank you so much and see you on the next chapter! Adios potatoes!_


	10. The Last Stand

**Author's Note:** _Of all the fanfics I'd made, this is so far the longest story I've been working/focusing on after 5 years of long hiatus and college of course! I still can't believe how I've reached this far and I would like to thank you again for your countless support. I'll try my hardest to finish this no matter the outcome would be. Moving forward, this chapter is about All Might's sudden encounter with the former no.1 fanboy turned villain who thinks the symbol of peace is just another word for weakness. Will there be another battle? Is it Izuku against the world once again? Will Kacchan finally tell his real feelings for him and the truth? And when will Todoroki realize that his corny and puny jokes are funny(LMAO)? Let's find out._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

The Last Stand

 _"I know I'm not the one you hoped that I'd become_

 _That pretty picture that you kept in your mind_

 _The way you look at me, just tell me honestly_

 _'Cause I no longer see the love in your eyes"_

 **All For One, Dabi and Izuku(Deathsinger) POV**

 **Flashback**

 _It's been a year since Izuku was revived and adopted by All For One as a member of League of Villains. Surprisingly, his strenuous combat and mental training with his colleagues had been improved well than before, but there were few points that he needs to improve such as agility and defense from incoming attacks. Upon observing the young man in the underground training room, he rewarded him by giving a basic, yet useful quirk: The Quirk of a Marksman and dual pistols as his equipment. He gave a bit of advice to the boy regarding his newly acquired quirk._

 _"This new quirk of yours is pretty common in this world but easy and effective to apply if you master your power by requiring more training in range and accuracy. The only disadvantage is that your quirk would be useless if you don't have your guns or any range type equipment such as daggers so you'd better take care of those otherwise you'd buy your own. You got that?" All For One with a satisfied look on his face ruffled Izuku's soft and fluffy green hair._

 _The young man smiled upon receiving his first quirk from his master as he bowed his head twice. "I-I didn't expect this kind of reward..I'm not even asking for one since you told me before that…I have a hidden quirk somewhere…"_

 _"You do and I did say that, child. But with that young age and appearance even though you improved, I don't think you can fully control it. We'll get there in time so all you have to do is to trust me."_

 _"Uhmm…if you say so." He frowned a bit._

 _"I understand that your training session with Dabi is finished and I'm impressed of the outcome as I've been watching you since day one. How about you try using the quirk I gave you for the first time?" He snapped his fingers as he summoned multiple dummies around the training grounds. "It's okay to miss a shot. Take a deep breath, aim properly, and try to shoot them in the head."_

 _Izuku complied with another side task given by his boss as he took few deep breaths, properly aiming his dual pistols at multiple dummies before pulling his trigger. One by one, he began firing at his targets with no hesitation and didn't even mind if he couldn't shoot in their heads. He quickly reloads for 3-4 seconds as he continued shooting the remaining dummies and after a half a minute, he completed the surprise training. Panting as he sweats started to drip on his face._

 _The boss looked at the damaged dummies with a chuckle. "6 out of 10 dummies got multiple shots in the head, huh? Not bad for a kid like you. I'm having an urge to give you a quest already. Anyway, rest up for the day. Take a shower and we'll have a talk at 8:00 PM regarding your first main quest." He walked out with a wave of his hand and left the room. Izuku looked at him leaving with curiosity what his first mission would be._

 _At the public shower…._

 _"I still can't believe I use the gun properly. Is this the effect of having a marksman quirk?" He scrubbed some dirt on some parts of his body using a towel with soap as he kept on talking to himself regarding his training. From the looks of his appearance, he developed muscles on his arms, chests and his abdomen, making him a little attractive for a young villain._

 _"I heard from the boss that you got a quirk?". Dabi, wearing a casual dark blue jacket with a high, ripped collar, and matching pants, and a pair of dark boat shoes leaned against the wall while watching the young boy taking a shower with a grin._

 _"Eeeeepp-!" Izuku almost jumped off upon hearing his voice. He covered his private part using his one hand. "You almost scared me, Dabi! Do you mind?!"_

 _"Don't get the wrong idea, kid." He looked away before making a few glances. "I just wanted to check your burns on your back during our training? Sorry if I did too much, but I did this for your improvement. Also, the boss' orders…"_

 _"It's still has a burning sensation though, but more or less I'm fine…" He continued scrubbing and later on did his final rinse at the warm rainfall shower. "U-Uhhmm…is there any more you need to ask?"_

 _"I joined League of Villains 6 months after you and you asked me something personal on why I became part of this…crazy group. So I answered back, but with a vague manner." He scratched his hair before looking at him with a serious look. "And I'm here, spilling the tea, in front of a brat like you."_

 _He wrapped his waist around using a towel and looked at the young adult, didn't mind hearing the truth._

 _"I knew it from the start as I observed your body language, but sure. You can tell me honestly right now."_

 _"Have you heard or familiar with the old fart hero named 'Endeavor'?"_

 _He nodded. "Uhh…yeah. He's the current no. 2 hero according to my research. Okay, what about him?"_

 _"I'm the long lost son of Endeavor' .." He sighed._

 _Izuku tilted his head for a moment, observing him from top to bottom before blinking twice with a confused look. "Eh? Tell me, you're not joking! Your hair should be all red and have fair skin which should be a basic standard of being in a Todoroki clan."_

 _"You don't have an idea how he treated me and my other siblings back then. At the back of the camera doing heroic acts, the press and the public, he….he's far different than you could ever imagine." He clenched his fists._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"He was abusive, strict, filled with pride and ego considering he carries the Todoroki name and reputation. He wanted me to surpass All Might by giving me one-on-one harsh training with him every single day with no rest. He never treated me like his own son even though I gave my all to satisfy him, but it was never enough. There were multiple times I keep on hearing endless cries and pain of my mother at the other room. I wanted to save my mom from that monster, but my mind was telling me not to do it. I just…. couldn't understand why the hero community chose to ignore or not condemn his actions. And so, I secretly ran away from home and didn't even say my final goodbyes to my brothers and sister...and to my mother" He gritted his teeth._

 _Upon hearing the truth, he looked at Dabi with a worried look. "I'm sorry that you'd gone so much pain. I couldn't blame you why you joined the league. Now I understand…"_

 _"I've been wanting to see my siblings: Natsuo, Fuyumi…my little brother Shoto who was always there for me whenever I'm not well. My mother, I wonder if she's well and alive, despite the beatings she'd received from that old geezer. B-But I can't face them with this." He looked at his hands and his overall appearance._

 _Izuku placed his hand on other's arm with a smile. "You'll soon face them when you're ready. Not this time, but soon…"_

 _He stayed silent before nodding and looking back to him._

 _"How about you, kid? Since I answered your question as truthful as possible, why did you join the league? How did All For One welcome you here? What is your true purpose of becoming one with us?"_

 _Izuku looked down on the floor after hearing those questions from Dabi._

 _"It's complicated. You probably won't believe me when I tell you. Come to my room, I'd rather tell you my story in private. Some of the members here would start eavesdropping at us..."_

 _End of flashback_

 **Present**

 **At the coast**

"It seems you are as well pondering. Care if I join you, young man?"

The boy didn't respond for a few seconds before answering...

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. But first, I would like to have an autograph from you. I used to be a huge fan…." He finally looked at him with glowing red eyes and a slight grin

"Mr. All Might~"

The number one hero looked shocked at agitated upon seeing the real face they've been tracking for a long time and now here he was starving for violence and vengeance at people who shunned him since he existed in this world. He slowly backed away and was about to make an action, but he couldn't with his weak and thin state. Izuku let out a smirk and asked.

"Surprise to see me, sir, All Might? Or should I say….Toshinori Yagi? This is my first…no, wait…I've been seeing your weak state since I heard somewhere from an unknown source that your health is declining? As well as your so-called quirk named 'One For All'?"

"Y-You….Young Midoriya. I've finally found you. H-How did you know my real name?"

"I don't give a shit how I got the information! But damn, I really hate seeing you like this I don't even want to finish you off so quickly. After all, I'm your biggest fan during my naïve self." He took off his hoodie and revealed his formal villainy costume at the hero before talking once again.

"Remember the time when I got attacked and strangled by a big and ugly sludge monster at the alleyway? I thought it would be the end of me…the quirkless me. Until you saved me and tried to resuscitate me. Of course, I was grateful to you considering I was admiring your good deeds by saving people. And then, another sludge monster incident happened, but the one who got attacked was my childhood friend/bully now a student who is currently studying at U.A. I tried to save him even though I do not a have a quirk, but I couldn't manage to save my only friend. And there you are, finally came with your famous words, "Do not fret for I am here" thing. You beat the monster and everyone applauded. THEY EVEN PRAISED KACCHAN FOR TRYING TO RESIST AGAINST THAT MONSTER. WHILE I WAS SHUNNED, HUMILIATED AND MADE FUN OF ME BY SOCIETY INSTEAD OF PRAISING ME DURING THE INCIDENT. ALL I WANTED WAS TO HELP THE PRO-HEROES! I ONLY WANTED TO HELP! WAS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME WHEN I ASK IF I COULD BE A HERO EVEN THOUGH WITHOUT A QUIRK?"

 _"You can't become a hero without a quirk."_

The angry Izuku tried not to burst down in tears while glaring at All Might as the fiery red aura suddenly appeared around him, preparing to make an attack.

"It tore me apart as my heart had sunk! You don't have an idea of how I felt during my dark days before I accepted death as a solution to end all of my pain! But did you know what I learned? You can't count on anyone especially a hero like you!

"M-Midoriya… That time I was full of myself and I didn't know how you feel after answering your question. I wish I wanted to take the words back when the time I met you and I should've given you better answers, better solutions for you…for you to become a hero you'd always wanted. I've regretted those actions I had caused and you have every right to be angry with me. I'm really sorry, young Midoriya for I have failed to serve and inspire a person like you. For letting you walk to the dark path." His body started to go big, revealing his bulk form as he offered his hand to Izuku. "I shall be held responsible for everything and the cause for your outcome who got succumbed by darkness, but I just wanted to say that….it's never too late to start over, Midoriya…" He let out his heroic smile in which Izuku disgusted him even more, especially that damn smile.

"Tch… I was about to give in…But your insincere smile irritated the shit outta me!" He stomped his foot on the ground and used his demonic quirk to cast hot and heavy infernal chains to wrap the hero tightly later moaned in pain, dragging him closer to Izuku before releasing a red wave from his hand towards the hero.

"Your message is all about peace, love, and freedom for all. You sir, have learned nothing!"

The strong and violent blast reached the noise around the city. Far away from the coast, All Might's closest friend and detective Naomasa heard the loud bang as he started to check by going there. He was with him a half an hour ago and talked regarding the breaking news they disclosed to the public. While running, he was asking immediate assistance to nearby pro-heroes and the police to check the coast, his friend's presence and the sudden bolts of red lightning at the skies.

 _"You can't fight with that weak state of yours. I won't allow them to see you like this!"_ He thought to himself.

 **Bakugo's squad POV**

After all the ugly cries he made in front of his friends and warm comfort, he told them that if ever he meet him soon, he'd try talk to him and apologize for what he did. The trio was also aware of the breaking news on television.

"You can't just confront him and say sorry for being an ass! Remember what we saw on the news, he's now a high-level villain and we still don't know what he's capable of. Let the pro-heroes do the job."

"He's right. We're only a burden if we make things more complicated." Todoroki agreed at the red-haired.

Kastuki gritted his teeth with frustration and regret. "T-That's not it. I've been wanting to tell him for a very long time…even since we were kids. I-I just couldn't show my true feelings for him and I know this is not the right time. Of course, I was being rude and asshole to him, but I think this is the only way I could try to change him… or want to make up with him and start over again…"

Todoroki and Kirishima faced at each other with confusion and awe before looking back to their friend.

"I think I've…I've been falling for him.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Y'all gonna hate me for making this tea-spill chapter. I won't make smuts in the future chapters just because he confessed to his friends, because first of all, it's not included in my flowchart so there you go! Hahaha! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. I'll be posting the next chapter on Friday(hopefully) so thank you and see you next time! Buh-bye!_


	11. League of Villains Archives - Izuku

**Author's Note:** _While waiting for the next chapter, here's a special chapter/cliffhanger regarding Izuku's true personal background and list of quirks._

* * *

 **Kurogiri POV**

At 11:00 PM he finished his bar duty at the League lounge by cleaning and polishing all types of liquor glasses, bar stools, and tables. Luckily, none of the members of the league were around at this time as they were given different tasks by either Shigaraki and All For One. Everything was quiet except the low classical piano background as he began proceeding on doing another boring admin task he received from the boss, the sorting of all the member information papers on an old metal filing cabinet. He entered the small and organized archives room, holding a note of paper on his hand to check the confidential folder of the Deathsinger. All For One ordered him to get the folder and report to him on the other daylight once he found the file. He opened the metal filing cabinet and checked one-by-one, whispering the name of the young boy.

"Midoriya...Midoriya...Midoriya...where are you?"

A few seconds of muttering and scanning, he finally found the folder where it contains all of his personal information, old academic records, medical tests, evaluation papers, and training assessment papers. The folder was pretty heavy considering he's one of the longest staying members of the organization until the year when he parted ways with his master.

Before opening the folder, he looked around the room, walked through the door and closed it with a lock. Although he was not ordered to read it, the temptation made him read inside the folder.

 **Personal Information**

Full Name: Izuku Midoriya

Aliases: Deku/The Deathsinger/World Ender

Occupation: Middle school student(Formely)

Parent/s: Inko Midoriya/Hisashi Midoriya

Birthdate: July 15th

Death: June 15th

Cause of Death: Suicide(death by hanging/blood loss)

Revived: June 30th

Short summary: Not well-known except for being quirkless at his school, Izuku had been discriminated by his classmates and the society for being different. During his elementary days, countless medical tests occurred and found out he had no chance of having a quirk which lead him to loss of self-esteem and confidence to others. He was also known for trying to save a fellow classmate during the sludge monster incident, but the pro-heroes led by All Might took care of the situation. Days before graduation, he committed suicide by hanging and his death sparked outrage and protest by the quirkless society around Japan. (End of summary)

xxxx

Kurogiri scratched his left cheek twice using his finger with a sigh. "That was a depressing summary. Who on earth wrote this paper anyway?" He flipped some pages until he found a paper containing the list of quirk he acquired from All For One...as well as his hidden quirk from the young boy.

"So the doctors lied to him all along? Did the mother bribe them to inhibit his power just because she's scared of her son? or she doesn't want him to pursue his dream to be a hero? Did izuku already know this?" He thought to himself as he began reading the paper.

 **Quirk: Marksman** \- an attacker using a medium to long ranged types of equipment that sacrifices defensive power and utility to focus on dealing strong, continuous damage to individual targets. Typically focused on using their basic attacks more than their abilities, marksmen have the capability to scale and deal out devastating levels of damage. When using this power, the user is tremendously vulnerable to burst damage quirks due to squishiness and with that enhancing defenses is important in order to keep your momentum in battle. Another disadvantage is this ability would be useless without a range type of weapon and will not activate properly.

Super moves under using the marksman quirk:

Dance of bullets - Izuku tumbles forward as he released three bullets towards his target. Damage will be doubled when he's facing a single enemy.

Nova pulse - Charges for a few seconds before firing his gun, dealing damage to all targets hit.

The mark of the Deathsinger - Izuku can mark his targets to hunt his prey. Successfully completing a hunt permanently empowers Izuku's basic abilities. Every 4 hunts completed also increases basic attack range.

Equipment/s:

Dual Pistols (Formely)

Whisper gun - a precise instrument designed by one of the talented students in support course at U.A. and it deals superior damage. It fires at a fixed rate and carries only four shots. Upon firing all four shots or not attacking for 10 seconds, a user will have to reload the gun for 2.5 seconds. It was later confiscated and destroyed by the Hero council after releasing the true identity of the Deathsinger.

xxx

"That's it?" Kurogiri tilted his head and was still not satisfied with what he read on the paper. He continued scanning the folder, muttering words. "There's gotta be something I must know about the boy. I know it has a hidden quirk written somewhere in the folder..." With a lesser chance of getting that information, he felt really hopeless until a flickering light of the monitor appeared in front of him. He glanced at the computer before closing the folder and set it aside. He came towards it and found out that his hidden abilities are located in their data. He gasped and placed his hand on his lips upon reading Izuku's hidden yet deadly abilities.

 **Choose your fate** \- Created and styled by Izuku Midoriya after acquiring the marksman quirk by All For One and unlocking his hidden quirk upon conditioning his strength and mind training. Izuku must damage his enemies, either blue or red essence leaks out of them. When he backs away after hitting his multiple foes, all the essence will fly to him.

The type of enemies he attacks determines the type of essence he will receive. Izuku gets blue essence for attackers who have ranged-type quirks and red for attackers who have melee-type/close combat quirks.

The glowing blue and red essences are shown at his hand pulses respectively and whichever the color brights the most, Izuku can back away and perform his defensive stance to interact with his portrait to either be overwhelmed with a dark red aura as the World Ender or cast out the dark force to become the Deathsinger

 **Note:** Without his gun in battle, he has no other choice but to choose the demon quirk.

When turned into World Ender, below is the list of his super moves.

 **Quirk: Demon**

List of skills under the demonic quirk...

Death's Hand - Izuku unleashes multiple bolts of red eldritch power that pierce through targets. Enemies hit take more damage for each bolt they are struck by, causing them to paralyze temporarily.

Nevermore: Izuku launches a wave of demonic power, dealing damage to enemies it passes through and then commands the wave to return. Detonating it on the first person hit, rooting them for a few seconds.

Demonic Ascension - Izuku transforms into a demon and drains health and energy from his closest enemies. After draining enough health, he can cast Demonflare to end his transformation and decimate nearby enemies with a red nova of soulfire.

World Ender - Izuku surrounds himself with red demonic aura, gaining his physical damage, doubles the movement speed and resistance to any types of damage he received.

xxx

Without hesitation, he quickly clicked the mouse to print the data he read and later got the paper, folding it and placed it inside his pocket. He shut off the computer and left the archives, holding the folder.

"No wonder, Tomura is jealous of the young boy's power he even made him leave the group..." He mumbled.


	12. The Fall of the Ascended

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter. This is the continuation of the battle between All Might and the Deathsinger(Izuku) at the coast and another flashback from the League of Villains. Will they be able to stop his madness and revenge towards society? And how will Kacchan show his true intentions to his old childhood friend? Talk no Jutsu: Kacchan Style!(LMAO) Let's find out!_

 _Shoutout to my favorite readers and reviewers who've been following this story from the start: Hardcasekara, JCVD, Shadow-Shinobi666, and to all readers and reviews from Ao3. You guys are awesome! *sending virtual hugs* Another shoutout to a friend of mine, Kyoujhi Finnie. She's the one who helped me make this story and gave me tips about everything just to make this complicated story._

The Fall of the Ascended

 _"You leave me no choice, but I am gonna cut that darkness from your heart!" -All Might to Deathsinger_

* * *

 **Everyone's POV (All Might, Izuku, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Inko, etc)**

"You hide your true self behind a mask of perfection, which makes you a great example!" Izuku made his first move to attack the hero.

After their sudden encounter and argument, they'd been started fighting at the coast violently, showcasing each of their own powerful quirks at each other. The fight was intense, so intense that every time they exchange and deliver punches it was like two comets in the universe colliding with a loud bang as it almost sounded like incoming mortars falling into the ground. Their duel had reached the national television around the capital, resulting in every civilian stop on whatever they were doing and they were all witnessing and rooting for the hero. Cheering and chanting his name in front of their television and building screens.

Once they heard another breaking news in the whole household, Bakugo and his friends quickly left the house and rushed on the location to check the situation. Kirishima, on the other hand, called some of their classmates at U.A. to go to the coast and asked for updates.

 _"Izuku, you nerd…what did you do just now?!"_ The ash blonde thought to himself while running.

Meanwhile, Inko decided not to go outside of the apartment as her heart had sunken even more upon watching her son fighting against the number one hero. She muttered words, begging and pleading her son to stop.

"I-Izuku, my baby…please, stop this madness…!" She wiped her tears using a facial tissue.

Some Class 1-A students met and gathered together in a local convenience store: Tenya, Momo, Denki, and Ochako. Four of them received a message from Kirishima regarding the situation as they were told to meet together at the nearby coast where the fighting is currently happening.

"I can't believe Mr. All Might is facing the A-rank villain! We have to do something. He's our teacher after all." Kaminari placed his hands on his waist while looking at his friends.

"As much as we wanted to help, we're only getting into his way and might cause trouble. I don't want to repeat the history when the time I got into a fight with the Hero Killer Stain." Iida clenched his fists.

"You're right. Let the pro-heroes do their job. We couldn't do anything but to watch." Momo looked down while reading the latest news on her smartphone.

"How about the others? Are they gonna come with us?" Uraraka asked with a worried face. "My parents didn't allow me to go outside when they heard the news, but I managed to ran away and come along with you guys~ I tried calling Tsuyu and Jiro, but they decided not to go."

"I guess they have the same reasons on our group chat." The yellow-haired was scrolling the group chat on his social media app.

Later on, the four of them finally went to their meet-up location.

 **Back to the fighting scene**

The police force and few pro-heroes told the civilians not to cross the line as they placed police line tapes and steel barricades around the coast. Though blocked by barricades for their safety, they still could see the fighting between All Might and the Deathsinger. The hero even told his fellow pro-heroes not to intervene and commanded to stay on their guard instead.

The two stopped for a while after receiving multiple violent blows from each other, both panting and looked very exhausted. All Might still couldn't believe the young man's superhuman strength and durability. He tried giving his super moves and types of smashes at the enemy, but it wasn't enough to knock him down.

 _"Such monstrous strength he has than I'd thought."_

"Tell me, Young Midoriya." He pointed his hand at the villain. "How long have you been serving the League of Villains? I want to know your boss' whereabouts..."

Izuku let out a chuckle as he wiped his bleeding lips using his wrist. "You'd really think I'm still connected with them? Hehehe. To be perfectly honest, I voluntarily left the group as their goals and motives are not aligned with mine and it would be pointless if I had to stay. Still, I owed them greatly for reviving me back to life! They were the ones who had seen my potential which none of you could. The last time I met with All For One was a year ago. That was when I parted ways with him…in graceful exit if you say in corporate terms. Therefore, I really can't answer your question. I don't know where he is now. They are still active though, plotting to end the symbol of peace. Heh, I can't wait to see that climax, hmm?"

"If you are no longer with them, what are your motives in this world, Midoriya?"

"Simple.." He smirked at All Might. "I speak for the quirkless society, the voiceless, the oppressed and the bullied in which you all seem not to care! Even when I was young, I'd been seeing protests not just in Japan, but also in parts of the globe! When quirks existed, this world was not built on a dream, this world was built on a lie and hypocrisy and that divided us all! They've been fighting for their rights to have equality and justice and you, the hero council, and the government did nothing about it! People with quirks have been scrapping us, our dignity, our very lives and I say no more!"

Upon hearing his true purpose, all who witnessed on what he said felt surprised and some were felt a little guilty since they had encountered people without a quirk had been discriminated and treated them like they have a disability. Katsuki finally saw Izuku at the coast and heard his motive when his childhood friend came back to life. That brought so many memories especially when he used to treat him differently just because he doesn't have a quirk to show off at the school they were attending. He really wished he could go back in time and undo his mistakes to be a better friend, but now everything is different. He finally realized he was wrong for being a bully and a jerk to Izuku and wanting to start over, he really needs to talk to him and confess his feelings.

Izuku suddenly unleashed his demonic quirk as the dark red aura thickens around him, his feathered black raven wings suddenly appeared and spread at him as he prepared to launch another attack to All Might. "This rebellion just got wings." He chuckled. "The day has come…. and it's time, I have to fight back!" The number one hero gradually losing his strength after the long tough battle, but he can't give up just yet. He formed a defensive stance, ready to receive those attacks from the young man.

 _"My power is declining. At this rate, my body will go back to thin and skinny state! Please, lend me your remaining spirit for once!"_

"What's with that stance, All Might? Is that all you can do? I can sense your body is wanting to give up! Well, I'm coming for you now—"At high speed, Izuku rapidly rushed at him until he was interrupted by a loud yell and scream at the coast.

"DEKUUUUUU!"

"T-That voice…sounds familiar... Y-Young Bakugo?"

"Hmm?" Izuku raised an eyebrow

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE, BAKUBRO?!"

"Get back here! I'd get scolded again by our teacher on what you're doing, you fool!" The class president shouted with a foul gesture.

Inko, who was watching in front of the television gasped. "I-Is that Katsuki?"

Mitsuki reacted violently on the screen, scolding her son to stay out of the fight. Masaru tried to calm his wife, but as well worried about his son.

Todoroki gritted his teeth with disappointment.

Izuku's fist was a few centimeters from All Might's defensive stance. Both parties stopped on what they were doing as they glanced at the ash blonde who was resisting from the police and pro-heroes, trying to stop him, but later propelled using his explosion quirk a few meters away and quickly ran towards the two.

All Might waved his hand at them. "It's okay! He's one of my students, no need to worry."

"B-But sir, he's rushing towards the high profile villain—"

"I said I got this! Don't make me repeat myself"

The police force and pro-heroes complied. Katsuki, on the other hand, panted a bit while looking at Izuku.

"De-Deku…I-Izuku…p-please…s-stop this for a moment."

Izuku backed away from All Might before looking back at Katsuki with a grin and later a smirk. "Well look who's here~ My sweet Kacchan is joining the party. Hehehe"

"I-Izuku…I-I just want to talk to you about everything in the past. What I did was wrong and I'd been regretting my actions since the day you died, Izuku." He pressed his fist on his chest while looking at the villain. "I should've been a better friend to you from the start, from the day I met you when my family moved to this city. I should've protected you even more as I finally understood that you were a late bloomer nor a quirkless. You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, Deku!"

The Deathsinger tilted his head with confusion. "What are you saying? Get to the point already…"

"Since the day you died, you've been my inspiration to become a future and better hero at the U.A, you nerd!"

"Tch…" Izuku gasped and backed away, while All Might was observing the two.

"A-After everything that happened, Auntie Inko paid a visit and gave me a present during my birthday and it was the notebook. The notebook that I took away from you, burnt, and threw at the window during the middle school, only to found out that it was really dedicated to me, a guide to becoming a hero in the future. You wrote my strengths, my weaknesses, and some points to improve in which I followed until I started to enroll and study at U.A."

 _"He still remembered that damn notebook…"_ He thought to himself.

Izuku looked down and gritted his teeth with clenched fists.

"During my first day, I was shy, reserved and scared to create connections around class because of the scars I made in the past, the scars between us. But later on, they were the ones who helped me improve myself, become a better friend and to serve people when in need! And then, the sports festival came and I did my best to become on top during the event. The obstacle course race, the cavalry battle, and the quirk battle showdown…ALL OF THESE, I DID IT FOR YOU, DEKU!"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _U.A. Sports Festival – Awarding Ceremony…_

 _The closing ceremony of the U.A.'s Sports Festival reached the award ceremony. Fumikage, Shoto, and Katsuki stood on the 3rd, 2nd and 1st podium respectively to receive their medals. All Might appeared to give the winners their medals._

 _All Might gave Fumikage his medal for placing third, congratulating him and acknowledging his strength. He gave the half-bird, half-human a pat on the back and a congratulatory hug, telling him that in order to defeat his problem with unfavorable matchups he shouldn't always rely on his Quirk and that he should increase his own strength to deal with unfavorable matchups better, to which Fumikage says he will comply._

 _All Might gave Shoto his medal for placing second, congratulating him and understands that Shoto had his reasons for suppressing his fireside in the final match. Shoto told the hero that he realized that must come to terms with things to solve his problems. Of course, All Might gave Shoto a congratulatory hug, saying to Shoto that he won't pry any further and that he knows fully well that Shoto can solve anything with his power._

 _All Might then goes to give Katsuki his medal for first place, congratulating him and acknowledging his overpowered, yet controlled quirk he released against his opponents during the 1v1 quirk match. However, he gave him a little advice not to overdo it otherwise he might hurt someone from releasing too much explosion, in which he nodded and understood what he was saying. Later on, the ash blonde was offered by Midnight and Eraserhead an acceptance and champion speech in front of the cheering crowd._

 _He cleared his throat before started speaking. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for watching the event and we've really appreciated it. This award…this award I'm now holding is not just for me." He raised his hand, holding the medal. "This is for every student who did their all and those who were not afraid to show their talents around the world! I wish I could share this medal to you guys, I really do." He, later on, pressed the medal on his chest with a tear on his eye. "B-But there is someone I would like to dedicate…unfortunately, he passed away a long time ago. He also admired All Might and wanted to become a hero just like everyone else….I-I know….I know you are out there in the afterlife, watching this on your screen….this medal..I did this for you and I would like to give this medal to you!" He burst out with tears and suddenly walked out from the stage, later on, accompanied by his classmates to comfort him. The whole audience stood up and clapped their hands for respect to everyone who participated in the event._

 **Present**

Izuku tried not to believe those words coming from his old childhood friend, but his senses are whispering inside him that he's telling the truth. He startled while looking at the frustrated Kacchan as he didn't know what to do next.

"I know there is a little portion of old you who is still wanting to pursue his dreams, Deku! Because every single day, I've been thinking about you and I still care whether you lived, died, and revived over and over again! I've finally understood your true motives and there's still hope that we could change it and all you have to do is to trust us!"

". . . . . .Give me one good reason I should regain my trust in this unfair community. And did you really mean it when you said I could still do good?"

"Of course! Hell, that's what I tell myself!" He placed his hand on his chest before letting out the true confession. "It's because…I-I…."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Izuku shouted.

"I LOVE YOU, IZUKU!"

Izuku's eyes widened as it like he saw a ghost in a horror movie and later a blush appeared on his cheeks. Though still shocked and a little scared by bringing back his new old side of him….the old Izuku Midoriya. It was like a dark carnage, a little lotus flower suddenly bloomed in the dawn.

That love confession weakened his demonic quirk and it is one of the disadvantages and he'd really thought his power was limitless but it didn't. Therefore, the dark red aura and the wings disappeared, just him, staring at Kacchan with awe and later formed tears on his eyes…

"K-Kacchan…what are y-you…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I finished this chapter during Valentines' day which is my least favorite event in my life *vomits AF* So there you go, he confessed to Deku D'aawwwww~ 3 Probably, the most awkward confession I've ever made and I suck at this. Hahahaha! Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see in the next chapter. Buh-bye Muchahos!_


	13. Burdens of the Past

**Author's Note:** _I had the most cringe and a squeal feeling after I published the latest chapter and to think I finished writing during Valentines' day. HAHAHAHA I read your reviews and I appreciated it, really. And so I'm back for another chapter which tackles about Izuku's feelings after the sudden confession from Kacchan. How will he handle it? Will he stay true to his real motive and purpose to change the community he'd been dreaming of? Let's find out._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Burdens of the Past

 _"I hear echoes and whispers beneath this cold darkness, for this suffering, I must endure"_

Izuku backed away from the two after he heard at his childhood friend that there is still hope and the fate may be changed. He'd been wanting to seek order and revolution for some time now ever since he joined League of Villains until he left in exile to do his way of purifying this unfair world. When he found out from his former boss that he had a hidden quirk all along, he tried using it to do good, but there were multiple scenarios that he couldn't control the demonic power properly resulting his body to get weaken. The worst part, the demonic aura will take over his body and corrupting his mind and heart, leaving the young man helpless.

He looked straight at Kacchan with a serious yet skeptical look on his face, thinking he would receive stupid answers after asking questions.

". . . . . .G-Give me one good reason I should regain my trust to this unfair community…and did you really mean it when you said I could still do good?"

He placed his hand on his chest before letting out the true confession.

"Of course! Hell, that's what I tell myself!" He let out a blush with tears falling on his face while looking at the green-haired villain. "It's because…Izuku i-I…."

Izuku couldn't stand the waiting from the ash blonde and so he shouted with his heart out. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"I LOVE YOU, IZUKU!"

All Might, pro-heroes, police force, Bakugo's classmates, and the rest of the crowd watching the scene looked shocked.

Izuku's eyes widened as it like he saw a ghost in a horror movie and later a blush appeared on his cheeks. Though still shocked and a little scared by bringing back his new old side of him….the old Izuku Midoriya. It was like a dark carnage, a little lotus flower suddenly bloomed in the dawn which symbolized, despite the crimes he committed in the past, there is and will be a hope that he can restart again.

That love confession weakened his demonic quirk and it is one of the disadvantages and he'd really thought his power was limitless but it didn't. Therefore, the dark red aura and the wings disappeared, just him, staring at Kacchan with awe and later formed tears on his eyes.

"K-Kacchan…what are y-you…?"

 **Some sets of flashbacks…**

 _After long hours of playing heroes and villains inside Katsuki's bedroom at Bakugo household, the two childhood friends felt exhausted from running around as the mother told the two to stop playing and get some rest. Together, they shared the bed in the room as Izuku was the first one to fall asleep. Katsuki, on the other hand, lied on the bed before facing beside his best friend. He mumbled and placed his one hand on top of Izuku's head, giving it a ruffle on soft and fluffy green hair._

 _"You nerd… when will you get your own quirk, huh?" He let out a blush while ruffling. "Things would be easier if you were a girl, but you aren't…..bastard.." He slowly moved his hand down on Izuku's face, giving a caress and cupping. "Tch…why are you so cute when sleeping, huh?" With that loud mumbling, Izuku suddenly sleeps talked and let out words, especially his best friend's name._

 _"K-Ka…Kacchan~"_

 _With a surprise, he stopped on what he was doing and looked away, burying his cherry tomato face with a pillow._

 _"Goddammit!" He thought to himself…_

xxx

 _Middle school…before being an asshole to Deku._

 _After getting into a fight, Deku found him and treated his wounds by wrapping around his knee using a handkerchief to stop the bleeding._

 _"I said I'm alright you nerd! I didn't even ask for help, you quirkless weirdo!" He huffed, but at the same time moaning a bit while being wrapped up his wounds by Izuku._

 _The green haired finished before looking at him with a serious expression._

 _"What? Are you gonna lecture me or something?! You are not my mom—"_

 _"Don't act tough and hide your wounds…even if we're not getting along well, I'm always watching you, Kacchan~ You promised you wanted to be the number one hero, am I right?"_

 _"Hmph! Of course, I said that!" He looked away, trying to ignore the lecture._

 _"Listen. Although I still don't have a quirk with me, I want to be a hero and save people too. From now on, I'll be the stick by your side and watch over you!"_

 _While looking away and listened from the green haired, he grunted and later on let out blush on his cheeks._

 _"Why is he acting like he's my girlfriend or something?!" He thought to himself._

 _"Well then. Since I'm keeping an eye on you, you can't hide anything from me anymore~!" Izuku chuckled while Katsuki gave his few glances at his smile, his ray of sunshine that he couldn't avoid._

 _"Y-You damn nerd, get the fuck away from me~!"_

xxx

 _Days after the sports festival, alone, he had free time to go to the local cemetery to visit his old childhood friend. Few minutes he found the grave and prepared a little set of picnic just for them. He placed a big sheet on the ground; bringing out some food from the basket: two bottles of orange fizz, a sandwich, and fruit; and of course, he brought out his gold medal from his pocket which he earned during the festival. He started talking in front of the grave._

 _"Hey, you nerd. Here's the medal I promised. You should've been in my position right now because….because without you, this award would be worthless so I'm just giving it to you…I don't need it."_

 _He placed it on top of the grave before continued talking about his experience during the sports festival. He mentioned about his classmate's quirks and styles of fighting especially his rival, Todoroki and Katsuki wished that Izuku could meet him personally if he was still alive._

 _After a short conversation which lasted a half an hour, he stood up, stared, and formed a tear on his eyes as he remembered again his mistakes in the past._

 _"I wish….I wish I could've saved you, Izuku… We could be classmates at U.A if you were still alive and breathing! I-I didn't even tell my true feelings towards you…you goddamn nerd!"_

 **Present**

Tears falling on the ground while looking at his stained hands talking to himself.

"Why? Why am I seeing things? K-Kacchan really cared for me? H-How come I've just seen this now?"

Love?

That kind of love he didn't feel since he got revived by All For One. The only 'love' he cared about was love for power, love for revenge, and love for vengeance against society. And upon seeing Katsuki's mixed visions with him in the past, he finally saw what true love is.

Katsuki slowly approached at the confused Deku as he offered him a hand. "D-Deku…p-please, come home…come back to me as there's still a chance to change yourself….we can still fix this!"

Izuku slowly looked at the hand and let out his soft voice, the voice from the past and it sounded like an old Izuku.

"Kacchan?"

He wanted to offer his hand on the other, he really does, but for those who did not know it, his heart had started to throb in pain, resulting him to bow down his knees on the ground and grabbed his chest tightly before coughing out dark red blood.

"Deku?! What's happening?!"

"Young Bakugo, get back!" All Might commanded his student as Katsuki complied.

He looked shocked in horror as he wanted to come even nearer to help him but was told by All Might to back away for they do not know what will happen next.

He'd never felt this kind of pain, agony, and the corruption before as the young man later on hearing voices and visions of dark memories inside his head. The crimes he committed in the past with the League of Villains and one murder incident where he saved the young boy's life from a villain…a villain where used to work within the same organization.

 _Your secrets are safe with me, Izuku Midoriya. Remember that kindness~_

 _I've never seen this powerful quirk of yours, Izuku! Seriously, that was sick. You won't be touched nor hurt you with that destructive power! You earned it, show them what you really are!_

 _KILLING ME WON'T BRING THE BOY'S PARENTS BACK! MY BLOOD IS IN YOUR HANDS NOW!_

 _Let me show you your error, Izuku! You are not worthy of Ascension my boss gave life to you! You are not even worthy of the worms!_

"M-My head…Not now…no…no…NOOO!"

His demonic red aura started to rise again as he screamed his heart out, unable to control his quirk properly as it started to succumb him mercilessly. He suddenly unleashed one of his forbidden demon quirk, but in a partial form. Black raven wings appeared and spread on back of his body as veins on parts of his body started to grow. **(Demon Quirk: Demonic Ascension)**

The corrupted Izuku shouted…"T-This is not even…my final form..! AAARRGHH!"

"DEKUUUU!"

"Restrain the young boy at once!" All Might shouted.

Without hesitation, All Might commanded his fellow pro-heroes to charge at the villain with full force. Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist activated their quirks to restrain Izuku using wood and fiber threads. Edgeshot pierced the villain's pressure points using his foldabody, making him immobile and surprisingly, Eraserhead joined as he used his quirk to nullify Izuku's quirk by looking, resulting to stop his full transformation and later on went back to his normal state.

The demonic form slowly faded away as he fell on the ground, immobile and paralyzed from different quirks he received by pro-heroes. He felt numbness all over his body and lost consciousness except his faint eyes looking at All Might and his childhood friend, whispering words..

"K-Kacchan…please…h-help me…" He let out his final words before losing consciousness.

Katsuki could read Deku's lips as he told All Might that he really needed help, pleading the hero to save him from the shackles in the dark.

The fight ended as the crowd was still unsure if their city is still safe despite what happened. Police force told them to go home while Bakugo and his classmates were still at the coast, they all couldn't able to react because the situation flew fast and escalated so quickly. Ambulances and police reinforcements immediately rushed towards the unconscious villain and placed him on a stretcher before putting him inside the ambulance vehicle.

 **One week later**

The fight between the hero and the rebel who attempted to make a revolution at the coast spread like wildfire, not just in Japan but also to international media. Newspapers, tabloids, and dozens of online articles were published everywhere and mostly featured All Might, Izuku, and a U.A. student who jumped in the scene where he confessed his feelings at the villain: Katsuki. Meanwhile, at U.A, the administration told their students not to harass the ash blonde by asking personal questions about his relationship at Midoriya and once they see one student, automatically they'd get suspended or even give after-school detention to attend cram subjects.

Izuku, on the other hand, was placed in a hospital arrest in a private ward at Musutafu medical center where he is heavily guarded and watched by the police force and two pro-heroes outside of his room. He finally regained consciousness after 7 days of coma in an intensive care unit where during the day he passed out, he suffered blood loss and oxygen after the sudden transformation. He still couldn't able to sit up on his bed, instead, he slowly looked around the room, a basket of fruits placed beside him with a note. The writing on the paper looked familiar and later realized that the penmanship was his mother.

 _Izuku, my baby._

 _I missed you so much, my Izuku and I hope you can read this note once you're awake._

 _I really don't know how you brought back to life but…._

 _I'm ready to tell you the truth I have kept in years._

 _What was she saying? Is it something about the medical tests I underwent when I was a little kid?_

"M-Mother? Could it be true?" Izuku slowly shook his head upon reading the note and later on placed his hand on his forehead, muttering words. "Y-You've been lying all along? What All For One said to me was right? M-Mom….why? How could you do this to me—" He felt a sting on his head as it felt like a painful migraine.. "A-Ahhh-!" His painful moan heard by the guards and a nurse outside of his room as they hurriedly check on him before giving a treatment to calm him down. One nurse gave him a little dosage of relaxant to relieve the headache as Izuku begging with a whisper and looked at people that surround him.

"M-Mother….I-I need to see my…mom…p-please~"

 **Away from Musutafu…**

A small boy wearing a white collared shirt with buttons, dark shorts, black boots and a hat with golden, spike-shaped horns on the front came forward at the nearest police station. He was not alone and was assisted by his last known relatives of his deceased parents, the Wild Wild Pussycats. They walked straight through the police front desk as the young boy with a nervous look shouted at the police in a brave manner, wanting to be a witness.

"B-Big brother Izuku is innocent!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _So many big revelations to write in the next chapter and I'm so freaking excited! Here's the chapter I promised and yes, the fight ended quickly so yeah I know what you guys think I'm boring as hell (lol just kidding). Izuku regained consciousness, Kacchan is featured on tabloids regarding his relationship with Izuku, Inko will spill the beans and the unknown boy who wants to be in defense/witness of Izuku's innocence. We'll find out in the next chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review and I'll see you guys next time. Byeeeee~!_


	14. MUST READ THIS!

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, it's James and first of all, I would like to thank you for supporting this story of Villain! Deku. This is my first MHA/BNHA fanfic I've ever created after 5 years of hiatus on making fanfics which is probably my greatest comeback **ever**! Yaaaaay!

I'm about to tell few things right now and as you can see, this is just a halfway through the story and we've already known the rise and fall of Villain Deku. If you're still curious if he'll soon turn into Redemption Deku then it's still possible in the upcoming future chapters.

Second, my mind right now is all mixed up with ideas for future chapters and I'm very hesitant on making good choices and it may affect the outcome of the story so now I'm asking anyone who is good at writing fanfics like these, please leave a DM on my profile as I'm in need of assistance. Let's make a collab and I'll guarantee you a credit.

Third, I'm taking a week off from writing as I've been feeling unwell since a week ago. Allergic rhinitis has been driving me crazy and it ruins my productivity while working at home. (Yes, I work from home as a consultant). But I'm still actively making story flowcharts for the future chapters. With that, I'll be posting the next chapter next week or until I come back well and hyper AF. It will contain Inko's confession, Kota wanting to be a witness, Izuku and Muscular's past, rehab, etc.

Right after I posted a new chapter, I'll remove this thingy... lmao

Again, thank you so much and I'll see you soon! :)


	15. Wide Awake

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is gonna be long and when I say 'long' it is as long as Prussia's five looooong meters. LMAO This chapter tackles everything after his attempted revolt against the hero community and now, Izuku is in a hospital arrest and highly monitored by the police force. Will he finally understand the truth from his parents regarding his hidden quirk? As well as regaining his old self despite his uncontrollable demon quirk that is currently haunting him with dark past?_

 _Shoutout to Hardcasekara for helping me out! I owe you one._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Wide Awake

 _"Chaos will no longer haunt you….for now."_

Date: September 15th (7 days after the Deathsinger incident)

Time: 1:30 PM

Location: Musutafu, Japan

Venue: Conference room, Hero Council Office

Almost a hundred journalists (writers, reporters, photographers) from local and international media were all gathered up in a conference room at Hero Council office, waiting for the representatives to arrive as they were all seeking answers regarding everything that happened at the coast. Around five minutes before the start of the press conference, representatives from the police force entered the room. Notably, the chief of the police force Kenji Tsugaramae and Detective Naomasa, then a few more seconds later, people from U.A. administration have arrived as well. The U.A. principal Nezu and two pro-hero faculty teachers, Aizawa Shouta and All Might.

The media surprisingly stood up, taking endless photos, and started asking questions one at the time.

"May we know the current status of the young boy named Izuku Midoriya AKA the 'Deathsinger'?" One reporter asked.

The detective answered. "He's currently at Musutafu Medical Center in the intensive care unit after suffering blood loss and multiple convulsions according to the doctors. We placed him in a hospital arrest, although he is in a deep coma due to the injuries he received from our pro-heroes. Recently, he was transferred in a private ward with guards and two pro-heroes outside of his room to regularly monitor him and the activity of the hospital. This is all I have for now and if there is an update regarding his condition, we'll let you know as soon as possible. We'll start our interrogation at the boy once he's awake."

One woman reporter raised her hand and stood up to ask a question.

"Can you provide us more information regarding the Deathsinger's quirk? We've all seen how dangerous his quirk is on live television and how can you sure that he's just an A-rank villain with that power?"

The chief with a beagle head nodded at the question before answering.

"Detective Naomasa and I have received leaks from an unknown source regarding his quirk and we found out that he is using two types of quirks. We thought that he is only using a common marksman quirk during League of Villain's invasion at U.A. but he also has a hidden yet dangerous quirk. A quirk with somewhat a dark red aura that surrounds him when activated. Something like a demon quirk that possesses the holder upon using it and it has a mutual resemblance of a certain quirk that I had encountered and investigated 15 years ago. It is possible that he is related to the poor boy who is in a coma right now. Unfortunately, his information and whereabouts of the said man are unknown as we experienced data security breach two years ago."

The journalists looked shocked and confused as the lady reporter asked again. "Does that mean he can't fully control his quirk?"

All Might assist the chief on answering that question. "It is uncertain if either he controls only half of the portion or the quirk itself will succumb him when it is not used properly, making the young boy corrupted. I-I have seen it in my very own eyes before I commanded my fellow pro-heroes to restrain him. Even before he passed out, he was muttering at us for help."

After hearing the hero's answers, they jotted down some important notes before another reporter raised a hand and stood up.

"Is it true that this is an isolated case and nothing to do with the League of Villains?"

All Might answered again with a nod. "During our fight with the boy, he mentioned that he used to be a member of League of Villains since he got revived by All For One. He voluntarily left the organization for pursuing his own goals and so he works for no one, but himself…a lone wolf. He wanted to revolt and reform as he represents the quirkless society. I believe you've already heard what the boy said. The government has yet made a statement regarding this."

The reporter nodded as the rest of them took notes and later another reporter asked them by raising his hand.

"Could you tell me the relationship of the U.A. student named Katsuki Bakugo to the villain? He was notably interrupted the fight as he was talking directly to the Deathsinger."

Aizawa with formal attire and slicked hair answered in a calm manner.

"According to our detective, they used to be childhood friends, neighbors and went to school together during middle school. We also found out that Izuku passed an application form at U.A. and qualified for entrance exam before his death."

Another reporter followed up a question. "During the live telecast, your student mentioned something regretful on what he did to the villain in the past. Could you tell us more about this?"

Aizawa answered back. "Their personal problems in the past have nothing to do with this incident so kindly refrain from asking personal questions—"

"But sir, we've found sources that he used to be a bully at Izuku during middle school. Is this one of the main reasons he turned into a villain?"

That question left the media shocked and stayed silent, resulting Eraserhead stood up and wanting to silence him with anger, but was stopped by the principal who was sipping his tea before making a statement.

"Let me handle this, Aizawa." He adjusted the mic before answering the reporter's question.

"We had a one-on-one talk with my student at my office two days before the press conference and told me everything that he did to Izuku and I completely understand him while listening to his side of the story. His past…his past had already been buried under the ground. Our student may be intimidating by his looks or overconfident attitude, but rest assured he is one of our rising star students and a good person in both academia and outside the school. I believe he already regretted his actions and I'm a little surprised that he found something redeemable in him to make up with his old friend once again…well, according to my observations while watching the live fight." He chuckled lightly.

"I hope that I answered your question but next time, try not to ask any more personal questions at the two."

The media complied with a nod upon hearing the principal's request until another reporter at the first row of the seat asked a question directly to the detective and principal.

"To Detective Naomasa and Principal Nezu. In case if the boy regained consciousness and awake in the hospital, of course, the police force will ask so many questions about everything related to his past experience with League of Villains and as a lone wolf, and so my question is…. what will you guys do to him after you gather information? Will, you just throw him again in prison and in later time he'd be freed once again by the said organization even if he left?"

The detective and the principal looked at each other with an unsure look on their faces, but Naomasa answered first.

"That's actually a good question. After the detailed interrogation with the boy, I am still not sure if my boss would agree with this one but in legal terms, the best option would be putting him under witness protection program by the police force, if he wants to turn himself in to the authorities and encourage him to tell everything that he knows about League of Villain's future plans."

The principal later added the detective's answer with a smile.

". . . . . . I hope you all respect anything crazy but I want to put the defective villain/lone wolf as a student at U.A."

"What?!" Aizawa and All Might look surprised upon hearing the principal's answer to the media.

The media drew mixed reactions, some were good, bad, or neutral. The police chief glanced at Nezu.

"With all due respect sir, we cannot do that. What if the boy's quirk starts to get uncontrollable again? What if he's still secretly connected with All For One and gather school's information?"

Nezu answered back in a calm manner, justifying his suggestion. "First of all, I think we've all heard the boy's true motives and it is not something the League of Villains do. You can try watching the live footage once again if you're still in doubt. Second, our school is ranked first of the best hero schools in Japan and our pro-hero teachers at U.A. are smart and know what they are doing. Teachers are responsible for guiding their students to help them grow which is I think they can easily pinpoint the young boy's problems of controlling his quirk. Third and last, after releasing the Deathsinger's information to the public, we are all aware that in his past, he wanted to pursue his studies at our institution to become a hero so this is why I want him to continue his education. It is optional if he still wants to pursue the hero course or other schools programs like general education, management, or support course, but one thing that I do not permit him is to have a hero license….while the investigation is ongoing."

All Might later agree to the principal with his heroic smile. "That may not be the best solution, but I don't want to disagree with the principal. I trust Nezu all the way and of course, I believe in second chances as there is still something redeemable to Young Midoriya. In the case of unknown circumstances, we will be held responsible for his actions." He bowed down in front of the press.

Aizawa slowly shook his head with disappointment and sighed. _"This is not I signed up for…"_

The media continued jotted down and some were still asking questions at the representatives until Naomasa's phone vibrated with a loud ringtone which he quickly answered.

"Detective speaking. I'm having a press con right now. Who's this?"

"Hello, detective. This is Sansa Tamakawa from the police force, reporting on duty. There are a pro-hero group and a young boy arrived here in our office just now."

"Okay, what about it?"

"It's the Wild Wild Pussycats and a boy named Kota Izumi. They want to be Izuku Midoriya's defendants and witness to prove his innocence."

"WHAT?!" His shout reached to his colleagues and the media by his microphone.

"Yes, sir. Once your press con is finished, kindly go here at the station as they are waiting for you to come—"

"No, no, it's alright. I'm about to leave. Tell them to wait." He hung up before he looked at the chief. "I have to go, sir, this is something I don't want to miss."

The chief with a confused look reacted. "Seriously, what is going on?!"

The detective rushed and walked out of the conference room, waving his hand. "I'll tell you the details later!"

"Get back here!" The chief sighed as the U.A. representatives glanced at the leaving detective with a curious expression.

"May we know why the detective left? Is this regarding the case?" The media asked in an aggressive manner.

"Why don't you ask him? He just left the room without informing us." Aizawa rolled his eyes and stood up. "I think we've answered too many questions and it is quite enough. I think this conference is over."

A few seconds later, the representatives walked out of the room and thus the live conference had ended.

 **xxx**

 **At Musutafu Medical Center, private ward.**

A couple of hours had passed after the doctor and nurse gave him a relaxant to ease the terrible migraine in his head, Izuku woke up from his bed and slowly sat up only to see his mother who was sitting on a chair reading a book beside him. Inko of course, felt surprised at her son's sudden movements on his bed as she placed her hand on the other. The green haired let out a sad smile and looked down.

"M-Mom. I thought I could never see you….I-I missed you so much—"He later got grabbed by her mom with a tight hug.

"Oh, Izuku!" She buried her face on her son's shoulder and started to cry. Izuku looked shocked at his mother's reaction and he let her hug him. He completely understood his mother's feelings and decided to stay silent, holding her back.

The hugs and endless tears on each other stayed for a few minutes and later on the mother asked too many questions about how her son was brought back to life and his life after being revived. Without hesitation, he answered all of those without fear in his heart. As he said before, All For One revived him for a purpose as Izuku gave his second chance of living another meaning, but he did it his own way.

And now that she's through on throwing questions at her son, it is now Izuku's turn to ask at his mother about the truth behind his hidden quirk with a serious look.

"Hey mom….I read your note before I got a painful headache. W-Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Why were you hiding things from me when I was a child? All I wished was to achieve my greatest dream and now it vanished like dust."

Izuku placed his hand on his mother's shoulder to assure her that he won't get angry.

"To be honest, mom. I'm not really mad at you, because you're my mom after all, but help me understand everything you'll tell me. I've been seeking and craving answers for a long time since I got revived."

Inko wiped her dried tears on his face using a facial tissue as her heart lighten up a bit more upon her son's hand touching her shoulder. She smiled and slowly nodded. "Anything for you, my son." She cleared her throat before telling the story.

"You….you were awfully ill when you reached the age of three and you experienced multiple convulsions and high fever. When your father and I rushed you through the nearest hospital to check your health, there were few medical tests performed until the doctors found out that the quirk was inherited from your father."

Izuku's eyes widened and later blinked. "So did you mean I got this quirk from my father?"

The mother nodded. "The doctors told us that the best solution to stop your convulsions was to inhibit your quirk from growing, otherwise your health would get even worse as your body couldn't hold the power you had inside."

He nodded and looked down, still not convinced. "I-I see…"

"There were so many treatments happened for you to become healthier and able to live a normal child and it cost us a lot of fortune. We even sell our house to pay off the debts and transferred to a simple apartment instead."

"So I became a burden to you guys now? Now, I understand why you made me quirkless…"

The mother shook her head a few times. "No, of course not! Your father and I didn't even think about that. Not a single one. You are the reason why your father changed his deeds."

"Huh?" Izuku looked up at his mother's eyes with confusion. "W-What are you talking about? I haven't seen my father that much, because you'd been always telling me that he's working somewhere in Europe. He was never there when the time that life had suffered me greatly…until my death." He grunted and bit his lower lip.

"I know, my son, but I still haven't told you about your father's past. This is another revelation that I kept for a long time." She started to get nervous and looked away before taking a deep breath.

"He….he used to be a villain 16 years ago."

"MOM, WHAT THE FUCK?!" He backed away and later blurted out a sudden swear coming from his mouth.

"Hey! Watch your mouth—"

"Oh, A-Ahmm…" He rubbed his temples and looked down. "I didn't see that coming mom, s-sorry…"

The mother sighed. "You've heard it right…your father used to be an infamous villain before you were born. The first time we met at a local coffee shop where I used to work as a full-time barista. At first, I had no knowledge about his true background, but as far as I remember, he was our frequent regular customer. He was tall in his early twenties, messy black hair, and good-looking too. As handsome as you, my son." She chuckled a bit making her son blushed and pouted.

"Tch."

"At a later time, he was the one who made his first move to ask me for a friendly date and gave me his calling card. I was hesitant at first, but a few more teases from my co-workers I finally gave in."

 _Flashback_

 _"I know I've been a frequent customer in your café for a long time, but I've always drawn by your looks every time I visit and have a drink." Hisashi let out a grin with a blush on his cheeks. "I hope if you don't me asking you for a friendly date?" He winked as Inko blushed furiously upon hearing words from the man and also a tease of her co-workers._

 _"W-Why can't I say 'no' to my favorite customer? You're not that bad for a gentleman, but let's take things a little bit slowly and get to know each other well. Also, I won't go easy on you." ^^"_

 _"Well of course~!" Hisashi delighted upon hearing words of acceptance. He rubbed his temples before giving her a calling card. "How about Friday night? 7:30 PM? A date just you and me?"_

 _Inko took the card and smiled. "I'm not quite sure if I'm available on the said date, but I'll let you know."_

 _"My name is Hisashi. Hisashi Midoriya~" He winked once again and left the café, waving his hand._

 _"I'll see you on Friday, then~"_

 _"I am not even sure that I'm free, what do you mean we'll see each other on Friday?!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "Such a jerk…" She huffed._

 **Present**

Upon listening to his mother's short love story, he tilted his head. "Dad is straight-forward and blunt he directly wanted to have a date with you."

Inko chuckled. "He was once a ladies man, according to him. And yes, I accepted his friendly date and got to know each other well and a few months later, I said yes and became a couple."

"Okay, that was quick, mom—"

"Well Izuku, that's not it. When we became a couple and lived together in his apartment, he approached me and told a little confession which is I'm totally not aware of his real background."

"And that is…?"

 _Flashback_

 _The couple sat together at the dining area as Hisashi looked down while holding his lover's hands._

 _"This is something I've been wanting to tell you as the conscience is killing inside me."_

 _"Eh? What is it then?"_

 _"T-The one you saw on the news a few days ago….I uhh…the villain named 'Arson'….i-it's me.. I-I am secretly a villain."_

 _Inko's eyes widened and shook in horror upon hearing the confession from Hisashi as it felt like the half of the trust they made together broke into pieces. She let go of her hands and placed it on her lap instead._

 _"W-Why didn't you tell me?! The real you, Hisashi?! I put my hundred percent of trust in our relationship and you've just broken it like it's nothing to you—"_

 _"It isn't easy for me to tell the truth in front of you and I'm sorry if I lied to you. You've seen the news that no one died or hurt at that area as I was only following my boss' orders, but now that I've voluntarily left I really need to change myself…" Hisashi stood up and walked towards her before wrapping his arms around Inko's shoulders._

 _"P-Please…you have to help me change and I've…I've already regretted everything for my actions and I want to start a new life again…with you."_

 _Inko held him back as she started to sob. "If you really want to change then turn yourself into the authorities…!"_

 _"B-But I'm scared, Inko….I'm afraid of losing you and I won't even survive inside the cell without you…"_

 _"I won't ever leave a good-looking, but a monster when you activated your quirk, you idiot!" She let him go and wiped her tears. "We're going to the police tonight—"_

 _Hisashi protested with a yell. "B-But…But..?"_

 _Inko yelled back. "No 'buts'! You're not going anywhere but to the police station!"_

 **Present**

"When I encouraged him to surrender to the police, he had so many crimes but never killed anyone. Property damage, he was once responsible for a forest fire, theft like stealing information at both government and the hero council." She sighed. "I was happy considering he decided to become an honest man while being interrogated by the police and at the same time saddened for I won't be with him outside while he's doing time."

Izuku did not respond as he just looked down at his hands.

"Luckily, with all the results from interrogation and verdict from the court, he was only sentenced for 1.5 years with parole. During his time in prison, I frequently visited your father and told me stories about his atonement and solitude in prison which I had finally realized that he's already a changed man. A redeemed Hisashi I'd been waiting for."

"I see." He nodded before glancing at his mother. "I'm happy Dad changed for good, but I'm very curious about his quirk. What does it look like? Is it the same as mine? Have you seen his quirk before?"

"His quirk has been inherited from his clan for generations, mostly from his father's side. He has a fire breathing ability, producing hot flames. When he reaches his highest boiling point when fighting enemies, he'll transform into somewhat a demon as his ultimate move. His black raven wings appeared for him to fly and his powers are empowered during his transformation. That is his ultimate super move and similar to your quirk, my son." She paused for a moment before continued talking as she placed her hand on her son's cheek.

"When you were a little kid, It's not that we wouldn't allow you to become a hero and it's not because we were selfish or whatsoever…i-it's just that…we were scared when there would be a time that you couldn't control your power and it will consume you, corrupting your mind. Your father doesn't want you to repeat the mistakes on what he did in the past. W-We did this because we care for you and your future."

Izuku teared up a bit upon hearing the reasons while looking at her mother. "M-Mom, you should've even told me before…the bullying, my death, revival, and my attempted revenge against the hero community…t-these wouldn't happen if you just tell me before…" He sobbed and made an ugly cry before grabbing his mom for a tight hug. "All I wanted was the truth, nothing more. Until I've finally heard everything from you…I-I didn't even want this to happen, mom~!"

Inko gladly accepted the hug before placing her kiss on top of Izuku's head as she placed her one hand on other's back to comfort him, wanting her son to release all the sadness and pain inside him. "I wish we could, Izuku…we really do. And I'm really, really sorry for everything, my son.."

 **xxx**

A jet black ruffle haired man wearing a beige cotton sweater, navy blue jeans, brown leathered boots, and a leather wristwatch arrived at Tokyo international airport. Suffering a little jetlag after long hours of the flight going back to his hometown and schedule delays in Charles De Gaulle airport in Paris. He was carrying his silver rimowa luggage while talking to someone on the phone but in a foreign language.

"S'il ne le savait toujours pas, dites à mon patron que je vais commencer à travailler ici, à l'agence de Tokyo, et que je ferai un congé d'un mois. J'en ai marre d'être expatriée et de travailler en Europe~" _(Translation: If he still does not know, tell my boss that I'm going to start working here at the Tokyo branch, and I'm going on a month's holiday. I'm sick of being an expatriate and working in Europe)_

A female voice on the phone, probably her secretary asked. "D'accord, c'est noté monsieur."

( _Translation: Okay, this is noted, sir.)_

"En outre, je mange des grenouilles est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de retourner au Japon. Je déteste vraiment ça!"

( _Translation: Also, eating frogs is one of the reasons I decided to go back to Japan. I really hate it!)_

He let out a chuckle before he hung up, ending the conversation as he later found and entered the airport smoking lounge where he could take a cigarette for him to have a break while waiting for someone to fetch him. He checked something on the phone and read some local news before he released a cloud of smoke from his mouth. He stopped scrolling and focused on a certain article about the Deathsinger's capture at Musutafu... he later let out a smile from his face and let out a tear on his left eye, looking excited and happy for his homecoming and revival.

"I have finally returned for you...my son~"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'll be posting the second part at the end of the week and I told you this chapter is long. Next chapter will be Kota and the Wild Wild Pussycats defense, Izuku's past against Muscular, and continuous rehab and interrogation. Leave a review as I really need it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Buh-byeeee!_


	16. Izuku Defense Squad(?)

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back! I created a new short story titled 'A New Friend of Mine'. It is a BakuDeku fanfic with a mix of fluff/romantic-comedy. Please feel free to read if you have time and let me know your thoughts by leaving a review there. Thank you so much!_

 _Okay, enough for self-promotion and let's get serious right now. This chapter tackles Kota and the Wild Wild Pussycats side story, wanting to prove that Izuku is innocent all along by wanting to be defendants/witnesses during the investigation. Aside from that, Hisashi makes his first debut of the story. Hurrah!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

Izuku Defense Squad(?)

"Countless memories of both good and bad come at the strangest moments."

* * *

Date: September 15 (7 days after the Deathsinger incident)

Time: 3:30 PM

Location: Undisclosed Police Force station

Police officer Sansa Tamakawa, a lean young man with the appearance of a human, but a head of ginger tabby cat instructed the witnesses to go inside the interrogation room while waiting for Detective Naomasa. He even assures them that they will be safe here and no one will going to force them to answer questions, in case the scenario would go intense, but he didn't think Naomasa is like that kind of person.

Inside the cool ventilated room, it consisted of the young boy, Kota Izumi and the complete well-known pro-hero group: Tiger, Mandalay, Pixie-bob, and Ragdoll. They all sat on each chair as their hands placed on a table, looking around and did casual talks for them not to get bored.

Before Officer Sansa said his final instructions, he looked over to the nervous and shaky young boy as he offered him a bar of chocolate and lollipops in which Kota took them gladly and thanked the young man.

"Remember what I told you, Kota. Before answering the detective's questions, don't ever forget to take a deep breath and close your eyes. It will lessen your anxiety level and stress." He smiled at the boy before patting his head.

Kota nodded slowly and smiled a bit. "Y-Yes, sir. U-Uhmm….is your detective scary…?"

The young boy's question made his relatives chuckle.

Tiger, the big brother of the pro-hero group reacted. "I worked with the detective before. He's down to earth type of man so don't worry."

"Our detective is good with young children like you and I also reminded him to be gentle since your encounter with the Deathsinger is still fresh in your memory." He nodded. "I'll leave you guys here while I make a follow-up call to our detective~" He waved at the boy before closing the room door.

Kota shared the treats to his relatives as he started to take a bite of the creamy chocolate bar. His highest nervous level made him hungry though. He mumbled while eating his treat. "Y-Yummy…"

Sansa returned to the police front desk and was about to make a follow-up call to the detective until he heard briskly footsteps approaching inside the station. And yes, the panting and tired looking Naomasa finally arrived. The officer let out a sigh of relief and later saluted him.

"Good Afternoon, sir. I'm glad you've arrived."

Naomasa saluted him back, catching his breath. "D-Did I make them wait for too long?"

"They arrived for almost an hour ago."

"I-I see….A-Apologies for my car had an awful flat tire and I couldn't find the nearest gas station so that I decided to rent a bike instead just to go here.." ^^" He rubbed his temples before looking at him. "Now, where are they now?"

"I placed them inside the interrogation room, waiting for you to arrive, sir."

He smiled. "Perfect. Do you have a video recorder and a tripod in your office?"

"Yes, sir. It is in our supplies room."

"Go get them for me. We need those to record our documentation." He walked towards the interrogation room door as Sansa complied and went quickly through the said room.

Naomasa took a deep breath and closed his eyes for five seconds while holding the doorknob and after a moment of short pondering, he slowly opened the door and to see the group who wanted to be the defendants/witnesses.

"Good Afternoon, guys. Sorry for being late."

Kota almost jumped from his seat upon the sudden appearance of the detective. The pro-hero group stood up and made salutations. Naomasa saluted back before dismissing them.

"We're glad that you're here, detective! Our anxiety levels were so damn high while waiting for your arrival~!" Pixie-bob teased, stood up and stretched her body. Removing the tensions on her body.

Sansa, later on, walked inside the room to prepare and install the camera. Kota looked up at the detective and muttered words.

"He looks so young~" He blinked, making the detective glanced at him and smiled.

"You must be the only child of the late Water Hose duo. I worked with your parents back then and I have my highest respects. You should be proud of them." He placed his hand on other's shoulder and gave a pat.

"T-Thank you, sir…" The young boy blushed and looked away with a pout.

After the installation time of audio/video visuals around the room, the detective instructed them to stand up and raised their right hands before telling the oath.

"Before we start our interview, kindly raised your right hand and repeat the oath after me:

 _Oath: I swear that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God._

 _Affirmation: I solemnly affirm that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth._

Once they said the oath, they all sat on their seats as the detective wore his eyeglasses and grabbed his notebook with pen attached before looking at them.

"The video is now recording as I shall now begin answering questions to everyone." He cleared his throat as he faced them with a serious look.

"Now, what seems to be the reason why you all want to be the Deathsinger's witnesses?"

Mandalay answered. "I believe you are aware of the Forest Training incident…"

He nodded. "Yes. I am aware of that and it has been two months now. What about it?"

"That includes the students and the faculty of U.A who were present at the woods to have their training. When members of the said villain organization attacked us in a surprise, causing havoc and the first thing we did was to check Kota, but he was not at the training hub. We panicked but tried to remain calm as we decided to scatter and took important initiatives. I assigned Ragdoll and Pixie-bob to check on the students' statuses while Tiger and I checked Kota at the woods. While searching, later I realized that our nephew mentioned that he had a secret hideout and found out that Kota was at the mountain cave. When we scanned at the said location, we'd finally found him, but….." She paused a little…

"he….he wasn't alone…"

Detective Naomasa had started taking down notes while Mandalay was making her statement. He stopped jotting down and glanced up to him. "Did you see someone other than your little nephew?"

Tiger helped Mandalay on answering the question. "We saw that man…the man who killed Kota's parents… It was Muscular. Kota was nowhere to hide as he was just stuttered and all froze, looking at the big man."

Naomasa's eyes widened as he made a serious look at them. "What did he do next?"

"We tried to stop him by making a full force assault at the man, but we were outmatched as we couldn't feel our bodies after receiving heavy injuries from him. His quirk was too powerful to handle as Tiger's ferocious attacks didn't affect him at all. We lied, covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and shouted to our nephew to run away as quickly as possible and yell for help, but he later surrounded by Muscular…we felt useless as we couldn't able to save him….we couldn't able to keep his parents promise to look after him. We'd really thought this is our end until….."

"What happened next, Mandalay?" He glanced up to her.

"Before we passed out, w-we saw him. We saw the Deathsinger…"

 _Flashback_

 **Izuku(Deathsinger), Kota, and Muscular POV**

All scared, knees trembling, tears pouring down on his face, and almost pissing his black shorts. The hopeless young Kota didn't know what to do even he was told by his relatives to run away and scream for help. His body felt really heavy as he couldn't able to move, not a single muscle except his terrifying wide eyes, looking at the big monstrous size man which might kill him in an instant.

The villain let out an evil smirk and laugh at the defenseless boy and yelled.

"Brats like you sure know how to pass the blame. It's no good. I don't really hold a grudge against 'em about my eye. I killed 'em, just like I wanted to. And they tried to stop me. We all did our best and had to deal with the results. What's bad is when you can't put your money where your mouth is...like your dear mommy and daddy!"

Those painful words coming from the man made the young boy cried more and later on he suddenly bowed down his shaking knees on the ground and whispered to himself, praying that if someone…someone out there at the woods could save him from that monster.

"You do not even deserve to live, boy! You're too weak and scared to fight alone!" He prepared his quirk to make his super move and rushed towards the boy with force.

"I'm about to put you to sleep, child! When you reached the afterlife…..say my regards to your parents!"

Kota shut his eyes, covering his head, and screamed for help. "AAAHHHH!"

Mandalay and Tiger faintly shouted. "K-Kota-! Ruunn!"

Muscular was in a few meters to give his blow to the kid, but then two flashbangs appeared in front of him as he stopped before the bombs started to explode, blinding his senses temporarily.

Kota was later grabbed by someone from the ground as it's like carrying him bridal style. With all the exhaustion from crying and screaming, he hardly see the facial appearance of someone who saved him from the attack. He was placed on the edge of the tree.

"Stay right here. I'll handle this monster who tried to kill you. No one's going to hurt you from now on~"

He mumbled. "W-Who are…you?"

The young man ignored his question as the boy could hear the muttering of the young man before passing out.

Back on the battlefield, Muscular placed his hands on his right eye, shouting and complaining for the temporary blindness.

"WHO THE FUCK INTERRUPTED ME?! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD! YOU INTERLOPER!"

The Deathsinger A.K.A Izuku appeared in front of him, but in a few meters away wearing his villain/vigilante formal outfit. A long black coat, white polo shirt with a black necktie and black vest. Black trousers, leather boots, black military gloves, and dual Glock pistols. He observed at Muscular with a serious look and started speaking.

"How does it feel when you got bombarded by the bombs I made? It's only a prototype and homemade perfectly created just for you~. And now that I witnessed the effects of the flashbang, I'd totally take some important points for your weakness and saved it in my villain analysis~"

The voice. It sounded very familiar to him as he finally regained his ability to see, he blinked twice and saw his former colleague and villain from the organization he is currently working with. "Finally, we've crossed paths again, former captain Deathsinger….or should I say…" He paused before making a smirk. "Izuku Midoriya~!"

Izuku made a disapproving look on his face and tilted his head. "Either you want me to call by my alias name or the real one, at the end of the day we're all ending up in jail….or would you want me to finish you off instead?" He aimed his pistols at him.

"You really think that I forgot on what you did to the boy's parents when I was the captain of the Vanguard Action Squad?"

"Hehehe~ I disobeyed your task, yes but this is what I am and who we are! We're villains and we do what the fuck we want to do! I didn't give a fuck with your orders as you were not the boss of me, little shit!" He laughed. "And now you just appeared from nowhere and wanting to save that brat's life like a hero?! Tell me, have you finally changed your mind?!"

The triggered Izuku gritted his teeth. "If you plan on listing my crimes, mind you don't die of my multiple bullets in your body?! How about that?!"

"Bullshit! Your puny little bullets won't hurt me at all! HAHAHAHA!"

The green haired let out a smirk, wanting to provoke the big man. "You've been underestimating me since the time we first met. If you want an enemy, then I give you the enemy right in front of you!". He let out a mutter and gibberish words, some kind of a curse making Muscular confused at what he was currently doing.

He felt something hot and burning sensation on his chest and a soft whisper in his ears from an unknown voice as he finally realized that Izuku placed a hunter's mark.

 _"The mask of the Deathsinger seeks you!_ "

"My mark looms over you, big boy~" He chuckled.

"I don't have time for your enchanting bullshit, you fucking brat! I know everything from you and you cannot defeat me!" His muscle fibers started to rise and began covering all over his bodies, the quirk he is using increasing his durability and movement speed to enhance his attacks. He rushed towards Izuku without hesitation.

He shook his head and grinned. "You really don't know what I'm capable of~!" He also made his move to attack Muscular by tumbling back and shot multiple bullets directly at the cursed mark of the villain, piercing it directly, entering inside his body and later on exited at the back, some organs and spine of the villain were damaged making him cough out blood and stopped once again.

"I told you once when we were colleagues that you have to think twice before attacking a foe. You should've listened to me, Muscular. Brains beat brawns. You never learned and never will~"

"I covered everything in my body with muscle fibers…and the bullets just…pierced them all like it's nothing?! H-How? HOOOOWWWW?!"

"The Deathsinger's mark enhances my marksman abilities and the bullets I give increase damage and armor penetration, piercing the thickest armor you created. Also, your abilities weakened slowly with that mark and it's useless to fight me anymore—" He got interrupted when Muscular continued to attack him, giving his best punches and kicks, resulting him to back away and tried to avoid the attacks by blocking and dodging.

"Y-YOU….F-FUCKING…BRAAAAT!"

"T-Tch…d-dammit…!"

Upon giving his all-out offensive towards Izuku, he managed to give him a big blow punch on the chest and on the face, knocking the green-haired on the large thick boulder.

"G-GAAHH—"

Away from fighting, Mandalay coughed out blood while looking at the fight scene, but focused on watching the vigilante or maybe the other villain.

 _"So that's the Deathsinger I've been hearing about on the news? He used to work with League of Villains before? Maybe he knows the death of the Water Hose?"_

As the hunter's mark faded away for a short duration, the panting Muscular observed at the fallen Deathsinger lying on the boulder which later he laughed insanely walked slowly to him.

"You're all talk and now I've beaten you into a fucking pulp! I've thought before that you were strong and invulnerable like any other member of the league I know…Heh…Hehehe…I've finally seen your error, Izuku…You're weak! Y-You did not deserve the ascension All For One gave a revival quirk to you on the grave… YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF THE WORMS! HAHAHAHA!"

Izuku shakily wiped his bloodied lips using his wrist and spat some blood on the ground, trying to stand up and muttered at the approaching villain…

"Y-You…You overstep…!"

The big man raised an eyebrow with a grin as he again prepared his quirk to attack. "What did you say? Brat, I can't hear you over the sound of the powerful quirk I have!"

He let out a chuckle and glared at him. "You overstep… For I shall not kiss the ground…nor let myself wielded again as a tool of destruction…!"

A flock of black ravens suddenly appeared at the woods and a thick dark red aura surrounded the green haired. The man had no idea that he has another quirk to unleash, despite the red eerie background popped out from nowhere he didn't care less.

"….but with this power I….I WILL REMAKE THIS WORLD IN MY OWN IMAGE!"

Muscular's expression turned into amused one as he laughed and prepared again his quirk to give his all to him. "Yes….YES! HAHAHAHA Finally, a worthy opponent! Come at me and unleash your power! SEE TRUE DEATH!"

Izuku later levitated himself as the Ravens and thick aura helped him do his demonic transformation quirk. Scarlet red veins spread his arms, neck, and face. Emerald eyes turned fiery red as black feathered wings appeared and spread on his back. He muttered words while looking down.

"Demonic Ascension at 25% power. World Ender at 50% power. Do not fail me this time…"

He let out a smirk as he quickly dashed at the villain. With that enormous speed and strength from the Deathsinger, he didn't see that coming, the violent knockout blow he received on his face. He tried to defend himself with his muscle fibers, but then again it wasn't enough to cover him as the fibers were shredding drastically.

"A-AAAAARRGHH-!"

"Muscular! In your madness, you know my suffering! Though I shall end yours!"

"Yes, Izuku yes Heh..Hehe!" His body started to grow weak and felt exhausted from the receiving attacks. "I am the cause of your suffering and that little brat! See if you can cut justice from me! KILLING ME WON'T EVEN BRING THE BOY'S PARENTS BACK AS MY BLOOD AND THEIRS IS IN YOUR HANDS NOW!"

The two parties gave their all and made a final violent clash at the mountains.

 **(Author's Note: The continuation of the fight and the story will be posted on the next chapter.)**

 **xxx**

 **Hisashi Midoriya's POV**

Time: 5:45 PM

Location: Musutafu Medical Center

He was fetched by his wife at the airport and while traveling going to the hospital, Inko told her husband everything when she and her son met for the first time and it's been 3-4 years since her son's revival from the dead. The secrets of her little son's past about the hidden quirk and true background of the father's past, making Hisashi's expression looked not surprised as he expected it from the start after all their son wanted the truth and nothing more.

An hour later and it's a quarter before 7 PM, Inko told him the floor and room number of their son before she left him to buy some food at the nearest convenience store and so the black-haired man took deep breaths, shaking his hands twice, and a little muttering.

"W-What if my son would get mad as hell for leaving him dead for years? Of course, I'd expect this for sure, but I just can't imagine his face once I open the room door?" He talked to himself and sighed afterward before entering inside the elevator. He pressed the 10th-floor button all alone, nervous, and felt chills of the cold ventilation of the hospital.

As Hisashi reached the 10th floor to visit his son which he hasn't had so much father-son bonding moments with him since he flew to Europe and started working as an expat, he suddenly encountered a familiar looking ash blonde wearing a formal school uniform holding a paper bag filled with food and a flower on his other hand.

He raised an eyebrow and muttered himself. "So that's the brat I saw on the tv, huh?"

He tilted his head and let out a loud whistle directly at the teen in which Katsuki almost jumped, stopped for a moment before taking a glance at someone who whistled at him.

Upon finding out the person who did the loud whistle and a gesture, he looked at the man and blinked twice.

"U-Uhh...can I help you, sir? Is there a problem?" He asked in a calm manner.

Hisashi made an intimidating look and a creepy smile before walking towards him.

"I know what you did...you'd really thought I didn't know anything, huh?" He placed his hand on other's shoulder with a tight grip, making Katsuki's eyes widened and froze while looking at the man.

"And you even confessed your love to my son? After what he went through? Hmm?"

The teen's eyes widened a bit and later realized that he was facing at Izuku's dad.

"U-Uncle Hisashi…? O-Oh...my God..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _The chapter especially the interrogation one is too long and I decided to cut it and post the others on the next chapter instead which I'll post next week (probably Sunday or Monday? I dunno). Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. Hisashi might McAssWhoppin Kacchan in the next chapter or something…I dunno about you guys what do you think? HAHAHAHAHA_

 _Anyways, thanks again and I'll see you next time! Byeeee_


	17. Atonement

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and happy March to all! This is the continuation of the last chapter I posted last time and tackles the interrogation of Wild Wild Pussycats + Kota by Detective Naomasa regarding the aftermath of the fight at the woods. How will Izuku explain to the young boy about the death of Water Hose duo? Also, the fateful encounter between Izuku's dad and Katsuki at the hospital is up next. Get ready to have McAssWhoppin by the Big Daddy, Kacchan HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding *whispers* No, I'm not!_

 _Shoutout to Hardcasekara for helping me out! You're awesome!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Atonement

"The first time I was brought back from the dead, it was to save me with a purpose and consequences. But then, I saved the boy in which I do not regret that which must be done."

Date: September 15 (7 days after the Deathsinger incident)

Time: 5:30 PM

Location: Interrogation room at undisclosed Police Force station

"And so, they had their final clash, the violent one at the mountains as my brother passed out from his injuries. I was the only one who witnessed their fight, detective. The Deathsinger's true form frightened me he was mercilessly beating Muscular with all his might which lasted a bit more before he was finally finished him, almost buried with a bed of rocks and dirt." Mandalay looked down while playing with her fingers.

"He stopped and observe the villain if he was finally down for a few moments. I saw stains of blood and dark bruises on his hands. He was breathing heavily before looking up at the dark skies and shouted his battle cry. I believed it was done and I had no idea if Muscular was still alive or not until our little nephew appeared to him, pleading with a cry, begging Izuku to stop…."

 _Flashback_

 **Izuku and Muscular POV**

"I cannot know if I was corrupted by this kind of power, but at least my choices were not asinine."

Man down and unconscious from brutal attacks by the Deathsinger. Izuku observed him for a moment to check if he was really passed out…..or dead? He let out his final say, bidding farewell to Muscular.

"You're right. Killing you won't bring the young boy's parents back…..but it still felt good."

The trembling and crying Kota Izumi made a sudden appearance at Izuku, looking at the green-haired but with his demonic transformation.

"P-Please, M-Mister….j-just stop….stop fighting…I-I've seen more than enough..!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he glanced back at the frightened boy. He felt guilty for letting him witness the fight between him and Muscular, but he did keep his promise to him that no one will ever hurt him. He looked down before deactivating his quirk for not scaring him too much and walked closer.

"My appearance may have frightened you, but make no mistake: I am on your side, and we fight to the bitter end." He tried to reassure Kota by making a slight smile, a genuine smile which is the rarest thing he does ever since he was brought back to life, bowed his knees in front of him, and placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

Kota backed away a bit until he felt the warm hand on his shoulder, he shut his eyes sobbing.

"I mean no harm to you. I am a friend who saved you from the monster. You can call me 'big brother' if you want and I promise you that no one will ever gonna—" He got interrupted and sensed that a group is coming at them. He knew the scent of them and it seemed that other members of the league are about to enter the mountain. Hearing voices from a yelling school girl finding her fellow colleague and smelled smoke coming from the blue flames at the skies. He mumbled.

 _"Toga and Dabi are here…"_

He quickly stood up and quickly rushed at the injured duo and cupped their cheeks.

"H-Hey you two…this place is not safe here. The enemies are coming. Can you breathe properly? Stand? Walk?"

Kota was behind Izuku while looking at his relatives with a worried face.

Tiger was not responding, but his pulse is normal. Mandalay on the other hand faintly opened his eyes and mumbled.

"W-Wha- What's happening? I-I can't…move my legs…"

"Tch…" Izuku shook his head with disappointment before looking around the woods and said.

"I have to get you three out of here. I know a safe place away from the forest."

"W-We can't…go with you…t-the heroes will…rescue us…"

"No. We don't have much time. That guy beside you is bleeding as his pulse starts to go slow. Hey, kid. Take my hand. We're going somewhere far away."

Kota had no choice but to hold Izuku's hand and slowly nodded at him. "U-Uhmm…okay…"

He let out a loud whistle as the flock of ravens, twelve of them appeared and flew around in circles at them casting his quirk to transport them to unknown place….his safe house.

 **Present**

Mandalay glanced at her sisters, Tiger, and Kota before returning his look at the Detective while telling the story.

"We were badly injured as he said that enemies are approaching, so we had no choice but to follow him. He has some sort of recall or teleportation quirk with the help of his ravens."

The Detective jotted down some important notes, including the quirk that Izuku has.

"Cutting this story short, we arrived at his safe house, more like a big bunker hidden outside. He treated our wounds, gave us medicines to ease our pain, and told us to rest for a couple of days as the incident is still fresh on the local news. I made my sisters worry after the incident as signal jammers are placed inside the bunker I couldn't even make a call or message."

"Anything he told you aside from staying in a safe house and recover?"

"We followed his plea to stay as he said that the League of Villains was tracking us." Tiger answered.

"How did he get that information?"

"He told us everything confidential when he used to work with the organization and that task was one of their hit lists. They wanted to eliminate anything related to the Water Hose duo, they even included our defenseless little nephew."

The Detective nodded and took some notes before asking.

"Regarding the confidential, he told you guys about, did he tell the truth about the death of Water Hose duo?"

Mandalay and Tiger looked at each other and nodded at the detective.

"Tell everything you remember, then."

"The Deathsinger used to be a captain of the Vanguard Action Squad under the same organization. Their group was given a task by his boss to gather intelligence and files from the government. They did successfully steal the information they needed until the Water Hose duo caught them leaving. Izuku, the captain commanded his members not to fight back and dodge the attacks as much as possible as he wanted not to kill or hurt somebody and it wasn't included in his objective. But then, the duo hit Muscular hard on the face, especially his right eye. He told that Muscular got furious and doesn't want to get ordered by a brat no longer, resulting him to leave his colleagues and fight back. And so, that incident happened, resulting from the death of his parents. Their task may be finished, but he felt anger, pain, and disgust that he was held fully responsible for what happened. Right now, we've all heard about the Deathsinger's true motives on live television before his clash with All Might, he did mention that his last said task is also one of the reasons why he left the league and decided to be a lone wolf for him to have solitude and atonement for his sins…."

With all the important details he wrote on his notebook, his penmanship drastically changed and it looked like a medical prescription from a doctor. He let out a slight giggle.

The Wild Wild Pussycats, including Kota, blinked at the detective and tilted their heads. "Is there a problem, sir?

"O-Oh-! Uhh…" He rubbed his temples and let out a nervous chuckle. "To think that I have half of the information from you all, it seems like I can't understand my writing on my notebook. A-Apologies…" ^^"

"That's the sign of you getting old~!" Pixie-bob laughed. "Like, you should get a girlfriend or something!"

"Says someone who is in her thirties—" Ragdoll mumbled but smacked by her sister.

"I AM EIGHTEEN AT HEART!"

The Detective calmed them down. "Please guys, stop. Did you guys forget that our interrogation is recording with a camera in front of you?" They later on apologized.

"My interrogation ends soon and I would like to ask Kota Izumi some questions. I hope you don't mind talking to him about his experience with Izuku." He now glanced at the boy who is a little shaky.

"E-Eh?! M-Me?! W-Well…U-Uhmmm.." He blushed and looked away from the detective, making the rest of the party chuckled a bit for being cute and adorable.

Naomasa rubbed his temples, trying to be good with kids like him like it's a rare thing to interrogate children in his experience as a detective. From his pocket, he gave the boy some chewing gum and candy. Kota gladly accepted it and thanked the man. "T-Thank you, sir."

"No need to be afraid here, Kota. I don't bite. I am very curious about your side of the story. H-How did the Deathsinger treat you after being saved from the forest? What was your reaction when he told you about your parents?"

With those questions throwing at him, he remembered what Officer Sansa said. He closed his eyes for a moment and took deep breaths before letting out an answer.

"I-I uhh….I punched him in the balls…".

The pro-hero group couldn't help but to snort and laughed like hell. The Detective's left eye twitched with annoyance.

"Well, uhh…that was unexpected, coming from the son of the Water Hose duo…" He tried not to laugh as he jotted something on his notebook. "Officer Sansa told me that you're the first person who wants to prove Izuku's innocence by being a witness. Aside from punching his uhh…'ding-dongs', do you have anything else to tell?" ^^"

Kota, later on, looked at him with a blush, wanting to get serious this time.

"It was more than punching him in the balls…I-It went like this…." Kota chewed some vanilla flavored bubble gum before started speaking.

"Three days after he saved me from the big scary man at the forest, we were still at his safe house and he treated my relatives' wounds. He's good at patching up injuries and everything. At first I thought he was scary and intimidating, but later on..U-Uhhmm…" His anxiety levels went up again so he paused for a moment by closing his eyes and took deep breaths before he resumed.

"H-He's actually a nice guy….a friendly person" He nodded. "He wanted me as his little brother though… he treated my relatives and I nicely, but he sometimes gets serious for example like uhh….he's doing work inside the bunker…"

The Detective raised his eyebrow. "What kind of work, Kota?"

"I-I don't know, sir. But all I saw full of papers and notebooks inside his room. He has a laptop too to use for work. I asked him if what he is doing and he told me that he's doing analytics and daily journal… There are also guns and other equipment I can't even describe."

"I see. Now that explains his sudden attacks at U.A... He knows every pro-heroes and villains backgrounds. Their quirks' strengths and weaknesses. He also has a knowledge of every student especially at hero course students." He jotted and made arrows trying to make a concrete connection on his notebook.

"When Izuku told you about the loss of your parents, how did you feel, Kota?"

Big brother Izuku talked to me one-on-one inside his room and told everything about my parents' death. There was this story when his group completed their task, he commanded them to go back to their hq and he…he returned back to the scene where he checked my parents' condition like checking their pulses. M-My mom and dad opened their eyes and looked at him saying their final death wish. They do not even have an idea if he is a member of the league they were facing at…"

 _"P-Please…y-you and our last relatives…The Wild Wild Pussycats…look after to our only son. T-Tell that we love him and we…we will always watch him until he become a hero…he'd always dreamed of…"_

Kota let out a tear on his eyes and wiped it with his wrist before looking at the Detective. "After he told the truth, he knelt down his knees and sincerely begged for forgiveness, crying. Inside of me was telling that he felt sorry after all the crimes he did and so I cried too before I got grabbed for a tight hug…from my big brother…."

Naomasa let out a sigh as he closed his notebook and nodded.

"In the midst of our interrogation, I used my Human Lie Detector on everyone, but my senses were telling me that you guys are really telling the truth so I decided to deactivate it." He stood up as he commanded Officer Sansa to stop recording.

"Does this mean the interview is over, sir?" Ragdoll asked.

"I've gathered some of the important details during our interrogation so yes, it is finished."

"Finally I could finally go home and reeeeest~!" Pixie-bob stretched her body and yawned, letting out a moan like a kitty.

The rest of the group and Kota stood up and offered a handshake to the detective and the officer, thanking them. Kota, on the other hand, looked at the detective and asked.

"U-Uhmm..detective sir? I would like to ask a question…"

"Hmm..?" He glanced at the young boy and smiled. "What is it, kid?"

"I-Is….big brother Izuku in good condition? Is he alright? C-Can I visit him?"

Naomasa ruffled Kota's hair and chuckled a bit. "Yes, Kota. He is currently under hospital arrest at a hospital, but he is still unconscious according to the doctors. Don't worry, I will visit him once again tomorrow to check on him and I will get back to you once he is awake. Okay?"

Kota pouted a bit and looked down. "O-Okay…"

He later announced them that he will start his interrogation with the Deathsinger once he is awake and stable and thus, ending their private agenda.

 **Hisashi Midoriya and Kacchan POV**

Time: 7:00 PM

Location: 10th floor, Musutafu Medical Center

"U-Uhh...can I help you, sir? Is there a problem?" He asked in a calm manner.

Hisashi made an intimidating look and a creepy smile before walking towards him.

"I know what you did...you'd really thought I didn't know anything, huh?" He placed his hand on other's shoulder with a tight grip, making Katsuki's eyes widened and froze while looking at the man.

"And you even confessed your love to my son? After what he went through? Hmm?"

The teen's eyes widened a bit and later realized that he was facing at Izuku's dad.

"U-Uncle Hisashi…? O-Oh...my God..."

The warm and later hot hand on the ash blonde's shoulder made his forehead drip a cold sweat while looking at the man.

"If you have heard stories from your mommy and daddy when you were a little kid about the infamous 'Arson' 16 years ago, he would've toasted you alive in this hospital…right here and right now?" Hisashi smirked before letting out a chuckle.

"W-W-W-Wait…wha-what? Y-You were a…villain?" He backed away as the man wouldn't let go of the grip on the other's shoulder.

"My faithful and loving wife Inko and my little cute broccoli Izuku were the reasons I stopped being a villain and my wrongdoings in the past. I did my time, savoring peaceful atonement for my sins. I wish you could do the same, Katsuki Bakugo" He let him go as Kacchan looked down for a moment, remembering again on what he did to Izuku back then…without his childhood friend's father guiding him.

Hisashi laughed a bit as he ruffled the ash blonde's hair. "Come on, I was just joking! HAHAHAHAHA! You really think I would McAssWhoppin your ass and drag you to the streets?"

Katsuki twitched his left eye and grunted. "What do you really want, old man?!"

"He let out his final laugh and later smiled at him. "Before we visit my son, I just want to talk to you….about him…everything."

The mood changed around them as Katsuki nodded slowly. They found a waiting area, same floor, but a bit far away from the room number Izuku's currently staying in. They sat together and both of them looked down on the floor. Hisashi started the conversation.

"My son, Izuku….he was not quirkless than you'd ever imagined. My wife and I decided to keep his quirk hidden."

Katsuki gasped, eyes widened before looking at the father. "W-What are you talking about, uncle?"

"He was very ill when he reached the age of three and we found out that my quirk had been shared to my son in which he couldn't handle or control the quirk properly, causing him to have a high fever and countless convulsions. We'd been bringing him to different hospitals to cure him and also have second opinions. And when the doctors told us the solution….they need to inhibit his quirk from growing otherwise his health would get worse. We had no choice but to follow the doctor's orders. This quirk once questioned my identity if this really either a curse or a blessing. Until today, I've always been blaming and feeling sorry myself, after I made him suffer like this.."

Katsuki finally understood the father's story about Izuku and decided not to answer. He felt really guilty for the bullying he gave to his childhood friend for he really had no idea. He'd always thought that he was just shy to show his quirk to everyone because he would always think the competition and his quirk is stronger than his explosion quirk.

He, later on, stood up and faced at the father before bowing, giving his deep and sincere apology on what he did to the past.

"I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I DID TO YOUR SON!"

He bowed twice while shutting his eyes, making Hisashi looked surprised on his sudden action. He let out a gesture to stop.

"You know…I should be the one apologizing to my son…after I left him barely with a word when I flew to Europe and work.. After he went the struggles and sufferings without a father beside him. Y-You don't really have to apologize, Katsuki—" He got interrupted.

"P-Please!"

Hisashi startled while observing him.

"I've been wanting to do this since the loss of your son and now he came back to life with a purpose! I will prove to you and Aunt Inko that I'm a changed man and no longer the stubborn shitty brat you've always been thinking of! I-I really want to make up with Izuku and start over again! Please, sir. I want your blessing for I love your son!"

"K-Katsuki…y-you…"

"I've watched the presscon that our school want him to study at U.A. and he's currently under protection by both school and police force! I will help him continue his education when he agrees to the negotiation between him and the police force. I will do whatever it takes to help him recover, protect him from the villains and be with him no matter what!" He did again his final bow with his tears falling on the ground as he waited for an answer…a verdict from the former infamous 'Arson' now Hisashi.

"I-I…Uhh…I've seen more than enough…" Hisashi stood up and made a serious look before giving a pat on other's shoulder.

"If you really are the person who keeps promises and sworn yourself to protect my son, then I guess you've already proven yourself. A fine matured young Katsuki. This is what I want from you." He let out a smile and a chuckle.

Katsuki wiped his tears with a sob, countlessly thanking the old man. "I will never go back on my word, sir! Thank you, old man!"

Hisashi in his early forties rubbed his temples. "I-I'm not even old yet, brat!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Finally cutting this chapter because next time….it's the final verdict, rehab, and the visit! :D I'd feel bad if I let Hisashi kick Kacchan's ass so I decided not to. LOL Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and I'll see you next time! Buh-byeeeeee!_


	18. I'm Such a Mess

**Author's Note:** _I think I made their conversation of Hisashi and Katsuki a bit weird. How about you guys? Hahaha. One reviewer said to me after she read the latest chapter and she's not wrong after all. To think that the father flew from Paris to Tokyo for 12-18 hours without proper sleep or rest while he's on a plane and then he had an urge to hit Kacchan for what he did in the past, but at the same time he remembered his crimes in the past as a villain so in the end, he decided not to do it. A changed man Hisashi indeed. :D_

 _This chapter tackles about the aftermath of the heart-to-heart talks, Hisashi meets his son for the first time after his revival and Detective Naomasa's interrogation/negotiation at Izuku. What will be the outcome? Will Izuku finally change his mind and decides to accept the detective's offer and abandon his true motives to plot a revolution for the quirkless? Let's find out!_

 _This chapter is filled with a little comedy and ugly crying(Imagine Kim Kardashian doing this). Lmao_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

I'm Such a Mess

 _"Forgiveness is hard, but so very worth it. You should try it sometime."_

Date: September 15

Time: 8:00 PM

Location: 10th floor, Izuku's private ward at Musutafu Medical Center

The one-on-one talk between Hisashi and Katsuki ended well but left a slight embarrassment especially at the ash blonde who cried and bowed in front of the man many times like he did a horrible crime at Izuku during middle school. The two stood up and walked slowly at the hallway before the jet black haired started again a conversation and asked.

"Hey, brat. I just want to ask a question and I'm curious. Please don't get mad." He let out a yawn and scratched his head. Still experiencing the horrible jetlag from his flight in Paris going back to Tokyo.

He glanced back at the father and grunted while holding a paper bag filled with food him and his mother, Mitsuki made and a red rose flower. "Hmm..? What is it, old man?"

"So, Katsuki…." Hisashi snorted with a grin. "Why are you gay?"

The two stopped walking as Katsuki's eyes twitched and felt like a thunderstruck hit him really bad. Later, he let out a furious blush on his cheeks upon hearing that question….coming from Izuku's dad.

 _"Why the fuck the old man is so blunt?! I don't know what to do with him anymore after he gave me a blessing!"_ He thought to himself and remained silent.

The man smiled and chuckled before patting other's back. "You know, I have been working in different European countries, mostly in France and Scandinavia as a senior support/hero analyst and let me tell you, the people there are too liberated. Too liberated that they do whatever they want in life, marry the one they love regardless of their backgrounds, and everything. Far different than we live here. And to be honest, I wouldn't really mind if you love my son, but I don't know about him. Would my little broccoli love you back? Does your love spark joy in his life?" He added a funny Marie Kondo reference.

"I don't care what people think of me and Deku! The important is that I'll be always there for him!"

"Oh, so you call him 'Deku' now, huh? What a cute and silly nickname, if I do say so myself." He rubbed his hands together because of the cold temperature inside the hospital.

"I called that nerd's nickname just for fun and to tease him. He didn't really mind at all."

"Would you prefer top or bottom? Maybe a switch afterward, hmm?" He winked, trying to tease Katsuki.

"Oh my God, old man of all questions just stop it already! Leave your dirty fantasies behind as we're going to visit that nerd!" He shook his head.

Once they reached the room number where Izuku is currently staying, they were met by two police force officers who were guarding the door. They stopped as the father asked the officers.

"Good evening, officers? Is this Izuku Midoriya's room?"

"Yes. How can I help you, sir? Are you related to the young man?"

Hisashi nodded. "Yes. I'm his father."

"Show us your government issued ID with a picture for verification purposes, please."

The father grabbed his wallet from his pocket and brought two ID's. One is the social security card and the other is the company ID. The police borrowed his ID's and checked for a few seconds before returning it to him.

"The visitation hours end in 30 minutes."

Hisashi smiled and nodded. "Understood. Thank you, officers."

One officer glanced at the student. "Are you related to Izuku Midoriya?"

The ash blonde nodded. "Yes, officer. H-He's my neighbor and a friend…"

"He's with me, officers. We're neighbors and we know each other well. He just wants to see his 'friend'." He backed him up and smiled.

"Judging at your school uniform, you must be studying at U.A. Show us your student ID for verification purposes, please." Katsuki brought his U.A. student ID from his pocket as the police borrowed it for a few seconds. The other officer looked at him.

"I remember you. You were that teen at the coast, trying to stop their fight. I don't know what you did back there, but next time, leave the pro-heroes to do their jobs…"

He ignored and nodded at the officer before they returned the ID to him. The guards let them enter the private ward room and once inside, the two saw one nurse regularly checking Izuku's vital signs and adjusted his sleeping position. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to see his pure green eyes as he's been sleeping even before they enter his room. Hisashi approached to ask the nurse while Katsuki placed the paper bag and the flower on the bedside table before observing his childhood friend now a lover who changed his views towards him upon hearing the truth.

"How's my son going through, miss?" The father glanced at his son with a worried look.

"He woke up at 1:00 PM in the afternoon after his temporary coma and suffered a slight painful migraine when he woke up. We've already given him a relaxant to ease the pain inside his head. He had also undergone rehab and psychological evaluation by his doctors and it ended well, sir. Doctors only advised him to rest and avoid to see something or someone that could trigger his stress or migraine. In conclusion, he's more than well before he admitted to the hospital." The nurse answered.

"I see. Thank you so much, miss." Hisashi nodded and thanked her before the nurse bowed to them and left the room.

While observing the sleeping green haired and it looked like he was sleeping soundly with a slight smile on his face, Katsuki came closer to him before placing his one hand on the other's bandaged hand. He muttered to him and later grunted.

"D-Deku….you'd better recover quickly or else—" Hisashi interrupted him.

"or what?" He cleared his throat and grinned.

"Tch….I won't leave this room until you open your nerdy eyes…y-you hear me, Deku? Hmm..?" He held his hand firmly while looking at Izuku.

The father sighed. "It's hopeless. We only have 25 minutes to check on him. You can just come back on the other day."

Later on, Hisashi thought to himself while looking at his only son.

 _"My son, Izuku. Even if I came back to you after all the suffering you had to endure, I hope….I hope one day you could forgive your careless old man standing in front of you; I wish you could accept your old friend's sincere apology because right now he's been thinking about you…despite all the misunderstanding you and your friend had in the past. Izuku, other than your mom, Katsuki, and I. I also wish that other people would accept you in open arms once again for who you are. Just like people who gave me a second chance to start a new life again~ We will wait for you, my little Izuku~"_

 **xxx**

Date: September 16

Time: 9:00 AM

Location: 10th floor, Izuku's private ward at Musutafu Medical Center

 _They tried to make me go to rehab_

 _I said, no, no, no_

 _Yes, I been black_

 _But when I come back, you'll know, know, know_

 _I ain't got the time_

 _And if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

 _He's tried to make me go to rehab_

 _I won't go, go, go_

 _I'd rather be at home with a Ray_

 _I ain't got seventy days_

 _'Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me_

 _That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway_

 _I didn't get a lot in class_

 _But I know we don't come in a shot glass_

Izuku opened his emerald eyes and grunted a bit upon hearing a loud annoying ringtone that actually suits him the best. The hospitalization, countless treatments to treat his complaining headache, and the emotional rehab from his therapist, making the green-haired facepalmed.

"Where is this coming from?" He whispered.

He slowly sat up from his bed, looked around the room and later found the vibrating phone with a ringtone located on his bedside table. He pressed the stop button on the touch screen and observed it for a moment, thinking the phone belongs to someone else. It didn't look like the phone belongs to his mother as it looked pricey and expensive.

He heard an opening of his room door as he returned the phone on the table. He heard footsteps and the smell of a fresh menthol cigarette only to found out that the man entered his room was Hisashi….his father who almost abandoned him.

The father stopped and dropped his paper bag filled with food he bought from the convenience store upon looking at his son who just woke up with a look of exchanging surprise look.

"F-F-F-F-Father….? I-Is that you?"

"O-Oh my God…m-my son…? I-Izuku, you're awake?" Hisashi's knees trembled as his eyes began to burst in tears before he rushed towards his son for a tight hug.

Izuku, on the other hand, sobbed and buried his face on other's shoulder, crying and muttering words at his father.

"W-Where were you…when I need you the most…?! Huh?!"

"I-I'm very sorry, Izuku. I can't find words to say for how foolish I was and still am as a father… I-I don't know how I can apologize to you sincerely, my son..!"

Izuku just cried, muttering words, and giving slight punches and smacking in which Hisashi gladly accept it while hugging his son tightly. It was early in the morning and the mood changed so quickly, a very emotional one when a father and son unexpectedly met for the first time after he was brought back to life. It lasted for a few minutes and went silent as Hisashi made his first move to talk his son.

"I-Izuku, I-I have to explain—"

Izuku wiped his last tear with his wrist before looking down. "Save your breath, father. You don't need to. Mom told me everything even before you showed up. About you and mom had a short love story, you as an infamous villain, the arrest, and our quirks. You name it…"

Hisashi looked down upon hearing words from his son as he sat on a chair. Later on, he returned back his look at him before placing his one hand on other's shoulder.

"I left my job temporarily to look after you and despite the news, I've watched when I was in Europe, maybe it's time I can make it up to you, my son. I have so many things to come up, but I don't know which the best is. I know that you owe me big time for leaving you and your mom behind, I—" Izuku interrupted him.

"Enough, dad. I've already forgiven you even if you're an arse." He looked up to him with a serious look. "I heard your story from mother and I'm glad that you changed your deeds when you two met each other. But there's one thing I want from you."

Hisashi nodded. "Anything for you, my son."

"You have to sho—"The two got interrupted when two officers and Detective Naomasa entered his room. The father stood up and glanced at them.

"Good Morning, officers. May I know what's happening?"

Izuku looked up to them and tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Good Morning, gentlemen." Naomasa smiled at the two and answered. "I am Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi from the police force." He offered a handshake to the father and Izuku and they later exchanged.

"Sir, I hope if you don't mind I could borrow your son for a few minutes. It would be a short interrogation regarding the recent incident. It won't take long."

"U-Uhh…sure. Okay." Hisashi looked at his son with a worried look. "Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

His son nodded with a confused look. "Uhh y-yeah…?"

Two officers escorted his father towards the room exit. Hisashi rubbed his temples and looked at the closed door guarded by the officers.

He asked. "Is everything okay there? Will he be alright?"

"The Detective will only ask him some questions so no need to worry." One officer answered.

"I see. I'll just wait here, I guess…" He sighed and sat at the waiting area and later accompanied by his wife, Inko.

"How was it, Hisashi? Did he accept your apology from our son?"

"I hope so…" Hisashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "But you know what? Reunions between a father and son can be so bittersweet, huh?"

Inside the private ward with the door locked by the detective's request, Naomasa sat on a chair while facing former villain/vigilante Izuku. He grabbed his notebook and a pen from his briefcase and asked.

"How are you feeling, Midoriya?"

"A little headache when my father arrived for the first time. I've barely seen his presence for ages. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Good to know." He nodded and smiled as he opened the notebook.

"If you don't mind, I shall begin interrogating you and it may take for few minutes, depending on the outcome. I've gathered sources from multiple witnesses and proved your innocence after you left the League of Villains and were told you're currently working for no one, but yourself. An independent vigilante lone wolf, if I do say so myself."

"My innocence?" He blinked. "And it's true, I work alone…they either call me a villain or an angel in disguise."

He jotted down some details on his notebook. "I hope you still remember the Forest Training incident where you saved two of the pro-hero group named 'Wild Wild Pussycats' and a young boy named Kota Izumi. I applauded for saving their lives from one of the notorious villains."

"I did remember…" He slowly nodded and suddenly think about the young boy, asking himself if how he is doing right now.

"But killing Muscular was not necessary and you should've chosen not to end his life."

"I did it to avenge Kota's parents for repaying on what I did when I was a captain of League of Villains. It had to be done. He was about to hit Kota and I did it for protecting him. He got what he deserved, nothing personal."

"And with that, I would encourage you to tell me everything you know about League of Villains…it will lessen your sentence if you turn yourself to the authorities and tell the truth. We've also come up with a suggestion to protect you from the said organization. We, from the police force and the hero community, want you to be the state witness."

Izuku's mood changed when the detective asked about wanting the information from the former organization he used to be part of the family. He looked straight into his eyes.

"After my failed attempt on making a revolution against the hero community, you're now convincing me to be a pawn serving towards the heroes' side? You've all been tracking League of Villains' whereabouts for years, but you couldn't take attention on the quirkless and oppressed people who've been discriminated for not having a special ability?" Izuku made a serious look on his face. "Seriously, what are you really guys up to, huh? How can I trust you with this one?"

"Look, Izuku…" He sighed as he adjusted his seat before looking at the teen. "Whether heroes, civilians, or vigilantes like you, we're all the same facing a common threat—"

"War is coming and it soon approaches…You really don't know what they're capable of—"

"That's why I'm asking you right here and right now!"

"HOW COULD YOU ABLE TO FIGHT THEM WHEN YOU CANNOT EVEN FIX THIS COMMUNITY INTERNALLY?! AND YOU'RE STILL HIDING THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR ALL MIGHT'S DETERIORATING HEALTH AND SILENT ABOUT ENDEAVOR'S SCANDAL ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND YOU GUYS DID NOTHING ABOUT IT?! MAYBE I SHOULD DESERVE AN EXPLANATION COMING FROM YOU!"

Izuku's expression looked rage amidst the heat and intense argument he made the detective silent for a moment...

 _"I guess my interrogation with him will take longer than I'd expected..."_ Naomasa thought to himself while looking at Izuku with mixed emotions on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _The lyrics I posted in this chapter are titled 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse, by the way. Yes, I'm c_ _utting this chapter short as the interrogation will be posted next week! I'm not sorry Hahaha Let me know what you think by leaving a review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Buh-byeee muchahos!_


	19. Focused Resolve

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for more Deku and the rest of this story! This chapter tackles about Detective Naomasa trying to convince and negotiate with Izuku inside his private ward for information and clues about his past experience with League of Villains and their current whereabouts. After Deku's argument with the detective which he suddenly got raged with him, what would the detective do and how could he convince him to become one with them though he already knows that there's a dirty and hidden side of the hero community? How would the Class 1-A students' react after watching the press conference regarding the administration putting Izuku as a student at UA? Let us all find out!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

Focused Resolve

 _"We have learned as much as we have suffered."_

* * *

Date: September 16

Time: 8:30 AM

Place: Class 1-A classroom, U.A. High School

He yawned, eyes blinking, and later on scratched his head using his hand while sitting on his chair in front of him were papers and a laptop on his table.

"Students. While I check my papers, you can finish your case studies and unfinished homework from your teachers here in our room and don't tell anyone. Aside from those, you can do whatever you want and talk, but refrain from talking as loud as Present Mic. I'll give you 15 minutes before I announce something to everyone."

In the middle of the Homeroom session inside the Class 1-A classroom, Shota Aizawa, also known as pro-hero/teacher 'Eraserhead' let his students do whatever they want, but he requested them to remain the noise as constructive and productive as possible while he, looking all stressed with visible eye bags on his face was currently checking paper works in both admin-related and pop quiz results from his students. His thoughts kept remain inside his head regarding his principal's odd suggestion of putting the former villain now a lone wolf to the U.A. and the recent urgent meeting with the Nezu, but together with his colleague/teacher, Sekijirou Kan or also known as 'Vlad King'.

After consuming their time on finishing the remaining paperwork given by their respective teachers, they used the few minutes on talking about everything, but mostly the controversial press conference yesterday. Most of their reactions after watching were still afraid if ever the Deathsinger's quirk would go uncontrollable again or have another hidden agenda from his former colleagues even if he left the League a long time ago.

The red-haired Kirishima Eijirou along with Hanta Sero, and Denki Kaminari stood up and walked over to their friend to talk about the said topic.

"Hey Bakubro, Good Morning!" He placed his hand on other's shoulder and grinned.

Katsuki glanced up to them, not minding the hand on his shoulder. "Hey. What the fuck do you guys want?"

He whined. "Salty in the morning, eh? Don't be like that! I just want to check my best friend!"

The ash blonde grunted as he finished writing on his case study paper. "If you need anything from me, just say it already—"

"Well, I was wondering what happened to your visit to the hospital yesterday. You messaged me you wanted to check on him. How was he?"

 _"Deku~"_ He thought to himself as he remembered his face at the hospital.

He sighed and rubbed his temples before looking at him. "Oh, about him? He was asleep when I visited his private room. He looked exhausted from the treatments and therapies the doctors gave him."

"Well, the important is he's not in a deep coma anymore. By the way, how come the guards allowed you to visit his room since the hospital is heavily monitored by the police force?" The black haired asked.

"Izuku's parents backed me up, especially his father who've just come back home after 16 years of not seeing him. Hell, the funny thing I've told by the old man that he used to be an infamous villain before we were even born"

"EEHHHH?!" The trio gasped in surprise as Mina Ashido joined the group and heard the commotion.

"What did I just hear? The Deathsinger's father used to be a villain?" The pink-skinned blinked.

"Tell me, he used to be a member of League of Villains?" Denki asked with a thought.

"He was the infamous 'Arson', according to him. It's a long complicated story." He waved his hand and shrugged it off. "You know what? It's nothing important anymore since he's a changed man. He also wanted to help his son regarding the quirk Izuku inherited from his father once he's fully well."

The group continued to talk about Izuku and the presscon, while Todoroki located at the last row seat looked at them with a curious look on his face, trying to connect the dots inside his mind since he's the king of theories after all.

 _"So the father used to be a villain 16 years ago with a demon quirk and later passed it to his son? Does that mean the two used to work in the same organization? Does the father even aware or familiar with the league of villains? The family of villains or victims of their uncontrollable quirk? I don't want to judge quickly, but I can't resist! Why am I overthinking too much, Todoroki. Just stop making nonsense theories…!"_ He thought to himself with a poker-faced look and blinked twice.

Shoto's seatmate, Momo Yaoyorozu checked on him with a worried look. "U-Uhh…are you okay there? Todoroki? It seems you're in deep thoughts again."

He shook his head a few times and looked back. "O-Oh…sorry about that. Did I scare you, Momo?"

"N-No, no! I was also wondering your stand about our principal's suggestion on putting Deathsinger to the U.A—"

"All eyes on me and stop whatever you're doing. I have to tell something important!"

Shoto was about to answer her question when their homeroom teacher stood up and told some students to go back to their proper seats. Aizawa cleared his throat, adjusted his scarf before making an announcement.

"All Might, Principal Nezu and I were at the live press conference yesterday and I think you are all aware and watched the replay when your classes had ended, am I right?"

All the students nodded.

"He is currently under protection by the government, police force, and the hero community. They believe he is the only key to disclose all the information about the League of Villains, therefore, they want him to be the state witness. The interrogation and negotiation with the teen are currently ongoing, according to the detective and I hope the investigation would end well."

He paused for a bit and let out a yawn.

"Another thing. The suggestion coming from our principal about putting the teen to our institution was crazy and odd idea. I was really against it considering about the safety of security not just the students of U.A., but to everyone, until we recently had a meeting with the principal together with my colleague All Might and Class 1-B homeroom teacher, Vlad King regarding that matter."

Iida raised his hand. "As the class president of Class 1-A, may we know what happened to the meeting, sir?"

"First, we talked about the suggestion of putting him to our school and his demonic quirk. I've heard from Bakugo and his friends about the relation of the father's quirk to him and yes, it is confirmed he used to be an infamous villain named 'Arson' for one and a half decades ago. We found his little information from the detective's back up data last night. During his history, he did horrible things as villains do. He got arrested and did his time. Freed as a changed man, married to have a family, and worked outside Japan. I don't want to tell any more details as we are focusing the current issue."

All of them nodded as the class president jotted some notes.

"Now, the principal suggested either of us, Vlad King and I to be his homeroom teacher. His demonic quirk requires blood and many techniques to be able to achieve his transformation which is why Vlad King is an expert in blood control and can guide him well. But, our principal also wanted me to be his homeroom teacher for I specialize in nullifying different types of quirks in case it gets uncontrollable again as we saw on live television. He believes that I can help the poor boy's sudden rage and panic attacks, psychologically."

The class vice president asked by raising her hand.

"Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

"Would there be a poll from the school whether they want him to stay at either of you and Sir Vlad King? And when will Izuku attend at U.A.?"

"Our principal will decide who's going be Izuku's homeroom teacher by making further assessments. We still do not have the specific date as he's still under hospital arrest or depends on the outcome of the investigation from the teen. But you guys have to be ready for his sudden arrival at the school. We must uphold our great values and treat each other with respect regardless of differences." He pointed at Iida and Yaoyorozu and told to stand up.

"You two, the representatives of Class 1-A. In case our principal chooses me as his homeroom teacher, you are also partly responsible for guiding Izuku at the school and maintain your classmates' good behavior and attitude towards the newcomer. It may sound like we are treating him like a VIP person and it sounds very irritating, but we want to prove we have the best values of all the hero schools in Japan. Understood?"

"We won't disappoint." The two bowed twice before sitting down.

The brunette raised her hand nervously and later stood up.

The teacher looked at her. "Yes, Uraraka?"

"U-Uhhmm… in case Midoriya starts to study here, he missed a lot of lessons and training. Will he have separate lessons just for him?"

"Good question." He nodded. "He'll have night cram online remedial classes from different teachers at U.A., but he will still attend the morning classes with everyone. It would be very difficult for his part to manage his studies and investigation regarding the incident so yes, I bet he will survive in our current curriculum." He started sorting his papers on the table before letting out his final say.

"Lastly, once he agreed on the conditions from both parties, he will reside at your dorm, the Heights Alliance since we have another empty room slot just for him. Todoroki and Bakugo will be his neighbors." He grinned as the two students blinked. Katsuki looked away with a slight blush.

 _"Finally, I can be his neighbor and once he stayed at U.A., I can also tell my feelings to him."_ He thought to himself.

Todoroki, on the other hand, looked down with deep thoughts. _"Maybe this would be the right time to ask him about my family once he starts to attend classes."_

"Homeroom session has ended. Your next teacher will be here shortly." He waved his hand before leaving the classroom as his students thanked him for the announcement.

 **xxx**

Date: September 16

Time: 9:30 AM

Location: 10th floor, Izuku's private ward at Musutafu Medical Center

 **Detective Naomasa and Izuku POV**

After Izuku's sudden outburst towards the detective inside his private ward, he paused for a moment as he tried to cool himself by looking away, releasing out the tension and stress inside his head and later apologized to Naomasa. The detective understood his frustration about revealing the dirty truth from the hero community as he as well tried to comfort him and reminded the teen to calm down.

The green-haired placed his hand on his forehead and muttered an apology.

"I-I'm uhh…I'm sorry. It feels like my medications have worn off. I-I didn't mean to shout at you in the middle of this….investigation."

Naomasa nodded and rubbed his temples.

"It's fine. I've actually expected that. I should've visited you on the next day instead since by judging at your current condition, it seems you're still not mentally ready for—". He got interrupted by Izuku by waving his hand.

"No, it's okay. I really do not even want to stay here any longer in this room." He cleared his throat as his mood changed into a serious tone.

"Look, here is we make our stand….do as I say, it is the only way if you all want to live…or as well want to restore your so-called 'symbol of peace'."

"I'm listening…" he opened again his notebook as he prepared to write some important details.

"Before I disclose everything I know about the league, you have to first grant my request." He pointed at the opened window as the black raven appeared on them, observing.

Naomasa looked at the bird and blinked. "It must be your pet, Izuku."

"She's more than just a pet. She's one of my twelve black ravens who appeared to me when I finally activated my demonic quirk back then. Now, there's a micro storage device attached to her feathers and it contains the information of undisclosed health issue about your number one hero, Toshinori Yagi or also known as 'All Might' and Endeavor's scandal about his family and 'quirk marriage'."

"We also have the files, but mostly about All Might's health. And about Endeavor's issued, how did you know about this?"

"Trust me, I'm not one of those people who spread fake news and what I gave you is real and authentic. All For One called me a genius for nothing." He smirked and chuckled.

"I've been doing my long research at them way back when I was a member of League of Villains. All For One already knew about it and if I were you, you should start disclosing it to the society before the villains' even leak the information….if you truly want to fix the hero community. It may affect the trust of the people around you, but rest assured it will be a good benefit to everyone. They have the right to know everything after all."

While jotting down notes on his notebook, the raven flapped her wings and flew inside towards the detective's shoulder.

"She'll be with you until you start spreading the information to the public. She doesn't peck nor scratches you unless I told her so."

Naomasa nodded, not minding the raven on his shoulder. "Thank you for this, Midoriya. How about the other one? The information about the League of Villains?"

Izuku stayed silent after the detective requested again for more clues about his former organization. He tilted his head while looking at him. "This may sound like I'm playing games with you, but if you're the person who is starving for answers, then you should first disclose the hidden secrets of the hero community. You all want me to be the main source of their whereabouts and key witness then you should follow my request first. You'll get the pot of gold filled with information after I watch the news regarding that matter…"

"B-B-But Izuku I thought that you would—"

"Look sir detective. I'm not the enemy you're facing right now. Hell, I am trying to help you and the community even if I don't want to." He crossed his arms. "You have 12 hours to discuss with your people and spill the tea in the public."

The detective jotted some notes and closed his notebook. "Tell me…why are you doing this?"

"So I'm a bad guy now, huh? I was just helping you out and the truth is what I offer and that plan was part of my failed revolution plot against the hero community and this is why I want to take advantage of you all to continue my plan….wait….it is our plan now." He lied on his bed now as he looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm very sorry detective, but that is all I can give you for now."

The detective with the raven on his shoulder stood up and fixed his things before letting his final say. "I have no words to say to you, but this is a little difficult for my part as a detective and a friend to All Might. We've been close friends a long time and now you've wanted me to disclose his health to the public it's just…it's too early to have a declaration."

"Either you let the people know about the truth or knocked out dead with your own blood by the League of Villains upcoming invasion. Time is limited and you all must take action."

 **(Author's Note:** _The investigation will be continued in the next chapter…_ **)**

 **xxx**

 **Dabi, Natsuo, and Fuyumi POV**

It was lunch break as the Todoroki siblings, Natsuo and Fuyumi met at the local ramen house to have a sibling date since they haven't got much bonding together ever since the silver-haired jock moved to college to study medical welfare while his older sis is currently teaching.

"Finally, I get to spend my time with my big sis~! You don't know how much I missed you since I started college!" Natsuo whined before taking a slurp of his ramen.

"I feel the same way, Natsu. Too bad, we couldn't invite our little brother Shoto to join us since the last time he told me that they'd be very busy with their exams and training at U.A..

"As expected from our lil' bro! Trying to be busy and independent as always…just like our old fart." He grunted.

Fuyumi chuckled. "Hey, don't be like that!"

"Why? After our father did to our mom who is still residing in a mental facility. He's the reason why our family is torn apart as we still do not know where our older brother is." He looked down and sighed.

She tried to cheer him up with a slight smile. "Don't worry, Natsu. We'll get through this together. One day, we'll finally see Touya….or maybe he'll come back right in our doorstep."

The two later continued talking about family, college, and work as the far away from their table, the spiky black haired Dabi sitting on the other table, hearing their chitchats and looked at them with a sad face.

"Natsuo….Fuyumi….you've grown and matured well. I missed you two so much…" He mumbled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Todoroki siblings have made a debut! Hooray for another character for this story! Hurrah! Anyway, I'll post the continuation at the end of the week and once again, let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. I'll see you guys in the next chapter so buh-bye my lovely readers!


	20. En Livredd Man (A Terrible Man)

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for more chapter! Like I said in the last chapter, I have added the Todoroki siblings and Endeavor to expand this story and also to know more about their past since Izuku wanted the police force and the hero community to expose the hidden truth about them before he later gives the information about League of Villains. Frankly, Izuku hates to be a pawn of the good side, but he decided to put his animosity towards them, instead, he wants them to fix their own issues first. What will the two top heroes do upon revealing their secrets? Will they face the truth or still blame a grudge on the former villain for they're not that prepared for this matter? Let's find out!_

 _I would like to thank my lovely and loyal readers/reviewers for supporting this story! *virtual hugs*_

 _Also, this chapter title is inspired by a song by Kjetil Morland. It suits Endeavor well because he's kind of a jerk to his family! LMAO_

 _Enjoy reading, guys!_

* * *

En Livredd Mann ("A Terrible Man")

 _"I took love all for granted and here I'm standing by myself. Now I wonder, yes I wonder. Could you ever take me back? I'm so sorry, my love~"_

 **Flashback**

Date: September 15 (7 days after the Deathsinger incident)

Time: 2:30 AM

Location: Todoroki household

 **Endeavor POV**

Inside the big and spacy traditional Japanese-style master's bedroom where the leader of the Todoroki household and the father of Shoto, Enji Todoroki, who has been sleeping all alone on the king-size bed. But, it didn't look like he's having a peaceful rest as the sheets of the bed had been drenched with cold sweat coming out from his big and bulky body; his head moved left and right for few seconds interval; his feet letting out a multiple light kicks as it was like he is fighting someone; arms and hands just stayed on sides and didn't move a single muscle, a feeling when he's being pinned down and commanded not to move; and his shutting eyes and lips muttering words. In conclusion, he was not having a good peaceful slumber like all people do, but it was more of a bad and terrible nightmare, a nightmare of his dark past with his family.

Inside his puzzled mind, he heard screams, endless shouting coming from the unknown, begging for mercy and pleading to stop as the pain and agony were too much to endure. Until, he finally saw images of his first son who looked beaten and all dirty from tireless training he received from his possessively strict and prideful father who wanted him to surpass him and the current number one hero. Another one was the multiple bad episodes of domestic abuse he gave to his wife when quirk marriage was introduced to their clan.

 _"F-Father…! D-Don't you understand?! I just can't do it as my body feels weaker with all the training you've given me without a rest! I don't want to be your successor anymore or better yet I will leave this hell hole and follow my own path!"_

 _The red-haired Touya Todoroki, with his scarred burnt arms, chest and legs, panting and almost burst in tears with frustration while giving his glare with anger towards his father._

 _"Yeah right! Doing all heroic acts in front of the public, but you're all acting like a villain in this household just because you want me and the rest of my brothers and sister to be your…TO BE YOUR PUPPETS WHO ALWAYS WANT TO ACHIEVE FURTHER GOALS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL INTEREST?! I CAN'T STAND WITH YOUR BULLSHIT ANY LONGER! MAYBE ONE DAY, YOU'LL SOON REALIZE HOW BAD YOU ARE AS A HERO, A FATHER, AND A HUMAN BEING!"_

xxx

 _"Enji! This is enough! Shoto is only five years old and he is not ready yet!"_

 _"Get out of the way!" Enji gave his wife a hard smack on her face, making Rei knocked down on the ground with tears falling while holding his youngest son, Shoto who felt exhausted, not wanting to do his father's orders anymore._

 _"M-Mother….a-are you alright?" The young boy with a worried look and tears hugged his mom tightly, not letting go. "P-Please…let me out of here, mother…! P-Please…!"_

 _The mother cupped her son's cheeks, assuring that everything will be fine. "O-Of course, my son. Listen what I have to say, o-okay..? I-I want you to go back to your bedroom and rest…I'll talk to your father.."_

 _"B-But mom…! H-He's going to hurt you—"_

 _"Shoto, please…everything's going to be fine…okay?" Rei sealed a kiss on her son's forehead, encouraging him to leave the room._

 _Shoto stood up and hurriedly ran away from the two, but blocked by Endeavor's hot and flaming firewall._

 _"No one leaves in this room!" Enji glared at the two, looking irritated. The mother repelled her husband's quirk by summoning a crystallize ice wall and later shattered to let her son leave the room._

 _"Shoto, leave this room now!" She glanced back at her son with a cry, making Shoto left the room at a fast pace without looking back._

 _"GET BACK HERE, SHOTO!" Enji shouted before looking down with his body started to heat up and eyes filled with anger, ready to release out the temper inside him. Rei slowly stood up and backed away as she again prepared for everything she'll receive from her husband. Another domestic abuse between them. Though her ice quirk was not that powerful, she had no choice but to use it and fight back._

 _With big disobedience his children and his wife gave to him, Enji did not hesitate, but to rushed towards her and prepared to hit her with a violent punch. Rei, on the other hand, did her defensive stance with her ice quirk. The two shouted and about to clash each other…_

"REEEEIIIIII!"

The sweaty and delirious Enji surprisingly woke up, shouted his wife's name as his heartbeat had been palpitating hard. He quickly sat up and looked around his bedroom before checking the alarm clock on his bedside. It's almost a quarter to 3 AM?

"Ahh…A dream..?" He whispered to himself.

It was a bad nightmare that made him woke up. He created the nightmare, resulting in most of his family members despised him for the treatment he gave to them for years. Though, trying to avoid it and not talking about in front of his children or acquaintances, those unpleasant dreams had been occurring more often.

He placed his one hand on his forehead and later covered his face, grunting. He is not the type of a person who is emotional, but his dirty past that'd been haunting and now coming closer to his doorstep he suddenly sobbed silently and started reflecting himself, thinking if he had a rewind quirk to go back in time, he would definitely do things differently in a good way. Forgetting the pride and greed for power, he just wanted to have a good life with a complete family around him. Letting his children achieve their own goals in life and not minding each of their personal dreams.

Muttering words of forgiveness of his damaged wife who was still residing in a mental facility, his eldest son who suddenly left without a word, his two other children, Natsuo and Fuyumi, who once being told a big disappointment, and lastly, his youngest son, Shoto, who always thinks his father nothing, but a bad father.

"R-Rei…Touya….Fuyumi….Natsuo….S-Shoto….p-please…f-forgive me….!"

 **xxx**

Date: September 16

Time: 12:45 PM

Place: Local Ramen house, Yokohama

 **Dabi, Natsuo, and Fuyumi POV**

The two siblings spent their time savoring their hot meals and at the same time their bonding moments as a brother and a sister. Fuyumi even helped her little brother on a certain subject at his school which he unexpectedly accepted the help since her big sis is a teacher at an elementary school. They exchanged funny jokes and stories regarding school and work until they finished eating, paid the bill and left the ramen bar.

Unaware, a black purse bag was left on the seat and it seemed like Fuyumi forgot her bag at the bar. Natsuo, with his expensive looking big bike, started the engine and hopped on before looking at his sister.

"Our school is having a 3-day activity, but I'm not that interested so I'll just transport you to your workplace before I go home. Besides, I'm missing my geeky bedroom filled with manga" He grinned.

"That's great! I've recently tidied up your room before going to work. Thank you so much, Natsu but wait for a sec…. I think I forgot something at the bar…"

He smiled cheerfully. "D'awww how thoughtful of you, big sis!" He later blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What is it then?"

She tapped her cheek with her finger and gasped. "Oh my God! I forgot my purse and it has a storage drive where it contains all of my finished lesson plans to my students! I have to get back—". She was about to rush through the door bar when she was blocked by a spiky-haired, pierced, and scarred young adult holding her purse.

"Uhh….is this your bag, miss? You left it at the table when you left…" He offered him the bag.

Fuyumi's eyes widened upon looking at the stranger and her purse, before offering him a hug. "You don't know how much it means to me!"

He felt the cold and chilly embrace from the lady as he closed his eyes.

 _"Fuyumi~"_ He thought to himself.

She let him go and gladly took the bag. "My headmaster would get mad at me for losing my lesson plan for my class! Thank you so much!"

Natsuo, riding his bike tilting his head at the two before observing the black haired and muttered. "He looks creepy…"

The two bowed twice as Fuyumi thanked again before asking his name. "Again, thank you so much for returning my bag. I hope if you don't mind to ask your name, sir~!" She offered him her calling card as the young man gladly took it.

"My name's Tou….uhhh…" He pretended to cough and rubbed his temples. "….call me Dabi. My friends call me Dabi as my nickname."

"What a cool nickname. Dabi, huh?" Fuyumi chuckled before waving a hand to say goodbye and hopped behind her brother's bike.

"If you need me or anything, don't hesitate to call me~! I hope I could meet you next time!" The siblings wore their helmets before leaving.

Dabi just watched them leave, holding the calling card with a frown.

"Little brother Natsu, you look taller and bigger than me. I'm happy for standing up for yourself and I wish you finish your college with the degree you dreamed of…Fuyumi, you've grown strong, independent, and look beautiful…just like our mother…seeing you two like this is more than enough…" He mumbled to himself as his tears started to fall down on the ground.

"Please, take care of yourselves for war is coming….and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my siblings from the upcoming invasion…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We'll see each other again….someday~"

 **xxx**

Date: September 16

Time: 3:30 PM

Location: 10th floor, Izuku's private ward at Musutafu Medical Center

After the short interrogation and giving information to the detective which lasted thirty minutes, the green-haired Izuku Midoriya continued recovering inside his room by undergoing emotional rehab and further psychological treatments to restore his sanity back. A psychologist named Soraka with a memory quirk had been holding the teen's hands with their eyes closed, as the doctor did her walkthrough inside the other's mind. She saw memories. Some were good, but most of them were not good at all. Countless bullying, pressure from his peers, difficulty to face the cruel reality, and lastly, the episode which he ended his miserable life.

Izuku who also saw images of his dark past, silently sobbed while being held his hand by the doctor with his eyes shut. After a few more minutes of painful therapy, she let go of the patient's hand and carefully opened her eyes with sudden tears just fell on her face. She quickly wiped it using her wrist and took some notes.

"I've been treating children and young adults for four years as a psychologist with my memory quirk and I….I've never felt this kind of pain before…People around you in the past treated you differently like you had a disability. Until one final episode that….that I saw your past before you committed suicide inside your room, Izuku. I heard your cries…I felt your anguish...it's like the world betrayed you, you decided to give up in life and you hang yourself just to end your suffering…"

Izuku just looked down, not wanting to face the doctor for how he looked shameful of himself with his sad past, he couldn't stop crying even after the memory therapy finished.

"N-Now you understand the pain I had in my younger youth and 'till now, I am bringing these when I got revived…"

"I understand your frustration towards the society and reality in general, Izuku. But right now, you have to leave your strong hostility towards them for now." The doctor came closer to him before placing her hand on the other's shoulder.

"Even though you labeled yourself as either a villain or a vigilante, think about the people you saved from danger at the woods. The young boy you protected, trained to defend himself and treated as your own little brother. Think about your mom who's been loving you unconditionally ever since you were born and your father who sacrificed his work just to go home and be with you. Think about your childhood friend who treated you differently in the past, but changed his deeds wanting to start over with you, the young man who declared a confession for you, for you to get a second chance to change yourself. Lastly, think about your personal dream to be a hero and save others with a smile and that's what the number hero told to everyone on the television screen. I can clearly see that your ambitions are not wasted yet. There is still hope in this world, Izuku…"

Izuku shut his eyes and made his silent cry before being comforted by the psychologist for a hug. It seemed the teen's unbroken mask has been finally cracked and later shattered into pieces as all the emotions have flooded out in both heart and mind.

"S-Stop…! W-What are you…? W-Why are you doing this…?!"

"People still care for you, Izuku. Your life matter and that's important. If you have a little love and goodness left inside your heart, then you must keep on living. Live for them…!"

Outside of the private ward where Izuku's parents heard their son's cries and comfort from the doctor. Inko couldn't help but to cry as well with her box of tissues, while Hisashi hugged his wife and placed a kiss on other's head, looking all emotional and felt the guilt for not properly guiding his little broccoli well when he left.

"With all the endless cries I've been hearing from our son, in conclusion, I feel like I'm the worst father in the entire world. I knew I should've not gone home and left Japan. T-This is all my fault, love~. If there's anything I could do to make him feel better…"

"T-There is one thing I can suggest to renew your relationship with Izuku…" She sobbed before looking at her husband.

"What is it, Inko?" He raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe it's time, Hisashi…you have to show him your quirk." That suggestion made Hisashi paused for a moment.

He liked the idea, but still looked skeptical about it. "Ugh…I was about to tell him regarding this before the detective showed up, but ever since I got freed from jail, have a family with you, and worked as an expat, I haven't used my full transformation that much as I don't want to cause any more harm to the people." He later remembered about his colleague in Paris, formerly a monk who gave him a silver cross necklace to ward off the demonic energy inside him, but can still control it even without wearing it.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Maybe I will show it to him once he got fully recovered. I don't think he's emotionally ready for this because of the therapy the doctor currently giving to him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I just made an OC character omfg. I borrowed her name from League of Legends champion, Soraka. This is a bit short and I think it's enough. I'm cutting this for now and next time I'd totally promise you guys that it will be a looooooooooooong chapter! The investigation continues until the detective offers Izuku something after exchanging information. What will that be? I think it's pretty obvious! HAHAHAHA! Anyways, let me know what you think by leaving a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	21. Second Chances

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter! As promised, this chapter is a tad bit long so yes, it's now or never then! The investigation continues from both sides: Izuku and the two pro-heroes who will soon make statements regarding their own issues. How will they react? Another is the detective's offer to Izuku instead of bringing him back to the detention facility. Will he accept the deal?. What could it be? Let's find out!_

 _ **Another Note:**_ _I'm promoting a story written by a fellow author and don't worry, it is MHA-related. It is titled "Father and Daughter", a sequel to "Father and Son" written by BoredAndSleepy200. I would recommend you to read the first part of the story before reading the sequel._

 _ **Final Note:**_ _I only added one OC character. Remember the psychologist from the last chapter? Yep, she's still here. Leaving short info here:_

 _Psychologist Soraka_

 _Quirk: Memory – enable to see a person's past (both good and bad) by touching their hands._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Second Chances

" _Even if you got hurt from the same reason, don't be afraid to try again. Stand tall, rise up, wave your flag and embrace your flaws."_

Date: September 16

Time: 8:00 PM

Place: 10th floor, Izuku's private ward at Musutafu Medical Center/Soraka's consultation office at the Psychology department

 **Detective Naomasa and Psychologist Soraka POV**

6:00 PM evening, after hours of emotional and heartbreaking therapy of Izuku with the psychologist, the green haired was put to sleep by a hypnosis treatment to ease the pain and calm his mind. The doctor advised the parents that the hours of psychological treatments worked well with their son and they do not even require to take antidepressants or other psychotic drugs since she assessed the patient that his sanity will soon go back to normal state, despite being revived and shifted into something different version of him. In short, Izuku only needs emotional support from the people who are closest to him.

The energetic and selfless top detective officer of the police force Naomasa came back to the hospital after he sent the request from Izuku to the police force and hero council regarding the disclosing information of the top 2 pro-heroes. He visited the room to observe the teen's condition. He let out a mutter while looking at the sleeping green-haired, at first, he expected him to be fully awake and talk about the deal, but then it didn't happen.

" _He looks tired from all the treatments the doctors gave him. I hope he wouldn't react too much if I tell him that the pro-heroes are not ready to face the public with their personal issues. 12 hours of negotiation with both parties were not enough. Nevertheless, I wish you well soon, kid. For I have a surprise offer to you once you wake up from your slumber….and you might not gonna like it."_

He sighed as he rubbed his temples and observed the teen for a few minutes before leaving the room to consult the psychologist who treated Izuku earlier.

Alone, he used the lift going to the 15th floor and a few seconds of finding the room, he finally knocked twice on the door and heard a soft female voice coming from the inside.

"Door is unlocked. Whoever it is, kindly enter."

Naomasa slowly opened the door as he made his greeting with a bow to the doctor. "Good Evening, doctor. You wanted to see me regarding his condition?"

Psychologist Soraka, a light blond haired and fair skinned lady wearing a white coat, a violet working dress, and her glasses faced the officer holding a brown folder containing the results from the therapy with his patient earlier.

"Oh, there you are. Welcome to my office. Please, have a sit~" She later offered the officer a glass of water which Naomasa gladly accepted it and took a few sips.

He sat on the chair facing the doctor's table before taking a glance at the folder the doctor is currently holding. "Are those the results from his therapy earlier, doc?"

She nodded. "Feel free to borrow the results to improve your investigation regarding the incident." She adjusted her glasses and sat on her chair. "Now, here are my final thoughts about him and my various therapies that really hit him hard. I'll try to make this short and simple."

He thanked her as he finally opened the folder and studied the papers one-by-one. "I'm all ears and listening."

She took a sip of her warm chamomile tea from the cup and sighed. "My patient Izuku Midoriya or also known as 'The Deathsinger' by his alias. He….he really had a colorful past, but mostly the emotional and dark ones. Aside from bullying and discrimination from society during his youth for being 'quirkless', it is really true that someone revived him with a quirk. I still can't believe his internal organs are still intact, fresh, and functioning after being buried under the ground for days. That particular person which I couldn't see with my vision properly brainwashed his poor innocent mind and later used him as a tool of destruction to participate in planning to end the symbol of peace in this community. Hacking systems such as stealing confidential information from government, hero agencies, and the hero council. His boss made him do it to fulfill their goals, making him partly responsible for that."

"As expected from the leader of the league of villains." He mumbled while scanning the papers.

"On second thought, upon seeing his remaining and disturbing past, I saw images when he left the group, trying to make his own journey of atonement and solitude to pay for his crimes he decided to be a vigilante to secretly do good."

Naomasa interrupted her for a moment and tilted his head. "Wait a sec— you've mentioned about his solitude, what about the incident a long time ago when the Deathsinger terrorized villages and provinces outside Tokyo? Did you have a chance to see those?"

The doctor stared at the officer with a serious look. "I tried to go beyond my limits using my memory quirk. I couldn't find any signs of him doing horrible stuff there. Maybe it was all made up from his former organization to ruin his image and blame everything to him, despite his graceful exit with them. Fake news? Possibly." She giggled with a tease.

He jotted down some important notes from the doctor and said. "I see. Please continue, doc."

"Back to the topic, the most recent was the forest training incident where he saved the young boy and other pro-heroes from the villain. It is true that he killed the villain, but that was his own way of justice to avenge the young boy's parents."

"He mentioned me about the incident and thanks for bringing that up. I've recently interviewed the said persons and wanted to be defendants to prove his innocence." He finally closed the folder as he started jotting down some notes on his notebook.

"That's good for him and to the witnesses who have finally come out. That will likely lessen his crimes and sentence, in case if you guys have decided to put him in jail or detention."

"Doing his time in jail is unlikely as we have something to offer for him. Whether he likes it or not, we need him to continue his education at U.A. while the investigation is ongoing. Also, the principal is interested with the teen's dual quirk: Marksman and Demonic quirk, the teachers may help him control and improve his power." He smiled.

He blinked twice and gasped before covering his lips using her hand. "Oh my, that's great to hear! While doing my walkthrough inside his memory, I saw a little sign that he is open and willing to change his deeds and has a little hope inside him. If I were you, consult him tomorrow when he wakes up and talk about it before it's too late." She chuckled lightly as she stood up from her chair and let out her final say. "That is all I could give for now, officer and I hope those results you're holding would help you to speed up the investigation. Thank you for your time~"

He stood up as well and grabbed the folder before bowing as thanks. "I'll take note on that, doc. And thank you for borrowing this folder."

 **xxx**

Date: September 17

Time: 10:30 AM

Place: 10th floor, Izuku's private ward at Musutafu Medical Center

 **Hisashi, Izuku, Detective Naomasa, and Principal Nezu POV**

The green-haired teen Izuku had been woken up from his slumber with radiant look started to show up. Possibly, the after-effects of his therapy with the psychologist, in which worked like a charm. At 9:00 AM, Hisashi helped his son by feeding him breakfast. Though he told him that he can eat by himself without any help, the jet black haired adult insisted, wanting to show his efforts as a parent and so he let out a sigh and let his father feed him like a little kid. Forty minutes after taking a meal, he drank his medicines to ease the little pain in his head and parts of his body.

Izuku asked if his mother was here in the hospital, but the father told him she was at the apartment packing up things to move to a bigger home.

Hisashi sat on the chair beside him as he placed his hand on other's shoulder. "If you didn't know, I bought a 3-bedroom condo for us to have bigger space and also want to make it up to my family. I want you guys to have a comfortable life like your mom who've always wanted. Also, after taking a month leave, I finally got transferred to the Tokyo branch where I'm currently working and hopefully I could do work at home basis to look after you and your mom if I'd get lucky." He chuckled.

Izuku slowly nodded and let out a slight smile to him. "Even if you almost abandoned us, I did not expect this, dad. This is too much and I'm satisfied you decided to stay with us."

The father looked happier upon seeing his son's pocketful of sunshine smile he would always dream of. He couldn't resist, but to ruffle the other's soft green hair and let out a tear on his face.

"I guess the doctor was right after all~! You've becoming normal than before, my son. You don't have an idea how long I've been praying for this just to see your smile, Izuku and I wish that your soft sides will return once you get fully recovered!"

Izuku decided not to respond as he let his cheerful father to express his fatherly love towards him. Never in his life had seen his father doing those kinds of emotions before as he barely meet him when he was a defenseless wee kid.

"Please, stop it, dad. You're embarrassing yourself—" He let out a light blush before looking away.

"Sorry, little broccoli. I just can't conceal my feelings after I've seen your smile~!" Hisashi rubbed his temples.

"Wait…did you just call me 'little broccoli'?" He looked again at his dad and blinked in confusion on his face.

"Well uhh…you see….when you were a baby until you grew up as a toddler, I usually called you 'little broccoli' because of your hair resembles as a vegetable." He let out a chuckle.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore." He huffed. "But if you still want to call me by that name then that's fine."

He moved his hands up to the other's head, patting it softly as the father giggled and later let out a grin. "Anyways. I must tell you something and I hope you wouldn't get mad or anything."

The teen tilted his head as he looked directly to his father's eyes. "What is it, dad?"

"Your childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo visited you two days ago…" He later pointed the rose flower placed in a glass vase located at the bedside. "Aside from food, he gave you that flower and wished you for faster recovery."

"Oh…." His smile slowly faded as he glanced at the flower the ash blonde gave to him. While staring at it, he remembered the time at the coast when Katsuki suddenly confessed and declared his love towards him in the middle of the fight with All Might. That love weakened his demonic quirk before his eyes started to black out and later his quirk started to unleash uncontrollably.

Hisashi observed his son for a moment and let out a sigh. "I understand you're not ready yet, but we had a 'man to man' talk before we visited your room. I explained everything to him about our quirks and the time you were very ill as a kid after finding out that your power had awakened. In the middle of explaining those complicated things, he abruptly bowed in front of me and apologized for what he did to you in the past."

Izuku looked at his bandaged hands with a frown while listening to his father. At the same time, he heard Kacchan's voice inside his head, words of the declaration.

" _I know there is a little portion of old you who is still wanting to pursue his dreams, Deku! Because every single day, I've been thinking about you and I still care whether you lived, died, and revived over and over again!"_

" _I LOVE YOU, IZUKU!"_

He shook his head a few times, trying to ward off the thoughts inside his head with a light blush as he looked back to his father. "You have to respect my choice for now….I'm not ready to face him, yet."

"B-But Izuku. He told me that he'll do everything just to forgive you and make it up to you once again. He wanted you to have a restart with your friendship. Hell, he even told me that he loves you for being an inspiration for him to become the greatest hero."

"He can wait, father. For I need to sink everything before I make a reflection if this is so-called 'love' I've felt before…" He took deep breaths and closed his eyes before asking him again. "Wait…did you just accept him for who he is?"

"Yeah…When I was in Europe, I kinda adapted the western modern cultures. It's a long story. I really don't mind if he's gay to you, son." He chuckled with a tease.

"Dad, you're not funny—"

"Come on~! I was just teasing you, little broccoli!" He laughed and poked his son's cheek.

Izuku rolled his eyes as he let his father poked him with annoyance. "Oh my God, stop it, dad—"

"This is the only way I can have my bonding moment with my son so please let me do this before I go back again to my work after a month~!"

"Well, aside from teasing me, what else can you do father?"

He stopped poking his son's cheeks as he came closer to him with a smile. "After you get discharged in this hospital, how about I help you with your quirk? Physical sparring and mental training just you and me? Hmm..?" He winked. "You'll see the power of the infamous 'Arson', eh? This is my other way of having bonding time with my son. How about that?"

His eyes widened with a little excitement on his face. "We can really do that, dad?"

He nodded. "I will soon show you my full transformation quirk and guide you how you can transform it as well, without having any problem. I'm a senior hero support analyst for nothing! I'll analyze everything and give you a diagnosis, what are your quirks' weaknesses and how you can improve it~! Though I'm really not permitted to be a pro-hero since I'm an ex-convict, but I've been helping other people in Europe on transforming their lives with improved quirks."

"Coming from you, a former villain and now helping others, huh?" He let out a soft chuckle. "That's cool, dad and I'll look forward to it. That's a promise, right?"

Hisashi let out a warm smile. "Of course it's a promise and I don't want to break it. You know what, Izuku? I think today is the right time to rekindle our father-son relationship since we haven't got in touch for so long and we, together with your mom could have our family time."

He let his father talk about his future plans with his family, probably taking them for a vacation, father-son physical and quirk training and other things that can build stronger relationships which lasted for a few minutes. He just nodded and agreed to everything his father told to him until the two got interrupted when a detective and a height of a short man but with an animal appearance visited the teen's room.

The father's left eye twitched in annoyance, thinking that they ruined their quality time. "Oh, it's you again….with a friend? Are you two going to kick me out of the room, huh?"

Izuku looked at the two guests with a confused face. "Uhh…good morning?"

The detective let out a soft chuckle towards the father. "O-Of course not~! You can stay with your son if you want as we came to check on Izuku." With a smile, Naomasa bowed as a greeting. "Good Morning to you too, Izuku, Hisashi. Before we talk about the investigation, let me introduce to you to a friend of mine."

The father and a son looked at the short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse, and a bear. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, and relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He wore a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wore an orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

"Ah~! Greetings to you two, especially young Midoriya! Let me formally introduce myself. I am Nezu, the current principal of the U.A. high and on behalf of the students, faculty, and the administration of U.A. that we wish you for a speedy recovery and also giving you a big thanks for saving the pro-hero group 'Wild, Wild Pussycats and their nephew at the forest training incident. We've really appreciated it~!"

" _What is he doing here…and why they are thanking me all of a sudden? Why are they concern of me?"_ Izuku thought to himself as Hisashi just watched them with few glances on both parties.

"How did he know, officer?" He looked up to the detective.

"I've had my research, kid. I'm the detective after all. " He chuckled. "Please listen for he has another thing to say."

"E-Eh? Uhh.. okay.." He slowly nodded.

The animal hybrid walked towards the teen. "Despite the League of Villains invasion in our campus which includes you of course and your attempted revolt against the hero community with your ideals, we do not hold any grudge towards you, to be honest. In fact, we've recently watched the news that the government together with the hero council are planning to make a protection law and have anti-discrimination law for the quirkless society. The hearing and debates will soon occur and all we have to do is to wait and trust the process. Sounds good, isn't it?"

"They've finally listened to your appeals, Izuku. There is still hope in our community and this is one of our first steps to clean the image before we face the upcoming threat or invasion from the villains." Naomasa smiled, hoping for a positive reaction from the teen.

Izuku couldn't react, expect with an awe expression on his face. He didn't know if he would get happy for they have finally listened to him, shocked for the unexpected news coming from them, or other kinds of emotions who are all mixed up inside his head. Later on, he let out a slight smile before looking down. "You just needed a revolution coming from me for you guys to take action, huh?"

"It will benefit not just for the quirkless, but applies to everyone. But wait, I'm not finished yet, young Midoriya! I have another thought to tell you."

"I don't want to disagree with you. As long as I won't ever see a single quirkless person who gets hurt then I'll support with the law they're making." He looked up again at the Principal and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What is it?"

From the detective's briefcase, he brought the old U.A. application form of Izuku, almost 4 years ago before giving it to him.

With confusion after taking the paper, he knew where this is going as he let out blush on his cheeks, hands started secrete cold sweat, and later tears appeared on his eyes before they started falling on his face while looking at it. The father looked at his son with a worried look, but at the same time, he remembered the time when Bakugo told him that they wanted Izuku to continue his education at the school he'd always dreamed of. The thoughts of his head made him smile even more.

"Izuku Midoriya… I got interested in your dual quirks when I watched the live television and we can improve and help you gain back your momentum. Please, accept our invitation to you….I would like you to continue your education, build connections and relationships with us because we still believe in you….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We'd totally welcome you to study at U.A. High!"

Inside the private ward, all they could hear was a loud bawling and burst tears coming from the green-haired, resulting in his father to grab his son for a tight hug.

 **xxx**

 **Author's Note:** _I'm leaving a short preview of this and the rest will be posted in the next chapter._

Date: September 17

Time: 7:00 PM

Place: Todoroki household/Mental facility

 **Todoroki family POV**

The family all gathered up and sat on their dining chairs, facing each other on the table for supper. The oldest sister, Fuyumi made soba noodles, soup, stir fried vegetables, and grilled meat as her two brothers, Natsuo and Shoto looked amazed and thanked their sister for the food. The leader of the household and father, Enji finally appeared on the dining area as he sat before looking at the food his daughter made with a satisfied look. All sat up and the father let his children eat their dinner before it gets cold.

"Geez, big sis! This meal is so delicious than our cafeteria food in college!" The silver-haired jock started munching.

"Anything for you, little brother. He-Hehehe~ Be careful not to choke though" ^^" Fuyumi chuckled a bit as she started eating.

Shoto bowed at the food before touching his meal in a calm and quiet manner, decided not to talk especially he on his position directly faced at his father.

Enji, later with a frown look on his face observed his children enjoying their dinner while he barely touches his food. For they do not know, he received a letter and a call from the hero council about investigating his personal issues about the abuse of his wife and children. They even invited him to meet at the council for further talks.

After slurping her soba noodles, Fuyumi glanced at her father and blinked. "Is there anything wrong with the food I made, father? You look like you lost an appetite to eat."

The brothers, slurping their noodles glanced at him with a curious look as Enji took deep breathes and closed his eyes before letting out his words….more of a confession.

"I uhh…I-I have decided to quit for being a pro-hero and condemn myself for the sins I made to this family…."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Okay, that was a long teaser right there! Hahahaha And yes, I made Izuku cry again AF at the hospital. I'm done for this chapter and let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and thank you so much for supporting this story! So yes, I'll see you in the next chapter. Adios!_


	22. No Looking Back

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and before I discuss the latest chapter let me first promote my other story and it's called 'Izuku Can Sing(?)'. It was formely 'A Friend of Mine' fanfic, but I've decided to continue that story and added another chapter. It is a slice of life and mixed with romantic-comedy story which focuses only to BakuDeku pairing. If I were you and have free time, please give it a try and if you have something on your mind, leave a review. Thank you so much!_

 _And yes, we're back to the main topic of this story. This chapter tackles Enji admitted and confessed his sins in front of his children for the abuse in the past._

 _Thanks for the overwhelming reviews from our lovely readers on the internet! I've really appreciated it!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

No Looking Back

 _"The trials I endured were seared into my soul, they drive me forward even after my wounds have healed."_

Date: September 17 – September 18

Time: 7:00 PM/2:30PM

Place: Todoroki household/Undisclosed Mental facility

Todoroki family POV

The family all gathered up and sat on their dining chairs, facing each other on the table for supper. The oldest sister, Fuyumi made soba noodles, soup, stir-fried vegetables, and grilled meat as her two brothers, Natsuo and Shoto looked amazed and thanked their sister for the food. The leader of the household and father, Enji finally appeared in the dining area as he sat before looking at the food his daughter made with a satisfied look. They all sat up and the father made a gesture to let his children eat their dinner before it gets cold.

"Geez, big sis! This meal is so delicious! Better than our cafeteria food in college!" The silver-haired jock started munching like a kid while holding his cup of rice and chopsticks on his other hand.

"Anything for you, little brother. He-Hehehe~ be careful not to choke though" ^^" Fuyumi chuckled a bit as she started eating.

Shoto bowed at the food before touching his meal in a calm and quiet manner, decided not to talk especially he on his position directly faced at his father.

Enji, later with a frown look on his face and observed his children enjoying their dinner while he barely touches his food, possibly the loss of appetite for countless episodes of his unpleasant nightmares that have been occurring every night alone inside his bedroom.

For they do not know, he received a letter of explanation and a call from the hero council about investigating his personal issues about the abuse of his wife and children. They even invited him to meet at the council for further talks.

After slurping her soba noodles, Fuyumi glanced at her father and blinked. "Is there anything wrong with the food I made, father? You look like you lost an appetite to eat. Would you like me to cook anything else?"

"N-No. I-It's fine, Fuyumi…Uhh…" He decided not to look at his daughter, feeling a bit ashamed of himself.

The brothers, slurping their noodles glanced at him with a curious look as Enji took deep breaths and closed his eyes before letting out his words….more of a confession.

"I uhh…I-I have decided to quit for being a pro-hero and condemn myself for the sins I made to this family…."

Quit?

The siblings stopped what they were eating and they all gave a confused look on their faces directly at the father. Natsuo suddenly dropped his small bowl and chopsticks while Fuyumi and Shoto almost choked from the soba noodles as their meal they hurriedly grabbed their glass of water and drank it. Enji didn't know what else to say after coming out as he finally looked again at his children with the expression of admitting his guilt.

"Tch…!" Natsuo quickly stood up from his seat as he raised his finger directly to his father with anger and frustration. "Y-You know…I-I've been wanting to do this since mother got snapped, but when I heard that you're finally facing your sins back then, well maybe it's about damn time!"

Fuyumi stood up as she tried to confront her brother and calm the situation. "Natsu! Please, not this time! Not during dinner time and have some respect—" Enji interrupted his daughter.

"Fuyumi, please. Let him be." He glanced up to the two before looking down.

"Why?! Why are you still defending that old fart after all the abuse he gave to us especially to our mom, Shoto and to our other brother who's been missing for a long time?! It seems you've come to realize the countless sins have finally appeared in your doorstep, huh? A truckload of Karma has paid a visit to get you and they'll crawl behind your back and drag you down to hell! How'd you feel about that, father?! HURTS, DOESN'T IT?!"

Natsuo had finally snapped in the middle of the dinner. Shoto had rarely seen his older brother's other side of personality, all he knows that his older brother is just the typical energetic, optimistic, and care-free character until this happened. He wanted to say something to his siblings and even his father, but he changed his mind and decided not to interfere.

"I get the feeling whenever I go back home, I always think that our mom or big sis have already forgiven you for being an ass. But all I see here is the same maniac who thinks nothing but himself! Who all of a sudden is getting rave reviews in the public. I don't want to judge people too quickly as I really hate it, but in your case…you might look like a changed man, but you're actually not! The damage has been done, leaving painful scars to each and every one of us!"

Enji had to endure all the scolding he received from Natsuo, he did deserve it after all. He slowly stood up before looking at Natsuo.

"You have the right to get angry with me and I understand that. I also believe Shoto shares the same sentiments with you and I completely respect it. This is the only way I can help to cleanse the hero community before we face our common enemy. Even without the Deathsinger's request to disclose the information of All Might and I…..I-I've…I've been wanting to do this in front of my children for a long time."

Natsuo and his siblings went silent while listening to their father's explanation.

"Right now after admitting my wrongdoings in the past with this family. I have less fear inside me in case the hero council will revoke my license as a pro-hero." He let out a sad smile.

"There are things that I want to say to you three, my children…and I would like you all to listen about how I really feel right now." He looked at the silver-haired. "Natsuo?"

Upon looking at him, he quickly looked away with irritation. "What the hell do you want?"

"Even if I'm not with you all the time, I just want to say that I'm proud of you, Natsuo~. You have been a consistent dean's lister since day one of your college. A great athlete of your favorite sport and has strong leadership skills for you to apply in the future. You may not inherit my fire quirk well, but you, my son….your achievements are more than enough to satisfy your father. I wish you all the best, finish your degree and pursue your dreams to become a doctor. I will always here for you no matter what."

From anger and rage earlier to teary and emotional Natsuo. The silver-haired trembled as he looked down on the ground with later tears falling down on his face, grabbing his chest tightly using one hand. This is the first time he heard something good, a good compliment coming from his father. He placed his other hand to cover his ugly crying and sobbing with no words coming out from his lips.

Enji looked at the elder sibling. "Fuyumi. I've truly appreciated your mother instincts inside the household and at the same time your profession as a teacher. Your personality and skills are very similar to your mother and I'm also proud of what you have now. I also thank you for being understanding and the first one who accepted my apology. I know, you've been wishing to have a complete family, but it will take a while and I promise you, after the issue has been resolved, I will do whatever it takes to bring your mother and track your brother back."

Fuyumi covered her lips with a silent cry before looking away from her father. "T-Thank you…thank you, father…"

Enji nodded. Finally, he looked at the youngest Todoroki who is currently in confusion of what is really going on here. "S-Shoto…"

The half-and-half teen stood up and looked back directly to his father. "F-Father…?"

"I was greedy. Starving for power to recognize our pride and reputation as a Todoroki. Forget on what I said before when you were a kid until the last time we had training. Forget the goal of surpassing the number one hero. Be who you want to be, as your mother said to you. Doing good deeds and saving people is more than enough. Do not mind on the hero rankings, because for me and the rest of our clan, you're already number one hero in this household. I'm proud of what you've become, Shoto. Please, don't ever change and keep it your way."

Shoto didn't know how to react and asked himself why was acting all of a sudden, but at the same time, he felt a bit thankful for the compliment he received from his father. The kindness he never showed to his family. He just nodded before looking down.

"U-Understood, father…thanks..."

He let out his final say. "My children. I am not here, bowing my knees and beg for your forgiveness. No, but I hope in a later time that you'll forgive the old man facing in front of you. Thank you for listening."

He let out a deep bow and before he left the dining room, he gave a final glance of his children who are currently emotional after telling his true feelings about his family. He then left the room, slowly walking with deep thoughts and a sudden tear appeared on his right eye.

 _"If I truly want redemption, then a sacrifice must be made…"_

 **xxx**

The next day afternoon, far away from the household and noisy metro environment at Tokyo. It is now or never and this would be the best time to finally show himself after almost a decade of disappearance from his family and to the public. The black-haired Touya Todoroki or 'Dabi' as his nickname, wearing his usual civilian outfit, a black face mask covering his scarred portion on his lower face and holding a bouquet of fresh yellow daisies on his hand standing in front of the entrance of the mental facility. He was feeling a bit shaky and nervous, thinking about what would the mother's reaction on his current appearance and she'd probably jump into conclusion that Enji did most of the abuse to him when he was a kid.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to release the tension and anxiety inside his mind before walking through the glass doors of the hospital. Upon entering inside, there were few people sitting at the lounge, probably visitors waiting for their loved ones. And so, he slowly walked straight at the information counter to ask the nurse receptionist.

"Good Afternoon, sir. How can I help you?"

Dabi rubbed his temples and answered in a stuttering manner. "I uhh…good afternoon..I-I would like to see Rei Todoroki, please? May I know if she's available and well today?"

The nurse nodded with a smile. "May I know your relationship with the patient, sir?"

"She's my mum…I would like to see her and check if she's okay…"

The nurse nodded while typing something on her computer. She gave him a visitation application form to him and a pen. "Kindly fill out the visitation form and submit it to me once you're done."

He nodded and took the paper and pen before finding a place to fill out the form. At the lounge, he sat on a chair facing at the coffee table and began filling out the form with a thought.

" _I hope no one in this institution recognizes me. That dangerous hacking incident made by Izuku deleted some confidential information. I don't really blame him as he was forced to do it. Thank God that I left the league a month ago as I only left a note to everyone that I may not be coming back for unknown circumstances or something like that. Ugh…"_

Ten minutes have passed, he submitted the form at the nurse and was told to wait for a few minutes to encode the information from the form. While waiting, he roamed around the lounge and saw a little garden filled with flowers and everything green at the glass doors. It reminded mostly about his mother, she loved gardening and taking care of flowers as he was one of them who witnesses his mother's favorite hobby back then. He looked at it and wondered if her sanity would go back to normal, could she be able to start over again with her children…..and also to her husband?

"Touya Todoroki?" One nurse behind him interrupted his pondering as he almost jumped from a sudden surprise.

He faced at the nurse with a blink. "Yes?"

"She's located at 5th floor and we were told she's open for visitors' especially family members. Please, follow me."

He felt a relieved for they didn't need further background check about him, thanks to the hacking incident and at the same time nervous of meeting his mom for the first time.

The two used a lift to go to the 5th floor and entered. The nurse glanced at the man and asked.

"May I ask why are you wearing a face mask, sir? I just want to check if you're currently not well and you might spread a virus or something like that."

He glanced at her and let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm well. I-It's just uhh…I have an embarrassing scar on my face."

The elevator door finally opened as the two exited. The man followed the nurse at the hallway and after a few seconds, they stopped at the room number: 507: the room where she is currently rehabilitating and residing.

"Just a quick reminder. We've already informed the patient about you and before you open the door, kindly knock twice. In case there would be a problem or anything, the buzzer is located at the bedside of her room."

"Got it ." He nodded before the nurse bowed and left him at the hallway.

And now, the moment he'd been waiting for. He didn't really know what to do anymore as he just faced directly at the unopened door. He wanted to curse himself and slap his own face for being a chicken.

 _"Okay, Dabi. You got this and don't be a fucking chicken! Remember, you were also known by Izuku and Toga as 'Dabbing Dabi' because of my weird personality and now you're about to face your mother and tell your feelings at her. Tell him the damn truth, alright Dabi? You can do this!"_ He thought to himself.

He made a knock on the door twice and later held his hand on the cold chrome looking doorknob as he closed his eyes for a moment and took again deep breaths. He slowly twisted the knob before slowly opening the door. Once opened wide afterward, he saw a long silver-haired woman sitting on the chair facing at the study stable reading a book, wearing a white shirt, light blue jogging pants and slippers.

The woman stopped reading her page on the book and slowly glanced at a certain visitor who entered her room. She slowly stood up and walked closer to him before asking.

"T-Touya? My eldest son? I-Is that…really you?"

Dabi dropped the bouquet of daisies as he intentionally removed his face mask to reveal his face and the scars of the past. His knees suddenly weakened, resulting him to bow down on the floor with teary-eyed, reaching his hands on the other, begging for forgiveness and reconciliation in front of his mother.

"M-Mother. Mom…I-I have….I have finally returned…! I've finally came back and face you! I-I didn't mean to leave the house without a word…it was just…it was just too much! I'm sorry…I'm really sorry!" He sobbed while looking down, afraid to show his ugly crying until the mother bowed down and grabbed him for a tight hug. Later on he buried his face on other's shoulder while Rei comforted her son and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I-It's not your fault, Touya as it just happened. The important is…that you have finally came back to me…" She also started to tear up with a smile.

"Your siblings and your father would be so happy to see your comeback…We've been waiting for this all along… It seems like the constellations have finally granted my prayers to see you. Welcome back, my son~ I've missed you so much..!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I know y'all want to read and focus only to Izuku and I'm sorry for this cliffhanger as I only want to expand more of this story. *bows twice*_ _I'm cutting this chapter short because my hands hurt as hell from working and typing this chapter! Nevertheless, I'll be posting the next chapter at the end of the week! Long chapter ahead, I guess. Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a review and I'll see you guys on the next one! Buh byeeee!_


	23. A New Dawn

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter! :D Let's totally cut the chase because I'm about to fast forward a little bit of the story. First, the League of Villains' reaction about everything that happened, from Izuku's attempted revolt until his capture by the hero community and police force. How will they react? Next is Enji's first steps of redemption to his family and the society, what will he do? Up next is the aftermath of the negotiation between Deku and the good side which I'll make a short summary/His first debut at U.A. as a student._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

A New Dawn

 _"Life would be boring without surprises. You certainly keep things... interesting."_

 **Flashback**

Date: September 16

Time 8:30 PM

Location: Undisclosed League of Villains headquarters.

 **League of Villains (All For One, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, etc.) POV**

At an unknown business district in Tokyo where as usual people are busy having a nightlife with friends and family after work as the whole city was lively filled with big screen illuminated lights at numerous buildings. There was no criminal activity happened weeks after they witnessed the sudden invasion made by their organization which they made first attacks at U.A. High and attempted rebellion made by Izuku against the hero community at the coast.

For they do not know, their secret headquarters located at the highest floor of a skyscraper where All For One and the rest of the remaining members were currently residing, gathering all together whenever they have an important meeting. Though many of their important members of the league were gone, arrested, or missing in action, their boss was still confident enough to accomplish their main goal: To end the symbol of peace.

Inside of the room, All For One sat on a rich soft leather recliner, holding a half full of rum glass of his favorite liquor while watching the replays of their failed invasion at U.A., some cities of Tokyo, and Izuku's revolt against the hero community with a smirk expression on his face.

"They moved too swiftly for all the coins weighing them down. All of these attempts on harboring violence in this community and yet I'm still optimistic?" He let out a chuckle.

"They think that they have won and will always win? We'll prove them wrong once we've gathered up our will to fight again and end this mockery!"

Shigaraki Tomura lightly scratched his neck using his one hand with untrimmed nails on his fingers, looking a bit irritated. "And now the heroes captured that damn brat after his idiotic attempt on having a revolt against them with his nonsense ideals? What are we going to do now as they have finally got him arrested and started milking him information about us and our current whereabouts?! I should've killed him in his detention cell instead of freeing him!"

All For One chuckled and tilted his head. "Calm down, son. Your moment of facing him will soon come. Did you still remember why I choose you to be the successor of my power instead of him? Hmm..?"

He slowly nodded and looked away. "You've been asking that ever since the brat left and of course, I've already known the answer!"

"I guess I have no reason to explain you further, eh?" He laughed a bit before having a few sips of his glass. "Kurogiri~"

"Yes, sir?" He approached him with a bow.

"How's our Nomu production going through? Any progress?"

"All is well, sir. Everything is under control and planned accordingly. Soon, you will have an army of them, more powerful than we've ever experimented."

The boss slowly nodded and pleased upon hearing the update. "Very good. Another thing, any updates about Dabi and Toga?"

"We haven't heard anything about Dabi, sir. The last thing we've remembered was that he left a note at the bar saying 'I may not coming back for unknown circumstances'. While Toga never responds to any of our messages. The last mission you gave to her was the infiltration at the Provisional Hero License event and she drugged at a certain student of Shiketsu High."

"Let them be. As time may again persuade them to go back to our family. If not, that means they're no longer useful….considering they might influenced by Izuku's own ideals about this harsh, unfair reality." He finally stood up and grinned.

"They may have left us, but our will to succeed on ending this hypocrisy will soon become a reality. The villains of today will be the heroes of tomorrow and by our hand…..we will rise from the ashes once more!" He let out a laugh while viewing the replays on different television screens as the rest of the two just observed their boss with a determined look.

 **xxx**

Timeline Dates: September 18 – September 25

 **Fast forward**

 **Everyone's POV (Endeavor, All Might, Midoriya family, Katsuki etc.)**

A day after Endeavor told his true feelings in front of his family, he was featured in a news agency and interviews by a reporter as he started making his own introduction of himself and later on disclosing information about his dirty past with their clan. From the quirk marriage, countless domestic violence of his wife and children and pressure to his youngest son to become his successor and wanting to surpass the number one hero. With confidence and no hesitation, he told everything to the public and reasoned for it would be a good benefit for the people to know the truth and also make his first footsteps on cleansing the hero community.

Facing at the camera, he stood up and bowed his knees on the ground to make a deep bowing twice, apologizing for his family, the hero community, and to the others who got hurt of his views and opinions in the past.

The people's reaction while watching live television were all mixed up. Some were good for being brave and honest and some were letting out bad comments about how bad he is not just a hero, but a father as well.

After his apology, Endeavor made a request to the reporter about his long lost eldest son, Touya Todoroki. From his pocket, he showed the old photo of his son to the camera and pleaded to everyone.

"I'm requesting everyone: heroes, police force and ordinary civilians to help me find my eldest son. His name is Touya Todoroki. At age 13, he left the household without a word for the given reason that I treated him unfairly and the abuse I gave to him during his early youth."

The cameraman zoomed in the face directly at emotional Endeavor and the old photo which he currently held by his hands.

"Touya, my eldest son. I hope you are out there watching this on your screen….. and I-I understand that you're still mad at me for I cannot undo the mistakes and I also understand if you're not ready to face me and accept the apology coming from your father. I would like to say from the bottom of my heart, I deeply, **deeply** apologize for the abuse and pressure I gave to our clan. Your siblings have been thinking about you since the day you left and every time they visit your mother, she keeps on asking them about your whereabouts. Your siblings and your mom miss you so much. We still love you, my son and…we will wait for your return…T-Thank you." He let out a bow.

The black-haired and scarred Dabi was currently watching the live interview of his father at the appliance section in a mall sobbed and gritted his teeth with his hands clenched. He didn't know how he would react about the apology he made to the public, especially to his family. He wanted to get mad, but at the same time, his heart got lightened up upon mentioning his siblings who are still thinking about him and his recent visit at his mother at the hospital. He was not confident enough to face his siblings not only his appearance but as well the shame he had brought to the family until now.

"F-Father….father, you old fart…you fool…!" The teary-eyed elder Todoroki muttered.

In the meantime, All Might had finally made a written statement about his health as most of the people do not have an idea about his current status of his health. The statement said that his health is indeed declining, but not at the worst peak due to his age and his past battles with different villains back then. It is also stated that he is planning to retire as the number one hero and wants to focus on his health and well-being. He also announced that he is currently looking for a successor of his One For All quirk somewhere within the U.A. vicinity since he is a member of the faculty. For now, that was his side of the story and will make another statement in a later time.

 **xxx**

On September 21, Izuku was discharged from the hospital after his coma and rehabilitation. On the next day, he was inside the interrogation room at the police department with Detective Naomasa and Chief Kenji Tsuragamae as he started disclosing information about his former organization as detailed as possible and it lasted for almost 2 hours of talking and exchanging answers and opinions between two parties. Once they made a certain agreement, they released the teen which was ordered by the justice department and the government, instead of detaining him back to the facility. He is now under protection by three parties: The hero council, the government, and lastly and unexpected….the school he will soon attend: U.A. High.

Two days later, time flew so quickly as Midoriya family have finally moved to a bigger and comfortable location from their old apartment. A 3-bedroom condominium unit bought by Hisashi with his hard-earned cold cash in a hotel-like building at the busy and expensive district of Ginza. Inside the condo, the parents blindfolded their son as he led him through his designated bedroom, in which the teen looked puzzled and curious about what was going on.

"Can I release this blindfold already? I'm not a kid anymore, really~!"

"We just want to surprise you, my baby~!" Inko let out a chuckle.

"And we're still happy that you're released from the hospital and finally have you after so many interrogations they made to you, your mom and I were so worried you know~!" Hisashi grinned. They later stopped upon entering the bedroom as the father told his son to remove his blindfold.

Izuku complied and slowly removed his blindfold and slowly opened his eyes only to see a bigger version of his bedroom, a hotel-like and urban type of bedroom with a masculine hint of it. He just blinked his eyes, not that surprised.

"I know Dad bought this unit just for us, but….I think this is too much. We're not rich, father~!"

The parents chuckled as they ruffled their son's hair. Inko reacted.

"I was kinda against him buying this unit since it's too expensive, but our father insisted~! Also, you're looking at the wrong direction, Izuku~"

"Yeah, my little broccoli. Look at the left side of your room." Hisashi pointed at the direction.

"Eh?" He looked at the left side and saw new clothes, a leather backpack, shoes, and U.A. school/training uniform placed on a coffee table.

"You mom and I are so excited that you're going back to school~! I've never been felt this much happiness inside me!" Hisashi's manly tears appeared as he covered his face using his hands. Inko, on the other hand, comforted her husband.

Izuku walked closely at the stuff and frowned. He knew that this is the school he'd been dreamed of since he was still attending middle school, but the time he made a surprise attacks at the institution still haunted him and felt a little guilty of hurting a certain brother of Iida brothers, taunting the red-haired and the youngest Todoroki about his family and also…. Kacchan.

He let out a soft blush when he started thinking of him. His face, appearance, and that confession he declared to him back then. He shook his head before facing his parents.

"I've never liked this idea, mom and dad. I know that you want me to continue my studies there and everything, but I keep on thinking about the past. I-I hurt people there at the campus when I got freed and the corruption was there inside me."

The father placed his hand on other's shoulder and smiled.

"Forget about the past and I believe you've already reflected yourself during your therapy. Take it as a lesson and soon you'll get accepted with open arms for who you are now."

"It may not be easy, Izuku, but you'll get through this." The mother added.

"I guess I'll try." He let out a sad smile before letting out a thought.

 _"This second chance was given to me to start a new life again. New beginnings. A new dawn. Now you know what to do with it~ But my ideals are still intact. Shall I prove them right?"_

 **xxx**

Date: September 26

Time: 8:30 AM

Place: Class 1-A classroom at U.A. High

In the middle of homeroom session, Shota Aizawa was not around inside the room but left a note on the whiteboard that he'll be back after 20 minutes for an urgent meeting. The twelve black ravens suddenly appeared at the outer windows as many of the Class 1-A students stood up from their seats, walked closer at the window to witness the strange phenomenon outside.

"Okay. I've been seeing pigeons and doves hanging around the windows often, but these blackbirds suddenly appeared and paid a visit is totally strange to me." Denki Kaminari raised an eyebrow.

Iida Tenya made a gesture to everyone not to open the windows as the birds might probably enter inside the room. "The birds may look cute and defenseless, but I'd highly discourage everyone not to open the windows for our class' safety!"

The pink-skinned Mina Ashido chuckled at their class president. "Oh calm down~! It's not that they'd enter and peck the heck outta you with your rules~! Kidding tho-"

Tokoyami Fumigake made a serious look while looking at the birds. "I agree with Iida. Call me weird or different, but dark shadow and I can sense someone is entering our school... Strange dark energy, but it means no harm to everyone. I've never felt this kind of aura before..."

The whole class all glared at him with confusion and shock. Katsuki Bakugo stood up, heard the commotion before observing the birds at the windows.

The red-haired Kirishima checked on his best friend with a worried look. "Hey there bro~ You alright there?"

The ash blonde glanced up to him with a serious look and mumbled...

"Shitty hair...H-He's...he's here...!"

"What do you mean 'he's here'?" He blinked and tilted his head. "I don't know what you're saying~!"

"You know what I mean, shitty hair—" He wanted to tell something at Kirishima when their homeroom teacher arrived

"Class, kindly go back to your seats. I have an announcement to make."

The class hurriedly went back to their proper places and sat on their chairs. Aizawa glanced at the side where he saw ravens falling in line at the outer windows before rolling his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry for the long wait as we had another meeting with the principal and to the faculty. Anyway, since everyone is present this morning, I would like to introduce a new student to the class." He made a gesture at the opened room door and yelled a bit. "You may enter now. We don't bite here unless you want us to~" The teacher grinned.

The class looked at each other and all confused at first, but later on, they realized that the rumors they've been hearing about were true after all.

A student made his first footsteps inside the classroom, wearing the same U.A. school uniform, a leather expensive looking backpack, and black leather boots. The teen faced at the whole class with a slight smile with nervousness on his face before letting a bow to greet everyone.

"He's your new classmate in Hero course: Izuku Midoriya~!"

Some of the students stood up with shock and observed the new student closely. His appearance and personality from the invasion and his fight against All Might was far different than they had encountered before.

The ash blonde made awe and smiled with a blush upon arriving his childhood friend attending school for the first time.

 _"Deku. It's about fucking time you're finally here~!"_ He thought to himself with a grin.

Aizawa told Izuku to make an introduction. "If you don't mind making your short introduction before your classmates introduce themselves to you."

He nodded as he faced his new classmates a serious look.

"I am Izuku Midoriya and currently under protection by the police force, the government, and this school. I have dual quirks: Marskman and Demonic quirk and let me share you my side of the story…."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _His first debut as a student at U.A. hurrah! I dunno what to say anymore, but for you guys I want to know what you think by leaving a review! I'll be posting the continuation next week as I'm currently brainstorming ideas what to add. So yeah, I'm done for todayand I'll se you in the next chapter byeeeee!_


	24. Back to School(?)

**Author's Note:** _Wazzup everybody and I'm back for another chapter! I would like to thank my lovely readers who've been supporting this story since I came back writing another fanfic which is this one right here. Though, this story is becoming a redeemable version of Deku from him being a villain/vigilante, you my lovely readers never leave me despite the sudden changes and character development of different characters I've experimented. You guys are awesome! Anyway, let's go back to the main topic and this chapter tackles Izuku's first debut at U.A. that made the whole Class 1-A shocked as hell especially the students who had encountered him as a 'Deathsinger' during the League of Villains' invasion at their school. How will they keep up and confront the teen when the society has decided to keep him considering he is the only key to solve the issues around them? Let's find out!_

 **Another Note:** _Contains a little BakuDeku…._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Back to School(?)

 _"Yesterday we fought each other. Today, we may fight together."_

Date: September 26

Time: 8:45 AM

Place: Class 1-A classroom at U.A. High

 **Class 1-A POV**

A student made his first footsteps inside the classroom, wearing the same U.A. school uniform, a leather expensive looking backpack, and black leather boots. The teen faced at the whole class with a slight smile with nervousness on his face before letting a bow to greet everyone.

"He's your new classmate in Hero course: Izuku Midoriya!"

Some of the students stood up with shock and observed the new student closely. His appearance and personality from the invasion and his fight against All Might was far different than they had encountered before.

The ash blonde made awe and smiled with a blush upon arriving his childhood friend attending school for the first time.

 _"Deku. It's about fucking time you're finally here~!"_ He thought to himself with a grin.

Aizawa told Izuku to make an introduction. "If you don't mind making your short introduction before your classmates introduce themselves to you."

He nodded as he faced his new classmates a serious look.

"I am Izuku Midoriya and currently under protection by the police force, the government, and this school. I have dual quirks and let me share you my side of the story…" He glanced first towards the homeroom teacher and asked. "As much as you want me to make my introduction short, please permit me to share this story to your students. After all, they all have the right to know my background and what's been going on in this community."

The black-haired teacher checked the time on his watch for a sec before he gave him a 'go-signal' by waving his hand and went to his teacher's table to sit and observed the class. "You have 15 minutes to tell all before your classmates introduce themselves to you and your next teacher arrives."

Izuku nodded and thanked the teacher before facing his new classmates with a serious look. "I would like to invest this time to share what really happened…" He cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"Again, I am Izuku Midoriya and I'm currently under protection by three parties and that includes this school until the end of the investigation. I've recently moved with my parents to Ginza district in Tokyo from Musutafu. I am the son of the infamous villain named 'Arson' who used to be a villain 16 years before I was born and currently my father is a changed man and working as a senior analyst in Europe, but later on, he moved here to look after me…"

Many of the students' faces still shocked upon hearing the truth about the teen's father in the past as they exchanged looks and began whispering questions about him. But Katsuki, Tenya, and Momo tried to hush them to keep quiet.

"I was supposedly dead by now when I gave up my life because I thought life and the society betrayed me just because I was quirkless and weak. But days after my burial, the said organization revived me with a purpose and meaning. They helped me rise up, trained me to become stronger, gave me a Marksman quirk until All For One awakened and unlocked my hidden quirk which is the Demonic quirk inside me. They corrupted me and used me as a tool of destruction to disrupt the symbol of peace. I used to be a leader of the Vanguard Action Squad and responsible for the multiple hackings and assault of villains who were not affiliated with our organization and heroes who had hidden scandals back then."

Katsuki observed his childhood friend with a frown. He already knew the part when Izuku introduced himself to him and Todoroki during the invasion, but the rest of the speech he really had no idea what he went through and felt a little guilty for he didn't do anything to save or convince him to come back.

"I quit being a leader and left the League when I fulfilled his tasks and went on a lonely journey of atonement to pay for my sins I had committed. I decided to be a vigilante or a lone wolf to secretly do good outside Tokyo." The green-haired nodded while looking at the class. He paused for a bit to clear his throat before continuing.

"If you didn't know, I was present during the Forest Training incident when I saved the nephew of the pro-hero group 'Wild Wild Pussycats' from the villain named 'Muscular'. Yes, I was the one who killed my former colleague for he was about to finish the defenseless Kota Izumi. Killing a villain won't make me a hero, but he left me no choice. I did my own justice to avenge his parents' death. I knew their task, to interrupt your training and capture a certain U.A. student of Hero class…" He raised his one hand and pointed it directly to the ash blonde.

"W-What?!" Katsuki raised his eyebrow and backed away a bit upon being pointed by Izuku.

"Wait?! Seriously?" Kirishima reacted loudly before glancing at his best friend as the rest of the class gasped.

"If I didn't kill 'Muscular', you would have captured by them and turned into a corrupted villain. Good thing they retreated when they heard their colleague died by the hands of me." He looked away from him and continued his speech.

"Moving forward, let's talk about my quirk. I have dual quirks: 'The Marksman' I acquired when I was a member of League of Villains and 'The Demon' coming from my father. The problem right know especially my demonic quirk is I can't fully control after I made an attempted revolt against All Might and the hero community. The…the problem started when K-Kacchan…err..I-I mean Katsuki said something to me…"

"And that is?" The brunette Uraraka raised her hand and asked with a curious look.

"I-I uhh.." Izuku let out a slight blush while giving her a serious look. "Y-You don't need to know…it's complicated."

"Oh…" Uraraka pouted. "I hope you're doing fine now…"

"I'm still recovering and I feel a lot better now. Thank you so much."

Katsuki remembered the time when he confessed his love towards his childhood friend and tried to connect the dots before realizing that so-called 'love' is his actually the demonic quirk's weakness. He just looked down with a blush on his face.

Denki glanced up to him and poked the other's shoulder. "Hey bro, you okay?"

"None of your fucking business—Just listen to his freaking speech otherwise!"

"You will soon see my quirks when we have a training/sparring class. Oh~! Another thing. Aside from my quirk, I can do quirk analysis just like my father who is a senior analyst at his company and if you have been experiencing issues with your quirks, please don't hesitate to ask as I make detailed consultation to everyone." He bowed to the class.

A small young teen Mineta raised his hand and asked in an honest manner. "I don't know about you or everyone in the class. You said you do quirk analysis, but at the same time you told to us earlier that you couldn't control your demon quirk. Does it sound conflicting to you? You can't even analyze your quirk's problems yet."

Izuku accepted the criticism coming from him as he nodded with a slight smile. "Great question. I am still working on it and trying to slay my inner demons to calm down and tell them to 'get your shit together' by meditating at midnight. We'll just wait and see, I guess. Thank you for that question."

Mineta nodded and satisfied a bit upon hearing the answer.

He looked and pointed his finger at the glass windows. A dozen raven birds were just standing there and watched the room. "Please don't mind the black ravens outside the windows as they're harmless. They've been my companions when I awakened my demonic quirk. They're friendly and always monitor me wherever I go somewhere. Please, be kind to them." He smiled as he let out his final say.

"That is all for today. I am pleased working with everyone in the class. Thank you." He bowed to everyone.

Aizawa stood up as he told his students to introduce themselves to each of them to the newcomer. "What a long introduction, you're making me sleepy and to think it's almost 9:00 AM." He yawned and made a gesture towards his students. "Go on and make your intro as short as possible. Tell your names and your quirks. Let's start at the front with Aoyama."

The yellow-haired with a dazzling personality stood up with his eyes sparkle as diamonds facing at the teen and let out a French accent. "Bonjour, mon ami~! I'm Yuga Aoyama and moi quirk is Naval Laser~! It's a pleasure to meet you, non?"

Izuku blinked at him with a thought. _"His accent reminds me of Dad when speaking French since he told me once that he worked in France. He looks dazzling…"_

Next, the pink-haired and skinned with an alien appearance stood up and bowed to him filled with joy and sunshine to the class. "I'm Mina Ashido and my quirk is Acid~! Nice to meet you."

He smiled and liked the personality of the girl. _"She may look cute and bubbly, but her quirk can be lethal and dangerous if mastered properly."_

After her was another girl with a petite and frog-like appearance. She greeted him pokerfaced. "I'm Tsuyu Asui. You can call me 'Asui' and my quirk is Frog."

 _"A Frog quirk with her elongated tongue? She seems to be flexible in battle training."_ He thought.

After Asui, the tall blue-haired teen faced Izuku with a serious look, remembering the time when he was about to knock out by him as the 'Deathsinger' during the invasion. Words from the Deathsinger popped out inside his head.

 _"You two must be the Iida brothers. A prestigious and reputable family that has been heroics in generations. I like you….but I hate to kill you!"_

He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and closed his eyes before greeted him a bit coldly.

"I am Tenya Iida. Class-1A president and my quirk is engine…" He sat down on his chair and looked down as Izuku frowned, thinking he has still a grudge on him. He also wanted to talk to him after class and reason him that he was completely corrupted by the power.

Moving forward, a short brunette stood up with confidence and smiled. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka and my quirk is Zero Gravity."

 _"What a unique quirk she has for such a pretty girl."_ He thought.

A slick yellow-haired stood up and bowed to him. "I am Mashirao Ojiro and my quirk is tail. I am also an expert in Martial Arts."

 _"He has a big and long tail and an expert in combat training? Interesting~"_ He nodded with a smile.

Another yellow-haired introduced to the newcomer with a grin. "The name's Denki Kaminari and my quirk is Electification~! How you doing?"

 _"Hmm…electrification, huh? Maybe he can consume electricity and charge it to make a powerful blast in a wide area when in battle? How cool."_

It was Kirishima's turn with a nervous and hesitant look on his face. He was also one of the students who had confronted Izuku during the invasion as words popped out inside his head.

 _"Analyzing from the strongest and the weakest of the three I selected you as the weakest. Therefore, I offered you that mark."_

He shook his head with eyes closed before introducing himself to the green-haired. "I-I uhh..I'm Eijiro Kirishima…and my quirk is hardening…! I think you've already known me back then during our battle…and I hope I could talk to you after class…."

Their eyes focused on the red-haired who looked a bit startled after he said his intro. Izuku answered with a worried look. "O-Of course, Eijiro…and I-I uhh…I'm sorry.." He bowed to him as a sign of apology.

A moment of silence had passed for a few seconds as the teacher told his students to continue introducing themselves before 9:00 AM.

"I am Koji Koda and my quirk is Anivoice. With this kind of ability, I can talk to different kinds of animals."

"I am Rikido Sato and my quirk is Sugar Rush."

"I'm Mezo Shoji. Call me 'Shoji' as my nickname and my quirk is Dupli-Arms."

"I'm Kyouka Jiro. Earphone Jack is my quirk. Nice to meet you."

"Hanta Sero here! My quirk is tape and it is located on my elbows. It's very adhesive if you try to use it."

"I am Fumigake Tokoyami and my quirk is Dark Shadow."

When reached to the half-and-half teen, Shoto stood up and gave a glare at Midoriya. They couldn't describe if he was either mad or just emotionless as he remembered him during the invasion and also has a piece of knowledge about his family's past.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki and my quirk is half-cold and half-hot." He said nothing more and nothing less, but he also wanted to talk to him after class regarding his father Enji who've just got temporarily suspended from his duties as a pro-hero.

Izuku heard the news after he got discharged from the hospital. He felt satisfied for they granted his request to disclose the information of the top 2 heroes. The first thing to cleanse the hero community internally.

"I am Toru Hagakure and as you can see…wait…uhh..you can't really see me except for my clothing~! My quirk is Invisibility. I hope you won't bump me anywhere in this school~!"

Izuku rubbed his temples with a nervous chuckle. "O-Of course I won't. Nice quirk you have." He added as a compliment.

"I am Momo Yaoyorozu and I'm Class 1-A Vice President~! My quirk is Creation."

"I'm Minoru Mineta and my quirk is Pop Off. I may be small, but if you try to come closer and hurt me I'd throw you with my purple balls and get stuck on the ground forever~!"

Aizawa twitched his one eye with annoyance as some of the students chuckled.

Lastly, it is now his turn. The ash blonde stood up with gritted teeth and a soft blush on his face, greeted his long lost childhood friend.

"Katsuki Bakugo. You can call me 'Kacchan' whenever you want to. You've already known my quirk, you stupid nerd!"

After he introduced himself to Izuku, he walked from his seat and came closer to the teen before grabbing him for a tight hug.

The class, as usual, looked shocked upon seeing their classmate's action to the new student. The teacher didn't care less as he let them do whatever he wants to. After all, the two had been through too much.

While being hugged, Izuku got a bit intoxicated with the sweet, musky masculine scent of the hugger and the small droplets of sweat he saw on the other's neck. Though he was really not ready to face and talk to him, it was too late as the other already made his first move to rekindle their relationship as friends again…..or more than friends?

Katsuki, not letting him go of the hug muttered and came closer in other's ear.

"Welcome back, Izuku. Welcome to U.A. High…I've missed you so much, Deku."

He couldn't say anything to him as he tried to push him a bit, letting go of the hug. Katsuki complied and smiled to him.

 _"The fuck he is smiling at me? Shit, you're creepy!"_ The inner demon Izuku thought to himself.

"Okay students. That's enough." The teacher gave Izuku a paper filled with students' and teacher's contact numbers. "Here is the list of phone numbers of your classmates and the rest of the faculty. Your new seat is located therein between Mineta and Bakugo."

Izuku thanked his teacher and went on his seat to sit and placed his bag at the back of his chair.

"Just a quick reminder to everyone. Izuku Midoriya is no longer the 'Deathsinger' as he is currently monitored his movements by the police force. Please be kind and treat him with respect just like everyone else not just in Class 1-A, but to others. Your next teacher will arrive shortly and I'll be back in the afternoon." He waved his hand, holding his folder before leaving the classroom as the students nodded.

 **Author's Note:** _I'm cutting this story short and I'll post the continuation on Wednesday or Thursday this week. A fast forward summary in the next chapter as I want to lessen the cliffhangers of this story. Let me know what you guys think after reading this chapter by leaving a review in the comments section and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Buh-byeeee! :D_


	25. Bad Blood Declaration

**Author's Note:** _Let's cut the chase, you all want to read the continuation of his debut at U.A.. We're going to find out how the three students would approach Izuku about their own issues (Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki). Also, more BakuDeku moments! :D Hooray!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Bad Blood + Declaration

 _"I lost myself. Trying to please everyone else, now I'm losing everyone else trying to find myself."_

Date: September 26

Time: 9:00 AM – 4:30 PM

Location: Class 1-A room, U.A. High

At the first half of class session starting with Ken Ishiyama or also known as 'Cementoss' as his pro-hero name, where he is teaching Modern Literature to students at U.A. During the literature session, the teacher had quickly seen Izuku's potential by his keen intellect to acquire knowledge from his lessons and able to answer questions regarding a certain topic.

He also told students to write short poetry as a quick exercise to measure their expression and imagination by writing. Minutes have passed, they all finished and shared poetries in front of the class. Some were chuckled at the work they made and some were touched of how beautiful kind of piece they created. And then, it was now Izuku's turn facing his classmates while holding a paper which contained his poetry work.

"Newcomer Midoriya. Please, let us hear your work and don't be afraid to express while reading it." The teacher informed him as the teen nodded with a nervous smile and cleared his throat before started speaking.

"I don't know if this is even called poetry, but I'm giving this a try…"

 _"We are, all of us, born into a lie._

 _That there are those who are good,_

 _And those who are evil._

 _But these words mean nothing._

 _In truth, the only measure of a soul…_

 _Is the strength of their will!"_

The whole class and the teacher went speechless and surprised after hearing his poetry. Izuku rubbed his temples and bowed twice, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"U-Uhh…U-Uhmm…did it sound too dark to you guys?"

Katsuki stood up and made slow claps with a grin, acting as a supportive classmate. "You nerd! It wasn't that bad! Come on, people! You are all scared like pussies!"

The yellow-haired Denki whispered at Eijiro and asked. "Is this the effect of joining the League of Villains during his past?"

The red-haired replied. "I don't know, man. But the way he made his poetry sounds manly to me."

The teacher smiled and gave compliments to him. "You expressed well with your poetry, Midoriya and I love how you choose your words while creating it. However, it sounds a little dark and intimidating, well in my opinion. You're currently attending a hero school. I know, there are no rules in art and it has no boundaries, but the next time we have another exercise like this, try to create a more positive and peaceful side. It would be better."

He thanked the teacher with a bow and smiled. "U-Understood, sir. Thank you so much~!

 **xxx**

Fast forward, it was now the 2-hour Mathematics/Calculus session with the teacher and pro-hero Ectoplasm. During the first hour and a half of their class, the teacher discussed two new lessons which will be included in their test the following week. Showing the techniques and complicated formulas to solve a certain problem by writing on the whiteboard and via PowerPoint presentation. Ectoplasm told them to write them down on their formula card as references. Now, the teacher gave his students a challenge to solve his hardest calculus problem on the whiteboard.

The current top three students during their last exams: Yaoyorozu. Todoroki, and Bakugo. Each of them tried to solve the problem on the whiteboard. Trying to change formulas and made experiments without a time limit. And guess what? None of the three had the correct answer.

Many of them scratched their heads while some were still staring at the complicated problem. Ectoplasm chuckled at his students.

"Anyone else would try to solve this math problem? How about this? Anyone with the most précised and accurate answer shall be rewarded an exemption from my long exam next week. Sounds a great deal?"

Later, one teen raised his hand, looking hesitant if he wanted to volunteer to answer the math problem. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to try, sir?"

"Oh, look what we have here. It's the newcomer~! How brave you are to raise your hand and give yourself a try to answer this difficult question I made to the class. Well then, the pen and the whiteboard are all yours. We'll wait."

And so, it was his turn to try solving the problem as he scribbled and shuffled formulas quickly on the whiteboard, leaving his classmates whispering each other asking what on earth he is doing. It took him a minute and thirty seconds to come up an answer as he left half of the whiteboard written by him with solutions. The whole class again surprised especially the teacher.

Ectoplasm came to the whiteboard and checked the answers before facing his students.

"This is the first time I've seen a student who has finally solved one of the hardest calculus questions I have ever made. I can't believe it! He got the correct answer! You are exempt from taking an exam with me. Job well done, young man."

Some students stood up and made awe at Izuku before clapping their hands. The proud Katsuki yelled at him with a smirk.

"You fucking smartass nerd! How did you get the answer?"

Izuku rubbed his temples as he glanced at the teacher. "Shall I explain it to them, sir?"

"You made your own formulas so, do as you please." He chuckled.

The green-haired nodded as he explained it to them each in a most simple way. The students who had low scores during the test eyed on him and the whiteboard as they started jotting down notes naming, Kaminari, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Uraraka, and Ojiro.

Shoto, who was listening to Izuku's tips in front of the class and at the same time connecting dots inside his head as he was again, about to make nonsense theories again.

 _"How come he knows everything and always coming up answers and to think it's his first day at U.A.. Have he had a formal education during his stay at League of Villains or during the time he got detained in a facility? Oh wait, Katsuki mentioned to us that he's a bit genius during his middle school years. Come on now, Shoto why are you overthinking things again?!"_

His pondering interrupted when Yaoyorozu asked.

"He sure is smart and lucky for he won't be taking the exam, huh?"

He blinked before glancing at her. "I know. Mr. Aizawa was right after all. He can survive our current curriculum and the ongoing investigation from the council and police force."

"We're also aware he is required to take online night classes to continue his studies inside his dorm. It sounds like he wouldn't have time to socialize around the campus." She added.

"I can't blame the school. He did miss a lot of lessons."

 **xxx**

At 12:00 PM in the afternoon, their class had ended with Mr. Ectoplasm's difficult Mathematics class as the students put notebooks and papers inside their bags to prepare for lunch. The tall short blue-haired Iida walked, approaching towards the newcomer with a serious look on his face.

"You must be Midoriya, huh? The 'Deathsinger'?" His fists clenched as his teeth started to grit.

Izuku, had just finished placing his things inside his backpack before he answered. "Y-You can call me 'Izuku' by my nickna-"

Before the green-haired finished answering and glancing towards him, the angry and frustrated Tenya quickly grabbed the other's collar and lift him up from his seat. Midoriya, on the other hand, looked shocked as his heart began beating and palpitating fast upon the sudden action coming from the class president. Black ravens who had been observing the room suddenly cawing and few of them pecked the window glasses.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DID, POINTING YOUR GUN ON MY STOMACH DURING THE INVASION AS YOU, BEING A HERO/VILLAIN HUNTER, HUH?! AND YOU LEFT MY BIG BROTHER AND I SOME SCARS AFTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR FORMER COLLEAGUES DID AT THIS SCHOOL?! HOW CAN WE BE SO SURE THAT YOU WOULND'T GET SUCCUMB BY MADNESS WITH YOUR QUIRK?! TELL ME!"

The whole class immediately rushed towards the two parties, yelling to let the green-haired go. Uraraka, Asui, Momo, Shoji, and Kaminari sided with Iida and plead him to stop, while Katsuki, Eijirou, Sero, Mina, and surprisingly Shoto sided with Izuku, the rest of the students tried to calm the situation.

"You, fucking four-eyes! Enough of this at once! Can't you see Deku's trying to change after everything that happened?!"

The class vice president begged him to let Izuku go. "You're making things complicated if you don't stop! He's on our side now, Iida!"

The red-haired added. "Listen, Iida! I got hurt and confronted by him as well during the invasion. But having your revenge towards him is not necessary, man! He's no longer the villain we'd always thought!"

Izuku didn't react as he only looked down and remembered the burdens of his past, the corrupted version of him.

Iida couldn't conceal his feelings and later on, he let the newcomer go and gave a stare into his eyes, forming tears afterward.

The green-haired teen, with his remaining courage, finally faced him with a frown look and spread his arms widely towards the blue-haired.

"If you still condemn me on hurting you, your older brother and the rest of the students at U.A., I dare you to hit me as hard as you can."

"What the hell are you doing, Deku?!"

"Katsuki, please!" He glanced back to his childhood friend.

The ash blonde gasped and backed away from the stare he received from Deku, thinking he is totally serious about it.

"Again, I am no longer the teen who starved and wanted revenge to this society. Hit me. Break my bones. You can even kill me if that's what you wish to avenge your brother who got hurt. This also applies to everyone I confronted with during the invasion." He took glances at Eijiro, Katsuki, and Shoto.

"I-Izuku..." Katsuki looked down upon hearing his name. While Shoto and Eijiro had their faces startled.

"But let me tell you this….I'm not here, forcing everyone to accept me for who I am now. But I hope in a later time for God knows when we could work together and leave our animosity aside as we're currently facing a bigger threat in this society and I wish you could do the same…!"

He let out his deep bow as an apology before grabbing his backpack and hurriedly left the room with burst tears in his eyes. Katsuki glared at the four-eyed as he followed the green-haired, yelling at his name. "Hey, Deku! Come back here!"

Tenya looked down, standing in front of Izuku's empty seat as he went silent, decided not to say a single word and reflected himself for being such a fool he was to the newcomer. He wanted to set aside his own issues towards him, but he just couldn't resist and now he regretted his actions and put the whole class in shame. Some students started to worry about how Izuku had been going through as they decided to let them be and not to make this issue grow big. Yaoyorozu had already sent a message to their homeroom teacher regarding what happened earlier.

 **xxx**

When the sudden dilemma and feud between two students happened inside their room, Katsuki was after the running green-haired Midoriya a few meters away from him as Izuku quickly barged through the men's restroom. Once inside the empty comfort room alone, Izuku faced himself in the mirror for a few seconds before looking down on the sink to use the sink, washing his hands. Thinking he remembered once again his stained bloody hands of his past. Trying to cleanse and rubbed his hands together sobbing as he then burst tears before sulking down in the corner, hugging his knees and buried himself with shame and regret. Did he really make a great choice of choosing the right path to achieve not only his ideals, but also to the hero community?

Bakugo finally arrived inside the comfort room and once he saw him sulking and sobbing in the corner, he hurriedly checked on him before grabbing the green-haired for a tight hug, trying to calm him down as he placed his one hand to rub on the other's back.

Izuku couldn't do anything, but to receive and welcomed the hug as Katsuki was just there for him. After all, he needed a little comfort to ease the pain inside his heart and thank the heavens for there is someone still here to understand him.

The ash blonde let out a mutter. "Shh~. It's going to be okay, Izuku. Please, stop crying. I'm gonna punch that stupid four-eyes directly on his face later!"

He buried his face on the other's shoulder and mumbled. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to check the others at the class?"

"Tch. Fuck the others! I'd rather see you than do nothing. You hear me, you nerd?"

He decided not to respond for a few moments before he told the ash blonde to let go of the hug. He quickly stood up and wiped his remaining tears on his eyes using his wrist before facing again in the mirror. Katsuki complied and observed him what he would do next. He moved beside him and gave a few glances.

"Seems like not everyone in this school are pleased with my sudden presence. Father and principal were right, I have to endure this until the investigation is over or better yet the whole community is cleansed." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"You're not alone in this, because I'm here and always will.." Kacchan let out a sad smile before looking at him.

Izuku raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "You sure sound like All Might, huh? Why are you even doing this?"

Katsuki went silent upon hearing the question coming from the green-haired.

The other glanced once again as he let out a chuckle. "Stayed silent, huh? You're not the 'Kacchan' I know."

He cleared his throat before gritted his teeth as he finally faced him with frustration and a blush on his face. "Can't you see the efforts I'm now doing for you, Deku? I know the road of yours is not going to be easy because of the sudden events we've had encountered, not just you, but also to all of us who got affected by it. Izuku! I want to help you and join your journey of atonement!"

Katsuki clenched his chest using his one hand as Izuku backed away from the reaction coming from his childhood friend.

"K-Katsuki…what…what are you implying?"

"I hope you still remember what I said during your revolt against All Might and the hero community. I need to become part of your life again, Deku! Because I've been thinking about you every single day during the time when we were kids up until now you suddenly came back to this world with your own purpose! After everything I've done to you, this probably doesn't mean anything anymore. We'll fix these complicated things together! You've become my inspiration to be a consistent and competitive hero-in-training student at U.A.. Aside from my internship, you are also the reason why half of my arrogant personality changed. I love you, Deku. I really do. And I won't be ashamed to be in loved and be with you in front of the people. The important is that I'm being true to them and that's important!"

Katsuki quickly grabbed the other's hand and started to sob while looking directly to him. Izuku, being held by the other started to tremble a bit and felt a mix of confusion, fear, and love inside his heart.

"Since I already knew you so well, we probably aren't that great of a match and that's the only thing that gave me second thoughts. But I still want to try even if we're not a good match, I want to experience this myself..I-If you feel the same way that I do…w-will you…give me another chance to prove that I'm worthy to you?"

Izuku felt his fingers tremble coming from Katsuki's declaration of love towards him. Both of them felt the nervousness and anxiety and probably because the ash blonde was just afraid of being rejected. He's a little bit scared of how the outcome will be in the future as he was still being interrogated by the good side and his former organization might still tracking his whereabouts.

"K-Ka…Kacchan..I-I…" He looked down from the gaze of the ash blonde as he shook his head twice. "Y-You don't understand…you're going to get hurt in the future….because of me…"

"I don't fucking care, Deku!"

Izuku gasped before looking back to him.

"Whatever the shitstorm coming right at us I will protect you with all my life no matter the cost! And I promise you that we'll get through this together! What do you say, Izuku?"

Izuku, looking all hesitant while looking at his potential lover as he, later on, chuckled a bit and shook his head. "I-I think…it's too early for your declaration of love…I-I've appreciated your honesty, love, and everything. I-I just need more time to reflect what really 'love' is. I don't want you to get upset for this type of rejection, but how about this?" He rubbed his temples before grabbing a calling card from his pocket.

Katsuki frowned a bit upon hearing the rejection as he took the card coming from him. "What is this?"

"Meet me at my new place in Ginza district this Friday night? A 'friendly' dinner for two? Just you and me? And you'll soon hear the sweet answer coming from me?"

"The fuck Deku?! Are you asking me out for a date?!"

He chuckled as he gave a light punch on the other's shoulder. "I just want to get to know you well. I-It's been a long time since I came back again to life. But hey, it's still better than a total rejection?"

He let out a furious blush and hid the card inside his pocket. "Tch…fine then, you stupid nerd! But once I'm inside your room, I want to hear first your answer, because I fucking care for you!"

"We'll see about that." He let out a chuckle and smirk. "…..my sweet Kacchan~"

 **Author's Note:** _I'm leaving you guys a mini teaser for the next chapter._

Date: September 26

Time: 11:00 PM to 12:00 MN

Location: Izuku's room, Heights Alliance at U.A. High

 **Detective Naomasa & Izuku POV**

In the middle of follow-up investigation and interrogation of Midoriya via video conference on their computers face-to-face, the teen had been disclosing the list of active villains in the league of villains, but one of the people he told to the officer was kinda surprising.

While disclosing a piece of certain information about a certain villain, he gave the detective a serious look.

"The other one I sent you a while ago and it contains pictures and a little background of him. He was new to the family a month before I left the league. He was as just angry and starving as me for revenge, but not in the society tho. He only has a certain goal to settle his own score: To become stronger and beat the number 2 hero…."

The detective tilted his head and stopped writing his notes as he looked straight at Izuku. "What are you talking about? Kindly explain it more to me ."

"He's exactly the same age as me, but tall, bald, and muscular build. He is an energetic, hyperactive, and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigor. He has mannerisms about being passionate about everything. But let me tell you about his quirk….he has a deadly wind with him and has a dangerous area on effect when you dare to come close and beat him… He is famously known as….Tempester."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _There you go guys and I'm done for today! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and I'll see you guys next time. Buh-byeeeeee!_


	26. Found a New Friend

**Authors Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back again, but with a side chapter after the sudden dilemma and Kacchan's confession to Izuku. I made this chapter to lighten up the mood of our lovely readers from all the drama and ugly crying. I made this little chapter during my 4-hour stay in a coffee shop while working outside._

 _This is friendly Izuku x Uraraka because I find them cute AF._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Found a New Friend

"If you only knew how much those little moments with you mattered to me."

Date: September 26

Time: 12:30 PM – 4:30 PM

Location: U.A. Cafeteria/Heroes-in-training gymnasium, U.A. High

 **Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku, and Ochako Uraraka POV**

In the middle of busy lunch rush at the cafeteria, the green-haired Midoriya was able to catch up on getting lunch after the drama bathroom scene with Bakugo and getting called by the Principal at the office to ask his so-far school experience at U.A.. Once he received a tray filled with decent lunch meal from the Cook hero 'Lunch-Rush', he faced at the crowd and walked to find a vacant seat, preferably to eat alone without a companion since there were many students had been giving uncomfortable stares and glares from different courses not only to Hero course, but also to General Education, Support and Management courses.

Like he mentioned in front of the class and also to his childhood friend, not everyone in the school was pleased at his first debut as a Hero student at U.A., from being a villain and lone wolf. He tried not to look at them and pretend not to see any single person as he is currently in desperation of finding a freaking vacant seat for him to eat in peace as his stomach had been grumbling as hell!

A minute had passed, he finally found a small empty seat near the exit door. He sighed in relief and placed his food on the table and sat on his seat before his phone started to ring in a loud volume. He quickly grabbed his smartphone from his phone and checked the caller ID - Hisashi Midoriya.

He raised an eyebrow and mumbled. "Dad?" He slowly pressed the answer button before he greeted his father.

"Hey Dad…"

"Hey there, little broccoli! How's your first day of school? Anything new?" Hisashi greeted his son in a cheerful manner as he was currently making lunch for his wife inside his new hotel condo in Ginza.

Izuku let out a sad smile while looking at his untouched food and answered. "I don't know, Dad. It's just like my dual quirks. Half-good and Half-bad." He chuckled nervously.

"Eh? Did something happen at your school? Or are they still afraid of you?"

"Dad, I think I made a terrible choice. I should've refused the principal's offer at attending U.A. as they're still thinking that I'm a member of League of Villains or still possessed with the Demon quirk. Recently, a class president almost beat the shit out of me because of the history that I participated in the invasion. Good thing, the whole class handled the situation…more like a dilemma."

The father pouted upon hearing his son's little complaints while making a flambé to sizzle the food in the frying pan. "I'm not surprised son, really. I hope you're still doing well despite the misunderstanding towards you." He sighed. "What time will be your Heroics training with Mr. All Might, by the way?"

"I guess I couldn't blame them." He started touching his food on his tray and munched some mashed potatoes and buttered veggies. He answered in a gibberish manner. "Uhh…right after lunch?"

The father nodded with a smile. "Perfect. I'll send you my preliminary analysis regarding your quirk in a few moments via email. You'd better use it and remember our first training last time, eh? Never let the demon consume you as you still haven't achieved the full control of your quirk."

He sighed before answering. "Yep. I got it, dad." He paused for a moment to sip his drink. "…..So, how's everything inside our new home? How's mom? And are you still having a vacation leave?"

"Woah, woah, son. Please, one at a time." He laughed as he cleared his throat as he finished making lunch at the kitchen. "So far, I'm enjoying my break from work. Everything is fine after we've moved in. Your mom is not around as she's buying something at a grocery store and while she's not here, I'm cooking French today! Fried frogs and fois gras for two of us." He grinned.

"That sounds disgusting, dad. Are you sure our mom would like your cooking?" He let out a chuckle.

"Of course she'll love it! This is my only way to make up with my family! Give your Papa a chance, non?"

"Dad, you're turning French again. You remind me of my classmate who acts flamboyant and speaks fluent French earlier in Literature class."

"Pardon my French, my son." He laughed a bit. "Anyway, have you made friends in your class yet? Oh oh! Have you also talked to the loverboy?"

"Only a few when I gave them tips on experimenting formulas and solving problems during Calculus class. Heck, they called me a genius for solving one of the hardest problems our teacher made and guess what? I'm now exempted from taking a test next week!" He chuckled and upon hearing the question about Katsuki, he blushed and shook his head. "He really is infatuated with me indeed. I didn't expect his declaration of love towards me and all. Dammit! I don't even know what to do now. Anyway, dad. I've gotta go. I'll call you after class."

The father was about to say something about Katsuki, but upon hearing his son about calling him later, he pouted and nodded with a smile. "If you're uncomfortable about it, we can talk about it tonight if you want. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Got it. Later, dad." He later hung up and proceeded on eating his lunch.

Ten minutes had passed as he finished his meal, a petite brunette approached him holding a small box of cupcake and greeted.

"Uuhh…you're Izuku Midoriya, right?"

He looked up as he saw her classmate and smiled a bit. He stood up and offered a handshake. "You must be the gravity girl at the class? You can call me Izuku by my first name or 'Deku' for short."

She gladly accepted the handshake and bowed twice with a blush. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka. You can also call me 'Uraraka' if you wish." She offered him a little gift towards the teen. "About earlier, on behalf of our classmate Iida, I would like to apologize regarding what happened. We didn't expect his sudden outburst towards you. He's actually nice and friendly kind of guy in both academia and outside the school, but—"

He interrupted her and let out a nervous chuckle. "It's alright. Some of your classmates and the rest are not okay with me staying in this school. I forgive him and the rest who got affected by the invasion. I wish them tolerance and understanding though." He looked at the small gift before looking at her. "You don't really have to. I'm not a person who takes gifts from anyone."

"Please, I insist. Even though, few of our classmates are still afraid of approaching you, but please take my offer as a welcoming gift from us, Class 1-A. This was actually a dozen of cupcakes and shared it to everyone, but I decided to save this one just for you. You're now part of the team….a new family, I suppose? It would be a waste if you refuse it, considering I baked this just for you."

He sighed as he rubbed his temples before taking the gift from Uravity. "If you insist then. How could I even say 'no' to a cute girl like you?" He winked with a grin as the brunette let out a furious blush. "Not a fan of sweets, but it sure looks good. Thanks a lot. This will be my night snack on my upcoming online classes at my dorm."

"Thank you so much! Wait a minute….you're not trying to flirt me aren't you?! If Bakugo sees us, he'd go mad as hell!"

"Eh?! I wish I could, but I think you deserve a better man than me." He chuckled. "I still haven't said my final declaration towards his love, yet. I'm still in adjusting period you know. I just had my painful rehab a few weeks ago. You know what they say, 'You can't hurry love, oh you just have to wait. She said, 'love don't come easy. It's a game of give and take~'".

"You sound like singing a song and I like it~" She giggled. "I can be your first friend in your first day at U.A. if you want. I can also show you around the campus after class."

"I don't really have friends, just people I haven't eviscerated yet." He let out a chuckle with a grin.

Ochako's eyes widened before tilting his head.

"I was kidding, come on!" He laughed. "Sure, I accept your so-called friendship. But I'm not that type of person who can socialize easily. I'm a little introverted and prefers to do tasks independently, but I can still socialize with everyone in small groups. For the school tour part, I don't know since, well…I think our homeroom teacher had already told to you guys about my separate cram schedule. I wish I could roam around the campus" He let out a sigh. "Maybe next time…"

Ochako's eyes sparkled upon accepting her friendship towards the new student. "Hurrah! Achievement unlocked! I have made a new friend at U.A!"

Izuku rubbed his temples and let out a chuckle before they heard a ring bell in the cafeteria, saying their lunch time had finally ended.

"How about we go back to class, together? Hmm..?" She looked at him with a smile.

Izuku grinned as he patted the other's head. "I guess I have no choice. I'm about to go back to our room anyway~"

"Don't pat my head like I'm a dog~!" She pouted.

"Can't help it. You're a little cute to be a future pro-hero~" He chuckled.

"I AIN'T CUTE!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'll be posting the next chapter this coming week so you'd better watch out for that! Thanks again and leave a review if you want. See you in the next chapter!_


	27. Heroics training time!

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody! This is the continuation of the last chapter I posted and it's time for the Heroics training class by All Might._

 _After his rehabilitation from his painful recovery, the whole class will finally see Izuku's true power thanks to the training he received from his father, Hisashi as he slowly gaining back his momentum to start over again. Will his classmates finally acknowledged his hidden yet dangerous quirk despite the little trauma they received during the invasion and revolt? Let's find out!_

 **Another Note:** _Some quotes were borrowed from various champions from League of Legends. Credits to the Riot games._

 _Enjoy reading!_

Heroics training time!

Date: September 26

Time: 1:30 PM – 4:30 PM

Location: Class 1-A room/Heroes-in-training gymnasium, U.A. High

 **Class 1-A, All Might, and Snipe POV**

Izuku and Uraraka walked together at the hallway for them to go back to class. They did small casual talks about everything, high school, life outside of school, quirks, and others. Izuku is not that type of a chit-chatter as he just listened to her with a smile and few casual nods. It's like the first time he made a true friend since he came back to school to continue his education and to think he made friends with a girl. Sure, he made acquaintances and connections with other members of League of Villains during his stay, but never experienced true friendship back then, well, except for his two trusted people in his former organization: Dabi and Toga. He sometimes missed them and asked himself if they're still connected with their boss, despite his failed offer to them in order to join his own goals to cleanse the community.

The two made few laughs upon exchanging pun and corny jokes and upon entering the classroom, the brunette waved to him and separated to return her seat.

"It was nice talking to you, Deku. Nice to meet you again and I hope we could have another chat after class~"

He let out a soft smile before waving back. "Y-Yeah...thanks again and also for the cupcake. I've appreciated it."

Some of the students gave a stare at the two, especially the boys with a curious look on their faces.

"D-Did he...just talk to a girl? To think it's his first day at U.A?" The yellow-haired blinked twice while observing the two.

"Not just a girl, you silly. I think he made friends with our girl Uraraka~. Who couldn't resist her charming personality and appearance?" Sero grinned.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with making friends. Like, come on, it's a normal thing to do in school especially if it's your first day~!" The pink-skinned Mina giggled. "They exchanged smiles together and for me, I think they'd have cute chemistry.. Hihihi~"

Kirishima let out a hush towards her. "Shhh~! Enough man. Our boy Bakubro looks a tad bit jealous..." He pointed at the ash blonde.

"Call me 'jealous' or I'd rip your head off, you shitty hair!" Katsuki saw them with a blush and gritted teeth before looking away.

"Geez, chill out, bro!" Eijiro pouted.

"Who's 'jealous'?" Izuku finally sat down on his seat before glancing at his seatmate, Kacchan.

"Oh, there you are Midoriya~! I think your childhood friend is kinda jea-" He got interrupted when Bakugo covered his lips using one hand and later on used his explosion quirk on him.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kirishima used his hardening quirk from the mini explosions and answered with a gibber. "D-Damn, s-sorry bro~!"

Izuku let out a soft chuckle and shook his head before getting his notebook from his backpack. "Hey, Kacchan?"

The ash blond grunted. "Hmm…? What is it?"

He opened his notebook as he started to write something on his notebook, probably writing quirk analysis. "Thanks again for being there with me earlier. I feel a bit better now. There may be people who are making me unwelcomed, but I'm happy many of your classmates are defending me despite everything. I guess I have to endure this for now. Still better than staying in a detention facility though~"

Katsuki observed him for a moment as he shook his head before looking away. "Tch…I'm doing this for you as a friend. Who knows, four-eyes or other shitheads will again beat you up—"

"Friends? Or more than 'friends'?" He raised an eyebrow at him and grinned to tease the shit outta him.

He gasped and looked again to him with a blush on his face. He did not respond.

"You know, with the offer I gave to you earlier back at the comfort room, I'm actually looking forward it~"

He lowered his head on the desk before covering his deep blush it with his arms, mumbling. "Whatever you're planning, you're still the nerd I know….I won't let down my guard neither."

"I'm still **the nerd** , but leveled up~" He added with a chuckle.

Far away from their seats, the four-eyed Iida observed the two with a frown look on his face after what he did to the newcomer classmate earlier. He then later glanced at Uraraka and asked. "Have you already gave him the cupcake I requested to you?"

The brunette nodded with a smile. "Yep. He told me he already forgave you when we talked in the cafeteria. He has no hard feelings to you at all."

He looked down on his desk and let out a sad smile. "Good to know. Now, I feel so ashamed of myself when I made him unwelcomed in our class until now."

"What you did is unacceptable, but I wish you could talk to him soon. I don't like it when some of our classmates are having a little feud on everything."

"I-I'll think about it." He sighed.

 **xxx**

 **Fast forward**

The students went back to their seats when they heard the famous heroic lines outside of their room: "It's fine now. Why? Because I am here~!". The sliding door got slammed as the current number one hero and teacher All Might entered the room with his signature smile on his face and buff body. He greeted them and told to prepare for another Heroics training at the gymnasium. He then looked around the class and found the green-haired Midoriya before walking towards his seat with a smile.

"I'm glad that you're here and accepted the conditions by three parties. We're looking forward to work with you, Young Midoriya. Again, welcome to U.A. High. You're in a few steps for you to be able to reach the redemption you've always wanted." He offered him a big hug.

Izuku stood up and looking all hesitant upon the offer for a hug, considering his spark and infatuation with him had faded away like dust. But when he watched the news about him finally disclosing his health to the public by a written statement, he felt a bit satisfied with his honesty, but he wanted more. He wanted him to show to the public his skinny state without the One For All power.

With his overthinking inside his head, he shook his head before giving him a hug All Might wanted for. "Yeah…Good to see you again, Sir All Might.."

And so, All Might told his students to prepare their hero suitcases as they're about to transfer to the Heroics gymnasium…more like an obstacle course.

Ten minutes had passed from transferring to another location, students went to their locker rooms to change themselves with hero costumes. Izuku, on the other hand finally opened his suitcase for his 'hero' costume. The first thing that comes to his mind was that, why is he even attending to the hero course as he still couldn't sink in inside his head. He still has doubts about becoming a hero, considering he had many crimes he committed in the past and now the school wanted him to be a future pro-hero?

While the boys were finished changing outfits and about to leave the room, he hasn't decided if he wanted to wear this costume his father made it for him. The costume almost looked like he wore during the Forest Training Incident.

Katsuki, now wearing his hero costume walked towards him and placed his hand on other's shoulder. "Are you gonna stare your costume all day or what?" He raised an eyebrow.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise upon feeling the other's hand on his shoulder and glanced to him. "O-Oh…it's you, Kacchan… I-I don't know…I'm not ready for this. You've already known my crimes back then and now they want me to be a hero?"

"Deku…I know it wasn't your fault as you were only following orders with the All For One person and the one that you killed someone at the forest, he had it coming! Come on, Deku~! We've all made mistakes and they're all learning opportunities for us to become a better person. Stop thinking about the past and think about our future with our goals! I know you got this, you nerd!"

He sat on the bench while holding the costume before letting out a sigh. "Give me time to ponder. You go with the others, I'll catch you up later."

"B-But Deku.." He frowned.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself cool despite the pressure. "Kacchan, please…"

"Tch…fine. But you'd better hurry~!" He huffed and walked out of the room to leave Izuku in peace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All Might gathered his students in one place and checked the attendance one-by-one. Upon being called by their names, they raised their one hand each and once the hero mentioned the last name on the list which is Izuku Midoriya, he called his name once more before looking around his students.

"Anyone of you has seen Young Midoriya? It's almost time for our training." He scratched his head using one hand.

The ash blonde was about to raise his hand when he and the rest of his classmates heard the familiar voice behind them.

Izuku raised his hand. "Sorry, I'm late. I did my meditation before going out of the room." He wore a long black coat, a white polo shirt with a black necktie and black vest. Black trousers, leather boots, black military gloves. His dual pistols, three magazines, and three flashbangs made by support department were attached on his belt.

The students looked amazed at his 'hero' costume and made compliments to him. Katsuki gazed at him and let out blush on his cheeks on how amazing he looked with his costume on. "Damn, Deku. You look so fine as fuck—"

"Izuku looks handsome with that costume~!" Uraraka giggled with a blush.

"Your costume looks manlier, bro!" Eijiro commented.

"It looks a bit expensive to me. Where did you make your costume?" Momo's eyes sparkled, considering she's one of the wealthiest students in the class.

He chuckled a bit upon hearing compliments. "W-Well uhh…my father made it for me. N-No, wait…everything I saw on my costume is all signature branded from high-end shops in Ginza and I'm really disappointed."

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" The students gasped especially the class vice president.

"What? I didn't even want him to buy expensive as I want everything simple. I guess that's his way of showing his support towards me."

After some talks and compliments, All Might told his students to have their own solo training in a big obstacle course. They could have a sparring partner to make a friendly fight and showcase their quirks or may do it solo and master their quirks with practice artificial intelligence bots and dummies around the area.

Some students went on separate training with their chosen partners while some decided to have their own way of improving their skills. Katsuki wanted Izuku to be his sparring partner, but the green-haired refused as he wanted this opportunity to train himself alone. Before leaving him, he said his words to him. "We could have our sparring session next time, but not right now. I'm sorry, Kacchan~!"

In the middle of the training and half an hour had passed, All Might could finally saw improvements with his students by checking on them one-by-one. Izuku, in an isolated location, far away from them started shooting dummies and AI bots as fast and accurate as he can using his dual pistols with his marksman quirk as he wanted to make his record to beat dozens of them in less than a minute for each round. Multiple bots were marked by him to make sure they won't be missed by the bullets he gave to them. Behind him was another teacher and pro-hero of U.A. who had been observing his performance since he started his solo training: Mr. Snipe. He wrote some important notes on the folder and made glances to him.

Once all the bots were shot down on the ground, Izuku panted a bit as blue and red essences were glowing and shown on his hand pulses respectively.

"H-How was it, Sir Snipe?"

"Precision is the difference between a mercenary and a soldier. Almost all of the bots were shot in the head." He masked man let out a soft chuckle. "I guess the rumors about you were true, that you're not easy to fight with. I'm impressed with your style and how you aim and shoot them with perfect accuracy. However…."

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow and sat down on a boulder before drinking a bottle of water.

"You get tired easily without using your blue pulse to activate your true Marksman quirk to empower your abilities. I think that's the side effects of your rehabilitation back from the hospital and you didn't have much training afterward. Seems like the corruption inside you had already cast out."

"Yeah, I noticed this myself, sir. The rehab changed me after all." He looked at his hands and sighed.

The hero nodded. "What if there was a situation where you really need to use your blue pulse to activate your true marksman quirk but the blue essence wasn't glowing enough to fill in your pulse? You're a great Marksman, I know, but we all have a room for improvement and you really need to work on that."

"Got it, sir. Before I attended the school, my father and I had gone training, but it focused more of my other side of the quirk which is the demonic quirk. Apparently, dad gave me analysis regarding my quirks and it contains advice and tips on how I should improve myself during training."

"Good for you. You have a father to help you gain your rhythm back. But overall, you did a pretty good job handling bots around you. You will have a separate training regarding your demonic quirk with All Might and Aizawa. You may check your night schedule online as they've already sent the updated ones. For now, go back to your group while I submit this performance report to your teacher."

He nodded as both of them left together at the area.

The class' training had ended as the students gathered up looking a bit tired from sparring and solo training with their quirks. All Might applauded their performance and gave them words of encouragement for them to work and train hard to become a future pro-hero. The green-haired couldn't relate a half of it, but thanked for the good advice he gave to the rest of the students.

 _"Is this really how a hero school works? Too much positivity, if I do say so myself…"_ He thought to himself.

All Might approached him with a smile and said. "Your trainer Mr. Snipe was impressed during your marksman training and you did a great job back there. Keep up the good work, Young Midoriya."

He rubbed his temples and smiled a bit. "Thank you, sir."

Uraraka approached him with a smile. "While I was doing my gravity quirk, I heard multiple shots in your area and I thought back then you shot too many dummies~! I wish I could see that, Deku."

"I almost ran out of bullets though and now I need to request for a refill at the support department." He chuckled a bit.

Katsuki walked towards him with gritted teeth. "Oi, Deku!"

Izuku excused himself from the brunette as he glanced at the ash blond. "Oh, it's you. S-Sorry about earlier."

"I'm still fucking pissed you refused me for a sparring session, you damn nerd!" He crossed his arms with a blush.

He grinned and teased. "Just wait. We'll have our own 'sparring' session this coming Friday, eh?"

"The fuck are you saying?!" He let out a furious blush.

He blinked. "Don't you want a quirk analysis coming from a nerd? You sure are thinking different lately."

"Tch…shut it!"

All Might talked to his students before glancing at Midoriya. "I've already seen everyone with their quirks and it keeps improving which I'm very happy with it. How about we let our new student showcase his other quirk aside from the Marksman, hmm? Have you controlled it with full power, Young Midoriya?" He smiled.

He walked towards his teacher and later faced his classmates with a nervous look. "My father and I had some training twice before I attended this school. I still haven't achieved the full power as I don't want again to hurt anyone…but I could show you guys my partial form…if you want. It is highly recommended if you all back away."

All Might nodded as ordered his students to get back. The homeroom teacher, Aizawa arrived a bit late and approached his fellow colleague. "Did I make it in time?"

"You're just in time, Eraserhead~" The buffed hero grinned.

The red-haired glanced at his best friend. "This would be my second time to see his creepy quirk, bro. Are you really sure you want to pursue him with all you might?"

"Tch…just watch and observe, you shitty hair.." He muttered.

The rest of the students waited for him to prepare his quirk with curious faces especially Shoto and Iida, wanting to see again how powerful his quirk is.

His hand pulse on his right pulse was glowing bright red as he made his defensive stance and closed his eyes, whispering words trying to talk his inner demonic spirit.

"I learned from a young age to embrace the shadows."

 _"Darkness is a start"_ The inner demon had woken up from his slumber and answered.

 _"I am no toy, Izuku."_

"You possess the hubris of more fearsome power. Now, you must follow me."

 _"There is much darkness around you, in you."_

"That is my armor."

 _"I can still see your nightmares even if you got out of the hospital, do they trouble you?"_

"Not nightmares, only memories..."

 _"I was forged to destroy mankind, but now tamed by you and your father."_ The spirit chuckled. _"I guess I have no choice then…"_

Everyone witnessed the thin red smoke around him and exchanged words, asking questions if his quirk is now controllable. Aizawa quickly wrote something on his notepad regarding his first impression on him and the quirk.

Veins on his hands, neck, and face started to grow and glow in scarlet as he finally opened his eyes and turned his contacts into fiery red as the smoke surrounds him and looked at everyone before letting out words in a different low tone which sounded like a demon.

"T-This is the 25% power of my quirk. I inherited this hidden ability coming from my father and we are the only two surviving members of the clan who still have this kind of power. And it's called…. the World Ender…"

Some students back away a bit more upon looking at their classmate's form, but some were still amazed at witnessing his power, started to finally recognize his power.

"D-Deku….You're one hell of a demon.." He looked astonished while observing his lover.

 **Author's Note:** _Up next is the ongoing interview of Izuku by the detective and also Shoto, wanting to talk to Izuku about his family as he's been craving for answers after his father's confession on national television, how will he react? Let me know what you think by leaving a review and thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next one! Byeeeee!_


	28. I Have Questions

**Author's Note:** _You know, it's pretty difficult to manage your work outside, this story, and now this freaking and seasonal allergic rhinitis in the middle of scorching hot summer season! It's so frustrating as hell and I hope you could feel my pain as an adult Huhuhu *insert ugly crying*_

 _Okay, enough of the drama. Hello again guys and I'm back for another chapter! This tackles about the after school hero training of Izuku. Shoto wanting to talk the newcomer about his family as he is craving for answers. How will he take those answers coming from Deku? Also, the investigation continues led by Naomasa digging more information at him._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

I Have Questions

" _There are two sides to every issue,_ _ **my**_ _side and the wrong side!"_

Date: September 26

Time: 6:00 PM – 12:00 MN

Location: Hero-in-training obstacle course/Heights Alliance, U.A. High

 **Everyone's POV (Izuku, Inko, Shoto, Katsuki, etc.)**

The heroics training ended pretty well after everyone trained harder with their quirks in an obstacle course. Izuku finally showed everyone his other side of his quirk, the demon which he inherited coming from his father's side. Though he only presented the partial form of his transformation, some of his classmates left amazed and acknowledged his unique yet dangerous ability. Katsuki, Eijiro, Denki, Mina, Sero, and his first friend at U.A., Ochako gave good compliments to him and told how awesome his quirk is. The rest were still undecided if his quirk is now controllable, but thanked in relief that he only showed the 25% of it and put their teachers in trust in case if his quirk gets crazy again. Izuku assured them once again and told that his father had been looking after him and his power since the recovery.

He reported back to the principal's office and talked with Principal Nezu for updates and feedbacks regarding his first day at school. He told about having a hard time finding acceptance to his classmates and other students made a first friend at his class, and also the heroics training where he showed his dual quirks to everyone. The principal was pleased but felt a bit sad for him considering the newcomer has to endure the mixed criticisms from his students. The only advice he gave to him was to have a load of patience, tolerance, and understanding. Maybe sooner or later, people would open their arms to accept him. After his meeting with the principal which lasted fifteen minutes, he had to attend special cram classes in various subjects at an isolated classroom prepared his teachers, Midnight and his homeroom teacher, Eraserhead.

At 6:30 PM, he finally walked through the entrance door of the Heights Alliance, a dorm building where his classmates are currently residing. He wore his school uniform with two unbuttoned shirt and loosed necktie while carrying his backpack and holding his suitcase where it contained his used hero costume and other equipment inside with an exhaustion look on his face. The first thing he wanted to do is to drink a big mug of piping hot black coffee at his dorm while studying for online cram night classes prepared by his teachers just for him and also, the goddamn investigation interview by Detective Naomasa at 12:00 Midnight?! He rolled his eyes and sighed.

" _They all thought I'd be fine in this school with their curriculum but it's not! I have online classes to attend and later I have to report to the fucking police force and they will start milking information about my former organization?! It feels like college…or beyond college. Hell! I haven't even experienced it!"_ He thought to himself while his one eye twitched.

He stopped at the lounge and looked around before sitting on a couch and muttered. "Looks like everyone went back to their dorms and rest after their training, eh? Maybe I can stay here for a while and ponder."

Later, his phone vibrated inside his pocket as he blinked twice before quickly grabbing his smartphone and looked at the caller ID: Mom.

"Mother?" He muttered while looking at the screen before pressing the 'answer' button.

"Oh…hey there mom~."

The green-haired ponytail mother answered cheerfully while watching a drama in the living room. "MY BABY IZUKUUUUUUU~! I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUCH!"

With the loud volume and the wailing voice coming from his mother made the teen back away from the phone. He adjusted the volume before answering in a sarcastic manner. "Yep, I know. You almost made my ears bleed because of your whining mom. I like it, really like it~"

"B-B-But, it's been so long since I touched your pretty baby innocent face, my Izuku~!" She sniffed and blew her nose using tissues.

"Mom, it's only my first day at school and you feel like it's my first-month~!" He chuckled. "Of course, mom. I do miss you as well. I wish I could go back home there and eat your homemade cooking while watching movies together with dad. Unfortunately, I'm stuck here and the pile of books and papers are waiting for me at my dorm to finish all the lessons I missed."

"I do hope you're still doing well despite the workload you're receiving now. I heard your father that you're having difficulties in making friends with your classmates? Is it true? I wish you didn't get hurt."

"Who couldn't avoid that mom? After everything happened and my failed attempt on changing this community? Of course, there are some people who still don't want me unwelcomed. Like I said to dad and to the principal, I have to endure this for now. But hey, I did manage to make few friends at my class so I guess it's cool for now."

The mother sighed in relief. "Well, the important is you made some friends at your class and hopefully the others will gain your trust one day."

"How I wish, mom." He smiled.

"Anyway. Have you eaten your dinner yet, my big baby broccoli Izuku?"

"Okay, mom. What's with the silly name calling?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did our freaking Dad teach you?"

Inko chuckled. "Even if you've grown up, you're still my baby! Remember that, okay?"

"Okay, mom. You're embarrassing yourself..kidding though" He chuckled and nodded. "I've just ordered a take-out dinner at U.A. Café and will eat it at my dorm after this call. By the way, how's dad and everything there? Anything new?"

"Your dad is making Italian dinner tonight~! I wish you could taste his cooking as well as the French lunch he made earlier it was so good!"

"Can't believe you loved his cooking because he mentioned to me earlier that he made fried frogs that sounded awful to me but since you liked it then maybe I should believe you." He laughed a bit. "I wish you could deliver the food at my dorm and taste it myself instead of buying outside with the credit card that dad gave it to me ugh~! Anything else you call tell stories about?"

"Aside from the food, Mitsuki and Masaru did a surprise visit to us earlier with a welcoming gift since we've recently moved here in Ginza district." She smiled.

"K-Kacchan's parents, huh? That's good to know. I've missed Auntie and Uncle too and it's been a long time."

"They loved our new home, we had tea time together and talked about everything including you and your childhood friend Katsuki. In speaking of him, have you two met and talked to each other now?"

He blushed a bit and answered hesitantly. "U-Uhh..him? Y-Yeah…upon the way he acts, he did change half of it, but the rest are still there. Still the Kacchan I know. We're now in good terms." He stood up from the couch and grabbed his things to go to the elevator.

"I'm happy that you're friends with him now. I do miss you and Katsuki having bonding time together when you were kids." She chuckled.

"Yeah. It is still fresh in my memory." He remembered the time when he and Katsuki had numerous roleplaying of Heroes vs Villains at his bedroom and watched heroic movies together, resulting him to let out a chuckle and a sigh after some episodes popped out in his head.

"Anyway, the dinner's ready and now your dad is calling me to taste his cooking. Eat your meal and finish your studies as much as possible. I know you can do this~! I've got to go and let me know if you need anything, okay? I love you, my baby Izuku~!"

"Y-Yeah. Have fun with your dinner and say 'hi' to dad for me. Love you too, mom." He answered before hanging up.

After receiving a phone call from his mom Inko and talked about his first day at U.A. and the happenings outside the campus, he used the lift to go at the designated floor and a few seconds later, he reached the 4th floor of the building and started walking at the hallway. It seemed everything is quiet and barely hear a noise coming from the inside of each dorm.

He finally arrived at his room door and was about to insert the key to the doorknob of his dorm when he heard someone behind, calling his last name with a soft low tone.

"M-Midoriya?"

He quickly glanced behind and found out it was his dorm neighbor and classmate, Todoroki with a mixed of poker face and serious look.

"Oh, it's you... You must be Shoto Todoroki, yes? It seems you're living next to my dorm, I see?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

The heterochromatic-eyed nodded. "Yes, indeed."

"That's cool. And don't worry about me, I'm not that talkative and extroverted kind of person. You wouldn't get disturbed by me…well…except for the random typing, I'll make on my keyboard while doing online night classes."

"It's alright." He nodded before looking up to him with a serious look. "Look, Midoriya….I need to talk to you...I-It's about my father and my family..."

Izuku paused for a moment and let out a sad smile. "I hope everything's fine now after he confessed everything to the public especially to your family. He had it coming—maybe it's not the right time to talk about it since the investigation on him is still ongoing. If I were you, leave the police force to this. If you'll excuse me I have online classes to work to—"

He looked away from him to open the door of his room as he didn't want to talk to him not only because of the schedule, but also the little secret he kept from his former colleague. Unfortunately, he was again stopped by half-and-half by grabbing his arm. "W-Wait, please...!"

He startled and backed away a bit upon Shoto did his action towards the green-haired, he made his suitcase dropped on the floor. "S-Shoto..."

"Since you were responsible for the hacking incident and know my family so well, I also believe you know my older brother's whereabouts..." He frowned and looked away. "And I think for me, this is a great opportunity to ask you this….Is there a chance that you knew and met my big brother Touya?"

He looked at the grip on his arm before looking back to him. Judging by the other's actions, he really wanted answers coming from him.

"Shoto...I...I.."

"Midoriya, please..." He let go of his arm as he proceeded on holding the other's hand with a frown look which made the green-haired blush a bit by the other's actions. Izuku couldn't do anything but to observed and listened to him. "You don't know how much I've missed my big brother and he was the only one who looked after me when I was a little kid and the time my siblings got separated..." He let out a tear while looking down before continued speaking.

"We were told by the hospital where my mom is currently residing at and the nurse told me that the name 'Touya' paid a visit to my mother at her room a week ago. After that, my mom sent a letter to us and said in the paper that our big brother returned and apologized to her, but he's not ready to face his siblings and to our father. I have no one else to reach out except for you, Midoriya. I believe you have the answer I've been craving about for so long~ P-Please, tell me….did you and my big brother work in the same organization?"

Inside the ash blonde's room, Katsuki who was hearing their conversation at the hallway while leaning on the door. He asked himself why the half-and-half was acting all desperate and frustrated at Izuku for answers about his personal/family issues. He felt annoyance and jealousy for touching and disturbing his childhood friend and possible lover of his life as he couldn't resist any longer.

"Todoroki I…I..uhh…you have to listen to me, okay?" Izuku had no choice but, to tell the truth because the conscience is driving him crazy. "Your brother is—" He was about to spill the tea when the two heard a loud blow of an opened door and later revealed it was Katsuki with red blush cheeks and gritted teeth giving a glare at them.

"YOU, HALF-AND-HALF! I DON'T KNOW WHAT PERSONAL ISSUES YOU HAVE IN THE PAST UNTIL TODAY BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS….STAY AWAY FROM THE NERD, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Izuku and Shoto almost jumped upon hearing the other, who was yelling directly at them, he made the heterochromatic teen let go of the other's hand.

"K-Kacchan..?" He blinked and tilted his head.

Shoto grunted. "Bakugo…please, do not interfere.."

"You heard me, half-and-half?! Now, let go of Deku or else?!" He walked towards them with an angry and irritated look on his face.

Todoroki glared back to him. "…or else what? You're going to beat me up like in the festival, huh?"

"Tch! Izuku's father entrusted me to look after and protect him while attending this school…! You don't have the right to go desperate to him for answers!"

"I don't give a damn about it. Just leave out of this! I only need to talk to him." Shoto answered with gritted teeth.

"Kacchan, what the hell?!" Izuku glanced to him, looking confused.

"Yes, Deku~!" He nodded with a serious look. "We had a talk a few weeks ago when you were in recovery and made a pact and promise to your father to look after you from now on."

"Ugh…goddammit, dad—" He let out a mutter before calming the situation at the two by placing his hands on other's shoulders. "Look, guys. Enough of this bad blood battle." He felt like the two young men were fighting over him for attention or something, he didn't want that.

"Deku/Midoriya.." The two rivals blinked upon the touch and said his name before glancing to him.

He glanced at the half-and-half. "Todoroki, we'll talk about this tomorrow during lunch and I hope you're available on that time, but I'm warning you…get ready for everything as I think you wouldn't handle my side of the story." He then glanced at Katsuki. "And you Kacchan. You have a lot of explaining to do when we'll meet at my place this Friday. Got that?"

Shoto nodded and told him that he's available tomorrow, while Katsuki looked away with a blush and gritted teeth. "Tch….whatever."

Izuku smiled. "Now then. If you'll excuse me, I have online classes to attend and study to~!" He huffed as he grabbed his things and finally opened the door, entering the room.

"M-Midoriya—"

"D-Deku~!"

"Have a good night!" He slammed the door in front of them and locked the doorknob, muttering words. "Ugh…I'm finally in peace, away from those jerks…"

Shoto grunted at Katsuki as he returned to his dorm, looking disappointed. "Thanks for ruining it, idiot.."

"Shut it, freak and know your fucking place!" The grumpy Kacchan returned to his dorm as well.

 **xxx**

 **Detective Naomasa and Izuku POV**

After a little feud of his classmates over him at the dorm hallway, he did his own multitasking inside his hotel-like concept room designed by his father which he didn't mind at designing the interiors while staying at U.A.. Textbooks, folders and his laptop were all opened in front of his study table together with his take-out dinner he bought at the café and also a big mug of coffee with him to make sure his body and mind are awake for him to finish multiple deadlines and online exams he'd been taking on.

He ended the online cram classes/exams provided by his teachers at 11:00 PM and took almost 4 hours to finish his first session on his first day at a hero school. He finally stood up and did some stretching and exercise after long hours of not standing up without any break. He yawned and later moaned due to the stretching which sounded like a male porn star who's been bottomed by his partner. "Okay, that sounded dirty. I hope no one didn't hear any of this…"

He chuckled and proceeded on tidying his study table. Placing the textbooks and papers on the floor in symmetrical order, some trash placed inside the bin and now he opened the windows to let the fresh air go inside his room and also to check his black ravens at a tall tree.

Minutes had passed, a request for a video call popped up on his laptop as he quickly checked the screen and found out the police force Detective Naomasa is now calling him. He scratched his head as he returned back to his seat for him to answer the video call.

"Wanting more information, I suppose?" He waved a 'hi' to him.

Naomasa smiled at his presence and waved back to him. "This is what detectives do. Can't help it, really." He chuckled and observed the teen. "You seem exhausted from the separate curriculum they give to you, Izuku. Are you sure you'll be fine there?"

"I came prepared for the worst and yet here I am, still breathing…" He grinned and brought the dessert Uraraka gave to him from his mini fridge located under the table. "Despite mixed reviews towards me, I must say, this isn't really bad."

He nodded. "Judging by the welcoming cupcake you received from your schoolmates, I believe you'll survive there without any assistance coming from us." He chuckled again.

He took a bite of the cupcake and glanced at the officer. "Aren't we going to interview me or just make an eyeball session for the rest of the night?" He joked as a tease.

The officer rubbed his temples before opening his notebook. "You sure are wanting this investigation quick, huh?"

"Well, aren't we all?"

"We all are, Izuku. Now, you've already told me everything you knew about the League of Villains and as of today, they are all planning to track and make an operation to their multiple hideouts in Tokyo. Some 75% of the villains you've mentioned before were all arrested since the start of the invasion at U.A. and now I just need to continue this interrogation towards you. Shall we begin now, Midoriya?"

"Understood, officer." He nodded.

Naomasa showed a picture of a certain villain, wearing a female school uniform. "Tell me this girl's identity if you recognize her. Her quirks and abilities. She was last seen almost 3 weeks ago, before your attempted revolt against the hero community."

He almost choked a bit and quickly grabbed his glass of water to drink it before taking deep breaths. The officer blinked and tilted his head upon the actions from the green-haired. "Is there a problem, Izuku?"

He looked away with a slight blush before shaking his head. "Her name is Himiko Toga. One of my trusted colleagues during my stay in League of Villains. She's a knife expert, which she uses along with her enhanced agility. She stabs her enemies at close distance or throwing her blades from a considerable distance. Also, she's good at doing assassination/assault requests from our boss. Her quirk is 'Transform' which grants her ability to take on the complete physical appearance of another individual by ingesting their blood, including their voice. She also can copy and change their clothes, getting naked before doing this as her regular clothes would overlap her disguise. She can shift between multiple disguises if she has consumed different people's blood. She can also do her stealth ability by holding her breath for her to disappear from her enemies. She doesn't have an official villain name but some of my colleagues and I usually call her 'The Deceiver' or 'Doppelganger'.

The officer was finished typing the important details on his computer before glancing to him. "Hmm...I guess that explains the little incident before. I don't know if you're aware, but one student from Shiketsu High was drugged at the school and used her appearance during the Provisional Hero License. Thankfully, the hero license event didn't encounter problems, but the school's security reported to us that the victim was drugged and left unconscious at the back of the campus."

Izuku nodded to him. "I see. I feel sorry for the victim though. How is she anyway?"

"She's fine now and still active at her school and currently doing the remedial for provisional hero license. We tried to interview her about what happened and unfortunately, she didn't remember anything at all. The villain's motives towards the student remain unknown." He looked directly to him. "How about you, Midoriya? Do you have an idea about her motives?"

"All I know is she likes to victimize people, especially to the most attractive ones without any reason except for torturing them with pleasure. She may look sweet and bubbly, but when you confront and take her seriously, she is psycho as hell."

"Hmm…I'll take note of that. Is there anything you like to add before we proceed to another villain, young man?"

He cleared his throat and rubbed his temples. "Aside from that…she…she used to be my ex…" He let out a nervous chuckle.

The officer backed away from him as if he didn't want to believe it. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, …it didn't last long and not even serious relationship. I tried to convince her to join me on my own journey of atonement before leaving the group. She was hesitant and later on refused my offer." He sighed. "I still have no idea if she's still serving to the league, but I was once asked her to do what she couldn't….to kill the co-founder, Shigaraki Tomura…"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you and Shigaraki had a little civil war during your stay, yes?"

"He is also the reasons I left the league. He wanted me to leave and so I granted his request. You've already known everything about him when we had a one-on-one talk, didn't you?"

"Yes, Izuku. I still remember that. Now, moving on…." He later showed another picture of a certain villain. "He was last seen at the forest during the Forest Training incident of Class 1-A students and responsible for the forest fire. Tell me everything you know."

Izuku returned his serious look while looking at the photo before looking back to the detective. "Sir detective…you wouldn't believe me when I tell you this…"

"What are you saying, Izuku?" He made a worried look while holding the photo.

"The picture you're holding…" He paused for a moment before letting out the information. "He is Touya Todoroki, also known as 'Dabi' as his nickname. He is the eldest and long lost son of Enji Todoroki and older brother of my classmate, Shoto."

The detective's eyes widened and gasped before coming closer to the screen. "Izuku Midoriya, tell me immediately if this photo I'm holding is really the lost son of Endeavor?"

He nodded with a serious look. "You heard me right, officer."

"Oh, Gods…" He immediately typed the information on his data before sending it to his colleagues. "While doing my work here, kindly continue explaining to me about his background.. I'm starting to send this to the headquarters…"

"He joined the league 6 months after me and he had no purpose why he became part of the family until he told me everything to me. At age 13, he left the Todoroki household after the abuse he received from the clan especially his father. As a result, his appearance drastically changed that includes his skin, facial, and hair color. His quirk is 'Combustion' and it is similar to Endeavor and Shoto's fire ability. His flames are extremely hot and it is believed their temperature is higher than that of normal fire, being enough to burn an entire group of foes into ash in mere seconds. He also can combust anything he touches, including hard materials such as rock and cement. Offensively, He uses his flames by using fireballs and flamethrower-like attacks. He also can form bursts of fire. Defensively, He can generate enough flames to form massive walls, surrounding his targets. In short, his firepower is quite powerful than Endeavor."

After a few seconds of listening and typing important details, he finally faced the green-haired. "Thank you for the information you've said to me. I've already sent the data to the hero council and police headquarters regarding this Touya's data. Enji would be surprised once he receives this message. He did plead to the public to help him find his lost son a week ago."

"Other than that, officer. My classmate Shoto received a call from the hospital about Dabi's visit to his mother and recently wanted me to tell the truth to him."

"I see. We'll also call the hospital and make a quick investigation, especially to Rei Todoroki. Thank you again for this, Izuku."

"You're welcome, officer." He nodded with a smile.

It was now a quarter to midnight and in the middle of follow-up investigation and interrogation of Midoriya via video conference on their computers face-to-face, the teen had been disclosing the list of active villains in the league, but one of the people he told to the officer was also surprising like he disclosed information about the lost son of Todoroki family.

While disclosing a piece of certain information about a certain villain, he gave the detective a serious look.

"Let's have the last one I'm currently holding before we end this session. We'll continue this on Thursday night after your online cram classes. "

"The other one I sent you a while ago and it contains a picture and a little background of him. His name is Inasa Yoarashi and he was new to the family a month before I left the league. We were not that close as he had a separate task given by All For One. He was as just angry and starving as me for revenge, but not in the society tho. He only has two certain goals to settle his own score: To become stronger and beat the number 2 hero…."

The detective tilted his head and stopped writing his notes as he looked straight at Izuku. "What are you talking about? Kindly explain it more to me."

"He's exactly the same age as me, but tall, bald, and muscular build. He is an energetic, hyperactive, and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigor. He has mannerisms about being passionate about everything. But let me tell you about his quirk….he has a deadly wind with him and has a dangerous area on effect when you dare to come close and beat him… He is famously known as….'Tempester'."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Away from Izuku's dorm room, the teen had been eavesdropping their conversation for almost a couple of hours now by using the glass for him to hear through walls. Upon hearing the truth about the real identity of Touya Todoroki, the half-and-half silently cried and slowly bowed his knees on the floor, looking all devastated, emotional, and heartbroken. That is the answer he's been wanting for years and now he heard everything from his classmate, there was also a chance that he encountered his brother at the forest..

"B-Big brother….T-Touya…c-could it be true…? The one I fought in the forest…were you all along?" He covered his lips using one hand and closed his eyes, silently crying inside his cold chilly room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Long chapter indeed! Hahaha Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. Up next, is the date between Izuku and Kacchan! So, who's excited for the next chapter, because I do! Again, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh-byeeee!_


	29. What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:** _I am making a two-part chapter of their awkward, unpredictable, and romantic date between Izuku and Katsuki and I still don't know what the outcome would be. So, anyone's excited? Hahaha_

 **Friendly reminder:** _The story rating has been changed to 'Mature' content due to sexual content of the pairing and if you're below 18, ignore reading this chapter and wait for the future chapters I'll be making soon. Also, if you're not a fan nor ship of BakuDeku, ignore this chapter._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

What is this feeling?

" _I may be shy and introverted at first, but once I'm comfortable with you, get ready for some crazy sh*t!"_

Date: September 30

Time: 7:30 PM

Location: Midoriya's residence, Ginza district, Tokyo

 **Izuku Midoriya POV**

At the crowded and expensive street of Ginza where the district never sleeps because of flashing big advertisement lights placed on big and tall commercial buildings; people crossing the streets after a long day of work and now they were all about to go home with their families or hanging out with friends in various bars and restaurants to create endless conversations about everything related to work and latest happenings around Tokyo.

Midoriya's current residence is located at a hotel-like mid-rise building and inside their condo, the green-haired Izuku, wearing a sleeveless dark green hoodie, black jersey shorts, and lounge slippers, was alone inside his home as his parents left a note at the kitchen saying they are currently having a weekend vacation at Hokkaido and will be back on Sunday night. Upon reading the note, he sighed thinking they suddenly left without him asking if he wanted to come with them, but at the same time glad for his father Hisashi, finally making up with their mom to be a good father/husband once more.

An hour had passed, he finished preparing and cooking dinner for his awkward and possible romantic date with his childhood friend, Katsuki as he sent a message him to be on time at exactly 9:00 PM. Crispy Hot Buffalo Wings, Kimchi Rice, a salad, and his homemade Rum Coke as their drink. He didn't put much alcohol in it, but he wanted it to make a little bit special. After all, Kurogiri taught and trained him to become a bartender assistant at the lounge before working as a villain during his stay with the League.

He set aside the food at the food warmer and drinks inside the fridge as the teen went to the living room, sat on the couch and placed his thin Ultrabook on his lap as he began typing his personal online journal.

 _Hey there, thoughts!_

 _It's me again and it's been a while since I came back typing another journal entry of my random adventure as a redeeming person who is still conflicted between maintaining my ideal and making a pact towards the hero community. The last time I wrote my journal when I got out of the hospital and now, here I am still kicking as always. Sorry for the long wait._

 _My first week as a student at U.A. has been a rollercoaster ride for me. I don't want you to get bored as I'm only giving you a recap on what happened during the whole week._

 _I introduced myself to class and made the rest of the class surprised as hell. I somehow managed to catch up with the lessons even though I missed a LOT of them and made some of my teachers impressed of me especially Ectoplasm and Snipe. Some of my classmates were afraid of me, noting the class president which he almost punched me in the face. Thankfully, the class stopped him and calmed the situation between us. I finally introduced my classmates my dual quirks during Heroics training with All Might, especially my 25% of my demonic quirk. Still, some of them backed away a bit for a given reason, but the rest finally recognized my ability._

 _Right after the interrogation interview, the detective gave me, the following morning, my classmate Shoto confessed to me that he secretly listened to our conversation with the detective regarding the identity of Dabi, my most trusted colleague in League of Villains. We talked at the gardens in private and in the middle of the conversation, he burst out tears for how he misses his older brother so much. I understand the pain he was expressing. I didn't know what to do except for I comforted him telling everything that his older brother never hated him nor his siblings even if he is working with the bad guys. Inside of me asking if Dabi is still serving with the league and decided to follow my ideal instead? He should've joined me if he said yes, but I don't know if he's doing fine right now and I'm glad he finally met his mom._

 _The remaining days, I maintained my good academic performance in both day and night classes. I don't want to brag, but I received well-deserved scores in pop-quizzes, recitations, and other tests. Everything is all good and I would like to thank the person who made caffeine for the coffee and my own time management. I made few friends from class naming Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, Uraraka, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Mashirao. Uraraka wanted me to be her best or close friends since then and I like her personality around the class and I think of her as a sibling._

 _I also made connections from different classes and sections such as Neito Monoma from Class 1-B. He is calm and intelligent, but he is sarcastic and pretty jealous of our class' popularity. His quirk is 'Copy' and it's similar to All For One and I wonder if he could copy my former boss' quirk. Another one is Shinsou Hitoshi. At his appearance, he looks like he's overdosed with caffeine, a bit creepy tho. His quirk is 'Brainwash' and it may feel like a quirk used by evil and can be a little dangerous if you ask me. He once asked why I am attending the Hero course but not having plans of pursuing to be a hero? I don't even want to be a hero, but I explained to him as simple as possible that the admin just placed me there because of the conditions made by the school and hero council. I pity him for not reaching his dreams to be in Class 1-A and I hope he could finally be transferred soon._

 _And now, tonight is my dinner with Kacchan and I've recently prepared dinner for two of us. I don't know what I'm feeling right now except for the blush on my face, and it looks like it won't go away just yet. I know Kacchan and I ate together during dinner with our parents when we were little boys, but everything is different now. What is this feeling I have right now? Is this really the 'love' I feel for him? No, I can't say_ _ **that**_ _word for he would get hurt in the future, but why my senses are urging me to say 'yes' to him? Are my dual demon spirits responsible for this?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Deathsinger & World Ender POV**

( **Author's Note:** _Leaving some notes about the two-spirit orbs. The blue orb is a chaotic neutral who is quiet and reserved while the red orb is more aggressive and dominant kind of spirit._ )

Inside Izuku's body vessel where two spirit orbs are currently residing, the red orb 'World Ender', was the first one, moved by floating towards the opposite orb. Izuku himself was not even aware that they're having a conversation as he didn't need them that much, except if there's a battle or training, but he thinks that the two orbs are responsible for the blushing and mixed feelings he currently has.

"Hey, hey Death!" The red orb started to rotate in circles to give him attention.

The blue orb slowly moved up and down as a sign that he is listening. "What now? You've just ruined my tranquility to sleep inside this body.."

"You know what day it is, yes?"

"Today's Friday...Friday night, to be specific. What about it?" The spirit let out a yawn.

"It's not just Friday, man!" The opposite laughed. "Tonight is our boy's date with that fuckboy! And you know what that means?!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to possess our master without his permission. I don't like where this goes... Leave them in peace, if I were you..."

The red orb let out frustration and grunted. "UGH! You're fucking boring, man! You should've cast out of his body. After all, the All For One guy created you and transferred it to our boy!"

"How many times I've told you that I'm now loyal to Izuku? You never listen." The blue orb moved away from the other.

"Tch...whatever, Death! Anyway, would you want me to share you my plan for their date? It would be damn exciting!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! YES!"

"NO!"

"D'awwww! COME ON!" The red orb whined.

"Enough of your sexual fantasies, Ender! It's like I'm taking care of a 12-year old boy here in this hell hole..."

"Says the one who hasn't got laid-"

"I can't get laid for we are orbs, you idiot!"

And so, the two had again made a nonsense argument which lasted for a few minutes and later on paused and made an awkward silence. The blue orb sighed and moved closer to the red orb and whispered, changed his mind as he showed a little interest in the plan by its partner. Deathsinger wanted to experience this as well.

". . . . . . . So, what's the plan?"

The World Ender smirked and bounced for joy and excitement. "FUCK YES! HAHAHAHA FINALLY, YOU'VE FINALLY LISTENED TO THE AWESOME ME!"

"Shut it, clown. This will be the first and last time to participate with your stupid plan…"

"Heh! I've heard from him that the two will be having a sauna/shower session at the bathroom. Let's take action and quickly help our boy Izuku by smashing and tapping that loverboy's sweet thotty ass harder until he wouldn't be able to walk for days! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my God…"

"So are we cool with the plan, yes?" The red orb let out an evil chuckle.

". . . . . I'll place a hunter's mark on his body just to make sure he will feel the pain and pleasure while being fucked…"

"HAHAHAHAHA Yes!" The red orb bounced up and down with excitement and laughter. "I've been blessed for having a partner in this vessel!"

"Ugh…somebody please kill me—"

 **xxx**

 **Back to reality**

After expressing his thoughts through typing on his online journal, he saved the file and closed the laptop to stand up, walked towards the mirror and faced himself. He did some stretching after thirty minutes of sitting and using his computer, fixed his hair and checked himself by turning around. He noticed that he still have the double silver piercings on his right ear. His arms and core part of body improved from his training by his father and the heroics training at school.

His phone buzzed coming from his shorts pocket and quickly grabbed it to check the message – Katsuki messaged him that he arrived, waiting in front of their door. He blinked twice and smiled for he arrived minutes before the said time he gave to him. He quickly rushed towards the door and cleared his throat before slowly opening the door.

"You seemed pretty early today, Kacchan?" He looked at his appearance which made him blush slightly.

"Whatthefuckever, I don't wanna be late and get scolded by you, stupid nerd!" Katsuki Bakugo, wearing his casual attire, a black punisher graphic t-shirt, brown shorts, and sandals. He huffed and looked away with a blush as well before giving the bouquet of roses to his childhood friend with a thought.

" _Fucking Deku looks damn attractive with his casual outfit!"_

"I've brought you flowers, fucking Deku—" He quickly shoved it to the other's face, which made Izuku surprised by his actions and chuckled a bit with a deep blush.

"Oh my God, Kacchan..You didn't have to buy this. Shit, this is so embarrassing.." He hesitantly took the bouquet and let his childhood friend enter inside the condo. "Come on in, before other people see us~"

"Hmm…yeah…" He nodded.

Once the two entered, Izuku closed the door as Katsuki's face look astonished at the new home his childhood friend's family they're now living at. He slowly walked and looked around.

"God fucking damn, Deku! It looks like a big executive suite you're living in!" He smirked.

"My mom and I didn't want our father's idea to move to an expensive district, but we had no choice. This is his way of making up to us since he barely visited us back then. At least mom won't be paying another rent." He smiled.

"This is what old hag and old man told to me earlier before I left the house. You're damn rich now, Deku!" He teased.

"Nope, Kacchan. I don't want to get called by that as I wanted to live a simple life, but then we are here and can't do anything about it. Anyway, place your bag on the side and I'll tour you around the condo if you want~"

Katsuki placed his bag on the designated area as he let his childhood friend toured his whole home for him. From the living room, kitchen/dining area, master's bedroom of Izuku's parents, sauna/shower area which is pretty spacious, and lastly, his bedroom. A mixed of entertainment and gaming kind of room.

"Seriously, Deku. Your room looks like a gaming area for nerds and geeks like you! You can stream while playing video games on the internet. Fuck, I wish I could play some of your consoles and that gaming rig you have, that costs tuition for the two semesters!" Katsuki grinned.

"Nah…Seriously Kacchan, I didn't ask any of these as I barely use them since we moved here. Blame my dad for spoiling us too much material things. Shall we go back to the dining room? I've already prepared dinner for us and I'm a little hungry." He chuckled.

When Izuku mentioned the word 'dinner', he started to blush once again which made him rub his temples and nodded. "Y-Yeah…I'm hungry too and I can't wait to taste your cooking."

The two left the room to go to the dining area. Once entered, Izuku told him to sit and wait as he was bringing the food and drink one at a time. "I hope you wouldn't mind eating spicy Korean dinner I made, Kacchan~" He chuckled.

He looked at the meal his childhood friend made as his mouth started to watery which made him lick his lips on his upper lip. "Heck yeah, I love spicy food! These sure looks good and I can't wait to try 'em all, Deku!"

The green-haired smiled with a blush upon receiving a compliment at his cooking. "Well then. Shall we start digging then?" He sat on his seat facing the ash blonde.

"Of course!"

The two chuckled and started their first date by eating dinner at the home background sound system changed into classical romantic piano music from Chopin, Beethoven, and Bach. At Bakugo's first bites on each food, he reacted wildly and somehow loved Izuku's cooking in every bite he took as he didn't mind the spicy level considering he's a fan of spicy foods. The green-haired observed the other and later chuckled at his reaction before he continued eating.

"You'd be one heck of a husband and I tell you that!" He added.

"Oh come on, Kacchan. I just found those recipes on my dad's cookbook back in the kitchen and I'm surprised you liked it."

"Tch! I don't care less, Deku! You're a great cook to me." He grinned before taking a sip of the semi-alcohol drink that his friend made. His eyes widened after sipping it and smelled something that is unusual. "The fuck did you put in our drink?! Aren't we too young to drink alcohol?!" He blushed.

"It's Rum Coke, Kacchan~" He giggled.

"Where the fuck did you learn this?" He chuckled. "Though it tastes like Coke, with a little alcohol in it."

Izuku rubbed his temples before looking away. "I used to be a bartender assistant when I used to work in League of Villains before doing villainy tasks by my boss…Kurogiri is an expert in mixing cocktails and such."

Katsuki's smile faded as he nodded before looking at the food. "I-I see… H-Hey Izuku, in speaking of that, do you still consider your former organization a 'family' to you? Despite dangerous tasks, you were receiving from your boss? Even though you recently joined and made a pact with the hero community, do you still miss them?"

Izuku let out a sad smile and sighed as he remembered the first time he came back to life for the second time by his former boss and made deep connections with his two trusted colleagues in the League: Dabi and Toga. "Even I'm currently attending as a special case student and being monitored by three parties…I uhh…I'm not gonna lie, Kacchan but…I do partly miss them."

The ash blond frowned slightly upon hearing the answer coming from him. "D-Deku…what are the things you missed the most when you were a member of the League?"

"I owed them greatly for bringing me back to life with another purpose, but more on achieving their personal goals against the hero community. They knew and understood my suffering back then and we almost had the same resentments towards the good. They were the reason I strived harder for me to face the harsh reality in this world. They were the reason I made my own ideal to change this community by making a revolt, though my plan failed I am still hopeful I could change every single quirkless person's lives soon after everything had been resolved. Of all this, I'm still thinking to myself why I am on the heroes side for I'm partly responsible for everything that happened until now. With the ongoing investigation towards me and the league, you and everyone else are now wanting me to be a future hero? I really don't think I could be one of them."

Katsuki couldn't answer back after listening from the green-haired as he took some sips and cleared his throat. "I can respect that, Deku. But now you're on our side now and I can see you changing little by little and I know that! I'd be the first witness to see you changing to good when you'll have another trial at the court soon. And then, there's Auntie Inko and Uncle Hisashi, our teachers, The Wild Wild Pussycats, Uraraka, and the rest of our classmates!"

He nervously chuckled. "At the end of the day, once every member of the league has been defeated by the hands of heroes, the government, hero council, and the school will soon put me back in jail~"

He quickly stood up with anger towards his answers. "No, Deku! WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, TRUST ME WITH THIS!"

"Ka-Kacchan…y-you…". He looked up to him and made awe.

"We will resist until they change their minds for you to continue your studies at U.A.!" He hammered his one hand on the table with gritted teeth.

"I guess I'm not alone in this battle, Kacchan.."

"Can't you see, more and more people care for you and recognizes your innocence, I myself included, Deku~!" He later sat on his seat.

"Of course, you're included. After your sudden declaration towards me back at the comfort room.." He chuckled. "And in speaking of that…K-Kacchan, I think..I…I…" He looked away with a blush.

"Just spit it out, you damn nerd as I've been waiting for your confirmation in ages now!" He blushed as well while observing the blushing Deku.

". . . . . . Y-You'll find out when we have our session after this dinner…" He returned his look with a giggle and tease, the blush still remained on his face.

"Goddammit, Deku!"

"For now, let's finish our meal and change another topic. Let's discuss the talk you and my father had when I was in recovery at the hospital~. Seriously, what made my father changed his views on you, Kacchan~?"

"I confessed to your father about the bullying and the unfair treatment I had made to you when we were little until we reached the middle school. I couldn't distinguish Uncle Hisashi's expression after I told everything to him, considering he just came back from his flight in Europe. I'd expected from him to beat my ass outside of the hospital but he didn't want it for he remembered his past as a villain. And so, I apologized to him and the outcome was….he gave me a blessing to protect you when you've finally attended at U.A. and to be with you no matter what…" He made a serious and determined look on his face as he really means it.

Izuku slowly nodded and later stood up before giving him a serious look as well. "If that's the case…" He walked towards the ash blonde and let out a soft calm voice. "Dinner's over, Kacchan. We'll have our own 'sparring session'."

Katsuki gulped a bit and stood up with confusion. "D-Deku? W-What are you gonna do?"

"You wanted to be the number one hero right? One of the strongest and able to protect me against villains, am I right? Kacchan?"

He slowly nodded while looking directly into his emerald eyes. "I uhh…I am, Izuku."

"Good. Now, follow me." He walked out from the dining area as Katsuki still confused at his actions, following the green-haired.

"Izuku, what kind of sparring session we'll be having? Will you do quirk analysis at me as well?"

Leading the way, Izuku let out a chuckle with a grin before glancing back to him. "Prepare yourself as I'll give you everything I've got to make you stronger and be the better hero in the future and I think you might not gonna like it….." He looked away from him as Izuku's contacts changed into fiery red with a smirk. A mixed of love and lust inside him had been burning up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"my dear sweet Kacchan~"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm cutting this first part as I'll post a continuation of this steamy hot chapter at the end of the week! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byeeee!_


	30. You've Got Me Now R18

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back from short Lent break! I'm leaving here the continuation of this awkward, romantic, and unpredictable BakuDeku chapter and we're now finding out what happens next. Ohonhonhonhon~_

 _Read at your own risk. This is my first time making smut fanfic and I'm really not good at it so please bear with me. XD Also, if you're not a fan of this pairing nor reading this kind of genre, ignore this chapter and wait for the future chapters I'll be making soon._

 _This is inspired by few erotica fanfics I've read on both Fanfiction and Ao3. LMAO_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

You've Got Me Now

" _It took us a while_

 _With every breath a new day_

 _With love on the line_

 _We've had our share of mistakes_

 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_

 _Still falling for you"_

Date: 30 September

Time: 8:30 PM

Location: Local Hotel, Sapporo district, Hokkaido Prefecture

 **Inko, Hisashi, Mitsuki, and Masaru POV**

After a tiring yet fun day activity of touring around famous landmarks in Sapporo. The two fathers have been drinking cans of beer at the hotel balcony and while binge drinking and viewing the stars above in the middle of the night, they also talked about their sons. The mothers had their casual talks inside the living while drinking a glass of wine.

At the balcony, Hisashi made another starter to have a conversation with the other.

"I heard your kid is visiting my little broccoli to have a 'friendly' dinner, eh? I think you're already aware of what's happening between the two? Have you finally accepted your son yet after he confessed on live television?"

Masaru let out a soft chuckle and took a sip of his beer, not really minding those questions he received from the jet black-haired. "I've never thought about him infatuated with his childhood friend, despite the history the two experienced. He sometimes has a difficulty to express intimacy or affection towards us or other people. I also found out he bullied your son during their early youth, but now everything's changed when he started attending U.A. and your son's sudden appearance..."

"People change indeed. Sorry to say this, but I was about to give him a hard lecture at the hospital upon hearing the backstory between the two. Then I remembered my past as a villain and so I decided not to do it." He grinned.

"You should've given him a hard spank if I were you, Hisashi." He lightly chuckled. "Oh yeah, in speaking of your quirk, I'm a bit afraid of your son's quirk...what if it gets uncontrollable again? Like we saw on the tv back then?"

"Do not fret, my friend." He chuckled. "I've been looking after my kid since I came back to Tokyo by giving proper training to tame his demons inside him. I've already pinpointed his weaknesses and limits while using his dual quirks. After all, we're only the two remaining members of Midoriya clan. Hehehe, we're nearly extinct with this power."

"Good for you for making up with your son. Aside from teachers from U.A., you too are giving him proper guidance to master your clan's ability."

"This is my only way to make our father-son relationship stronger, I guess." He lit up his cigarette using his fire breath and later on let out a cloud smoke. "Hey, how about we make a bet for our sons? Since they're currently having dinner.."

"Bet? What bet do you want?"

He later smirked at him. "I still don't know if they're still having dinner or what, but I'm thinking which of our son tops the most...in bed?"

The other father almost choked his beer and coughed a few times, making Hisashi laughed like hell. "H-Hey man, what the hell?! I-I'm not really into those kinds of stuff— could we just have another topic or something?!"

"What? Aren't you scared of my little broccoli's capability to please your son? I think he inherited my 'ladies' man' instincts during my youth, but since it's his childhood friend, sooner or later Katsuki will raise his white flag before doing their 'action', eh?" He laughed and later on interrupted by the ash blonde, holding a bottle of red wine with a slight red glow on his face.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY SON, A CHICKEN?!" The blank-eyed and annoyed Mitsuki raised her voice towards him.

Hisashi glanced at her and blinked twice before letting out a chuckle. "Well, I never said that, Mitsuki~"

Masaru tried to calm his wife down. "C-Come on, Honey. He is just fooling around and now you drank too much wine." ^^"

"No~! I won't accept it! I know Katsuki well and I'm pretty sure your son is now screaming for help while being bottomed in bed~!" She let out a smirked before laughing.

"Ooooh~ I'm scared." Hisashi teased. "Seems you accepted my challenge, huh? Alright then, if your son, Katsuki gets bottomed by my little broccoli, you two will be the one to pay the food and tour for us tomorrow, deal?" He winked with a grin.

"WHAT?!" Mitsuki reacted wildly.

"Oh no…I have to prepare my wallet if he loses…" Masaru worriedly checked his wallet.

"If you believe your son, then accept this deal to you~" Hisashi chuckled.

She was hesitant at first, but then she gave up and sighed, accepting the offer. Her eyes twitched while looking at him. "Alright, fine~! Now here's mine, if your son gets bottomed by our Katsuki…."

Hisashi raised his eyebrows. "Hmm..?"

Inko was watching them with a worried and thought. _"Why they are even betting our sons with that silly idea?"_

Mitsuki grinned. "Give us your Euros…"

Hisashi and Inko's eyes widened in surprise. "EH?!"

"Oh come on, Inko~! Masaru and I are happy your husband changed and now working bigtime in Paris and other parts of Europe! I can already judge him having lots of money inside his pocket!"

"Do we really have to do this, guys?" Inko let out a nervous chuckle.

"Inko's right, this is kinda ridiculous to me~" Masaru added.

"Oi, Masaru! I believe my son's capabilities inside and outside of U.A. campus and you should too! Hisashi started the bet you know and now we must uphold and wave our Bakugo flag to show our support towards Katsuki!"

The brown haired just rubbed his temples and sighed. "You left me no choice then…"

Hisashi grinned and accepted the deal. "I accept the deal. I still have 500 Euros in my wallet or so—" He got interrupted when Inko smacked her husband's shoulder.

"Hush, Hisashi, hush!"

"W-W-Wait! Did I just hear 500 Euros?!" Mitsuki's eyes sparkled like diamonds, making the Midoriya couple gulped.

"Forget what I said—"

She glanced at her husband and said. "Masaru! WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH, HONEY! HAHAHA! COME ON, KATSUKI! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!" She shouted at the balcony, looking all drunk.

"Oh dear…" Masaru rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

"Dammit, Hisashi!" Inko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Inko~! Our son is good looking, charming and can easily woo people in his age like his childhood friend. He can definitely win this~!" He let out a nervous chuckle before looking at Mitsuki. "By the way, how will we know if which of our sons topped in bed?"

"That's what I was thinking as well. Hmm… maybe we'll make a call or text in the next morning?" Mitsuki blinked.

"Good idea." He giggled before looking at the night skies.

" _I know you got this, Izuku. The spirits inside you will gladly help you out, just say their names."_ He thought to himself.

 **xxx**

Date: 30 September

Time: 10:00 PM

Location: Midoriya's residence, Ginza district, Tokyo

 **Izuku and Katsuki POV**

"Izuku, what kind of sparring session we'll be having? Will you do quirk analysis to me as well?"

Leading the way, Izuku let out a chuckle with a grin before glancing back to him. "Prepare yourself as I'll give you everything I've got to make you stronger and be the better hero in the future and I think you might not gonna like it….." He looked away from him as Izuku's contacts changed into fiery red with a smirk. A mixed of love and lust inside him had been burning up. "….my dear sweet Kacchan~"

Katsuki gulped a bit, not letting go of his blush upon hearing his nickname and the seduced tone from Izuku. "D-Deku…I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm prepared for everything, you stupid nerd!"

Izuku felt the red demonic quirk making his move to succumb him as he shook his head few times just to ward off and mumbled. "N-Not now, I got this~!"

The other blinked twice while looking at him with a worried look. "You okay, Deku?"

He glanced at him with assuring smile before rubbing his temples. "Y-Yeah, I'm g-good, Kacchan. I feel a bit chilly here… Let me just adjust the temperature a bit higher." He set the room temperature a bit warmer by pressing the controller located on the wall.

The two arrived and entered the big and spacious bathroom which is as big as the regular studio unit of an apartment. There is a designated shower area, a bathtub and a small sauna room good for two people. Upon looking around the bathroom, Katsuki asked by poking the other's shoulder.

"W-What are we doing here anyway, Izuku? I-I thought we were gonna have sparring?"

Izuku glanced with a chuckle. "This is my own version of training just the two of us." He pointed at the sauna room. "And we'll meditate there inside the sauna, Kacchan~"

"W-W-What the fuck?!" He backed away from him with a furious blush.

"According to my updated analysis to you, you need to detoxify the unwanted and expired sweats that are stored inside your body by secretion. Also, by this meditation, this would be the time for us to clear our minds and to calm our nerves for us to improve our performance when in training. My father taught me this as well after my rehab." He smiled at him and placed his one hand on other's shoulder. "Are we cool with that, Kacchan?"

He almost jumped a bit at the touch as he couldn't do anything but to nod and followed his kind of training. "T-Tch…if you insist…"

"Great. Now wait here for a minute, I'll start making steam inside the sauna~" He walked away from him as he went inside the room to operate the room.

Katsuki just stood there outside and waited with his mixed dirty thoughts inside his head. He remembered one time before going to Ginza about his best friend Kirishima, giving him bits of advice about dating and love. The red-haired even gave him an embarrassing gift, in case the situation gets hot and intimate: A condom.

" _You fucking shitty hair I swear to my mum I will kill you on Monday!"_ He looked down with a blush.

After a minute, Izuku returned to him and smiled. "Everything is all set, Kacchan. The sauna room is starting to warm. Now, let's take off our clothes~"

"D-Deku…W-What?" He stuttered.

He grinned with a tease. "You heard me, Kacchan~ The last time we had sauna when we were kids and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought you're not a chicken—"

"I'm fucking not!"

"Take it off then or you want me to help you?" He winked.

"No, I'm good Goddammit!" He huffed as he annoyingly took off his clothing one by one and placed it on the side, completely naked and embarrassed facing in front of his childhood friend.

Izuku observed him for a while and gazed at Katsuki's sculptured heroic body with a grin. As a part of his analysis towards him, he looked up and down a few times and answered. "Judging by your body composition and your training back then, you need to work out a little more especially the arms since you're using it more often while releasing your explosion quirk to your designated targets. I hope you wouldn't mind doing Deadlifts and Calisthenics to gain muscle mass on your arms and other parts of your body to prevent fatigue and further injuries." He nodded before giving him a small towel.

Katsuki nodded at the other's advice and later on took the towel to wrap it around his waist to cover his private area. "I've never thought of this coming from you Deku. Quirk analysis sure is your thing since middle school. I guess I was completely wrong for treating you with that kind of unique talent. Thanks for the tip and I'll follow your advice when we have another heroics training next week, nerd~"

"You've eventually understood my intellect, Kacchan. I'm not surprised, really but thanks for the compliment." He chuckled as he started stripping his sleeveless hoodie slowly and later on his jersey shorts in front of him, making the ash blond blush as hell. Steams later came out from his ears upon gazing Izuku's slim yet rock hard abdominal muscles, chests, and thick thighs.

Katsuki bit his lower lip and later on licked his upper lip and mumbled. "Hot fucking damn Deku…such a sexy nerd…"

Izuku placed his clothes on the side as well mixed with Katsuki's clothing and looked at his reaction towards him. "I heard that, Kacchan. Like what you see?" He smirked and winked to tease the Explosion teen. He grabbed a small towel and wrapped around his waist.

"Shut the fuck up!" He quickly looked away with a blush and huff, grabbing the other's arm before leading the way through the sauna room.

Izuku surprised at his actions and let out a chuckle as he gladly entered the room as well. He was the one who closed the room for them to have quality time.

An awkward silence occurred for a few minutes as the two teens have been sitting on the wooden sauna bench together with their eyes closed. Before starting their session, Katsuki was told by Izuku to close his eyes and concentrate on finding inner peace. Countless drippings of sweat pouring down on their bodies, eyes covered by wet hair and together they let out deep breaths to release tension inside and outside of their bodies.

Five minutes later, Izuku was the first one to open his emerald eyes and moved closer to the other and observed the meditating ash blonde. He let out a sad smile with blush on his face and placed his one hand on the other's leg. "H-Hey…Hey Kacchan?"

Katsuki opened his eyes and surprised a bit upon being touched by the other, blinking. "Y-Yes, Deku?"

He looked down on the floor and answered, his hand stayed on the other's leg to finally show his deep affection towards him. "I would like to say thanks…thanks for being here with me tonight."

He moved closer towards the green-haired and smiled. "That's what friends are for, Izuku— I'll always be here with you anytime whenever you need me~ Even if you will refuse my declaration of love towards-" He got interrupted.

"After weeks of pondering from you confessing your love towards me during my attempted revolution until I gained my rhythm to start over…I-I've finally recognized what love really is and therefore I've acknowledged and accepted your feelings for you, Katsuki…Right now, I think I feel the same way as you do."

At first, he couldn't react if he should be happy and in shock after hearing those words coming from Izuku and now, he trembled and let out tears on his face and sobbed before covering his face using one hand, muttering. "D-Deku…y-you…you don't have an idea how long I've been waiting for this?! Even before you died and came back to life, I….I-I've been falling in love with you since we were kids, Izuku!"

"Ka-Kacchan…" He finally faced and observed the ash blond as he let him release his feelings towards his partner.

"You've been my inspiration to be the greatest hero to be able to protect everyone and that includes you! You've become my strength and hope to face harsh challenges when I started studying and training at U.A. and now that you're finally here with me and heard your declaration as well, I'm..I'm more than fucking happy to be with the stupid nerd until we fulfill our own goals!" He finally looked at Izuku, sobbing and all sweaty from crying and the hot steam inside the room.

Izuku slowly nodded with a sad smile as he placed his one hand on other's face, cupping the cheeks gently. "Just as I thought…Kacchan, you're one of the reasons you broke the corrupted dark mask inside me and you let my emotions flood out after you told your feelings towards me. And now, I gladly accept this kind of love with open arms. I know this newly found relationship of ours wouldn't be easy, but I, too want this to experience this myself~"

The two lovers slowly moved closer and looked at each other, they exchanged breaths by panting due to the warm steam inside the room. Katsuki, wrapped his arms on the other's neck while Izuku placed his hand on the other's waist. The two closed his eyes as the green-haired Midoriya was the first one to press his soft wet lips against the other. Katsuki jumped a bit at the kiss as he let his lover do what he wants. He felt dizziness, intoxication, and intimacy because of their actions which later on proceeded on the deep and sensual kiss and caress by touching, making the ash blonde lied on the bench while holding him close.

Their sweaty sculptured bodies collided and hands intertwined, not letting go as Izuku cupped his lover's cheek using his other hand as he began devouring Katuski's lips together with a burning passion, sucking and biting his lower lip and getting a soft sensual moan from the ash blond. Izuku took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Katsuki's mouth. Exploring and seeking its partner.

After a minute of exchanging kisses and touches, the green-haired pulled out his mouth and tongue with a deep blush and faint look in his eyes. Katsuki opened his eyes as well to give a gaze to the one who is currently devouring him. The two panted and let out a chuckle before Katsuki answered to him.

"Y-You know…you're not that bad of a kisser…coming from a nerd.." He grinned.

"Oh yeah? W-Well, you look absolutely amazing, Kacchan~!" He smirked.

The towels around their waist suddenly came off and dropped on the floor as the two growing members met and collided each other which later went rock hard and erect. Izuku got up and stood from the bench as he grabbed his erected cock, playfully stroking the head while Katsuki sat down and observed the green-haired doing the tease in front of him.

"Heh~ What are you gonna do about that, Deku? And stop teasing like that! You're making me turned on even more!" Katsuki rubbed his own member as well while watching. "And why is your cock is so fucking bigger than mine?!"

Izuku let out a chuckle and smirked with an answer. "As I said, my sweet Kacchan~ I had my own training." He started to talk dirty. "If you wish to be a stronger future hero, mind if you can suck this thing of mine?" He winked and demanded in a lowly sensual voice before moving closer to his partner.

Katsuki's heartbeat started to go fast. He slowly looked up to him with a furious blush as jade emerald eyes were fixed on him, waiting for the action. He now looked down and observed the other's twitching and bouncing member in front of him. He slowly held the other's hard cock using his one hand, giving a few rubbing and massage and licked his lips before leaning closer to it.

Izuku seeing his lover's move made him excited as his member went a bit harder after being grabbed. Katsuki closed his eyes and made a few kisses on the tip and the sides of the cock before proceeding on licking for a few times, letting out a soft moan while doing it. "M-Mhnnn~" After a few teases, he proceeded on sucking the head and later on the whole hard member into his mouth. Izuku grunted a bit as he ruffled the ash blonde's hair softly telling he's doing a good job sucking the whole member. Katsuki began bobbing his head to a steady rhythm, flicking his tongue against the shaft.

"H-Hah…H-Hah…K-Kacchan…" Izuku raised his head up at the ceiling and moaned in a low husky voice. He then bobbed Katsuki's head to move faster and suck harder seeking for a pleasure deep throat. Katsuki placed his one hand on Izuku's hip and the other on the base of his big thick cock. Gently stroking the member to meet his soft wet lips while bobbing his head.

His partner growled and cursed himself with pleasure he was currently receiving by his lover as he started to thrust faster into Katsuki's hot and saliva mixed precum mouth. Katsuki choked and later on coughed from the action Izuku was making, the rock hard cock hitting the back of his throat. His tears formed into his eyes as Izuku continued gripping his partner's head to bob onto his cock faster, wanting to have harder thrusts, face-fucking the King Explosion Murder.

"Sh-Shit! K-Kacchan!" The green-haired shut his eyes as his cock started shooting warm cum inside Katsuki's mouth and throat. His cock made a few twitches while releasing the cum for each wave until there is none left. Katsuki gladly swallowed it, trying not to get choked before pulling back from the other's member and looked down on the floor panting, seeking for oxygen. "H-Hah…Hah….Hah…"

Izuku, with his cock still big and hard, wanting for more rounds of intimacy, let his partner breathe by backing away as he proceeded on turning off the sauna and opened the door for them to breathe for fresh air. He later checked on him by placing his one hand on the other's shoulder with a smirk. "How was it? Enjoyed the taste? My sweet Kacchan?" He let out a soft chuckle.

He slowly got up, still panting before looking at the green haired. "F-Fuck..! You fucking nerd! That dick of yours…is a monster!" He coughed a bit and wiped the remaining cum on his lips using his wrist.

"Oh really? Heh~ This was only a warm-up exercise of your training, Kacchan. We're just getting started—" He quickly grabbed Katsuki bridal style as he placed a kiss on the other's forehead. "I'll show you what it's like to get fucked by the 'Deathsinger', hmm?"

Katsuki felt a bit embarrassed upon being held by Izuku's arms as he buried his blushing mess face on the other's chest, grunting and muttering. "Goddamn Deku, just fuck me already!"

Izuku's personality changed without his lover knowing. Red veins around his arms, legs, and his core had started to show up. His jade emerald contacts suddenly turned fiery scarlet red as the red spirit World Ender finally took over the Midoriya's body and welcomed it with open arms.

He chuckled a bit while carrying his lover, leaving the sauna room. "Oh dear Kacchan, I'd gladly fuck you up into oblivion until you beg me to stop….which it won't happen until I finally cum inside you~ I'm excited to see you popping your cherries inside your big and sweet virgin ass, how about that?"

Katsuki gulped a bit as he finally looked at Izuku which later he surprised upon the change of his form and personality. After hearing that unusual dirty talk coming from Deku, he blinked twice with a thought.

" _I think this training will be harder than getting a hero license and forest training combined….Goddamn Deku getting so horny as fuck and I just can't get enough of him!"_

* * *

 **Deathsinger and World Ender's talk towards the 'horny' BakuDeku readers**

 **World Ender:** Since our dear author is taking a short vacay from writing, we're taking this over for now until he comes back next week! Hahahaha! Let me introduce myself! I, am the awesome red orb World Ender that's been hiding inside Izuku's vessel!

 **Deathsinger:** And I am the Deathsinger. Pleased to meet you.

 **WE:** You've already read the intimate love scene between our boy Izuku and that fuckboy Katsuki and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! HAHAHAHA

 **DS:** This was supposed to be a two-part chapter, but then we've decided to cut this chapter because it's too long and we don't want our viewers to get bored while reading it.

 **WE:** And now, we're asking our lovely readers…if you want them to continue their so-called 'training' inside the showers or….

 **DS:** Make them continue their hot and steamy training inside the bed?

 **WE:** Heh, leave your answers on the review section. We'll wait for your awesome answers, eh?

 **DS:** Also, like what our author said, let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.

 **WE:** We'll appear in the next chapter regardless of the choices made by our lovely readers out there!

 **DS:** And we'll see you in the next chapter.


	31. Happier With You R18

**Author's Note:** _This is the continuation the chapter I posted last time and again, if you don't feel like reading smut chapter like this, ignore and wait for the future chapters, because after this the story will get a bit serious._

 _The story tackles the red spirit World Ender partially takes over Izuku's body and now responsible for this rough foreplay with his former friend and now a lover of his life, Kacchan. Can he endure all his might with pain and pleasure in bed? Let's find out!_

 _Warning: Rough DekuBaku woohoo._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Happier With You

" _You want a whore? Buy one. You want a person to be with you and cherish you until the end of time? Earn him!"_

Date: 30 September

Time: 11:30 PM

Location: Izuku's bedroom at Midoriya's residence, Ginza district, Tokyo

When the two sweaty lovebirds decided to go to the bedroom and skip the shower, the green-haired Midoriya who was carrying his former bully, nemesis, friend, and now a lover his life Katsuki Bakugo gently placed him on the bed, not letting him go easily for he was giving sensual and countless deep kisses on other's lips. Katsuki welcomed the kiss with a growl and soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Izuku's neck.

After a few moments of exchanging kisses, Izuku pulled out his tongue and observed his lover with a smile, cupping his face with his hands before letting out again his declaration of love.

"Kacchan~"

The ash blond faintly eyed his lover and asked. "Yes, Deku?"

"I love you, Kacchan~"

His heart began palpitating faster upon hearing those sweet pillow talk coming from Izuku as he answered without a shame. "I love you more than enough, Deku."

Izuku chuckled as he gave him a soft peck on his lips before proceeding on devouring and teasing the sides of his lover's neck, kissing and leaving small hickeys to make sure he belongs to him. Only him!

"D-Dek—A-Aaahh~! A-Ahhnn~" It was pretty unusual for Katsuki to let out a sensual moan and with the reaction from the kisses made his back arch a bit on the bed as his one hand clenched on the sheets. He cried out his name and plead for more pleasure.

Izuku tasted Katsuki's sweet and salty sweat from the kisses and marks he gave to his lover but didn't mind at all. His head slowly trailed down to the other's chest to slowly kiss and suck the hard and pink left nipple, while his other hand caressed the visible abdominal muscles on his core. "M-Mhmmn~ M-Milk…."

With humiliation after hearing Deku's tease, he covered his eyes using his wrist and yelled. "G-Gahh…! T-There's…no fucking…milk in there…y-y-you stupid nerd!"

He looked up to him while sucking the nipple, completely ignoring him. Later, he pulled out leaving a wet nipple covered in saliva. "Too bad, my sweet Kacchan~ If you were a girl with big boobs filled with milk I would totally drink it all by myself until it gets completely empty."

He grunted and looked away with a furious blush. "Tch! Such a fucking teaser you are!"

Izuku's red contacts eyed him with a smirk. "Come on, Kacchan~ I'm giving you all of my might to feel you good and now I'm preparing to grind you in until you beg me to stop~ Hmm..? Tell me, is this your first time to get your cherries popped?"

He gasped at Izuku's response as he slowly nodded before answering. "Y-Yeah…this is my first time to experience this…a-and you'll be the first person to do it…!"

"Heh~ This will be my first time as well, Kacchan and I'm surprised!" He grinned while observing his lover. "Damn Kacchan… You sweat a lot more than me~! Like a goddamn bitch in the heat! Hehehe~"

"F-Fuck you!" Katsuki covered his face with both hands from embarrassment.

He sat up and slowly grabbed his lover's precum erected and hard cock and began stroking it slowly. He let out another chuckle while doing it. "Hehe~ Kacchan's cock sounds like a slut to me. So cute and amazing~!"

"T-Tch…! S-Stop t-teasing me and my fucking dick, you nerd!"

Izuku speeds up a bit more to tease his lover, gripping harder and grinding his thumb against the shaft. After a few seconds of playing the cock, he suddenly stopped and let go of his cock with a warning. "My sweet Kacchan, don't cum yet. We're about to start the real show…our show~"

Katsuki whined at his partner's demand as the green-haired slowly spread the other's legs wide, revealing a little pink puckered butthole. He licked his lips and smirked as he lifted Katsuki up higher and bends down to kiss it sensually.

"H-Hey…Hey! N-Not there you…you fucking Deku! Don't put your goddamn mouth….i-inside meh! Ahh~!"

He ignored his complains as he continued licking around the small little pink hole then darted his tongue inside of him. Soon, he ate him up like a hungry wolf who's been starving at the woods for days looking for a prey to eat as the ash blond Bakugo started to love the sensational feeling of having the soft and naughty tongue licking and massaging in and out of his virgin butthole. Once finished devouring the hole, he slowly entered his index finger covered his own saliva and pressed against the other's hole.

"F-Fu-FUCK!" Katsuki shut his eyes at the reaction down under.

"Hey! Shut it down, would ya?!" He smirked. "Our condo may be big, but with that whining of yours, our lovely neighbors might hear your voice~!"

"I-I didn't…expect this…c-coming from…a nerd…like you?!" He panted.

"I've had my research on how to pleasure someone and luckily, you're the first one to experience this, my dear sweet Kacchan~ Hehehe~"

He just let his lover do whatever he wanted and went silent, still letting out some soft moans which Izuku made him turn on even more. The green haired Midoriya started twisting his finger around to stretch the insides, carefully not to hurt him and later pumped his finger in and out to tease him a bit. He added his second finer as he began to scissor his fingers apart to stretch the tight hole even further and repeated again the steps of twisting and pumping the insides.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…F-FUUCK!"

Izuku finally found his prostate and looked over to him and said. "Would you mind me placing a hunter's mark directly at your prostate, my dear Kacchan?" He winked.

"T-The hell are you talking about?!" He looked down to him with a furious blush, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax.

"Trust me, love. You're gonna love it~" He giggled as he pulled out his fingers as his other hand held the base of his cock and rubbed it in front of his lover for a short tease.

"Oi! Stop with that fucking tease and put it in already!"

"Hehe~ Kacchan sounds like a fucking slut. Fiiiine then—"

On the side table, he quickly grabbed and opened a small bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his cock and did a little massage. After that, he told Katsuki to spread more of his legs as he grabbed his hips and pressed his cock forward through the loosened, but still a bit tight hole.

"G-GAAAHHH~ AAAHHNN~!" Katsuki again moaned and felt himself get filled up, tears began to appear in his eyes while being fucked for the first time.

Once his cock finally entered inside the lover's hole, he stayed still and observed to let Katsuki to adjust the size of the cock inside before doing their intense action of making love. He let out a grin and a chuckle on his face while watching. "How does it feel to get fucked by the great Deathsinger and stuffed by my big, hard, and thick cock huh? I know you've been wanting this for a long time?! Hehehe~ Such adorable Kacchan I have here, hmm?"

"T-Tch…D-Deku…"

Izuku started pumping his cock inside him slowly with thrusts as he felt pleasure from being clamped by

both Kacchan's ass and balls above his base cock. Katsuki had his eyes shut, trying to cope with having

his new boyfriend mating inside him.

"Y-You're…so damn…b-big..D-Deku~"

Katsuki panting out, Izuku let out a soft chuckle as he tried to stop himself from starting to thrust back

and forth faster and harder than he was doing at the moment. "And your big thotty ass is so fucking

tight, warm, and clamping down on my cock, Kacchan~ Hehe… Cock + Kacchan equals to Cock-chan?

Hehehe pun intended~"

"Ahh~! D-Deku aaahhnn~!" Katsuki began letting out a series of moans at the other's movements.

When Izuku finally reached and hit his prostate multiple times with his hard cock, he hungrily increased

the speed of thrusting and grinding inside him mercilessly with a smirk on his face, causing Katsuki's

cock started to drip precum onto his belly.

"R-Right there D-Dek…Deku! F-Fucking! AaaAhhn~!"

Izuku growled like a lone wolf, enjoying the pleasure and pain he was giving to his lover and the moans he's been listening since the start of the action. His eyes were covered by his messy ruffled hair, but with a smirk on his face, letting out soft moans in every hard thrust inside the prostate. He then asked towards him…

"K-Kacchan… h-how much do you want me..?"

The ash blond thought he was joking, but the lack of his lover's cock, fucking his insides suggested otherwise. His blush never fade and wanted to scream even more at him.

"D-Deku…seriously w-what…the fuck?! G-Gaaahhnn..!"

"Answer the **goddamn** question!" Izuku's glowing red contacts appeared to him to show he is serious about it. He groaned.

"D-Damn you…I-I fucking…want you…need you so much I-I can't stand it! G-Gaah! E-Even just the thought of you taking your goddamn colossus cock, ramming it inside me! I-It makes me so fucking wet like a bitch!"

Izuku looked over to him with awe on his face before returning his smirk after hearing those answers while thrusting his insides, but Katsuki wasn't finished answering and telling his feelings towards him.

"I-I want you so much…and I-I can't s-stand it when…y-you're not around…when you're not inside me! Touching me, dominating me, and taking me…in every fucking way! Y-You've already claimed me…t-that I'm yours and now...I-I want you to take me and…fuck me so hard I-I'll scream for everyone to hear that I'm yours!"

"Hehehe~ Hell yeah you do!" He closed his one eye and gave his all on thrusting and hitting his insides as best as he can. "A-Ahhnn…you belong to me! N-no one else will ever touch you or hurt you again, my dear K-Kacchan…I-I'll create…the best version of you…future pro hero~!"

For a few more seconds after a rough dirty talk, Izuku gave his last hard thrusts before bursting out a wave of cum inside his lover's hole as Katsuki also started shooting his own cum on his stomach, chests, and up to his face.

Izuku later pulled out his member as he finally let his lover take deep breaths after their romantic and dirty activity inside his bedroom. He then lied on the bed, panting and seeking for air. Katsuki, on the other hand, felt his played hole stuffed with white, hot, and sticky cum and also the mess around his body and face due to his own cum shots from his cock.

The ash blond mewled happily and chuckled lightly after their rough activity in bed as Izuku faced his lover and placed his one hand on other's cheek, cupping it gently and grinned before wiping the dried tears and some seeds on his face. Bakugo hummed happily as he slowly snuggled on top of Izuku's warm chest which the other gladly welcomed it, holding him close then placed a kiss on top of his forehead.

"S-Shit Deku….you're too rough yet so amazing to deal with.. H-Heh…" He closed his eyes.

Izuku's red contacts and veins all over his body faded before covering them with sheets, returning to hold him close and kissed him once more on his lips up to the forehead. "Glad you loved it…" He smiled.

"Oh hell, I did!" He grunted as he placed his hand on other's chest, caressing it. "O-Oi, Deku…"

He raised an eyebrow to him and answered. "Y-Yeah?"

"Y-You're my first love, to be honest…a-and I hope you feel the same way…"

"Is that so? Why am I surprised?" He let out a chuckle. "All the girls were pursuing you during middle school until now at U.A.?" Katsuki interrupted him.

"Nah, I declined all of them for I've wanted and waited to declare this confession of love towards you, Izuku~" He paused for a moment before opening his scarlet eyes to him. "Is this your first as well?"

He took a deep breath and sighed before letting out a sad smile to him, ruffling the other's hair. "I have a confession to make…w-well…I had an ex-girlfriend back when I was a member of the league. It was young and flirty love, but then it didn't last long because of work… w-we remained friends before I left the group."

Katsuki frowned and felt a bit jealous upon hearing the confession from him. He pouted and muttered. "I-I see…"

He looked to him and placed his two hands on other's cheeks, pinching it. "Seems like my sweet Kacchan is jealous~ Hehehe"

He huffed, didn't mind the pinching on the cheeks. "Fuck you! I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, dear Kacchan. You are~!"

"No!"

"Yes~"

"NO!"

"Oh come on, I've already moved on from the past and let's focus with today and the future between us and this world…" He smiled as he placed again a kiss on the other's forehead. "For now, let's get some shut-eye, Kacchan~"

"Y-Yeah..." He closed his eyes, likening the kiss and the cuddle coming from his lover. "Thanks for tonight and uhh…I-I love you, Izuku Midoriya.."

He let out a soft blush from his cheeks upon hearing it coming from Katsuki. He smiled and gave him last kiss on his lips before closing his eyes and said. "I love you too, Katsuki Bakugo...My Heartlight~"

 **xxx**

 **The next day….**

 **Meanwhile in Hokkaido**

 **9:00 AM**

"EEEEHHHH?! WHAT ON EARTH DID HE DO TO OUR KATSUKI?!" Mistuki whined and covered his face for embarrassment and loss for their bet against Hisashi.

Hisashi smirked and laugh for his victory and pride for his little broccoli Izuku. "Heh~ Told you, your son got easily swoon at my Izuku in bed.

"Well then, I'm saying goodbye to my month's salary then." Masaru pouted while staring at his wallet filled with cash.

"I'm really really sorry for your loss during the bet." ^^" Inko tried to calm down the situation before taking a serious blank glare at Hisashi with a twitched eye. "Oi, Hisashi! Do you really want them to pay our day tour and the food?"

Hisashi jumped at the death glare he received from his wife, making him look away and rubbing his temples. "C-Come on, darling~ A bet is a bet so—"

"Would you want me to use my magnetic quirk on you—"

Hisashi gulped and began to sweat before he gave up and sighed. ". . . . . . . A-Alright, fine.. Our bet is canceled.."

Mitsuki and Masaru blinked twice at him. "A-Are you sure about that?"

"I don't want to get glared by my wife whole day while you guys paying the food and tour so it's a truce to us, I guess.."

The Bakugo duo sighed in relief and chuckled. "Thank God~!"

Inko returned her sanity smiled cheerfully at them. "And so everything is settled, let's start our day tour outside! Also, Hisashi will treat us for our souvenirs! Are you guys cool with that?!"

"Oh yes!"

"You're serious about that, man?"

"OH COME OOONN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Hisashi whined.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'll return writing serious chapters soon and I hope you liked this nsfw-ish chapter I made, even though I suck at making smuts. So yeah, let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byeee~!_


	32. Stronger Bonds

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter of this story! Enough of smuts and everything nsfw-ish for I suck at it and I did those for a little fanservice to all BakuDeku/DekuBaku shippers out there! Thanks again for the compliment despite my poor writing at making smuts. LMAO_

 _Moving forward, this tackles Iida and Midoriya's heart-to-heart talk and the aftermath of Izuku and Katsuki made a confession and declaration of love to each other. How will their classmates react to this? Let's find out!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Stronger Bonds

" _As this world changes, so must I."_

Date: 03 October

Time: 6:00AM - 8:30 AM

Location: Heights Alliance Dormitory/Class 1-A Heroics Course Classroom, U.A. High

 **Hisashi and Izuku POV**

In the early Monday morning, the good father Hisashi once again strengthen his father-son relationship with his only little broccoli son Izuku by accompanying and taking him to U.A., while driving their Peugeot SUV. Before going off to the road, the two had their regular early morning training at the park: stretching, sparring, meditating and quirk conditioning which his son already gotten used to it and even without his father's guidance, he religiously follow these routines for him to get his rhythm back and to help his dual quirks maintain their balance inside his vessel.

The two had been talking about the ongoing investigation, disclosure of villain identity to the public, school, heroics training and also Izuku's new love of his life/boyfriend, Kacchan. He asked again what really happened last weekend, but then Izuku didn't want to talk about it further as he had already told everything that night, leaving the teenage broccoli blush a bit.

Their vehicle stopped in front of the U.A. main entrance as Hisashi pulled up the brake, pressed the standby lights and said with a smile.

"You know little broccoli, I should do this more often every Monday morning. Like a typical parent dropping their kid at school with a reminder to stay kind and cool with your classmates and teachers. Sounds cool to you, eh?" He winked with a grin.

Izuku blinked twice and scratched his right cheek using his index finger. "Dad, you don't really have to. I can actually commute myself going to U.A., but since you're trying to be a good father once again I guess I have no choice then." He sighed.

"D'awww~ Such a nice son I have here~!" He chuckled before ruffling the other's hair. "Well then, it's now 7:00 AM and still early before your first class, maybe you should go back to your dorm first and leave the paper bags filled with new clothes your mom and I bought you yesterday."

Izuku, now wearing his backpack and holding few paper bags filled with new clothes and other unnecessary stuff, probably souvenirs his parents bought from Hokkaido.

"Again, with these expensive clothes, I've already told you about this. Cheap clothing is still better! But thanks for the souvenirs though, some classmates of mine I've recently made friendships with would totally love these goodies."

Hisashi rubbed his temples due to the fact that he loves buying expensive yet useful things at their home and also to his family. "I'll try going to the dollar store next time if you insist." He then unlocked the car and before he let his son go, he asked one more time. "Oh by the way, Izuku. One more thing~"

"Yeah?"

"I think you overdid it….you know, with the loverboy you have—" He got interrupted by his son.

"Oh dad, again shut up!" He huffed as he finally opened the car before exiting, making his father pouted.

"Awww come on, little broccoli~! I know you did too much you made Katsuki immobile for a day and I hope he could finally walk properly by now~!"

Izuku ignored with a blush, looking away before yelling. "Yeah, yeah. I heard it! I'll talk to you later, dad~!" He slammed the car door, leaving Hisashi speechless with awe.

"So no more goodbye peck from Papa? Bro fist? High-five? Eh?" He tilted his head while looking at his son entering the school.

" _You've finally grown up, Izuku. May you have a great week at the academy~"_ He thought himself with a smile before started driving.

 **xxx**

 **Izuku and Tenya POV**

A few minutes of walking at the campus and reached the Heights Alliance, he entered the dorm building and used the elevator going up to the 4th floor. Once reached, he exited and walked the hallway with his backpack and paper bags. He looked around with a mumble.

"They all should be taking a shower at this time….maybe I arrive too early?" He sighed while talking to himself and finally reached the door of his dorm room. "This place is so quiet.."

Far from his current room, a dorm door opened and once outside from the room, a tall blue-haired teen wearing pajamas and lounge slippers where he was about to walk through the men's shower area too take a pee when he saw Midoriya opening the door of his dorm. He set aside his objective to go to the showers instead he walked towards him and let out his low voice with a gesture.

"M-Midoriya? Y-You're finally here and you're too early for wearing your uniform." He let out a yawn

He jumped a bit and backed away upon hearing a familiar voice. He then turned around and saw his classmate and class president, Tenya Iida. The person who tried to punch him in the face during his first day at school. He looked up to him and placed a slight smile on his face.

"O-Oh, it's you~ Good Morning, Iida and I hope you've slept well. I've just arrived a few minutes ago and my father dropped me here from our home."

The other nodded and answered. "Good Morning to you too and I did sleep well." He later pointed at the shopping bags Izuku is currently holding. "Too early for Monday shopping, I suppose?"

He blinked twice and shook his head with embarrassment. "No, no. It's not what you think.. M-My parents bought me new clothes yesterday just to add a bit more in my closet~ I'm still a new to this school after all."

"I see." He moved closer to him before looking directly to the other's eyes. "Hey, Midoriya? I have another thing to say to you."

"Hm? What is it then?"

"During your first day in hero course at U.A., I would like to apologize for the actions I had caused to you back then. I should've been a good example as both student and class representative in our class." He did a deep bow to show his sincere apology, making the green-haired startled, confused and backed away a bit.

"Your childhood friend Katsuki and Ochako have already told me everything that you've really changed from being a corrupt villain with your quirks and after making my own reflection in the mirror, I was wrong to treat you like that."

Izuku assured his classmate by placing his hand on the other's arm to show acceptance for the apology. "I-It's alright, Tenya. I've already forgiven you and back then at the class, you had the right to be mad at me for my crimes for which I accepted it, but I'm very happy for accepting me today as your new ally in your hero community."

"Midoriya…" He let out a smile as a new sign of hope and friendship. "You've already become part of our hero community since you surrendered. You're now part of the A-team, a family.~" He offered him a handshake with a smile and nod. "What do you say, partner?"

Izuku let out a slight smile as he extended his one hand to accept the handshake forming a new friendship and bonds at U.A. "I-I don't know what to say anymore… I've never had too many friends back then, but sure why not…" He let out a giggle before letting go of his hand.

"I hope if you still don't mind Momo and I will still continue monitoring you around U.A. vicinity. It's from the admin and police force's orders." Tenya rubbed his temples and looked away.

"Detective Naomasa told me about it before coming to this school and I still wouldn't mind…O-Oh, oh, by the way! I have something to give you—"

"Good to know." He blinked twice and tilted his head. "Eh?"

From his paper bag, he grabbed a medium-sized bar of chocolate before offering it to the blue-haired. "My mom and dad had a weekend tour at Hokkaido and brought me souvenirs and food and they told me to share everything to my classmates. And so, you're the first one to receive this little gift from our family." He smiled. "Please accept this as a belated welcoming gift for accepting me in this school."

Iida was hesitant at first in which he made him backed away, but then he gave up and sighed, taking the chocolate bar. "H-How thoughtful of you, Midoriya. Thank you so much!" He bowed twice with a slight blush on his face.

"You're welcome, Tenya." He smiled as he looked at the time from his watch. "It's already 7:30 AM, I guess you need to take a shower."

"O-Oh right!" He rubbed his temples. "Our homeroom starts at 8:30 with Mr. Aizawa. Well, I gotta go now." He started walking out from him, waving his hand. "Thanks again for the chocolate, Midoriya!"

Izuku grinned, waving back. "I'll see you later then~" He grabbed his things before entering inside his dorm room.

 **xxx**

Date: 03 October

Time: 8:30 AM – 9:00 AM

Location: Homeroom session, Class 1-A classroom at U.A. High

 **Class 1-A and Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead) POV**

Katsuki was currently sitting on his chair with his head resting on top of the desk with his arms supporting it and while pondering, his ears were plugged using earphones listening to rock theme songs on his phone, doesn't want to get disturbed by his classmates. His lower back and his butthole still ache a bit after his rough yet romantic activity with his new boyfriend Izuku. That didn't plan well as he wanted to top Izuku in bed, but then his demonic quirk suddenly activated to help him do what he wants.

His dirty thoughts and memories with him were still inside his head, making him blush furiously as hell! He wanted to shake his head nor even pinch himself so bad his skin would go peel off.

" _THAT DAMN STUPID NERD! I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"_ He thought to himself.

Everyone was almost present except for Izuku, who wasn't on his seat. He did text him not to get late and fortunately, his lover replied back said that he'll be there in a minute.

The Bakusquad, Eijiro, Denki, Mina, and Sero approach to their friend's seat to check on him. The red-haired, as usual, placed his one hand on other's shoulder with a grin on his face, greeting his best friend.

"Happy Monday, Bakubro!"

"You look very tired, Katsuki. Are you okay, man?" The yellow-haired Pikachu asked.

"Did you overdo your training during the weekend?" The pink-skinned added.

"Yeah, too much training can cause your muscles to go fatigued. Be very careful next time~" Hanta chuckled.

Even his ears were plugged in with his earphone at max volume, he could still hear them asking about everything like they all care for him. With utter annoyance with them, he grunted and sounded like an angry dog towards them before plugging off his earphones and yelled all of a sudden.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN ANYMORE!"

The whole class heard their classmate's sudden and unnecessary outburst about his virginity, turning their heads to the ash blonde with their eyes opened widely, some were looking pale on their face after hearing that.

Their homeroom teacher, Aizawa had risen up from his sleeping bag and stood up in front of the class with a creepy smile and chuckle on his face. "He..Hehe..Hehehehehe~ W-What did I just hear?" He tilted his head, chuckling.

Eijiro gasped as the rest of Bakusquad backed away with a shock. Mina covered his lips using her hand.

"Oh my God, Bakubro! Did you really get bottomed by Midoriya?!"

"EEHHHHH!?" The whole class overreacted with a yell.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD FORGET WHAT I SAID! IT WAS A DAMN MISTAKE!" Katsuki with his furious cherry tomato blush covered his face using his hands for embarrassment and shame he brought to the class.

Aizawa slowly nodded with his creepy smile and walked out of the class. "You guys do whatever you want. It seems like I won the bet. He Hehehehe~ Money, here I coooome~" He laughed before exiting the room.

Ochako's inner fujoshi levels had increased, making her squeal like a fangirl. "I knew it~!"

Tenya adjusted his glassed as shouted at his class with a foul gesture. "OI! EXPLICIT TALKS AND CONVERSATIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS CLASSROOM!"

Mineta grinned at the class president. "Oh come on~! Don't be such a killjoy, four-eyes! We'll soon experience it once we met our future match. Hehehe"

Momo placed her index finger on her cheek and wondered. "Two childhood friends fought before, redeemed themselves, became friends again and later confessed each other and made love~? This is so much better love story than twilight. Isn't it lovely, Shoto?"

"Hmm…yeah…" Shoto with his poker face expression just nodded while looking at the ash blonde and again, making another thought and theories about the two inside his head.

" _I should've acted fast and confessed my feelings as well to Izuku and thanked him for fixing my family especially my father and my long lost big brother who has been tracking by heroes and police force, but I guess I have to accept and respect their choice from now on. Damn you, Bakugo! I should've been in the bed with him ugh!"_

After minutes and minutes of having a mixed conversation, nonsense argument and questions about Katsuki's sexuality and love for his new boyfriend. Izuku finally entered the room, holding paper bags filled with goods such as sweets and other souvenirs. He cleared his throat and looked around his noisy classmates before knocking twice on the whiteboard to acknowledge his presence.

"U-Uhmm…hello? What did I miss?"

Once they heard the knock, their heads turned to the green-haired with a surprised look on their faces and shouted.

"YOU TOPPED KATSUKI?!"

Izuku's paper bags suddenly dropped and gasped, backing away upon hearing the loud question coming from his classmates. He couldn't do anything nor to say a single word, but then he confessed and made a confirmation. He rubbed his temples and looked away with a blush.

"I-I uhh…I-It was supposed to be a sparring session and meditation, but then…I-I couldn't resist…K-Kacchan wanted to be bottom.."

Their heads turned again to Katsuki and shouted. "YOU WANTED TO BE ON BOTTOM?!"

"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME ALREADY?!"

Izuku waved his hands, trying to change the topic as he picked up his things before approaching his classmates. "C-Come on guys, like our class president said, explicit things are not allowed in the room and u-uhhmm… w-who wants souvenirs from Hokkaido?" ^^"

They agreed and raised their hands, most especially the girls. "ME!"

Izuku happily shared the treats to his classmates as most of them turned their attention to the green-haired teen. Katsuki, on the other hand, was still covering his face using his hands due to the humiliation he brought to the class. Eijiro patted his best friend's back, chuckling lightly and said.

"I do hope you're walking properly right now….or would you like me to bring you a wheelchair from Recovery Girl?" He joked with a tease.

"One more blabbering or I swear to God I'll kill you—"

"Chillax, bro! I really wouldn't mind my best friend having his first boyfriend~"

Denki and Hanta giggled behind him, making Katsuki yelled loudly.

"YOU AMATEURS STOP LAUGHING AT MEH!"

 **xxx**

 **U.A. Hero Course faculty POV**

"I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'VE MISHEARD SOMETHING IN YOUR CLASS, ISN'T IT?!" Midnight cried while holding tightly with her cold cash.

"You've got to be kidding me?! How could Izuku topped our rising star hero-in-training student?!" Vlad King grunted.

"Look how he massacred our boy~" Cementoss shed out a tear.

Snipe sniffed and wiped his nose as he made a bet on his favorite student in Heroics training, Izuku. "Look how he dominated him in bed with precision and accuracy. You've made your teacher proud~!"

Present Mic loudly reacted with irritation. "No, Eraserhead! You are not getting our month's salary!"

Ectoplasm covered his face and cried. "My budget money~!"

Aizawa with his creepy smile laughed and handed them their bet money. "With the exception of All Might and Snipe. The rest of you, you give me your money, like now. Mwehehehehe!"

The rest of the faculty shouted. "NOOOOOO~!"

 **xxx**

 **Author's Note:** _I'll be leaving you guys a short teaser for the next chapter. And yes, my French is bad AF_

 **Hisashi Midoriya and Fiora (Original Character) POV**

"Heureux d'entendre. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, Monsieur?" (Glad to hear that. Is there anything you need, sir?)

"Oui. Je dois vous demander une petite faveur et j'espère que cela ne serait pas un fardeau pour vous." (Yes. I need to ask you a little favor and I hope it wouldn't be a burden for your part.)

"Tout pour toi, Monsieur~ Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin" (Anything for you sir. Tell me what you need.)

Hisashi cleared his throat as he started to look serious before letting out an answer to his secretary.

"Nous avons des connexions d'Interpol, de la CIA et des Nations Unies. J'espère que vous pourrez me donner plus d'informations sur un certain homme que je cherche." (We have connections from Interpol, CIA, and United Nations. I hope you could get me more information about a certain man I'm looking for.)

The secretary started typing her laptop and confidently answered.

"Nous avons des amis d'en haut qui ont des informations confidentielles sur tous les méchants de rang S du monde entier. Dis moi qui il est." (We have friends from higher ups who have confidential information of all the S-rank villains around the world. Tell me who he is.)

He let out a deep breath and answered in a low tone.

". . . . . .Son nom est Tous pour un." (His name is All For One)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And there you have it! I'll be posting the rest of it in the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and I'll see you guys in the next.. Byeee!_


	33. Izuku's Hero Name?

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter of this story. I have posted a new chapter of my other work (Izuku Can Sing) and my short announcement regarding my other project (Quirkless Revolution), you can check them if you have time._

 _In this chapter, it tackles about one-on-one talk between Izuku and All Might regarding to everything, Midnight convinces Izuku to come up with his own hero name despite his ongoing interrogation by the police force, and former villain now ordinary civilian Hisashi's hidden agenda with his secretary in Paris, wanting to volunteer and help his son's case and the hero community against League of Villains as part of his continuing journey of redemption._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Izuku's Hero Name(?)

" _I usually work alone, live without a companion. But now, everything has changed when I found love and friendship that now surround me. And it feels just like home~"_

Date: 03 October

Time: 9:00 AM

Location: Class 1-A Heroics Course Classroom, U.A. High

After all the teasing Katsuki and Izuku had to endure by their classmates, they all went back to their seats when the math teacher Ectoplasm appeared for their first-morning class. The teacher reminded them that they have a long quiz regarding the lessons which was discussed a week ago and also mentioned Izuku that he's exempted from taking the quiz since he solved one of the hardest calculus problems that the teacher created, making half of the class whined as their pressure inside them before taking the quiz reached up to the boiling point.

On the good side, Ectoplasm told his students that they can use their notebook and formula card as their guide and reference while taking the quiz, which also lessens the stress and frustration of most students who got low scores in the past couple of weeks.

Izuku's seatmate and now his lover, Katsuki finally gave him souvenirs from his loving parents: A bar of Dark Chocolate and a cute miniature Shiba Inu keychain.

"Here's the remaining stuff I saved just for you. Consider this as a lucky charm to pass his difficult long quiz, my sweet Kacchan~" He chuckled with a wink.

"Tch!" Katsuki blushed and gladly took the gift from him as he placed it inside his bag. "You damn nerd, how lucky you are to get exempted in this stupid math class and to think it was your first fucking day of school and felt nothing to you."

"Too bad, I wouldn't be here to help you as Mr. Ectoplasm told me to go out of the class until this class is finished. Another thing, while you guys are taking the test, I was told by the principal to have a talk with Mr. All Might regarding the investigation. Wish me luck, though~"

Katsuki was about to say something to him when his teacher interrupted him.

"Kindly prepare your two blank sheets of paper, pencil, eraser, notebook, and your formula card as we are about to begin the quiz." Ectoplasm pointed his hand at the green-haired. "Young Midoriya, please stand up."

Izuku complied and later stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"Since you are one of my students who solved of my hardest calculus problem last week, I hereby declare you exempted from taking this exam today. You may freely go outside the room and continue your remaining online school work at the library until the test is finished."

He grabbed his backpack and bowed. "Thank you so much, sir." He then walked out and before exiting the room, he turned his head at his lover Kacchan who was looking at him with a grunt and a blush on his cheeks.

Izuku winked as a sign of good luck before leaving the room.

"Oi~! Stop your flirting you goddamn nerd!" Katsuki's yell made the class chuckled.

"That Midoriya dude sure is a flirty kind of guy." The red-haired whispered at Denki.

"No wonder, our Bakugo wanted to be bottom in bed." The other chuckled lightly.

"Which was so manly~!" He added.

Ochako glanced at Tenya and whispered in his ear. "He's so lucky to get exempted from taking the quiz."

The blue-haired teen adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Indeed. He really has the potential in academics he might surpass our rising star classmates."

"Well, he was once told me he doesn't want to have competition in our class as he believes all of us are smart and capable to face challenges when we become heroes."

"Even if we've already reconciled a while ago before class, I still question the admin for putting Midoriya in Hero course, even though he hasn't yet decided if he wants to pursue the program until the end of the investigation towards our classmate and the villains."

"I hope he'll make his final verdict soon. It would be cool for him to be a pro-hero with his abilities."

"I feel the same way." He smiled while looking at his paper.

 **xxx**

 **9:45 AM**

 **U.A. Library area**

The green-haired teen arrived at the U.A. library room and while finding a quiet and comfortable place to study and finish his online tests and reports in advance, he was holding a pile of textbooks and a laptop which he didn't really mind the weight until he found a vacant student table and finally placed his stuff on top of it. He found an outlet on the side for him to use his laptop while charging and started to his own solo work without any help from anyone.

Back in his mind, while doing his studies inside the library, he remembered the time when he was a member of the league with his so-called 'family'. Weeks after his revival from the dead, his former boss All For One and Kurogiri were his teachers at the underground bar. Sure, this wasn't considered as formal education, but still thankful for he acquired so much knowledge in different and complicated subjects. No wonder, he excelled in solving the math challenge by Ectoplasm, created his own poetries in Literature class, and understood in speaking and writing English well in English class by Present Mic.

Half an hour had passed, he let out a yawn and stood up to stretch his back and arms as his work was almost 75% finished and most of it was his online night tasks and tests. He mumbled to himself with a tired look. "You know what they say especially at U.A., 'Go beyond limits, plus ultraaaaa' or something like that, but with these endless tasks, I feel so tired and I don't think I have the energy for the heroics training later~ Ugghh.."

Behind him was a big bulk man with his heroic smile on his face, heard his muttering before placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't you worry, Young Midoriya. It's okay now for I am here~"

Upon being touched on his shoulder he jumped and turned around to find out who interrupted him. Later he found out it was his teacher in Heroics training and his former favorite idol/hero during his childhood, All Might.

"O-Oh~ All Might. It's you. Principal Nezu messaged me that you wanted to talk to me?" He rubbed his temples.

"Yes, Young Midoriya and I hope I didn't disturb your school work. We can re-schedule if you're not available today—"

"N-No, no it's okay. I'm good as I'm almost finished with my tasks and I can continue these after class." Izuku offered him a seat which the number one hero gladly accepted it. "Please, have a seat with me."

"Thank you so much, Young Midoriya." He smiled and sat his seat comfortably as the teen later sat beside him while facing at his laptop, typing something on the keyboard.

"What do you want to talk about, Sir Might?" He finished typing before turning his face towards the hero.

"How's your adjustment period at U.A.? I've heard good things about your first week at Hero course, Young Midoriya."

He scratched his cheek gently using his index finger and smiled. "At first, it was a rollercoaster ride as I thought they would all going to shun at me for my past, but now and little by little, they've becoming open and wanting to become friends with me. I wouldn't mind the optimistic and energetic environment you have in this school, but it sometimes creeps me out for I'm not that type of a person who's expressive towards other people."

"We are not the typical hero school you'd thought of, but we always offer to our students something extraordinary and out of this world curriculum for them to reach their potentials to be a better hero in the next generations." He chuckled a bit.

"I can't blame you and everyone for giving me too much workload here."

"You've missed a LOT of lessons and you need to catch up with your classmates, though I heard from your teachers that you're also one of the top performers last week and I'm very happy for managing your own time and ability to handle the pressure."

"I had the worst tasks when I was a member and leader of the league and fortunately, I applied my experience here in academia." He smiled.

"Good for you then." He glanced to him with a grin, wanting to change another topic. "In your second week at U.A., tell me….who's your favorite teacher so far?"

Izuku blinked twice and gave him a confused look upon the sudden question from All Might. "Of all the questions, why this?"

"Just a silly random question inside my head and I won't be upset if you didn't want to pick me." He chuckled a bit.

He sighed a bit and paused for seconds before answering. "I like everyone in the faculty in all honestly. You guys provide them top-notch quality education and training for the students who want to pursue their dreams which is a good thing. But if you really want to hear my personal choice, I'm still stuck at three people: Our homeroom teacher Eraserhead. He may be a sleepyhead and honest type, but he gives good constructive criticisms and good points at us without sugarcoating anything. My second favorite is Sir Snipe with his marksman skills and his quirk. I admired him a lot and he's the reason why my Marksman ability improved and went back my perfect aiming, range, and accuracy whenever we have target practice in Heroics and Night training. Third and last is…."

"Who could it be, Young Midoriya?" He looked at him with curiosity.

"The one I'm sitting beside me right now…" He chuckled lightly.

All Might expected him to pick someone else, but he was quite surprised upon hearing his final favorite. He smiled and patted lightly on the other's back. "I guess you've made the right choice after all."

"My spark of idolizing you in my early youth might have faded like dust, but I still respect you as both hero and teacher at U.A.." He smiled back before looking at him. "But I would respect you even more if you show your skinny form to the public~"

All Might startled a bit and looked away from him, making Izuku observed him even more. "Y-Young Midoriya…about that—"

"You own your time and I can already judge you that you're not ready even though you made a written statement weeks ago." He sighed. "Look, I'm not here to test you, but the people deserve to know the truth about your current health. Today's city may be quiet and all from crimes and villains, but we have to act fast before the League starts to disclose your skinny state."

"I guess you leave me no choice then…" He rubbed his temples as his body started to inflate and shrink. Smoke coming out from his body and later revealed his true and not-so-heroic form.

"A-All Might…" He frowned a bit upon looking his skinny form for the first time at U.A.

"I'll talk to the teachers, police force, and hero council about this. Expect that I'll make another presscon if not this week then a week after. Just give me time to think and reflect myself."

 **Xxx**

 **Class 1-A, Midnight, and Snipe POV**

Izuku returned to his class at 11:30 AM for Midnight's Modern Hero Art History as he entered the class without a teacher and it seemed Midnight hadn't arrived yet. He was greeted by his classmates and told that the test wasn't that difficult, thanks to the opened notes and formula cards, they were able to survive the Math quiz. He returned to his seat and glanced at Katsuki who'd been looking at him since he entered the room. He didn't mind the staring by the ash blonde and so the green haired made a starter to talk to him which the other talked back as well which soon created a conversation just for them.

Katsuki thanked his lover again for the gift he received a while ago and even told that he secretly took a few bites of rich dark chocolate and loved the taste. He wanted it to share this to Izuku during lunch time which made the other blush and made a light chuckle. Seeing and talking with his lover was more than enough to fill the love and belongingness inside him. Now both of them finally understood what love really is and they must cherish each moment for them to grow and responsible.

Their casual talks had ended when Midnight arrived as the students went back to their proper seats to prepare for another class discussion. Before beginning a new lesson, the pro-hero teacher grabbed her flashcards of her students to check the attendance, calling their codenames starting from the first row until the last row which lasted for two minutes.

When she finally called her student, Izuku, she called him only by his full name without a codename or hero name at Class 1-A. She told him to stand up from his seat which the teen complied.

"Izuku Midoriya. I think we've talked about creating your own codename in my class during our online night classes and I suppose you've already come up with your own since I've given you a reasonable deadline which is today." She smiled

"I understand, Ms. Midnight and yes, I've come up with my own hero name." He nodded before looking down.

Midnight observed her student for a moment and seemed reading inside the other's mind. She interrupted him later on.

"Although the investigation towards you and your former connections with the said organization is still ongoing and the court trial will start soon, the admin, students, and the faculty, including me will stand behind you and support your innocence and redemption in the community. You're already part of us now and don't you ever forget that."

The students turned their heads at the teen who was about to sob with tears on his eyes upon listening to his teacher's support of his case. Katsuki frowned a bit and held his hand firmly, sworn himself that he'll always be with him no matter what.

"You've already expressed of what you are and who you are now since your first day at U.A., Midoriya. We still believe in you and your dreams to become a future pro-hero and help people in need and that includes the quirkless, am I right?"

Izuku wiped his tears using his wrist and thanked the ash blonde for the comfort. He promised himself not to cry anymore, but couldn't contain these emotions inside him.

"Y-Yes…I-I am, Ms. Midnight…"

She grinned and pointed his finger at him. "Then grab your created work and show it to your classmates your new hero name at this school and I'm sure we'd love it to see and hear coming from you!"

Izuku smiled a bit and grabbed his small illustration board from his bag and went to the stage in front of the class and his teacher.

"Man! I can't wait to hear and see his hero name and I hope it would be as manly as mine!" Eijiro grinned and showed a thumbs up sign towards the green-haired.

"I wish his new hero name wouldn't sound villainy this time," Denki added.

"He finally buried his 'Deathsinger' name and I can see that. I'm happy for his development, do you agree with me, Shoto?" Momo smiled before glancing at her seatmate.

"I agree with you. Let's see what it will look or sounds like." The half-and-half nodded.

Outside of Class 1-A room, teacher and pro-hero Snipe had recently finished his class at Class 1-B. He was walking slowly at the hallway holding a folder as he passed by at the other section and he took glances at the windows and found and heard Izuku talking about the hero name he created in front of the class that made him drop his folder upon hearing the story behind the codename.

Izuku finally showed his illustration board written his new alias from now on, leaving his former name 'Deathsinger' which is now buried below underground.

"I introduce to you my hero name: Switch Hero: Sheriff/Darkin! There is a story behind it. First is, I have dual quirks, the Marksman and the Demon, and I want to name both of them because they are part of who I am. The name, 'Sheriff' is inspired by one of my favorite teachers in Heroics course, Mr. Snipe and I admire his Marksmanship skills and his quirk. He is also the reason why my quirk regained back to its momentum and I owe him greatly to him. The other name, 'Darkin' is inspired by my father who also has the same quirk as I am. Since he came back home for good to look after me, he proved to my mom and I that he's no longer the villain he used to in the past and now he's been helping me train my demon quirk whenever we have training. He can be sometimes a jerk but still love him. So yeah, there you go~" He giggled.

"Woah~!" Most of the class reacted with amazement after hearing the new identity from their classmate and later on clapped their hands.

"What a unique codename you have, Izuku~! Well done!" Midnight giggled and clapped her hands towards the student.

Katsuki made loud claps and stood up with a yell, supportive boyfriend as always.

Denki raised his one hand and stood up. "So, should we call either of those names depending on which quirk would you use during the battle?"

Izuku replied with a grin and nodded. "Great question. If I activated my Marksman quirk, you can call me 'Sheriff', but if I get succumbed by the demon, then you can call me 'Darkin'."

"Sounds a bit confusing, but we'll get used to it later on.." Tsuyu commented with a tilted head.

"Now it reminds me of my new codename Icey-Hot." Shoto talked to himself, making another weird theory again inside his head.

Upon hearing the story behind the codename, Snipe couldn't contain his tears as he bowed down his knees, sobbing with his face covered with his hands. His student finally recognizes how amazing his quirk is as he'd always thought that he is the most underrated pro-hero and teacher at U.A.

"I can't believe his codename is inspired by me?! I cannot—" He cried with joy.

 **xxx**

 **Hisashi Midoriya and Fiora (Original Character) POV**

 **10:30 – 11:30 PM**

Although the jet black-haired Hisashi Midoriya's long vacation leave ends in a couple of weeks, he still had a few unfinished tasks back in Paris and now inside his small office room at their condominium, he managed to finish his remaining backlog workload before sending it all to his colleagues and bosses in both Paris and Tokyo branch without breaking a single sweat.

At 11:00 PM, his loving wife Inko was sleeping soundly inside their master's bedroom, he went outside to stay at the balcony in a pajama attire, holding a bottle of beer and a tablet on his other hand. He read some local news featuring the ongoing investigation of his son, his former organization, League of Villains with the boss, All For One.

He sat on his seat and placed his stuff on the table, then he began reading one article about the identity of All For One which includes his little background and quirk. His thoughts inside his head were mixed up.

"I used to be a notorious villain way back a decade ago before little broccoli was even born. Me and my men worked independently in a villain organization, but why his codename sounds very familiar to me?" He muttered before grabbing his phone from his pocket and called his secretary in France. Once picked up the answer, his language changed into a foreign one.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hisashi. Nous saluons le retour" (Good Morning, Sir Hisashi. Welcome Back)

"Oui. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à Tokyo, Fiora." (Yeah, It's good to be back in Tokyo, Fiora)

"Heureux d'entendre. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, Monsieur?" (Glad to hear that. Is there anything you need, sir?)

"Oui. Je dois vous demander une petite faveur et j'espère que cela ne serait pas un fardeau pour vous." (Yes. I need to ask you a little favor and I hope it wouldn't be a burden for your part.)

"Tout pour toi, Monsieur~ Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin" (Anything for you sir. Tell me what you need.)

Hisashi cleared his throat as he started to look serious before letting out an answer to his secretary.

"Nous avons des connexions d'Interpol, de la CIA et des Nations Unies. J'espère que vous pourrez me donner plus d'informations sur un certain homme que je cherche." (We have connections from Interpol, CIA, and United Nations. I hope you could get me more information about a certain man I'm looking for.)

The secretary started typing her laptop and confidently answered.

"Nous avons des amis d'en haut qui ont des informations confidentielles sur tous les méchants de rang S du monde entier. Dis moi qui il est." (We have friends from higher ups who have confidential information of all the S-rank villains around the world. Tell me who he is.)

He let out a deep breath and answered in a low tone.

". . . . . .Son nom est Tous pour un." (His name is All For One)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And there you have it! What do you think of Deku's hero name or the rest of this chapter? Let me know by leaving a review and we'll see you in the next chapter! Byeeee!_


	34. A Special Redemption Gift

**Author's Note:** _There are a lot of revelations and surprises in this chapter, flashbacks of Izuku having a one-on-one talk with Shigaraki before leaving the league. Let us all find out._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

A Special Redemption Gift

" _No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories."_

Date: 01 January

Time: 11:30 PM

Location: Bar Lounge, Undisclosed League of Villains Headquarters

 **Izuku and Shigaraki POV**

 **Flashback**

The first night of New Year and at a young age, he acquired so much experience on handling difficult and deadly tasks given by his boss and now he didn't have any pending missions as he completed everything just to fill the organization's goals. It is now the time for him to move on and leave this group to have his own ideal to come true without any help from anyone but himself.

' _My hands have been stained for so long. And now it is time to cleanse it for I've already known my purpose. May the heavens give me another chance to redeem myself, a moment of clarity.'_ He thought to himself while packing his things inside the suitcase.

An hour later, when Izuku granted the approval from All For One of leaving the league without any problem, his suitcase had already packed as started to bid farewell to his colleagues notably Twice, Himiko, and Dabi. Each of them had their secret one-on-one talk with the green haired and he once offered them to join him on his own ideal as well as the road to redemption. In all honesty, they wanted to leave but it's too soon to decide otherwise the other members would get suspicious of them having their own agenda against the said organization.

Lastly, at the bar. He had a private talk with Shigaraki and wanted to reconcile for some mistakes and misunderstandings with him such as insubordination whenever they have tasks to do. Unfortunately, their conversation didn't end well.

"You got your separation money and all the earnings you gained during your missions from day one up to the last. You're on your own now. Also, if you don't have something good to say, just leave and never come back. You're no longer useful."

Tomura looked away as he was not interested to take a single glance at the departing member of the league. He repeatedly scratched his neck using his hand with irritation and stress from his long conversation with the other.

"Even though most of the time we don't get along well, still I'm grateful for working with you and the league. Rest assured this organization's identity is sealed from me. Good luck with your future plans to ruin the symbol of peace. I won't interfere if whatever happens to you all or in this community."

"Good and let's keep it that way."

Izuku expected this kind of negative feedback as he had no choice but to stood up and grabbed his suitcase, walking away until he stopped and took his last glance at the hoodie covered his face with a prosthetic hand.

"Another thing. Have you finally realized who killed your family especially the predecessor of One For All, your grandmother Nana Shimura? Or do you still blame the heroes?"

Shigaraki's eyes widened upon hearing the question coming from the green-haired with a low tone and it sounded like he was very serious about it. He gave his most death stare and pointed his finger at the opened door and muttered.

". . . . Get out."

"Shigaraki—"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He finally snapped as he commanded Izuku to leave with a loud yell.

Izuku expected his loud outburst as he turned away from him, walking slowly towards the exit and let out his final words with a waved hand.

"Oh, Shigaraki Tomura…I admire your commitment and loyalty to….metaphor. Be thankful for not getting assassinated by one of our colleagues for your incompetence as a co-leader and greed of wanting to be a successor. In some time, I'm sure you'll realize what I told you was truth and nothing but the truth! This is not a goodbye, we'll meet again in a later time….hopefully."

Izuku slammed the door, leaving Shigaraki feeling shaky and enraged at what the other said. He grabbed an empty rum glass and threw it directly at the wall, shouting in anger and frustration. At the back of his mind, there were multiple blurred episodes of his past made his vision flicker and his head started to ache and it felt like a bad migraine. He shoved his prosthetic hand away from his face and instead covered it with his both hands.

He heard a soft female voice with sweet words coming from her lips. Words of love, caring, and belongingness popping in his head.

 _You wanted to become a hero, right? My Tenko? So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest._

 _I will always love you, Tenko. My loving grandson~_

 _Whatever happens to me, find my successor. His name is Toshinori Yagi and he will look after you and take care of you. He will also train you with your quirk and I hope you could meet him someday._

"S-S-Stop…Stop…STOP!" He dropped on the ground from his stool as he bawled, shouted and begged itself to stop bringing those familiar flashbacks inside his mind.

 **xxx**

Date: 03 October

Time: 5:00 PM – 8:00 PM

Location: Heroics Gym Gamma/Izuku's dorm room, Heights Alliance dormitory, U.A. High

Snipe, Izuku, and Katsuki POV

 **After Heroics Training**

Izuku was approached by his teacher and Marksman trainer Snipe outside of Gym Gamma. It was only two of them as his classmates ended their training and went back to their dorms to rest. All Might left the two and told that he will go talk to Nezu about disclosing his health including his skinny state and might have another presscon at the end of the week. Later on, he left the two inside the gym as Snipe started his conversation at his student.

"The second week of your quirk training has improved a lot as your stamina, agility, and able to defend from attacks have increased. You never disappoint and keep on training until go beyond your limits." He patted the other's head.

Izuku let his teacher patted his head with a chuckle. "Thanks again for helping me, Sir Snipe. I've really appreciated every advice you gave me."

"You're very welcome, young man." He nodded.

"What else do you want to talk about aside from our training?" He tilted his head and rubbed his temples.

"My colleague Midnight told me you've created your own Hero name during your class. Even before she approached me, I've already seen you and heard your new alias at U.A.."

He blinked and let out a blush upon finding out his teacher knew his new hero name already. "What?! Y-Y-You already knew?!"

"I was just passing by when I finished my session with my class at 1-B until I heard your voice and so I made a little eavesdropping and listened to everything I hear." He chuckled and paused for a moment before letting out other words.

"Switch Hero: Sheriff/Darkin, eh? Sounds cute to me~"

He looked away with a light blush. "Y-Y-Yeah…and I hope you like my codename."

He laughed. "I don't like it, I **love** it! I'm a bit flattered and overwhelmed upon listening to the story behind that name. I'm happy that I've become part of your inspiration to be a better future pro-hero and a student as well. You might surpass me with that quirk of yours."

"Others may think you're underrated pro-hero, but for me, you're one of a kind and admire you with the skills you have" He smiled.

"I think this is too much praise I received coming from my favorite student and with that, I have something to give you—" From his holster, he grabbed his dual silver .44 Magnum revolver and gave it to his student.

Izuku's eyes widened and made awe upon looking at the dual revolvers. He, later on, shook his head. ".44 Magnum Revolver. A-Are you serious about this?"

"These revolvers are crafted by one of the best gun makers in America, specifically in the State of Texas. These babies of mine are blessed by cowboy pro-heroes in the US so you'd better take care of it.." He chuckled.

"These are special to me, but I would like to give this to you as a belated welcoming gift of attending this school. Consider this as well, your redemption gift." He extended his hands with the revolvers on it towards the teen.

Izuku's hands were shaky and chilly. He was hesitant at first, but then he slowly received it happily. Later, he properly wielding the revolvers and pointing it at directions. "A little heavier than my Glock 9 dual pistols."

"It is made by indestructible Titanium and has features for you to aim and shoot your desired targets without having a problem." He observed him with crossed arms. "If awakened by your Marksman quirk with the hunter's mark then it would be much better."

Izuku raised down the guns before turning to his teacher, bowing twice. "This is too much, but thank you for these! I promise I'll take care of it like you always did. Man, I can't wait to use this for our next Heroics training!"

Snipe couldn't say anything but to chuckle and patted the other's back as he is proud and happy with his student at U.A.

 **xxx**

At 7:00 PM, Izuku returned to his dorm to take a quick shower after his heroics training and solo elective class he attended from his teachers to catch up with his classmates at 1-A. Once inside his room, he sat on his bed wearing only his reading glasses and boxers as he was surrounded by textbooks and a laptop with him. He shrugged off at wanting to get dressed as he wanted to catch up with the remaining online lessons for him to finish everything for the rest of the night.

 _I only have 25% tasks remaining before I end this. For now, I'm skipping dinner just to accomplish this._ He thought to himself.

An hour later. Slowly and slowly, he felt a little sleepy as his emerald eyes started to shut suddenly as he finally dropped on the bed, forgetting to remove the glasses and also to get dressed in pajamas. He later on snoozed and cuddled himself due to the cold breeze from the opened window.

At 8:00 PM, Katsuki wanted to surprise his lover by bringing him food. Hot and fresh box of Pepperoni pizza he ordered via delivery and a bowl of Katsudon he bought from U.A. Café, Izuku's all-time favorite dish. With these treats, he only thought these could lessen his stress while taking online night classes. Supportive lover as always.

"I wonder if he's still busy doing damn school work. Those fucking teachers are pressuring my stupid nerd ugh!" He talked to himself while holding the food as he cleared his throat before knocking on Izuku's dorm door twice.

There was no answer from the inside after ten few seconds. He grunted like a grumpy Pomeranian dog as he knocked again twice but with a louder knock and also a yell. "Oi, Deku! Open up! I know you're busy, but I brought you food here and it seems you haven't eaten dinner yet, come on~!"

Still no answer from the broccoli teen.

He decided to knock on the door multiple times. "Ugh goddammit! You're making me wait here, our classmates may think I'm disturbing you or anything. Also, don't you want your mom to worry about skipping dinner? Open up, you stupid nerd!"

He gave up at knocking after a minute as he placed the food on the floor before grabbing his phone to call him. He heard Izuku's ringtone coming from the room and it seemed he didn't pick up his call. "And now, he didn't answer my fucking call. How terrific—"

He held the doorknob and yelled. "Oi! If you don't want to open this stupid door, I'm about to open this myself by force—"

Before he even makes his merciless barging at someone's dorm room, he noticed the doorknob wasn't locked, thinking Izuku forgot to lock his door after entering his room. Katsuki felt relieved but at the same time annoyed for his lover being careless as he grabbed the food before opening the door slowly.

He entered inside and let out a yell. "Oi, nerd! You didn't pick up the call nor even opened this damn door for me! I've actually brought some—" He abruptly paused upon witnessing his lover sleeping on the bed all topless and only wearing boxers and his reading glasses which he forgot to remove, surrounding himself with a bunch of textbooks, notebooks, papers, and a laptop.

"W-What the hell?" He mumbled as he placed the food on the side before walking closer to the bed. As he observed his lover closely, he let out a red blush on his face at how glorious Izuku's body is. All lean, ripped, and thick, wanting Katsuki to go ride his lover all night. "Damn it, Deku. Such a sexy nerd I have here~" He licked his lips while resisting the temptation to woo the green-haired.

With all sexual fantasies inside his head, he slapped himself twice and chose not to do it despite being bottomed by Izuku last Friday night as he still felt the sting on his abused butthole. But one day for sure, he'll get revenge and top Izuku soon, real soon.

This was his first time to visit Izuku's private space at Heights Alliance as he roamed around to find a blanket. Seconds later, he found one from the closet and quickly wrapped the other's body to cover and protect from the cold breeze at the opened window. He grabbed a chair from the study table and placed it near the bedside before sitting on it. While waiting for him to wake up, he used his phone to check his social media and later on play roleplaying games.

Fifteen minutes had passed, the green-haired moaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth on his body. He looked down and saw a black blanket covered his body. He mumbled. "I don't remember having a blanket with me on the bed—"

"Because you were asleep, you stupid nerd!"

"EH?!" Izuku jumped from his bed and backed away, realizing it was Katsuki who paid a visit inside his dorm. He yelled. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE, KACCHAN?!"

"OI! I WAS WORRIED SICK AND YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING MY CALLS, YOU IDIOT!" Katsuki yelled back.

Izuku blinked twice, making him tilted his head and wondered. He looked at the wall clock and it was now 8:30 PM. "I fell asleep after finishing my remaining online task. Sorry for making you wait." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Tch. Whatever…" He huffed and brought out the food he bought for them. "By the way, I brought you some food. I didn't see you going downstairs to eat with us."

He smiled as his stomach started to grumble. "Blame my cram schedule, Kacchan. I didn't expect you to buy me food, but thanks for this. Let me just place my stuff on the study table for we could have a little mukbang dinner on the bed."

He grinned as he wanted to volunteer to help his partner. "Let me help you, love~"

He welcomed his help as he began tidying his things inside his room. "Okay, what's with the change of personality, Kacchan? You're creeping me out."

"I only change my alter ego when I'm here with you, nerd so don't you dare tell this to anyone. You hear me?" He winked before chuckling.

"Sounds like you are planning something, I can smell it, Kacchan. Is your butt finally well after all the thrusting I gave last weekend?"

He let out a furious blush and huffed. "I was planning to hit on you while you were sleeping, but then I remember we're in U.A. vicinity so I resisted! I've actually come here to brought you dinner and eat together, you damn nerd!"

"If you say so, my dear sweet Kacchan~" He laughed.

As soon as they finished tidying the room, Izuku put on his hoodie and jogging pants as Katsuki placed the food on the bed before sitting, waiting for Izuku.

"Next time, try to get dressed before getting to bed and sleep! The cold winds coming from outside are chilly as hell if you ask me!"

Izuku sat on the bed and moved closer to his partner. "Maybe I could warm you up again after dinner, yes?" He winked.

Katsuki's one eye twitched as he opened the box of pizza, grabbed a slice of pepperoni and shoved it to the other's mouth. "STOP WITH YOUR FLIRTING AND EAT, YOU DAMN SEXY NERD!"

Izuku blinked twice as his mouth got shoved and stuffed with pizza as he answered in gibberish. "I-I was just kidding…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I was about to post this last Friday, but I had other commitments to do until today. I hate being dragged by people just to go outside. Anyway, this chapter is short and I promise I'll make it up to everyone. Let me know what you think by leaving a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byeee!_


	35. Quality Time

**Author's Note:** _Before I introduce to you this chapter, I would like to tell that I posted a very short prologue of 'Quirkless Revolution' and soon after finishing this story, I will make a full and detailed rework of that story very soon. I hope you could support me and with that, I would like to send my thanks in advance. Lmao_

 _Another thing. The two stories I have which is this and the other titled 'Izuku Can Sing' is very different but in the same universe. In Izuku Can Sing, Izuku is bubbly, friendly, shy, you name it. While this story, Izuku is a bit dominant, fearless, flirty, more detailed kind of guy. I hope you don't get confused this time._

 _This story tackles about Katsuki wanting to be with his partner inside Deku's dorm and also have several talks about everything. Also, two known members of the league of villains surrendered themselves to the police force and confessed their sins. Will those two sincerely want to be witnesses against their organization? Let's find out._

 _Thanks to Hardcasekara for helping me out._

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Quality Time

 _"Betrayal never comes from your enemies."_

Date: 03 October

Time: 8:45 PM – 10:30 PM

Location: Izuku's dorm room at Heights Alliance, U.A. High

 **Izuku and Katsuki's POV**

After all the teasing and jokes Izuku gave to his blushing mess partner which lead the class president Tenya Iida caught them at the opened dorm door with a yell and mannerism gesture using his arms.

"You two! Please control yourselves and also do not forget to close and lock the door upon entering the room!" The patrolling class representative said.

"S-Sorry, Tenya—" Izuku rubbed his temples with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, four-eyes!" Katsuki stood up slammed the door in front of the blue haired.

Later on, the two placed the food on the bed as well as drinks that the green-haired brought from his mini fridge. They sat closely together as their backs lied on the wall and began eating dinner. Izuku asked Katsuki if he wanted to watch something on television.

"Any movie or series you would like to watch?" He chewed his food while holding a slice of pizza and his other hand a bowl of his favorite dish, Katsudon.

The ash blonde grinned while eating his food before glancing at his lover. "Heh, I'd rather watch you eating your food, Deku~ Hehehe."

"Stop that Kacchan—" He giggled.

He chuckled. "Kidding. Heroic movies would be nice. Classic All Might episodes?"

"As you wish then." He grabbed the remote from his bedside and turned on the television, changing the classic heroic movie channel.

"Oh hell yeah. Just in time." He grinned. "This is one of my favorite episodes since we were kids, Deku! All Might vs 100 villains! I never get tired of watching this."

He sighed and remembered the time when they watch All Might episodes non-stop at Bakugo's household all night. Despite his faded admiration of the number one hero, he still knew the famous lines from the show, making the broccoli teen smiled while thinking the nostalgia.

While enjoying the food and the show, Katsuki started a conversation by making a glance at his lover. "By the way, Deku. How was your heart-to-heart talk with All Might? Anything new?"

Izuku gulped his orange fizz and burped before getting another slice of pizza and took some bites. "Aside from giving me an evaluation about my overall experience here at U.A., there were two things he brought up to me. I don't know if I could share those to you since he told me to keep our conversation a secret."

"Well, you have to tell me everything. I know you can trust me, right? We've been childhood friends now lovers and I promise I will not tell to anyone even to the four-eyes bastard or the half-and-half."

He sighed and took another bite. "You're already here in my room and you've become part of my life so I guess I have no choice then, Kacchan."

"I'm all ears now, nerd." He grabbed a bowl of Katsudon and ate some portion of it.

"Let me tell you the first one and it's about his health. I think you're already aware of the written statement he made to the public a few weeks ago, yes?"

"I did remember that."

"Good. You and the class have been seeing him big, bulky, and muscular looking all heroic. But the thing is, you still haven't seen his real form. His One For All quirk is getting weaker and weaker."

"What the hell, Deku?" He raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Even before I appeared as a corrupted villain/vigilante, I've had my research with him a long ago when I was a member of the league. His skinny-state form when he is not using his One For All quirk in battle. The cause of his deteriorating health can be his countless battles against different villains, including his mortal enemy, All For One. Civilians and fans may still see him as the strongest hero, but have they looked up to the sky and wonder how long he is going to be the number one hero?"

Katsuki was a tad speechless and couldn't even react at what his lover said about that secret conversation. He frowned but later on grunted.

"What will he do next then?"

"He told me he'll have another presscon if not this week then maybe a week after. Soon, you will all witness his skinny-state form in live television." He sighed.

"Will he really do that, Deku?"

"He has to, Kacchan. He is a public figure and people have the right to know everything after all. To me, I wouldn't be surprised for he has to tell the truth otherwise the villains would start to leak that information to the public."

"Does the faculty even know this? The skinny state of All Might?" He looked away from the television and observed his partner.

"Only the hero council, U.A. faculty, Endeavor, Detective Naomasa, and I know his current state. They need to act fast now as time is running out. Who knows sooner or later the villains would make another surprise invasion while us, without having any strategic plan would go panic."

"Those damn villains are always getting his way of promoting peace in this community! Fuck!" He shouted with anger and frustration as Izuku calmed him down by placing his hand on the other's back.

"I wish things wouldn't get worse for I once idolized him when I was a wee kid. Though, I admire him for staying strong and keeping his heroic smile to the public just to assure them that everything is going to be fine." He let him go as he continued to eat his fill.

"I didn't even see any single All Might collection in your dorm. Tch. No wonder."

"Took you long enough to notice, Kacchan." He chuckled lightly. "Still, I respect him as both teacher and human being without me displaying a shrine for him in my dorm. Also, mom and dad told me they donated it to someone else which I didn't really mind at all." He smiled a bit.

Katsuki grabbed another slice of pizza before nomming it. "You've really changed huh, Deku?"

"Eh? I'm not changed, my dear sweet Kacchan. I am still me, but leveled up and upgraded to Deku 2.0" He joked with a chuckle.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. That was funny, you stupid nerd!"

"And yet you're still the same Kacchan I know. But less arrogant and aggressive type when I'm with you." He grinned.

"I'm still fixing myself for my preparation to be the number one hero, you know!" He huffed.

"Of course you are, Kacchan. Children wouldn't like a number one hero with that bad attitude. A hero may be a powerful, stronger, and invulnerable type, but with a bad personality to the public? I don't think so. I'm not saying it's you, but I'm here giving you a friendly reminder in the future."

"You sound like Best Jeanist with that kind of lecturing—" He smirked.

"Wait? Am I?"

"Oh hell yeah you do!"

The two exchanged laughter as they continued on finishing their meal and watching the series which lasted for fifteen minutes. There was something that popped out inside Katsuki's mind as he blinked twice before glancing at his partner. "Oi, Deku~"

"Yep?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced back to him.

"I think you forgot to mention the second thing that All Might told you earlier."

Izuku paused for a minute before made awe. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Kacchan." He chuckled before continued to talk. "Well, about that..uhh…Before we ended our conversation, he told me that he's been taking care of his new successor of his One For All quirk."

The ash blonde looked confused. "A successor?"

"Yeah. Once he found a successor of the said quirk, the One For All can be transferred to the other generation. It is pretty difficult since the next user has to undergo harsh physical and mental training for him to master the power without having any problem otherwise his body wouldn't able to control it."

"Now I understand. The next user has to be responsible with that quirk especially coming from number one hero." He nodded. "Did he tell you who the successor of his quirk is?"

The green-haired shook his head. "He only told me he's a graduating student here in Hero course and currently undergo hero training outside the school with his mentor. Unfortunately, he didn't mention the name of the successor as they want it confidential until further notice, but one thing we knew that this next user of One For All is quirkless."

Katsuki choked his orange fizz and coughed a few times before blurting out. "The fuck?! That guy Quirkless?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No. I have no problem with him being quirkless, but how come he surpassed all the struggles in Hero course without any kind of quirk?"

"Maybe a lot of luck and perseverance for he also has a dream to become a pro-hero in the future." He grinned. "Remember the time when you keep on bullying me during our early youth until middle school at Aldera? Like you didn't believe me at my goals in the future?"

Katsuki frowned a bit and nodded slowly. "A-About that, Deku... I-I'm sorry for treating you like shit back then.."

"You've been apologizing about it ever since I made an attempt on having a revolt against hero community. I've already forgiven you for the mistakes you did and I've seen how far you changed. With that, I'm very happy for what you've become, Katsuki~"

Izuku placed his hand on other's shoulders before moving closer to him to give a kiss on the cheek.

Katsuki gasped at the kiss before turning his head on his partner and let out a sad smile. "I-Izuku…Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kacchan.." He smiled back. "You know what? I hope you could support me with this one, but I've been thinking of building an independent hero agency in the future. This is inspired by my father when he was working in Europe, but I have my own version. I want to help the quirkless kids and the kids with villainy quirks and I want them to grow as a good individual for them to become future heroes once they grow up."

Katsuki grinned, liking the idea. "Oi! I like the idea as I want to help with your dream too! I want to help those kids to be awesome and able to defend themselves from those shitty villains when they get big and strong just like us and the current heroes!"

"How about this? I'll handle the quirkless while you take care of the kids with villain quirks? Sounds cool to you?"

"Of course! I'm the King Explosion Murder after all!" He laughed then he placed his hand on the other, intertwining it.

Izuku blinked upon being held by his hand as he moved closer to him before placing his head on the other's shoulder. "That is settled then~ In speaking of your hero name, you should totally change it. Ms. Midnight didn't even like the codename of yours."

"That's all I could come up with, stupid nerd!" He huffed as he held him close using his arm. "Well, do you have any hero name you could come up with just for me?"

"I actually have one, Kacchan and it's in my hero archives. Would you want to hear it?"

"If it's coming from my loving nerd then go ahead."

Izuku cleared his throat before letting out his lover's codename.

"Bombardier Hero: Valkyrie~!"

Katsuki's eyes widened with awe as he let out a chuckle and ruffled the soft green-hair of his partner. "Are you serious about that, Deku?"

"It has a mix of American and Norse references. So, did you like it?" He smiled.

"I don't like it… **I FUCKING LOVE IT!** " He grinned as he placed both hands on other's face before giving kisses multiple times on cheeks, forehead, and lips which Izuku chuckled and likened the kisses he received from his lover.

"O-Oh my God, Kacchan. S-Stop it! H-Hahaha!"

"Heh, you can't stop me, you stupid sexy nerd!" He kept on teasing and pecking his lover's face which made his partner lied on the bed.

And so, the two lovers started teasing each other by exchanging kisses and touch in bed, but now it was Katsuki who topped his lover as the other let him do what he wants just to make him happy. The ash blonde stripped of his black tank top and threw it on the side to tease his lover with his heroic body which Izuku placed his hand on other's muscular chest down to his abdomen, making him licked his upper lip.

"Do you really want to top this time, my dear Kacchan?" He smirked.

"You thought I'd let you dominate in our relationship, huh?! Hehehe! I'll show you what it is to get smashed by me!"

The green-haired chuckled and winked. "Heh~ I won't cum until I get satisfied. Please, do your worst—"

"With pleasure~ Hehehe!"

Before they begin a round of sexy and steamy time inside the room, a loud ringtone of his laptop popped out on his screen and it seemed like a video call request from the police force. The two stopped and quickly stood up from his bed as Izuku grabbed his laptop and checked the video caller ID. His face suddenly turned serious this time.

"Hey Deku, what's the problem?"

"I guess you won't be having woohoo this time. Sorry, Kacchan." He walked towards his study table and placed his laptop on it before clicking the answer button. Katsuki was behind him and observed his lover with a worried look.

"Oi, Deku. If you need something, I'm staying here at the bed."

"Sure. You can stay in my room as long as you want." He finally turned his face on the screen and found out it was the detective.

"Detective Naomasa?" He blinked.

Naomasa waved with a smile upon seeing his presence. "Hey there, Izuku. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine as always, sir detective. What brings you here? Anything you need to speed up the investigation?"

"I have good news to tell you regarding the investigation and I would like to invite you to the police force headquarters. Are you done with your tasks at school?"

Izuku tilted his head with a mutter. "Uhh…I think so."

"Ah, that's good to hear." He smiled. "I'll be sending my colleague Sansa Tamakawa to the school and he'll pick you up at the entrance of Heights Alliance. Regarding to the investigation, two known members of League of Villains turn themselves to us and surrendered for their crimes."

"What?!" The green haired widened his eyes with shock as he came closer to the screen. Katsuki had no idea what was going on as he just observed their conversation.

"Detective…may I know who they are?"

"Oh Izuku, you'll find out once you arrive. They were your 'closest' colleagues in the league after all." The officer grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Guess who the former members of the league are? If you know the answer, leave a comment and review this chapter. Soon I'll be making a finale of this as this story is about to end. *insert ugly crying* Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. Byeeee_


	36. Clash of Fates (Finale Teaser)

**Author's Note:** _This story is about to finish and I'm leaving you a very very short teaser of this future chapter I'll be posting soon! Enjoy!_

* * *

Clash of Fates - Finale Teaser

 _As you stand upon the edge_

 _Woven by a single thread_

 _And fate may fall down upon you_

 _While the devil is knocking_

 _Right at your door_

 **Narrator POV**

Date: 30th October

Time: 10:00 PM

Location: Multiple Locations

As the two factions, Heroes and the remaining members of the League of Villains had finally encountered and destined to have their last battle to end all violence. The current number one hero All Might and his successor of One For All Quirk, Mirio Togata also known as 'Lemillion' have faced the biggest threat of society who hoped to destroy the true symbol of peace in the community, All For One. The two heroes shouted with their ideal before making an action to attack the leader of the villain group.

"FOR PEACE!"

"FOR JUSTICE!"

All For One did not hesitate but to fight back with all his strength and unleashed his true power to stop them. He shouted his battle cry.

"FOR DESTRUCTION!"

Far from the location, there was Endeavor who'd been starting his own road of atonement for paying his sins at his family, tracked and faced at the member of the League where he used to love and admire the number two hero. But one incident in his past made him decide to despise him for not acknowledging how much he idolized the hero during his youth. The two started to clash and brought out their most powerful moves to see which of them is the strongest. For him to repay his dark past, then a sacrifice must be made to save not just the community but also to his family. While Inasa Yoarashi also known as 'Tempester' wanted to prove that he is not the young fanboy who'd always praised him despite the rave reviews towards Endeavor. The two sides collided and shouted.

"FOR HONOR!"

"FOR POWER!"

Away from the isolated battle, another invasion occurred at U.A. where villains and Nomus appeared suddenly via Kurogiri's warp quirk. The pro-hero teachers and students gathered together and told to give 'em hell and remember to support each other as they're about to defend the sacred place where U.A. is their second home. Eraserhead and Vlad King shouted at their students.

"Show them what you've learned! Consider this as your first A-rank mission as a future pro-hero!"

"There is no retreat as we must protect this school! Our time is now!"

Students in all departments rushed and unleashed their talents as they began shouting the school motto before attacking multiple enemies.

"Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **You thought you'd never seen the last of me, didn't you - The Final Clash.**


	37. Mea Culpa (I Confess) - Part 1

**Authors Note:** _Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter. Apologies for not posting new chapters lately as I took a short hiatus to release all the stress inside me and right now my head feels lighter than before and I'm very confident on making chapters on my two pending works._

 _The other one titled 'Quirkless Revolution', I've already created a story flowchart of it and will soon write the first main chapter this coming June. I know the introduction and the teaser was a tad bit short, but I assure you guys that you won't disappoint, I hope (lmao)._

 _Moving forward, this chapter tackles about Izuku telling his story to Katsuki about his experience with league of villains and that includes the people he trusted the most._

 _Enjoy reading and thank you to Hardcasekara for helping me out!_

* * *

Mea Culpa (I Confess) – Part 1

 _"Truth is like a dark mirror"_

Date: 03 October

Time: 10:45 PM onwards

Location: Police Force Headquarters

 **Detective Naomasa, Sansa Tamakawa, Izuku, and Katsuki POV**

"Detective Naomasa?" He blinked.

Naomasa waved with a smile upon seeing his presence. "Hey there, Izuku. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine as always, sir detective. What brings you here? Anything you need to speed up the investigation?"

"I have good news to tell you regarding the investigation and I would like to invite you to the police force headquarters. Are you done with your tasks at school?"

Izuku tilted his head with a mutter. "Uhh…I think so."

"Ah, that's good to hear." He smiled. "I'll be sending my colleague Sansa Tamakawa to the school and he'll pick you up at the entrance of Heights Alliance. Regarding the investigation, two known members of League of Villains turn themselves to us and surrendered for their crimes."

"What?!" The green haired widened his eyes with shock as he came closer to the screen. Katsuki had no idea what was going on as he was observing their conversation.

"Detective…may I know who they are?"

"Oh Izuku, you'll find out once you arrive. They were your 'closest' colleagues in the league after all." The officer grinned.

He asked himself. "What?" Then let out a soft mumble. "Closest?" Izuku blinked twice and backed away from the laptop screen.

 _"Could it be Dabi and Toga? Did they finally acknowledge what I said before leaving the league? Will they also want redemption from their mistakes just to start over again?"_ He thought to himself.

"Sir Detective, I want to ask what time shall I meet your colleague at the dorm?"

"Sansa will be there in a few minutes." The detective checked the time on his wristwatch. "I've already informed the school for borrowing you to the police force for a short time, let's say a maximum of one hour. I know it's pretty late and I don't want to be a burden of you taking a day and cram night classes, but I don't want you to miss this."

"It's okay. I also want to know who they are anyway." He nodded. "Can I at least have one companion to join me there at the station as a witness?"

"Of course. However, a companion can only stay at the headquarters lounge for he/she is not allowed to go inside the interrogation room for security purposes. You may ask your class president or…" He pointed something behind the green-haired. "the one who is sitting there at the bed topless." He chuckled. "Is that a buddy of yours?"

"E-Eh? Uh-Uhmm..yeah.."

Izuku glanced back at Katsuki who got noticed by the officer. The ash blonde blushed a bit before putting on his tank top again.

He muttered at his partner with a waved hand. "Kacchan, put some clothes on—"

"S-Shit, I'm sorry.."

Izuku went back on the screen, talking to the detective "Y-Yeah…I'll just choose him to assist me then."

"Good. We'll meet you at the HQ. My colleague will arrive shortly."

"Understood. Kacchan and I will wait at the Heights Alliance lounge area."

"Noted on that. Detective out~" He smiled and logged off the video session.

Izuku closed his laptop and let out a deep sigh before standing up to approach his lover.

"I need you to come with me at the HQ, Kacchan. You've heard the detective."

Katsuki placed his hand on the other's shoulder with a nod. "Are you sure you're ready to face them, Deku? The people you worked with in the past? How can we be so sure that they've really surrendered? I bet it's a fucking trap from those villains!"

"Hush, Kacchan." He shook his head. "I think I've figured out who they are when the detective told me that they were my closest colleagues back then. For now, return to your dorm and get some change. I'll meet you at the lounge."

"Right. But you have to tell me everything when we get inside the police car, alright?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. O-Of course." He nodded.

Katsuki, later on, left the room as Izuku grabbed his hoodie and sneakers from the closet and wore it. From the bed, he took his phone and tidied up his things before leaving the dorm.

 **xxx**

A few minutes of preparing themselves, the two met and waited at the lounge. Izuku sat on the couch and played his fingers to release tension inside him, although he feels a bit shaky, chilly and nervous. He couldn't even imagine himself what would be his reaction once he finally meets them for the first time since he left the so-called 'family'.

Katsuki, who was sitting beside him, noticed his lover looking nervous. He placed his hand on the other's hand before intertwining it.

"Oi, don't be nervous, you stupid nerd."

Izuku loved the warmth and comfort he received as he tried to calm his nerves by taking deep breaths. "S-Sorry. Even if we haven't reached the HQ, I feel a bit anxious."

"Well, don't be. If that's their way of redeeming themselves after their crimes then good for them. I wish they won't do something stupid this time."

"Me too, Kacchan…me too." He smiled and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Katsuki gladly accepted it as he held him close and placed a kiss on other's forehead.

A few moments later, a phone vibrated inside Izuku's pocket, he quickly brought out his phone and checked the message.

"Who is it?"

The other one read the message, resulting in him to stand up. "It's Officer Tamakawa and he has arrived outside the dorm. Let's go."

"It's about time." The ash blonde stood up as well as the two later exited the building, finally saw the officer standing and waiting beside the police car.

"It's good to see you again, young man." The officer with the head of a cat opened the car door for them to enter.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Izuku smiled a bit.

"A police officer with a head of a cat? Looks like he's wearing a freaking mascot or something—" He muttered.

"This is really my head, for your information. Anyway, the detective is waiting at the HQ so kindly enter the car."

The two entered the car and let themselves comfortable. The officer closed the door as he proceeded on entering the driver seat to start driving, leaving the school's vicinity.

As the car began moving away from the current location, the half-and-half teen Shoto suddenly went outside of the dorm and observed the car leaving the school. He had mixed thoughts inside his head, concerned about the ongoing investigation of Izuku and the league. Again, he made another secret eavesdropping at the couple earlier at the lounge and heard some parts of it.

He looked up at the night sky filled with dazzling stars and a full moon with questions and thoughts he couldn't even answer.

 _"What if big brother Touya finally gave up and surrendered to the police force? There are so many assumptions I have in mind after hearing their conversation. I highly doubt it for he has big resentments towards our father…"_

 _"But wait…n-no..no."_

 _"But at the same time, he worked with Midoriya before and maybe they were in a good state at the league in the past."_

 _"or did Midoriya convince or change his mind about switching sides?"_

 _"and told that violence cannot be solved with another violence?"_

 _"Will he finally realized that there's still a small redemption inside him?"_

 _"to gain back his honor towards our family despite the unfair treatment he endured during his early youth?"_

 _"Whatever the outcome will be, my family misses you so much…"_

 _"Give our father another shot to be a father he never was…."_

 _"Big brother Touya, I will wait for you…"_

On the road with no traffic on different streets of Musutafu, they were comfortably sat at the back seat of the car while being assisted by Officer Tamakawa. To release out tensions and nervousness of the two teens, Sansa played some music on the radio and reminded them to chill and try to relax until they reach their destination.

Before he started to tell stories about his former organization, mostly some notable and close people he worked with, he told his partner not to tell anyone especially his classmates.

"The investigation is still ongoing and I don't have any idea regarding the progress of the case as I'm heavily loaded by school works at U.A., thinking that these would keep me productive without worrying about everything. Not even our class president and the vice president know this so please don't tell anyone~"

"What's the use of our relationship if we can't trust each other, you nerd? Of course, I won't tell a goddamn soul!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Good." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know where to start, but I'll try my best to tell you according to my experience with them."

He took deep breaths and closed his eyes before exhaling, opening slowly his contacts before looking at his partner with a serious look.

"Aside from my talks with the detective an hour ago, he did another interrogation towards me a week before our date. They've already gathered data from me about the remaining whereabouts of members of the league, noting my closest acquaintances I could count on my fingers. They found my old hideout, the bunker where I used to work after I left the league and it contained some confidential papers I secretly stole, their future plans to end the peace in the hero community."

Katsuki looked down with a slow nod, decided not to answer while listening to his story.

"To prevent fear from the public, they decided not to disclose the information despite pressure coming from the media both local and international. Moving forward, when the detective and I discussed the members of the league and one of them is my former girlfriend.." He let out a wry smile and a nervous chuckle.

"Tch! What about your former fucking girlfriend, Deku?!" Katsuki huffed.

"Please don't be jealous again, Kacchan. We remained friends before I left the group."

"Whattafuckever! Just tell me what's so special about that bitch?"

"Her name is Himiko Toga. Most of the time, my colleagues and I call her 'The Deceiver' or 'Doppelganger' for her expertise in disguising, espionage, and assassination. Her quirk is 'transform' which grants her ability to copy the complete appearance of another person by ingesting blood. Aside from that, she's also a knife expert and able to fight multiple foes without any assistance. She may look cute in her appearance, but she has a deadly and crazy side of her."

"So was she responsible for drugging a student from Shiketsu High? Now I understand."

"She was allegedly participated during your Provisional Hero License event but didn't interrupt the program. According to the detective, her motives is still unknown but now we'll have answers once we reached the hq."

"And are you sure that Himiko person is one of the members of the league surrendered to the police force?"

"I hope so. Like me, her mind was manipulated by All For One to do bad things in order to fulfill the goals. When we were together, she had an abusive and dark past with her parents, resulting to leave the house and live by herself. She was being misunderstood and treated like crap by society, her quirk is the reason why she's like acting crazy and all, but deep inside, she really wanted acceptance and love from people. And that is why I came to help her and tried to break her mask."

"And then what happened? Did you try to change her mind or even convince her?"

"When I broke up with her and left the league, I tried to talk to her and offer to join me for a long journey of atonement for us to find true redemption inside us, unfortunately, she declined for she was afraid and feared for her life may be taken by our boss. She told me it was not really her time to decide as it was too soon. But one thing she told me before leaving, she will find her own way of disassociating herself from the group."

"I don't understand, Deku. You tried to fix her twisted mind, but then she drugged a student and did other bad stuff. I highly doubt she'll ever find redemption."

"She will, Kacchan and I believe in her as you believed in me back then at the coast. You know what they say, 'there is always a second chance'."

"But never a third…" The ash blonde added.

Izuku sighed and looked outside by the car window. "If she's one of the defectors at the hq, then I'm happy for her.." Few seconds of viewing outside, he returned his look at his partner.

"Ready for the next one?"

"I'm glad we stopped talking about your fucking crazy ex-girlfriend! Thank you, next!"

"So you're Ariana Grande now, eh? My dear sweet Kacchan is jealous once again~" The green haired giggled.

"Let's move on already, dammit!" He crossed his arms, blushing lightly as the jealousy triggered inside his head.

"Okay, okay~" He smiled and cleared his throat. "Did you remember your little argument with Shoto over me a week ago? It was like you were all fighting over a girl or something." He joked.

"Why is half-and-half included in our fucking conversation, huh? Is he a traitor to the heroes' side now?"

Izuku made a confused look and shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about? It's not what you think. He asked me something about his long lost brother and if I know him."

"Huh? He barely mentions his family or his siblings except for his father, Endeavor. What about his brother?"

"His big brother and I used to work together under the same organization. His name is Touya Todoroki, but we call him 'Dabi' for short. Yes, he's a long lost Todoroki since almost a decade now."

Katsuki's eyes widened and filled with awe and surprise. "You're saying his big brother is a villain?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So how come he joined the villain side, Deku?"

"Have you watched the live interview of Endeavor a few weeks ago before I entered U.A.?"

The ash blonde stared into his lover's green contacts for a moment before letting out a bumble.

"O-Oh my God…"

"Just as I thought…" He grinned. "I know Shoto is not the open-type of guy and doesn't want to talk about his family even though he was aware of the abuse he received from his father. I'm quite surprised he didn't turn into a villain just like his older brother despite his big resentments towards the head of the family."

"Nah, I bet he's too sucks to be a villain. Tell me more about the older Todoroki."

"At a young age of 13, he left the household to escape the abuse and harsh training he received by his father, resulting to his appearance changed drastically and that includes his skin, face, body and hair color which turned into charred black due to his quirk called 'Combustion'. His power is similar to his father and Shoto's fire ability, but extremely hot than a normal fire quirk. He can combust anything he touches including hard materials. He can also generate flames to form defensive barrier walls protecting him from multiple ranged attacks. His flame has different color which is blue and if you've finally figured out or recognize it, his group was responsible for Forest Training incident a long time ago~ He did a massive forest fire to trap you all. In the end, their plan failed for I killed Muscular."

"Why didn't you stop and fight them then?"

"My dual quirks especially my demonic side weren't controllable and I have no match for them as of course, they were many including those who were close to me in the league. We made a promise that we don't make a single contact as I told the co-leader of the group that I won't interfere their plans. Another thing, I don't want you to get surprised when I suddenly appear in the forest from nowhere."

And so, the two continued to talk more regarding the notable people of the league and minutes had passed, they reached the police force headquarters.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Up next, two members of League of Villains turned themselves to the authorities, wanting to confess and spill the tea on the future plans of the remaining active members of the League. Who are the two defectors in the police force headquarters? How will Izuku react? Let's all find out in the next chapter!_

 _I'm cutting this chapter short and I'll post the continuation of this at the end of the week. Apologies again for the short hiatus and now I'm so totally back in writing. Let me know what you think by leaving a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_


End file.
